Un Acuerdo Peligroso
by Darienlover
Summary: Tras largo tiempo sin verse, el reencuentro hace que Darien le proponga a Serena un trato peligrosamente irresistible. Pero ceder a los deseos a veces puede no ser lo más seguro. ¿Cuanto estas dispuesto a arriesgar por lo que quieres? UA Es un S
1. Visitas Inesperadas

**UN ACUERDO PELIGROSO**

_**DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon no me pertenece. Su creadora es la Grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes con propósitos solamente destinados a nuestra entretención.**_

_**VISITAS INESPERADAS**_

Acababa de entrar a su lujoso apartamento de acabados exquisitos y paredes color crema, absolutamente rendido después de una ardua semana de trabajo. Por suerte hoy era viernes y por el momento, sus actividades laborales estaban terminadas. Soltó su portafolio en una de las poltronas de la sala, al tiempo que aflojaba el nudo de su delicada corbata de seda y acto seguido, se despojada de sus zapatos y su saco que deja en el espaldar del gigantesco sofá, para dirigirse al teléfono y ordenar una pizza tamaño familiar con queso extra, que sería su cena de esta noche. Era muy bien parecido y su aplomo y buenas maneras, contrastaban con su frescura y sencillez. El lugar definitivamente era el informante más confiable de que era un soltero ocupado, pero cuidadoso. Y es que ser uno de los médicos más prestigiosos del país a una edad tan corta para su trayectoria, no era hazaña nada despreciable. Totalmente minimalista y neutral, solo blanco, negro o crema eran los colores que adornaban aquel espacio impecablemente ordenado, pero que de alguna manera lograba mantener un toque cálido y reconfortante. Tal vez era porque su madre no lo dejaba en paz con eso de mantener las plantas vivas y cuidadas para que aquello no pareciera el polo norte, como solía decir. O a lo mejor eran todos esos retratos familiares que adornaban desde las paredes haciendo juego con los cuadros de arte, hasta cuanta superficie plana se cruzaba por el camino. Ahí se contaba la historia de su vida; tantos recuerdos bonitos, tantas situaciones. Familia y amigos, plasmados en instantes detenidos en el tiempo. Cuando miraba todas esas fotografías evocaba todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos, y solía pensar más de la cuenta en ella. Muchas de esas fotos las había tomado justamente ella.

_Cuando los recuerdos se convierten en una pena intensa y a la vez en el único aliciente, es difícil distinguir el mejor antídoto para evitar el dolor. ¿Qué hacer cuando los momentos pasados se han transformado en profundos intersticios en el corazón por donde se cuela la melancolía? ¿Cómo adivinar que hace más daño? ¿Será mejor dejarlo todo atrás o aferrarse al lazo agridulce de la memoria?_

Se debatía entre las dos posibilidades todos los días y siempre ganaba la segunda. De quien más había fotografías, era de sus dos grandes amigos, quienes ocupaban hasta el privilegiado puesto de la mesa de noche el cual compartían con una foto de él, sus padres y su hermana. Terminó de ordenar la pizza y cuando se dirigía a la cocina para servirse algo de tomar, fue detenido por el timbre de la puerta. Se extrañó, porque no esperaba a nadie y la pizza no podía haber llegado tan rápido. Tenía que ser alguien familiar para el portero. De otra forma, nadie habría podido llegar hasta su puerta sin ser anunciado. Se encaminó hacia la entrada y allí encontró a la persona que menos esperada.

**-¿Tú? –**Dijo perplejo.

**-Hola Darien. –**contestó tímidamente. ­**–Se que te debe parecer extraño que este aquí después de tanto tiempo, perdóname…**

No pudo terminar la disculpa, porque el pelinegro ya la tenía aprisionada entre sus brazos; ese era su lugar.

**-Serena, eres tú… en realidad eres tú. –**Decía, mientras con los ojos cerrados recorría con sus manos la estrecha espalda femenina, como reconociéndola de nuevo luego de dos años de no verse. Concentró sus sentidos y enredó sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera rubia que ondeaba, desprendiendo nuevamente ese aroma dulce que cuando se concentraba lo suficiente recordándola, casi podía sentir en su nariz. **–No puedo creer que estés aquí. –**Susurró

**-He sido una tonta, yo lo se. –**Se recriminó.**-Lo siento tanto. **

**-No digas eso. ¿Por qué no pasas? –**La invitó cortésmente soltándola, no sin mucho esfuerzo.

**-Veo que Dai aun te obliga a mantener bien cuidadas las plantitas ¿no? Haces bien en hacerle caso. –**Dijo divertida al observar el lugar.

**-Ya conoces a mamá. Ella no da su brazo a torcer y menos cuando se trata de meterse en mis cosas. **

**-Imagino que te preguntarás que hago aquí. –**Comentó mientras entraba, descargaba sus cosas donde reposaba el portafolio de él y se sentaba en el sofá.

**-¿Ha pasado algo?-**Preguntó al percatarse del cambio de tono que había empleado la rubia.

Ella negó con la cabeza. **–Es solo que no quiero ir a casa esta noche y el único lugar en el que pensé fue este. **

**-Que bueno que no olvidaste el camino. ¿De quien te estas escondiendo, cabeza de chorlito?**

**-**(¬¬) **Sabes que no me gusta que me llames así. ¿O a caso tengo que recordarte la lección?-** A pesar de que le molestaba en sobre manera que le dijera ese odioso sobrenombre, sentía a la vez, un inmenso alivio y mucha alegría de tener la sensación de que a pesar de que habían pasado dos largos años, parecía que nunca se hubieran alejado, que todo permanecía tal y como ella lo dejó y que él la trataba como siempre.

**-Jajajaja, no, no, no. Por favor, aun la tengo muy presente. –**Rió al recordar las 'lecciones didácticas' de su amiga.**-Pero no me has contestado lo que te pregunté.**

**-Me escondo de papá. –**Él la miró con cara de no entender. **–Diamante y yo hemos terminado y no quiero escuchar sus reproches. Por lo menos no hasta el lunes, cuando me sea imposible evitarlo. **

**-Lo siento mucho. –**Dijo sin sentirlo en realidad.

**-No lo hagas. Yo no lo siento. La verdad es que nunca debimos estar juntos tanto tiempo. Ahora miro atrás y no puedo creer lo mucho que dejé que controlara mi vida. ¡Dios! ¿En que estaba pensando? En realidad no se siquiera si lo amé. Esa relación fue un capricho de papá y yo quise complacerlo, pero ya fue suficiente.**

Diamante había sido el responsable de que ellos ya no se vieran. Era tan celoso, que poco a poco le había prohibido frecuentar a sus amigos varones con el argumento de que no era bien visto que siendo ellos figuras de la vida pública y novios, ella fuera vista con hombres diferentes a él, y ella por evitar conflictos y reprimendas de su padre, había accedido, renunciando a sus amistades. Casi le parecía que era otra persona, cuando recordaba todo aquello. De pronto el timbre sonó nuevamente.

**-¿Esperas a alguien?-**Indagó algo inquieta.

**-¡La pizza! –**Contestó efusivo.

**-Mmm-** Se saboreó. **-¿Queso extra? **

**-Es nuestra favorita ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas a la cocina y traes algo para tomar?**

El pelinegro se dispuso a recibir el pedido, mientras Serena iba por las bebidas.

Una hora y media más tarde, se encontraban tirados en la alfombra de la sala recostados contra el sofá, rodeados de empaques vacíos de todo lo que se habían comido, entre lo que estaba la caja de la pizza, algunas cajas de comida china, ya que la pizza no había bastado, el envase de un litro de helado de chocolate que habían devorado hasta terminarlo completo, y ahora ponían a prueba sus hígados con una botella de vodka la cual ya casi terminaban. Riendo como locos, embargados de recuerdos, se ponían al día de sus vidas.

**-Aquí nada ha cambiado. –**Dijo ella poniéndose en pie, para acercarse a uno de los estantes repletos de fotos que se recostaba contra la pared frente al sofá, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su vaso casi vacío.

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Es solo que siento como si aquí el tiempo no transcurriera. –**La rubia tomó uno de los retratos del estante y lo observó largamente. **–Recuerdo el día de esta foto. –**En la imagen aparecían Darien y Seiya (el otro componente de los tres mosqueteros, como los habían bautizado sus allegados, a ella y al par de chicos), haciendo muecas el uno con la cara del otro.

**-Fue la primera foto que tomaste con la cámara que Seiya y yo te regalamos de cumpleaños. La primera de muchas. Después de eso no hubo poder humano que te separara de esa cámara. **

**-¿Sabías que aun la conservo?**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Claro que sí. Es mi reliquia personal. De vez en cuando, cuando la nostalgia me gana, tomo alguna fotografía de algo que me conmueve.**

**-Bueno, creo que ese es tu mejor trabajo. El que haces por el placer de hacerlo. Son esas tus obras maestras. Ya sabes, soy tu fan número uno. **

**-Tú, Seiya y mamá, fueron los que siempre me impulsaron. Les debo todo lo que soy ahora, profesionalmente y como persona. **

**-No seas tonta. Lo que eres profesionalmente, lo debes a tu inmenso talento. **

**-Pero si ustedes no hubieran hecho todo lo que hicieron por mí, tal vez hoy en día no sería una fotógrafa, sino una aburrida ama de casa, como siempre ha querido papá. **

Y es que estas tres personas eran el eje central de su vida. Luego de haber descubierto su pasión por la fotografía, los tres se habían propuesto no dejar que se desperdiciaran sus evidentes capacidades. Fue así, como en conjunto, tomaron 'prestado' un hermoso retrato de Michiru, la novia de su prima Haruka en donde brillaba en todo su esplendor, el toque especial de Serena y su gran don para capturar la esencia de la personas a través del lente de su cámara. La chica se había peleado con su novia y había recurrido a ella. Estaban en la terraza del cuarto de la rubia y en el cielo estrellado, una hermosa luna brindaba una tenue luz de plata. Allí se encontraba michiru, mirando al cielo como pidiendo consuelo al inmenso satélite y una lagrima de cristal bajaba por su mejilla. Ese fue el instante exacto que había escogido preservar para la eternidad, Serena. Era simplemente perfecto; la fragilidad del perfil de Michiru, el romanticismo lunar, la vulnerabilidad desplegada de la situación. Así que entre los tres, enviaron la foto en su nombre, al concurso que organizaba la escuela de fotografía de la universidad de Japón, una de las más prestigiosas del país. La imagen gustó enormemente, de tal suerte, que le valió una beca completa en la institución, de donde se graduó con honores. De ahí en adelante todo fue éxito profesional, pues su trabajo hablaba por ella y ahora era una de las fotógrafas más reconocidas de todo Japón.

**-Ven aquí. –**Le pidió, indicando con su mano, el lugar en la alfombra junto a él. Ella se trasladó hasta él, con el retrato aun en las manos. **–Eso jamás lo habríamos permitido. No cuando tus sueños estaban de por medio. Tú sabes, que adoro a tu papá, pero en ese tema no comparto sus opiniones. **

**-Lo se. ¿Ves como si les debo mucho? –**Contestó recostando su cabeza en el amplio pecho de él.

**-Tal vez contribuimos un poquito, pero fueron tus habilidades y tus ganas, las que en últimas, te llevaron hasta donde has llegado. Tú has luchado muy duro por todo lo que tienes ahora y todo te lo mereces. Que de eso no te quede duda. **

Le regaló una de esas sonrisas luminiscentes que lo sumergían todo en luz blanca. Muchos años habían pasado desde que se conocieron, pero todo se sentía tan bien como siempre. Ella todavía lo miraba con sus grandes ojos diáfanos y el candor, que nunca abandonaba su rostro. Fue su gran corazón lleno de compasión, espontaneidad e impulsividad, el que los hizo amigos.

**FLASHBACK**

Serena se había mudado hacía poco a la casa de al lado de los Chiba; en la residencia siguiente vivía Seiya. Darien le llevaba cuatro años al chico, pero eso no fue ningún impedimento para que se hicieran amigos. Un día, Seiya estaba jugando en la acera frente a la casa de los Chiba, esperando por él, que le había avisado que en unos minutos saldría, para que pudieran jugar fútbol. El pequeño de ocho años, esperaba paciente, cuando de pronto llegaron otros niños del vecindario. Comenzaron a agredirlo para quitarle la pelota. Darien se ponía sus zapatos deportivos, cuando escuchó el escándalo de los chicos afuera. Seiya batallaba por no dejarse quitar la pelota, pero lo superaban en número y eran más grandes que él. Trató de terminar lo más pronto posible para ayudar al chico, pero un pequeño tornado de cabellera de oro, díscola de pies a cabeza, se le adelantó.

**-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?!-**Le gritó la nena que compartía edad con Seiya, al abusón.

**-Cállate niña, porque para ti también hay. **

**-¡Uy, que miedo!-**Se mofó.

**-Pobre de ti. –**Dijo el mocoso, mientras se acercaba a la pequeña, con intensiones nada buenas.

Darien intentaba desesperadamente terminar con sus zapatos, pero los cordones no le ayudaban. Cuando vio que el niño iba en busca de su nueva vecina, sintió una angustia que jamás había experimentado. Corrió con los cordones a medio atar, pero para cuando llegó, el bravucón se retorcía del dolor producto de la patada que la rubia le atestó en sus partes vulnerables. Los demás niños se asustaron y corrieron dejándolo solo, mientras Seiya reía contento, al ver el resultado. A partir de ese instante fueron inseparables.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**-¿Cómo está él?-**Preguntó observando la imagen, refiriéndose a Seiya.

**-Extrañándote como todos. Ya sabes que le va muy bien con el grupo a él a Yaten y a Taiki. Creo que las chicas te han de mantener informada al respecto. **

**-Pero no es lo mismo saberlo por otras voces. Tú lo sabes. Yo también los extrañé muchísimo. **

**-Bueno, él está muy concentrado en su trabajo y creo que anda involucrado con alguien, porque de vez en cuando se desaparece y no cuenta que hace, pero aun no le he podido sacar nada. Tal vez ahora que estás de vuelta, tú logres mejores resultados. Ya no te vas a alejar de nuevo ¿cierto?-**Interrogó algo temeroso.

Ella negó con la cabeza, en un gesto pueril, que le enterneció al pelinegro hasta el último rincón del corazón. La recostó en su pecho nuevamente y le dijo con infinita dulzura,

**-¿No me vas a contar que pasó con **_**Diamante**_**?-** Casi le daba urticaria mencionar ese nombre.

**-Desde hace mucho que no funcionaba. No se como le aguanté tanto. Estaba a punto de asfixiarme. Nunca pensé que las relaciones fueran así de agotantes.-**Dijo unpoco evasiva.

**-Es que no deberían serlo. –**Respondió secamente. **–No se porque siento que me estás ocultando algo. –**Acusó suspicaz.

**-¿Yo? ¿Ocultarte algo? No tengo idea de que estás hablando. **–Se defendió de manera no muy convincente.

**-No voy a insistir, pero espero que cuando estés lista, me cuentes la historia completa. **

**-Darien, me siento agobiada. Siento como si Diamante me hubiese absorbido todo y me hubiese dejado seca. Estoy tan cansada de todo esto; de estar haciendo malabares para tener contento a papá, de tener que estarlo convenciendo de que soy mucho más que una mujer destinada a atender un hombre. **

La miraba ahí entre sus brazos, tan indefensa. Se le rompía el corazón de nada más observarla.

**-Lo que necesitas es relajarte. Tienes que sacar toda esa tensión. **

_No pensar, cerrar los ojos y arrojarse al vacío. A veces eso es todo lo que se necesita para liberarse. Pero dejarse llevar por un pequeño impulso, puede traer grandes consecuencias._

En un arranque de valor o tal vez de estupidez, tomó su rostro para que lo mirara y la besó. Fue un beso profundo y arrebatado. Se había lanzado, arriesgando el todo por el todo.

**-¿Qué fue eso? –**Preguntó anonada.

**-Yo… fue un impulso…**

Ella solo miraba sus labios, como perdida en sí misma. No aguantó mucho, antes de lanzarse a ellos, ahora tomando la iniciativa. Comenzaron a levantarse del suelo, acelerados por las hormonas.

**-Espera… -**Dijo ella intentado reunir cordura. **–No podemos hacer esto.­ –**Y acto seguido, nuevamente devoró su boca, para separarse súbitamente otra vez.

**-¿Por… por… qué… no? –**Preguntó con la respiración agitada buscando la boca de la rubia. **–Yo estoy solo, y tú estás sola. No le hacemos daño a nadie. Tú necesitas descargarte y yo estoy **_**MÁS**_** que dispuesto ayudarte. –**Explicaba, acercándola más hacia él y hablándole tan cerca, que podía sentir su aliento incinerándole los labios.

**-Yo… no sé… que… pensar. –**Contestó con el poco aire que tenía.

**-No pienses. –**Fue lo último que agregó, antes de oprimir sus labios contra los propios con las ansias a flor de piel.

_¿Qué hacer cuando se está frente a semejante encrucijada? ¿Seguir a la cabeza o escuchar al corazón?_

El siempre perfecto Darien Chiba, el que siempre hacía lo correcto, siempre tan propio, le estaba aconsejando mandar de vacaciones a su razón. ¡Dios! esta noche llovería para arriba o se acabaría el mundo. Fuera lo que fuera, esta era una propuesta demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla. Empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él, al tiempo que daban tumbos por la sala y luego por el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación.

Las prendas caían sin control; su corbata, las camisas de ambos. La urgencia de estar juntos era insoportable. Abrió la puerta del cuarto y empujó a la rubia contra la pared junto a esta; inmovilizó sus brazos subiéndolos por encima de su cabeza y sosteniéndola por las muñecas, atacó su cuello, frenético por probarla. Mordió, lamió y se deleitó sin piedad de ella que gemía sin control, sintiendo el contacto de sus manos fuertes que la detenían y se apoderaban de su cuerpo que respondía a él como si finalmente hubiese encontrado a su dueño, completamente rendida ante sus encantos seductores. Le soltó las manos para pegarla más contra él y profundizar el apasionado beso que le daba, y ella aprovechó el segundo de libertad, para portarse muy mal y tantear como estaba el terreno. Suavemente posó su mano sobre su miembro acariciándolo lentamente, logrando ponerlo más rígido de lo que estaba. **–Mmm… -**Fue el ronco sonido que salió del pelinegro.

**-Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Parece que el pequeño Darien también quiere participar en la fiesta. –**Susurró en su oído divertida.

**-¿Es que no está invitado? –**Dijo siguiéndole el juego.

**-Jajajaja. Claro que sí. Si es el invitado de honor. –**Respondió, acariciándolo una vez más. **–Aunque creo que es grosero de tu parte que lo tengas por allá, aislado. Pero no te preocupes por eso. Lo podemos remediar.**

Desabrochó el pantalón y dejó que la gravedad hiciera lo suyo. Acto seguido, le quitó la última prenda y admiró con detalle sus dotes. Pasó su mano, ahora sobre la piel desnuda y él de manera automática, cerró los ojos despidiendo un gruñido colmado de placer. **–Mmm… mucho mejor. –**Concluyó la rubia. Con su mano libre, atrajo su rostro y buscó sus labios, explorando con su lengua su boca, sin dejar lo que hacía con la otra mano.

¿Quien diría que Serena se comportaría de esa manera? Él, que siempre la imaginó tímida y recatada, ahora confrontaba una realidad muy distinta. Definitivamente, sin importar hacía cuanto la conocía, ella siempre tenía alguna sorpresa guardada por ahí, y esa era una de las cosas que más le atraían de ella; poder redescubrirla de vez en cuando, encontrar algo desconocido en ella, era algo que disfrutaba en sobremanera.

Comenzó a quitarle el pantalón casi arrancándoselo y con destreza magistral se deshizo del sostén. Besó sus hombros encendiendo cada receptor sensible de la rubia. Descendió lentamente hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama King size y con suma delicadeza, deslizó la tanguita, mientras besaba sus senos, el contorno de su cintura y su vientre. Lo empujó, haciéndolo caer suavemente en la cama y se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Besó sus fuertes pectorales y sus apretados hombros; subió a su cuello, culminando en su boca. En un ágil movimiento, la giró quedando sobre ella sin romper el beso. Introdujo su lengua enérgico y ella gimió bajito. Lo rodeó con sus piernas y él supo que no podía esperar más. La embistió potente y por completo. Comenzó moviéndose despacio pero con vehemencia.

Al juzgar por su carácter, siempre imaginó a Darien como alguien gentil y cuidadoso en la cama, pero ahora encontraba con sorpresa que ni el mismísimo infierno encerraba tanto fuego adentro, y ella ardía más que gustosa en él. Alguna vez, alguien le había dicho que los más educados siempre eran los más atrevidos en el dormitorio, y cuan complacida estaba de comprobar la teoría y encontrarse con la fiera sexual que Darien había resultado. El ritmo y la intensidad de cada embate aumentaba llenándolos de exaltación y el éxtasis llegó, llegó arrasándolo todo.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

**NOTAS**

**¡He vuelto! Bueno, he aquí, el primer capítulo. Como ya había anunciado, esta historia va estar un poco más atrevida que 'Miedos, Dudas, Deseos De Amor' y parafraseando a nuestra colega Duvelsa, o ForeverSerena, será repugnantemente sensual. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias a las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer. Por favor no se olviden de mi review, su opinión es muy importante,**

**Click aqui**

**Darienlover.**


	2. Reencuentros

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**REENCUENTROS**_

Despertó antes que él, y su aroma varonil encantó a su olfato por completo. Por un momento se sintió aturdida, perdida. Al instante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior fueron como un latigazo en su mente. Su fuerte brazo, la tomaba presa por la cintura y la tibieza del masculino cuerpo pegado al suyo, le brindaba una sensación tan exquisita, que perfectamente podría morir, y el cielo no sería un lugar tan placentero como en el que se encontraba.

Muy despacio, se levantó cuidándose de no despertarlo. Suavemente se soltó del amarre de su cintura y en su lugar, puso una de las almohadas que reposaban en la cama. El pelinegro la abrazó y se acomodó sobre ella bocabajo como un gatito consentido, dándole una vista más que espectacular de su cuerpo perfecto. Cada centímetro de su piel, era pecaminosamente irresistible. Solo lo cubría la delgada sábana blanca y nada más en el sitio interesante. Su musculosa espalada y sus piernas de deportista griego, eran demasiado para la mentecita retorcida de Serena, que ya comenzaba a maquinar todo lo que le provocaba hacerle nada más de verlo ahí tendido. Caminó de puntitas fuera de la habitación y en el pasillo, encontró la camisa de Darien, la cual procedió a ponerse. Se dirigió a la cocina y puso a funcionar la cafetera, mientras registraba la nevera, buscando algo para desayunar.

De vuelta en el dormitorio, Darien comenzaba a abrir los ojos, al notar que lo que abrazaba no era cierta rubia con la que esperaba despertar, sino que le habían metido gato por liebre y lo que estrechaba era una insípida almohada. Por su mente corrió despavorido, el pensamiento huérfano de que la rubia se había marchado, aprovechando su letargo, pero rápidamente lo desechó al percatarse de las prendas de vestir femeninas que aun yacían en el suelo y confirmó su error, al escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina. Se levantó velozmente, tomó una ducha rápida y tan pronto como pudo, se encaminó al encuentro de su acompañante.

Nunca una camisa suya se vio más sexy que en ese momento. Solamente la cubría un poco más arriba del muslo, dejando a la vista, sus fabulosas piernas que parecían interminables. Serena intentaba alcanzar las tazas para servir café, de uno de los estantes más altos, parada en un cajón de utensilios que había abierto, pero por más que lo intentaba y alargaba su menudo cuerpo lo más que podía, era físicamente imposible llegar hasta las susodichas. Él sonrió, viéndola comenzar a insultar por lo bajo a las inocentes tazas por encontrarse fuera de su alcance. Era uno de esos detalles que él encontraba adorables en ella. Discutía hasta con su propia sombra, cuando estaba frustrada. Se acercó por detrás y sin mayor dificultad las bajó, sorprendiendo a Serena que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba en la habitación.

**-Que enana eres. –**Le dijo en tono de burla, dándole un pequeño toque en su respingada nariz.

**-¡Hey! Yo diría más bien que tú eres un gigante anormal. Y buenos días para ti también. **

**-Buenos días señorita Tsukino. **

**-Espero que estés listo para un gran desayuno. **

**-Si lo hiciste tú, espero que tengas cuidado de no intoxicarme. **

Ella lo golpeó en el brazo. No era un secreto para nadie, que las habilidades culinarias no eran su fuerte.

**-Mira chico listo, sigue así, y no te doy absolutamente nada. –**Contestó amenazante, con su dedo índice en el aire.

**-A mí no me amenaces con ese dedo. –**Refutó tomando con su mano la falange y quedando muy cerca de su boca.

Ambos cerraron los ojos instintivamente y se besaron. Él le soltó el dedo, y bajó sus manos para posarlas en su espalda, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos. Más pronto de lo esperado, se estaban casi devorando el uno al otro. Se separaron por la falta de aire y ella no pudo evitar que los interrogantes que vagaban libres por su cabeza desde la noche anterior, resurgieran evitando que se concentrara en la situación.

_Aunque quisiéramos retrasar el momento, la realidad siempre nos alcanza. Lamentablemente nunca es posible perpetuar un sueño ¿o si?_

**-Darien, ¿Qué estamos haciendo?**

**-Por el momento, beso tu delicioso cuello. –**Contestó distraído.

Cuanto le costó separarse de él, para obligarlo a que atendiera a lo que le estaba preguntando.

**-No, Darien. ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –**Enfatizó aun más su pregunta. ­**-¿Qué significa todo esto?**

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras intentaba ordenar sus palabras.

**-Serena yo no te pido absolutamente nada. No hay que darle más trascendencia a esto de la que tiene. Digamos que te propongo que hagamos un acuerdo. Un trato simple sin ninguna clase de compromisos. Mientras estamos solos, no hay razón para estar **_**solitarios**_**. Es una manera de liberar tensiones. Simplemente somos un par de adultos divirtiéndose. Y no hay ninguna prohibición. Cuando quieras comenzar a salir con alguien, puedes hacerlo libremente y si se vuelve algo serio, pues terminamos nuestro acuerdo y listo. –**Explicó intentando hacer parecer el asunto lo más nimio posible.

**-Entiendo. Así que sería solo un arreglo entre tú y yo, sin ataduras, ni restricciones.-**Se aclaró para sí misma procurando ocultar su sorpresa y proyectar normalidad.

**-Exacto. No hay razón para complicarnos demasiado. **

_Un trato limpio; simple, ¿Cierto? __Siempre hay que tener sumo cuidado con lo que pactamos y mucho más cuando está latente la posibilidad de arriesgar el corazón. El mundo gira sin detenerse y en el juego de la vida, las probabilidades de salir herido, siempre son peligrosamente altas._

**-Muy bien entonces. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos a desayunar?**

**-Está bien. Oye, **_**me encanta**_** tu atuendo. –**Le dijo coqueto mientras caminaban al comedor con los platos y las tazas de café, no sin antes echar un vistazo dentro de la abertura de su camisa en su pecho.

**-¿De verdad? –**Preguntó modelando para él.

**-Claro. Aunque ¿sabes qué? Creo que es demasiada tela. –**Le ronroneó en el oído, al ir de camino de regreso a la cocina, por otros platos. Ella solo sonrió complacida.

Se sentaron a desayunar como si fueran una pareja desde hace años. Él sabía como disfrutaba ella el café y cuantas cucharadas de azúcar le gustaban y ella untó sus tostadas con mermelada, como él las prefería. Habían sido mejores amigos desde que tenían memoria y se conocían más de la cuenta, con una comodidad extremadamente placentera.

Pero la atmósfera tranquila estaba a punto de romperse.

**-¿Darien?**

**-Dime.**

**-Tengo que hacerte una pregunta.**

**-Dispara.**

**-¿Qué pasó con Kaoli? **

El aire se enrareció y el pelinegro al escuchar ese nombre, tensionó todo su cuerpo y expresión.

**¿A qué te refieres?- **Dijo esquivo.

**-Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Ustedes iban a casarse y de un momento a otro, ella fue a verme, diciendo que ustedes habían roto su compromiso y que se iba para Londres. Realmente no me explico que pasó. Ustedes estaban muy bien, de acuerdo a lo que todos me contaban, a lo que ella me contaba. Quiero que me perdones por no haber estado contigo durante esos momentos. Se que debió ser duro para ti. **

**-Mira, pierde cuidado. Eso pasó hace ya un año y realmente no pienso mucho en ello; no me gusta hacerlo. –**Contestó lacónico.

**-¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué se separaron?**

**-Son cosas que pasan. Por favor no hablemos más de eso. –**Concluyó cancelando el tema.

Ella comprendió. Probablemente aun sentía muchas cosas por Kaoli y lo más seguro, era que todo aquello le resultaba muy doloroso. Eso la entristeció. Lo sospechaba, pero confirmarlo era descorazonador. Él aun sufría por ella. Quiso distensionar el ambiente, así que hizo otra pregunta pero esta era sobre algo mucho más ligero.

**-¿Darien?**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Tengo una curiosidad. **

**-Cuéntame. **

**-Bueno, hoy es sábado ¿No? –**Comenzó mirando su taza de café como si fuera la cosa más interesante del planeta.

**-Es correcto. –**Le dijo mirándola de reojo, descubriendo de inmediato lo que ella quería preguntarle, pero fingiendo no haberlo notado.

**-Bueno, este, yo me preguntaba si ustedes aun se reúnen como lo hacíamos…**

**-Si lo que te preguntas es, si esta noche van a venir como es acostumbrado, la respuesta es que sí. –**Le aclaró interrumpiendo lo que ella decía.

**-¿Y crees que habría algún problema si yo…?**

**-Oye, ¿Pero que pasa contigo? –**Le reprochó.

Ella lo miró extrañada. **-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Pareciera que el tiempo que no estuviste con nosotros te hubiera provocado amnesia. No habría absolutamente nadie, de los que siempre vienen, que no se alegraría si estuvieras con nosotros. **

Ella se sonrojó. Lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que todos estarían contentos de verla de vuelta, pero necesitaba escucharlo. Necesitaba que él le confirmara que no sería una intrusa, de hacerlo.

**-¡Perfecto! –**Agregó.

**-Pero imagino que no usarás eso. –**Comentó lanzándole una mirada lasciva de arriba abajo. **–Por más que me encantaría tenerte así por el resto del día, no, mejor sin nada, de cualquier forma no creo que sea apropiado para con los demás.**

**-Es cierto. No contaba con el pequeño desperfecto. **

**-¿Qué te parece si vas a casa, juntas algo de ropa y lo que necesites, y vuelves para que almorcemos juntos? De modo que sea entrada y salida. No se me olvida que eres refugiada en mi humilde morada y no te voy a dejar ir a casa hasta mañana en la noche y eso, solo porque es imperativo que vayas a trabajar el lunes en la mañana. Además, mientras tú haces eso, yo voy a hacer algunas compras que me hacen falta para la noche. **

**-Creo que tenemos un plan. Entonces apenas terminemos de desayunar, salgo para mi apartamento y regreso al rato para que almorcemos. **

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸** **S&D** **,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

.

Siguiendo lo acordado, Serena se encontraba ascendiendo por el elevador del edificio donde quedaba su apartamento. Salió al décimo piso, sacó las llaves de su bolso, e introdujo una en la cerradura de la puerta. Dejó el bolso y las llaves en la mesita donde descansaba el teléfono, y oprimió el botón de reproducir los mensajes de su máquina contestadota.

"_**¡Serena, ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estás?! Estoy intentando localizarte desde ayer. Tienes muchas explicaciones que darme. ¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo? Repórtate apenas escuches mis mensajes. Esto no se queda así." **__–_ La voz severa de Kenji Tsukino golpeaba el contestador.

_**-**__**"Mensaje borrado"**__ –_Inmediatamente oprimió el botón de borrar todos. Muy seguramente no había uno que no fuera de su padre.

Sabía lo que le esperaba apenas llegara el lunes. Era un encuentro ineludible y lo tenía muy presente. Pero esta vez no iba a ser como siempre. Después de todo lo que había pasado con Diamante, de todas esas horribles cosas que le había dicho en su último encuentro, estaba decidida a hacerlo tragarse una por una cada palabra mal intencionada y cargada de veneno que el muy descarado se había atrevido a espetarle. Estaba decidida y cuando algo se le metía algo en la cabeza no había quien la detuviera. Terminaría con ese control estúpido con el que su padre siempre la forzaba a hacer lo que a él le daba la gana. Siempre queriendo agradarle, siempre buscando su aprobación. Era tan extraño. Ejercía un poder avasallante sobre ella y quebraba su voluntad a su antojo. Así era desde que podía recordar. Él era un hombre duro, de esos de mente arcaica que pensaban que las mujeres son para estar encadenadas a una casa, cocinando y atendiendo a sus maridos o en el mejor de los casos, adornando una bella mansión como un repugnante trofeo, sin sueños ni aspiraciones a más nada. Por eso, desde muy joven, supo que si quería ser alguien en la vida, alguien por ella misma, alguien que no debiera nada de lo que fuera a su prominente apellido, tendría que hacerlo sin el apoyo de su padre. Como él pensaba que su destino era una estufa y una escoba, nunca creyó importante darle una educación formal. Esa fue la primera vez que su mamá se había opuesto a las decisiones de él. Solo por ella lo hacía. Aun no entendía como su madre podía soportar todo aquello con tanta dignidad. Nunca lo contrariaba, ni lo hacía ahora, pero si se trataba de algo referente a su pequeña, no había marcha atrás; la defendía con garras y dientes si era necesario. Contra sus deseos, el hombre tuvo que pagarle el colegio. Así que se quemó las pestañas durante todos sus años escolares por dos razones: 1) para retribuir a su madre todos sus esfuerzos y sus luchas por ella; y 2) porque en el fondo quería que su padre se enorgulleciera de su desempeño y cambiara su actitud con ella.

Él nunca le negó ningún capricho, pero cuando se trataba de reconocer sus capacidades, su machismo recalcitrante no le permitía ceder ni un milímetro. Cuan diferente era el asunto con su hermano Sammy. Él era el muchacho de papá y cada vez que Kenji podía, se lo hacía saber. A pesar de esa rivalidad que su progenitor provocaba, siempre fueron muy unidos; adoraba a su hermanito. Por alguna gracia divina, Sammy no había resultado afectado por los prejuicios de su padre y al contrario, cada vez que había oportunidad, le señalaba lo mal que actuaba al discriminar a las mujeres y aun más a ella. Él también se destacaba en lo que hacía, que por el momento era trabajar duro en la universidad. Ya casi se titulaba de abogado y como ella, siempre había sido sobresaliente desde la escuela.

Desde que tuvo conciencia de su situación, hizo hasta lo imposible por no decaer en sus notas. Darien fue de mucha ayuda en ello, porque a pesar de que era brillante, algunas materias como matemáticas, le resultaban casi imposibles de comprender, hasta que él la ayudó a estudiar.

En sus últimos años de preparatoria, le tomó el gusto a la fotografía. Irónicamente, había heredado el talento de su padre quien levantó su imperio empresarial comenzando como fotógrafo, hasta fundar Publicaciones Milenio de Plata, un consorcio que abarcaba desde editoriales y litografías hasta la producción de una de las revistas más exitosas de Japón, Tokio de Cristal, de la cual ella era ahora la editora en jefe, sin dejar de lado su amado trabajo como fotógrafa. Su padre como ella esperaba, no planeaba costearle la universidad, pues pensaba que en poco tiempo estaría casada y sería un desperdicio de su dinero. Cuando llegó a sus manos el sobre donde le informaban sobre su beca, lloró de alegría pensando que nunca tendría manera de retribuirles a sus tres conspiradores, semejante oportunidad. Así que Kenji no pudo oponerse; ella iría a la universidad, y nada se lo iba a impedir.

_Luchar contra la corriente, puede ser la más de las veces una tarea además de agotante, frustrante. Cuando tienes que enfrentarte al mundo, definitivamente no hay nada como el apoyo de los que realmente te importan, para sentir que puedes contra lo que sea._

Terminó de juntar sus cosas luego de tomar un largo baño y cambiarse de ropa y emprendió el camino de regreso al apartamento de Darien. El lunes manejaría el problema con su padre y afrontaría la realidad, pero por ahora lo único que tenía en mente, era gozar al máximo lo que quedaba del fin de semana.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Darien entraba a su apartamento con las compras que había hecho. Había traído cerveza, papas fritas, maní, almendras, y un sin fin de botanas. Ya en la noche, ordenaría tacos, nachos y toda esa comida mexicana que tanto les gustaba a todos. Esta noche era su turno de poner la comida y es que alimentar al pequeño ejército no era tarea fácil y mucho menos si Serena los iba a acompañar, porque la muchachita comía como camionero.

**-**_**Serena...**_**-**Pensó.

Era de las mejores personas con las que había tenido la fortuna de cruzarse en la vida. Por algo era su mejor amiga. Una mujer brillante en toda la extensión de la palabra. Cuando estuvo en la escuela le había pedido ayuda con algunas materias con las que tenía problemas, pero al ayudarla a estudiar, se dio cuenta que no era por falta de cabeza, sino de atención, que no le iba tan bien como ella deseaba. Con empuje y determinación, la vio progresar poco a poco y él puso todo su empeño en brindarle la mejor ayuda que había podido, sin siquiera importarle las constantes peleas que eso le había ocasionado con su novia de aquel entonces, Beryl. Su tenacidad; definitivamente esa era una de las cualidades que tanto admiraba en ella. Todo lo que tenía en la vida lo había conseguido a sudor y lágrimas. Si bien era cierto que ostentaba el más importante puesto en la revista que producía la compañía de su padre, nadie conocía los pormenores de ese arreglo. Y es que muy pocos sabían que Serena había obtenido el trabajo usando un nombre falso, pero debido a las credenciales de su trabajo, la junta directiva de Publicaciones Milenio de Plata, no permitió que Kenji la destituyera del puesto cuando se enteró. Tal vez esa era su mayor debilidad, su talón de Aquiles; necesitar constantemente el visto bueno de su padre, pero ¿quien podía juzgarla? Ciertamente, él no. No alcanzaba a imaginar lo que ella debía sufrir sabiendo que no era apreciada como debería ser, por una persona tan importante en su vida. Por eso, desde siempre había intentado ayudarle a llenar ese vacío. Tal vez era por eso mismo que su padre la quería tanto. Mamoru Chiba era un hombre sabio y lleno de compasión. Desde que se hicieron amigos y ella comenzó a frecuentar la casa, él la había tratado como una hija más y cuando ella congenió tan bien con su hermana Rei, fue mucho más fuerte el lazo entre ellos. Ambos, su padre y su madre, la consideraban parte de la familia y a pesar de ser tan amigos de los Tsukino, nunca habían aprobado la manera de pensar de Kenji respecto a ella.

Tocaron la puerta sacándolo de sus pensamientos y supo que era ella.

**-Hola. –**Lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

**-Hola. ¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Bien. Ya traje todo lo que necesito. –**Contestó mientras él tomaba el maletín donde ella traía su ropa y sus cosas.

**-¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Si. **

**-Te iba a decir que comiéramos fuera, pero no creo que sea buena idea que nos vea algún periodista por ahí y comience a hacer preguntas impertinentes, así que decidí traer comida italiana. **

**-Hmmm, rico, tallarines. **

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Después de almorzar, vieron Jack, ya saben, esa película donde Robin Williams es un niño de diez años que sufre de un desorden genético que lo hace parecer de cuarenta. En fin, como todas las veces que la veían, Darien tuvo que consolar a Serena y limpiarle las lagrimas cuando llegaban a la parte donde él sufría su crisis existencial cuando la mamá le prohibía ir a la escuela por miedo a que se lastimara. Ella era una montaña rusa de emociones; se apasionaba de tal manera, que sufría más que los mismos personajes y eso le pasaba con las películas, programas de televisión, libros, etc. Lloraba como Magdalena si el protagonista estaba afligido y se frustraba con los obstáculos que se le presentaban. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a lidiarle los pesares ficticios y tener nuevamente la oportunidad de hacerlo, se sentía demasiado bien.

**-Eres una tonta. –**se burló pasándole un kleenex.

**-No molestes. Es demasiado triste. **

**-Siempre te pasa lo mismo. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que es ficción?** **–**Habló divertido.

**-No siempre me pasa lo mismo. ¡No inventes! –**Reclamó indignada.

**-¡Ay por favor! ¿Acaso tengo que recordarte que la muerte de (****1)**Mufasa **es aun, uno de los sucesos más trágicos de tu infancia?**

**-Pero es que… es que… ¡Es que fue tan triste! –**Comenzó a llorar de nuevo mientras él la arrullaba intentando calmarla completamente satisfecho de volver a esas antiguas discusiones que tanto le divertían.

Luego de eso, ya casi era hora de que llegaran todos, así que ordenaron la comida mexicana, prepararon la mesa con los bocadillos y acomodaron todo para recibir a los jugadores. Unos golpes en la puerta anunciaron el arribo de los visitantes.

**-¡Espera!**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Quiero darle una sorpresa a Seiya. Voy a esperar en el cuarto. **

**-Está bien. **

El pelinegro esperó que ya no estuviera a la vista y abrió.

**-¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo están? Pasen. –**Los saludó contento.

Uno a uno, fueron entrando. Primero Seiya, seguido de sus hermanos Taiki y Yaten; luego Andrew y por último, entró Haruka.

**-¿Dónde está Malachite? –**Indagó Darien al notar la ausencia del rubio.

**-No pudo venir. Tenía una cita candente con Mina. –**Respondió la última en entrar, con tono picaresco.

**-¡Haruka! ¿Tienes que decirlo de esa forma? Esas son imágenes que no quiero en mi cabeza. –**Se quejó Yaten.

**-¿Es que aun no lo superas? –**Se burló.

**-¿De que hablas? Claro que sí. Pero no necesito pensar en mi ex-novia con tu hermano haciendo quien sabe que cosas. Es por simple salud mental.**

**-Bueno, bueno. Ya dejen de pelear. Para esta noche les tengo una sorpresa que les va a encantar. –**Paró la discusión.

**-Darien, ya sabes que así sean bailarinas exóticas las mujeres no están permitidas en la noche de póker y no hay excepciones. –**Dijo en broma Taiki. **–Sin ánimo de ofender lo presente. –**Se dirigió a Haruka.

**-No me ofendo. ­–**Contestó sin darle mayor trascendencia.

**-¿Ni siquiera por mí pueden hacer una excepción? –**Se escuchó la voz desde el pasillo en penumbras.

Seiya ni tiempo tuvo de voltear para ver quien era, cuando sintió de golpe el peso sobre su espalda. En un microsegundo reaccionó y supo de inmediato que era ella. Desde siempre le había encantado hacerle eso. La primera vez que lo hizo, casi le rompe la columna en dos, pero luego de años de práctica, sus afilados reflejos no permitieron que fueran como tortillas al suelo.

**-¡Holaaaaaaaa! –**Gritó extasiada.

**-¡Serena! –**Dijeron todos a coro.

**-¿Serena? No puede ser… -**Decía incrédulo Seiya.

La cara de todos se iluminó. Su excepción permanente estaba de vuelta. Era cierto, en la noche de póker no se permitían mujeres, y con todo, Haruka y ella, habían logrado franquear la prohibición. Haruka, por razones muy obvias; realmente desde que tenían memoria nunca se comportaba como mujer y a estas alturas del partido, no era percibida como tal. Pero Serena, ella sí que era la violación de la regla y todos la rompían con gusto. Desde que todos se habían hecho amigos, ella había sido tratada como 'uno' más de la pandilla. Siempre fue una mujer poco convencional; no era como las demás. Le apasionaban los deportes, bebía cerveza y Whiskey puro, nada de esos tragos afeminados con sombrillitas, además participaba de los concursos de eructos (Cosa que siempre le recriminaron con algo de repulsión sus amistades femeninas), comía de todo sin fijarse en la línea (y sin embargo mantenía un cuerpo de diosa que nadie se explicaba), y actuaba sin remilgos estorbosos. Nunca se mostraba celosa con las chicas con las que se relacionaban, pero siempre expresaba lo que pensaba. Ella no era de esas que se callaban cuando algo le molestaba, y si alguna de aquellas mujeres no era de su agrado, no tenía ningún problema en dejárselos saber; cuando salían en grupo, era ella la que les ayudaba a clasificar a las que les gustaban y tenía un ojo clínico para el asunto, a tal punto que siempre le consultaban. Simplemente, era el perfecto 'mejor amigo' y amiga a la vez, sin contar que desde siempre habían sido todos la envidia de cuantos les rodeaban, por estar siempre acompañados de semejante belleza, sobre todo Darien y Seiya, que estaban casi todo el tiempo con ella. Siempre se vistió casi como niño: de shorts, camisetas y tenis, porque para practicar todos los deportes que practicaba y los juegos que le gustaban, no había mejor vestuario. Bueno, eso, hasta que cumplió dieciséis; de ahí en adelante, inexplicablemente su guardarropa dio un giro de 360 grados, pero aun así, mantuvo esa practicidad para todo. Sin embargo, tenía la intuición afilada de las mujeres y la sensibilidad femenina al cien. De acuerdo a la situación, podía ser la mujer más suave y de maneras más finas y aunque se movía en círculos muy formales de la sociedad, siempre conservó el desenfado y la espontaneidad que tenía desde niña. Tenía un sexto sentido para comportarse de la forma más adecuada en cada escenario, siempre con gracia. Ella era esta deliciosa dicotomía entre la niña y la mujer y una fascinante ambivalencia entre su feminidad y sus afinidades con el lado masculino.

Seiya la bajó con cuidado al suelo y se giró para abrazarla. ¡Tanto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez!

**-Hola mi estrellita. –**Le dijo cariñosa al pelinegro dándole un beso en la frente.

**-Sere, estás aquí. –**Contestó estrechándola más contra él.

**-Gatita, me sorprende mucho que hayas venido. ¿Es que te soltaron la correa esta noche? –**Preguntó Haruka sarcástica. Los dos hermanos Tenoh nunca habían perdido contacto con la rubia. Haruka por ser mujer, y Malachite por ser primos, aunque Diamante había intentado alejarla de él tambíen.

**-No. Me la solté yo. –**Le sacó la lengua haciéndole muecas. Su prima era la persona indicada, si de decir la verdad se trataba. Con ella siempre podía contar si lo que necesitaba era una opinión franca. Ya estaba acostumbrada de sobra a los comentarios de ella sobre su relación con Diamante y sabía como enfrentarlos sin que pasara a mucho más.

**-¿Qué quiere decir eso? –**Inquirió Taiki.

**-Diamante y yo ya no estamos juntos. Ayer terminé nuestra relación. **

**-Te felicito gatita. Ese gusano nunca me gustó y tú lo sabes. **

**-Lo se. Nunca desaprovechas oportunidad para recordármelo. **

**-¿Y qué dice tío Kenji?**

**-No he hablado con él. Estoy evitando esa 'agradable' conversación. Y ustedes, ¿Es que no me van a saludar? –**Preguntó refiriéndose a los demás.

**-Así que la amiga pródiga regresa al nido. ¿Cómo estás novia mía? –**Se acercó a abrazarla Andrew.

**-¿Cómo más novio mío? Extrañándote cantidades. Oye, debemos tener cuidado. No quiero que Lita me arranque la cabeza por andar de regalado novio mío. **

**-No te preocupes. –**Repuso guiñándole el ojo. **–Ella está enterada que tú eres especial. –**Continuó con el juego.

Andrew era uno de los mejores amigos de Darien de la universidad y su primer novio. No podía decir que su primer amor, pero sí su primer novio. Con él había tenido su primera cita y a él le había dado su primer beso. Y desde aquel entonces, siempre se llamaban así. Después de ella había llegado Reika; a ella sí que le molestaba que se trataran así. Nunca le había caído bien, siempre le había producido una sensación rara y por eso, cada vez que estaban juntos ella se portaba súper cariñosa con él, logrando sacar a la chica de sus casillas. Desde siempre había sabido que la única razón por la cual se involucró con aquella pelirroja, había sido por darle celos a Lita. Cuando ellos terminaron, lo hicieron porque no se amaban y para ese entonces, ella ya se había dado cuenta del gusto que el rubio había desarrollado por su amiga de la escuela. El sentimiento era mutuo, eso lo descubrió algún tiempo después. No obstante, Lita en la urgencia de los años adolescentes se había cansado de esperar a que él se decidiera, así que se involucró con un chico de la misma universidad a la que él y Darien asistían. Neflyte y ella comenzaron a salir un poco despues de que él y Serena terminaran. Pero al destino no se le engaña y estando ella con Neflyte y él con Reika, un día no aguantaron más y los mandaron a volar, para poder estar juntos. Desde aquel entonces eran inseparables.

Los siguientes en acercarse fueron los restantes hermanos Kou. Los abrazó, los besó y los mimó. Eran sus hermanitos putativos y decir que los adoraba, se quedaba corto.

**-Bueno, bueno. Ya que pasó el momento cursi del reencuentro, ¿Será que podemos comenzar el juego de póker que es a lo que vinimos?**

**-No seas aguafiestas Haruka. Tú como si la veías cada vez que te daba la gana. –**Le reprochó Seiya.

**-No es mi culpa que el energúmeno de novio que tenía la gatita, fuera tan retrógrada en la vida. A demás, creo que es seguro decir que ya no se va a alejar más, así que la pueden disfrutar como antes. Pasemos a la mesa. **

**-Haruka tiene razón. Ya no me voy a ir más chicos. Se los prometo.**

Se acomodaron en la mesa para dar comienzo a su tradicional juego de cartas. Todo era como en los viejos tiempos. Pronto comenzaron las bromas y las apuestas. Serena veía todas esas caras tan familiares y era todo lo que le hacía falta para estar bien.

La presencia de la rubia por alguna extraña razón creaba una atmósfera tan agradable, que el aire de pronto era más dulce y ligero. Pero ella no iba con contemplaciones de ninguna clase y esta noche estaba ardiendo. Uno a uno les estaba pateando el trasero.

**-No, chicos. Yo pensé que después de tanto tiempo ustedes dejarían de apestar tanto, pero veo que efectivamente aquí no cambia nada. Como siempre, soy yo la ganadora. –**Dijo en tono en extremo arrogante atrayendo hacia sí, las fichas producto del botín recién ganado.

**-Vamos Serena, ten algo de compasión ¿quieres? –**Rogó Taiki.

**-Yo no estoy haciendo nada. Son ustedes los que no pueden con estas habilidades tan maravillosas para el juego. –**Siguió petulante.

**-Veo que Diamante te pegó lo pretencioso. –**Contestó malhumorada la otra rubia en la mesa.

**-Te perdonaré el golpe bajo por esta vez, pero solo porque se que hablas por la herida. Se muy bien que están ardidos por mis esplendorosos dones para este juego, pero no hay necesidad de ponernos agresivos. –**Agregó todavía más pagada de sí misma.

**-No me explico. –**Dijo meditabundo Andrew.

**-¿Qué cosa? –**Indagó algo alarmado Yaten, al ver la seriedad de su amigo.

**-Cómo esta personita tan pequeña y de apariencia inofensiva pueda ser tan infinitamente insoportable. –**Contestó el rubio en ironía, mirando a Serena.

**-Tú lo sabes. Hace parte de mi irresistible encanto. –**Le replicó con ojos coquetos, a lo cual todos soltaron una sonora carcajada. **–** **Bueno, bueno. Tanto ganar ya me dio sed. Voy a la cocina por una cerveza, ¿Alguien quiere algo?**

**-Yo también quiero una cerveza. –**Pidió Seiya.

**-¿Nadie más? Bien. Ya regreso y por favor traten de jugar en serio esta vez ¿Si? Empiezo a aburrirme. ­–**Dijo yendo hacia la cocina.

**-No puede ser. Nos está aniquilando. Tenemos que hacer algo. –**Observó Taiki.

**-Chicos, déjenle eso al maestro. –**Dijo Darien.

**-¿Otro pretencioso? –**Interrogó Haruka.

**-Solo esperen. –**Finalizó Darien, antes de irse donde Serena.

Ella se encontraba destapando las cervezas que había sacado del refrigerador. Darien se acercó por la espalda y le susurró en el oído con voz seductora,

**-Que sexy te ves cuando ganas.**

Ella se estremeció por completo. La hizo girar para que quedaran frente a frente, dejándola aprisionada entre él y el mesón en el cual él apoyaba las manos. Acercó su rostro al de ella rozando suavemente su mejilla con la propia, para continuar lo que le estaba diciendo,

**-No sabes las ganas que tengo de sacarte la ropa y hacerte cosas muuuy malas aquí mismo. **

**-Da… Darien –**Balbuceaba intentando crear palabras coherentes. **–No… no podemos… los chicos.**

Pasó sus labios muy suavemente por los de ella, apenas tocándolos. Ella entreabrió la boca por instinto, esperando el inminente beso, pero contrario a lo que pensó, el pelinegro se alejó un poco y le dijo,

**-Es una verdadera lástima. Tendremos que dejarlo para más tarde, pero te advierto que me estoy sintiendo perverso y no te imaginas todo lo que te voy a hacer. **

Se retiró, dejándola acalorada y con la mente nublada.

En lo que pudo ordenar sus pensamientos y coordinar sus movimientos, se dirigió de vuelta al juego, pero la causa estaba perdida. De ahí en adelante, no logró concentrarse y sus triunfos no llegaron más. Para cuando decidieron terminar, todos sonreían complacidos y en especial Darien.

**-Darien, no debí desconfiar de ti. Te debo una disculpa. Sí eres el maestro. –**Habló Taiki.

**-Oh, gatita, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Ya no estás tan contenta porque te ganamos? –**Le preguntó mordaz Haruka. **–Tienes que contarme tu secreto. –**Finalizó, refiriéndose a Darien.

**-¿A qué te refieres? –**Inquirió Serena empezando a sospechar de lo que escuchaba.

Darien tosió nervioso. **–Ya chicos. Déjenlo así. –**Pidió.

**-¿Alguien quiere explicarme que pasa? **

**No es nada. Es solo que Darien prometió que ya no ganarías más, y resultó muy efectivo. –**Explicó Seiya. **-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ah?**

**-Con que eso les prometiste… que interesante. ­–**En aquellos ojos azules centelló la llama incandescente de la sed de venganza.

**-Vamos, Sere, no te pongas así. –**Casi suplicó. Sabía muy bien que esa mirada no era nada bueno para él.

**-Ya veremos como me compensas esto. Porque ni creas que esto termina aquí. **

**-¿Bueno, y nos vas a decir que hiciste? –**Cuestionó Andrew a Darien.

**-Si Darien, ¿porque no les cuentas como lograste parar mi victoria? –**Lo retó

**-Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos el tema. –**Tragó saliva, esquivando el tema.

El resto de la noche la pasaron bebiendo y poniéndose al día. Las noches de póker no solían extenderse hasta la madrugada, pero el regreso de Serena, bien valía la pena una desvelada; eso y mucho más. Darien observaba con gran placer como ella reía a carcajadas y recobraba ese brillo en sus ojos que hace poco más de dos años había visto desaparecer.

_Entrados en materia, solo queda esperar las consecuencias de nuestras actuaciones y no hay duda de que SIEMPRE hay consecuencias. El detalle no está en si son buenas o malas, sino en cómo se afrontan. De vez en cuando el universo conspira maravillosamente y todas las piezas encajan de manera magistralmente perfecta, dándonos más de una sorpresa. ¿Será este trato una de esas conspiraciones o terminará por convertirse en un acuerdo peligroso?_

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ S&D,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

.

(1) El padre de Simba en el Rey León.

**NOTAS**

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Estoy muy feliz de ver que les ha gustado el primer chap, pues no estaba segura de que fuera a agradar. Esta historia la he tenido en la cabeza desde hace mucho y ahora que la veo materializada me encanta que a ustedes les guste tanto como la quiero yo. Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, no saben lo alegre que me ponen cuando los leo, por favor que sigan llegando.

**-sangoluna:** lamento la tardanza pero no desesperes. Ojala hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-Isis Janet:** Que bueno que lo hayas considerado un buen comienzo y espero que lo que viene te guste también.

**-goordita:** espero que el capitulo mitigue tus ansias. Para tu tranquilidad, desde ya te puedo asegurar que Seiya es solo un amiguito entrañable y no solo de Sere sino de Darien también, así que no hay ni riesgos de ese triangulo que temes. En cuanto a lo de Diamante, eso es algo que se va a descubrir más adelante. Si quieres enterarte, tienes que seguir leyendo.

-**SereyDarien:** Pues si, estoy de vuelta. Espero que a medida que avance la historia te siga gustando.

**-Susy Granger:** Que bien, que me acompañes con la historia desde el principio y como te pudiste dar y cuenta y observaste muy atenta, esta en definitiva va a ser una historia más atrevida que Miedos, dudas… así que espero que te guste también. Susy, muchas gracias por el rr y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**-Marta:** Ya se, ya se. La verdad si me había tardado en publicar, pero es que la universidad no da tiempo ni pa' respirar. En fin, como tú misma dijiste no debes comer ansias. No sabes lo feliz que me hace que te haya gustado tanto la historia, y aunque no voy a poder actualizar tan seguido como me gustaría, espero que la sigas completa para que puedas responder a todos esos interrogantes que tienes, porque no te puedo adelantar nada; todo tienes que descubrirlo tú. Te mando bsitos y espero que me dejes tu opinión.

**-Usako Suyi:** no sabes el honor que me haces pasándote a leer, considerando que soy una de tus grandes admiradoras. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el comienzo de la historia y espero que la sigas completa. Supongo que nos estaremos leyendo ya sea en tus historias o en la mía. Bsitos! Pd: que no demoren esas actualizaciones por favorcito *.*

**-karibonita:** Me parece genial que te haya gustado este comienzo y que no se te olvide mi review.

**-lunachibatsukino:** Está muy bien que no te vayas a perder nada de la historia, (eso es bueno para mí, jajaja), la verdad espero que la disfrutes mucho y te aseguro que si va estar algo candente, jijijiji.

**-SalyLuna:** Sandy que alegría que te haya gustado, porque tu opinión es muy importante para mí. Cualquier observación y sugerencia, ya sabes que soy toda oídos. En cuanto a lo de Edward, yo también lo descubrí en los libros y me temo que vamos a tener que ponerlo de patrimonio femenino así como Mamo-chan, porque yo no lo suelto pero estoy dispuesta a compartir, jajajaja. La película, no te apures que yo también ando algo obsesionada y me la he visto un montón de veces, así que no estás sola. Yo aquí esperando a ver cuando nos encontramos en msn y charlamos un ratito. Bsitos!

**-Cherrie SA:** Genial que te haya gustado, espero que el chap también te haya parecido bien.

**-moni gzz: **El objetivo era ese, ke se te subieran los colores a todos lados, jajajajaja. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y espero que el capitulo te haya gustado.

**-liebende Lesung:** Mucho calor? Jajajajajaja. Pues tienes un par de preguntas que se van a ir contestando en el transcurso del fic, así que espero que me acompañes a lo que viene y de paso te enteras que es lo que pasa.

**-aiven chiba:** muchas gracias por tu review, aunque si debo decir que debes dejar esa costumbre de no dejarlos, pero bastante bueno es que yo haya sido una excepción a esa costumbre. Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo y que le augures un buen futuro, espero que continúes leyendo y me dejes tus opiniones, bye.

**-isa1181:** No, pues! Ahora me resultaste penosa, jajajaja. No se que tan emproblemada estés, pero espero que aunque sea una sonrisa pueda sacarte lo que escribo, con eso me doy por bien servida. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi, y te haya servido para distraerte al menos, muchos besitos y no se te olvide mi review.

**-Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** espero que no te pierdas nadita y que disfrutes mucho la historia.

**-alejaym:** Pues tienes absolutamente toda la razón: ni la más pudorosa tendría fuerzas para resistirse a ese ofrecimiento y diciéndonos la verdad, no creo que nadie quisiera hacerlo, jajajaja. En Definitiva, Sere es demasiado afortunada en ese aspecto. No se te vaya a olvidar mi review, bye.

**-mirilla parina:** Gaby, que bueno que también me vas a acompañar en este fic, porque tus reviews son de lo mejor! Muchas gracias por todo lo que me escribiste y espero que la historia llene tus expectativas.

**-ForeverSerena:** Duve, donde andas? Estoy como lok esperando haber cuando vas a actualizar porque me tienes en ascuas. Bueno supongo que has de estar hiper-ocupada así que entiendo, claro está siempre que las ocupaciones no te impidan continuar leyendo y que no se te pase dejarme mi review. Ahora, ¿Estás segura que no te consta eso de que lo más educados son los más atrevidos? No se, tu comentario me pareció muy seguro, como si tuvieras información de primera mano, jajajajajajajaja. En cuanto a tu comentario, lo que pasa es que cuando lo leí me pareció tan gracioso e ingenioso, que se quedó conmigo y nada que hacer, quedará para la posteridad. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, bsitos!

Bueno chicuelas, muchísimas gracias a todas por sus palabras, sinceramente siempre me ponen una sonrisa en el rostro cuando leo sus comentarios y no siendo más, yo me despido esperando que a todas les haya gustado el capitulo. Cualquier sugerencia, idea u observación, ya saben, solo tienen que dejar un review. Muchos bsitos!

**Darienlover. **


	3. Conversaciones Trascendentales

_**CAPITULO 3**_

_**CONVERSACIONES TRASCENDENTALES**_

_Nunca es bueno que alguien ejerza un control demasiado desmedido sobre nosotros. Pero de estar en la situación, ¿Tendrías el valor suficiente para rebelarte?_

Después de un placentero y relajante fin de semana en casa de su salvador personal, había llegado la hora de regresar a sus actividades cotidianas y eso significaba enfrentar a la última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

Conociéndolo como lo conocía, podía apostar su sueldo de un año a que en cuanto entrara en su oficina, estaría allí sentado en su silla esperándola, enviándole el mensaje fuerte y claro de que no lo podría evitar más. Probablemente estaría iracundo porque no había podido contactarla en todo el fin de semana y le tendría una diatriba monumental por lo que había pasado con Diamante. Es más, estaba cien por ciento segura de que él se pondría de lado del 'gusano miserable', como 'cariñosamente' se refería Haruka a Diamante. Él siempre se ponía de su lado.

Las mariposas en su estómago revoloteaban con más intensidad a medida que el ascensor del edificio de la revista avanzaba lento pero seguro hacia el piso de su oficina, al punto de que ya no parecían mariposas sino alguna clase de pajarraco gigante y abominable que con el batir de las alas, le revolvía todo el desayuno.

Desde la noche, la incertidumbre se había instalado en su cabeza, bombardeándola una y otra vez, con el mismo proyectil de duda, ¿Sería capaz de reunir las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar a su padre? Tenía que hacerlo. Ya no había marcha atrás. Era ahora o nunca.

El pequeño timbre que avisaba el arribo del ascensor a su destino, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Le echó un último vistazo a su reflejo en las doradas y brillantes puertas del elevador y aspiró una amplia bocanada de aire intentando calmar la torpe y molesta ave en su estómago. **–**_**Todo va a salir bien. Tienes mi apoyo incondicional.**_** –**Las últimas palabras de Darien antes de despedirse, estaban haciendo efecto. Le infundían seguridad.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron y salió del aparato con paso decidido. Su secretaria ya la esperaba en su escritorio, siempre tan eficiente.

**-Buenos días Luna. **

**-Buenos días señorita Tsukino. Su padre…**

**-Ya lo se. Está ahí ¿cierto? –**La interrumpió antes que pudiera decirle nada.

**-Así es, llegó hace poco. **

**-Que predecible. **–Murmuró para si misma. **-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Llámale ahora más tarde a Mina y a Rei para confirmar nuestro almuerzo. **

**-Claro que sí. –**Contestó con una sonrisa.

**-Gracias. **

_Si tenemos suerte, algunas veces podemos ver con claridad los momentos que definen nuestras vidas; ese instante decisivo en que todo cambia ya sea para bien o para mal. _

_Cuando somos realmente afortunados, podemos hacer algo al respecto._

_Siempre se puede huir por un tiempo de lo que más tememos, pero eventualmente los miedos terminan por alcanzarnos. __Y entonces, solo quedan dos caminos: rendirte ante aquello que tanto te asusta, o pelear con el coraje que siempre has creído ausente. _

Miró la entrada de su oficina y tuvo que inspirar profundo nuevamente. Había llegado el momento. Abrió la enorme puerta y justo como lo había anticipado, ahí estaba. El olor de su habano humeante había saturado el aire de una atmósfera densa y difícil de pasar por los pulmones, como si ver su expresión implacable no fuera ya, un impedimento para respirar con normalidad.

**-Buenos días papá. –**Saludó con el tono más neutral que pudo fabricar.

**-No me parece que tengan nada de buenos. –**Contestó cortante. **–Espero que estés muy orgullosa de la estupidez que hiciste. –**Le recriminó.

**-A decir verdad, sí me siento muy bien. No se como pude esperar tanto para hacerlo y en realidad no pienso que haya sido una estupidez, sinceramente, creo que es lo más inteligente que he hecho en mucho tiempo. –**Repuso cautelosa, mientras ponía sus cosas en el sofá que se encontraba en la habitación.

**-¡Eres una insolente! ¿Como puedes ser tan tonta para no darte cuenta de que este es el error más grande que hayas podido cometer? **

**-No papá, el error hubiera sido continuar con un hombre al que no amaba y terminar en un matrimonio sin amor solo por complacerte a ti. **

**-¡Serena, Serena! ¿Cómo no te das cuenta de que Diamante es el hombre para ti? ¿Por qué no me dejas ser yo quien decida qué es bueno para tu futuro? **

**-¡El hombre para mí! – **Bufó herida en tono apenas audible. **– ¿No crees que yo más que nadie sé que es lo que me hace feliz?**

**-¡Por favor! No te comportes como una adolescente cursi. De lo último que esto se trata es de romanticismos vacíos. Hablamos de lo que es conveniente para ti y tú no tienes cabeza para discernir lo que es eso. –**Espetó en aire de superioridad. Cuando Kenji quería reprocharle algo, nunca escatimaba en derribar cualquier noción de sabiduría que ella creyera ostentar, dejándole bien claro, que el único poseedor de la verdad, era él y solo él.

Y una vez más estaba ahí, escuchando los vituperios de su padre. Pero en esta oportunidad algo cambió; sintió en su estómago como la pequeña llama de la indignación fulguraba sin control, quemándole en la boca.

**-No te permito ni un insulto más a mi inteligencia. –**Sentenció tajante. **–Esta es una decisión que tomé por mí; te pido encarecidamente que la respetes por favor. **

**-Nada de eso. Ahora mismo le vas a llamar a Diamante y le vas a pedir que te acepte de vuelta. –**Le ordenó tomando la bocina del teléfono. **-**_**-¡Ni creas que esto se resuelve aquí tan fácil! En cuanto se entere Kenji, vas a ver como te va obligar a venir arrastrándote a pedir que te deje regresar.--**_Las palabras de Diamante retumbando en su mente, fueron como un puñetazo inclemente en el rostro.

**-¡No! –**Contestó apretando las mandíbulas intentando controlar la rabia. **­–Ya te dije que es una decisión tomada y no pienso ceder. **

**-Mira Serena, no me retes…–**La amenazó con el índice levantado.

**-¿O que papá? ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? No me cabe en la cabeza como puedes estar tan empecinado en este asunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar de su parte cuando tu hija te está diciendo que no es feliz?**

**-Pues yo no me explico como puedes ser tan inmadura. Esto no es algún tonto cuento de hadas, estás en el mundo real. Date cuenta que Diamante es el mejor partido que puedes conseguir. ¿Por qué no lo ves? **

**-¿Tan poca cosa me crees, que piensas que **_**eso **_**es lo mejor que puedo conseguir? Creo que tu adorado Diamante no te ha contado toda la verdad de este asunto, porque si vieras en realidad lo que es, no creo que quisieras verme inmiscuida con una persona así. –**¡Diamante era tan despreciable y su padre tan ciego!

**-¿De que estás hablando? No me digas que ahora vas a justificar tu falta de juicio inventando mentiras sobre Diamante. –**De nuevo el tono admonitorio reinaba. **–Haber, estoy esperando. ¿Qué es eso tan malo que hizo?**

**-No me voy a rebajar a este nivel. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a él. No quiero ser yo la que rompa TU cuento de hadas. Ya veremos si tiene los pantalones para decírtelo. En todo caso, así no hubiese hecho nada, el resultado habría sido el mismo. No lo amo, no quiero estar con él. Fin del asunto. **

**-Veo que no tiene caso. Hablaremos cuando hayas reflexionado sobre el tema y espero que no sea demasiado tarde para arreglar las cosas. Si arruinas esto, vamos a tener problemas.**

**-No te molestes ni malgastes tu aliento. Este asunto hace parte de mi vida privada, no volveremos a tocar este tema y tus amenazas no surten efecto. Estoy cien por ciento segura de que ha sido lo mejor y si no lo apruebas, ese es tu problema, no el mío. **

**-¿Que diablos te pasa? Esta no eres tú. ¿Por qué pones a prueba mi paciencia? Tú nunca me desafías. –**Kenji la miraba perplejo. Que Serena osara a contradecirlo era demasiado inverosímil.

**-Es cierto. Yo nunca te **_**desafiaba. **_**Pero te equivocas si eres tan egocéntrico como para pensar que lo que estoy haciendo tiene algo que ver contigo o que este es un arranque de rebeldía. He estado aletargada, dejando que manejaras mi vida por demasiado tiempo. ¡Deberías alegrarte! Por fin estoy lista para actuar por mi misma, ¿No es ese el sueño de todo padre?**

**-No cuando los hijos toman resoluciones estúpidas echando a perder su futuro. –**Increpó agrio. **–Tu inconciencia no te deja ver nada. Que decepcionado me siento de ti. –**Él sí que sabía como lastimarla.

**-¡Ay papá! Crees tan poco en mí. Esta discusión no va a parar en ningún lado y yo tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Búscame cuando estés dispuesto a brindarme un poco de respeto.**

La miró con displicencia y le dio una sonrisa avinagrada, antes de volverse hacia la puerta.

**-Más bien búscame tú a mí, cuando hayas recapacitado. –**Fue lo último que agregó antes de salir con un gran portazo.

De inmediato sintió la fuerza abandonar sus piernas; se desplomó en la silla del escritorio.

_Claude Lévi-strauss dijo que b__asta frecuentemente una frase corta para derribar un poder. ¿Será cierto eso de que el valiente solo lo es, hasta que el cobarde lo permite? _

Unos cuantos segundos después, su atenta y perceptiva secretaria, llamó a la puerta y entró.

**-¡Señorita! ¿Se encuentra bien? –**Indagó con el rostro descolocado. La palidez de la rubia realmente la asustó.

**-Si Luna. Solo estoy un poco mareada. **

**-Voy a traerle un vaso con agua. –**Se apresuró a decir, mientras se ponía en marcha.

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ S&D,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

.

**-Luna, estás arrebatadoramente encantadora. –**Saludó con ojos coquetos, entregándole la margarita que le traía como regalo.

Hacer sonrojar a Luna, era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

**-Muchas gracias Señorita Tenoh. **

**-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que para ti soy Haruka?**

**-Perdón. –**Dijo avergonzada.

**-No hay cuidado, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer. –**Le dijo regalándole una sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo. Nuevamente el rubor llegaba a sus redondos pómulos. Simplemente era adorable. **-¿Ella está ahí?**

**-Si señorita. Pase.**

**-Gracias. –**Sin más, se encaminó hacia la oficina.

**-¡Haru! ¿que haces aquí?-** Frunció el seño

**-Gatita, esa no es forma de saludar a tu prima favorita. **

**-Es solo que me sorprende verte. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías?**

**-Era una sorpresa. **

**-¿Era una sorpresa o querías tomar a Luna desprevenida?**

**-Me atrapaste. Ya sabes, las mujeres como ella son mi punto débil. **

**-Eres una zorra. Que te oiga el descaro Michiru y verás como te deja. **

**-No metas a mi sirena en esto. Y mucho cuidado con soltar la lengua, bruja chismosa. –**La amenazó, sentándose en el cómodo asiento frente al gran escritorio detrás del cual estaba ella. **–Yo solo me divierto con Luna. Nada más. Todo es perfectamente inocente**

**-Jajajaja, como te tienen domadita ¿no? Te tiemblan las piernitas no más de pensar que Michi se pueda enterar. Bueno a parte de venir a poner nerviosa a mi secretaria, ¿hay algún otro motivo al que se deba tu visita?**

**-Tengo un asunto que discutir contigo. **

**-Que seriedad. –**Se burló.

**-Puedes tomártelo con el humor que quieras, pero sí es serio. **

**-Te escucho. **

**-¿Qué pasó con Diamante? **

¡No! Ella también averiguándole. A ella sí que no le podía facilitar los pormenores de esa desastrosa situación. Ya sabía que todos iban a querer saber hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero solo pocos tendrían el privilegio de la verdad completa, y la verdad era que no había tenido tiempo de pensar una versión que pareciera en su conjunto, creíble, sin dejar vacíos raros que alguien como Haruka que la conocía tan bien, descubriría sin dificultad.

Tendría que darle la versión rosa que le había dado a Darien y rogarle al cielo que fuera tan comprensiva como él y se rindiera ante las evasivas que le proporcionara.

**-Y soy yo la bruja chismosa ¿cierto? **

**-No seas ridícula. No estoy buscando satisfacer ninguna curiosidad morbosa y lo sabes. Eso te lo dejo a ti y a tus amigas. ¿Me vas a contestar?**

**-¿Qué hay que decir sobre ello? Terminamos. Bueno, yo le terminé. Eso es todo.**

**-¿Por qué? –**Su voz daba clara cuenta de que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta en su rubia cabellera y quería llegar al fondo del asunto.

**-¿Te parece poco todo lo que tuve que aguantarle? No entiendo por qué me hablas en ese tono. Yo pensé que ibas a ser la más feliz de escuchar que finalmente había terminado. **

**-No me malinterpretes, estoy más que aliviada de saber que por fin mandaste al diablo a ese psicópata, pero no se por que tengo la sensación de que aquí hay gato encerrado. **

**-Creo que te estás pasando con tu lectura de novelas de misterio. Ya estás paranoica. **

**-¡Por favor! Como si yo leyera esa basura. –**Se quejó ofendida. **–No insultes mi inteligencia gatita. **

**-Es que no entiendo por que sospechas algo. Simplemente me cansé de aguantar la misma situación, eso es todo. ¿Es un pecado haberme liberado?**

**-Para nada. Pero no entiendo por que no me quieres dar los detalles, eso es lo que me hace sospechar. **

**-Lo que tienes que entender es que deseo un poco de privacidad en el asunto, y que tal vez cuando esté lista te lo pueda contar todo. –**La estaba matando no poder decirle nada, igual como le había pasado con Darien. Haruka siempre había sido una suerte de ángel guardián para ella, y ahora tenía que verla a la cara y ocultarle la verdad y todo por _Diamante_. Tal vez debería contarlo todo y dejar que lo despedazaran… ¡no! a diferencia de él, a ella todavía le quedaba humanidad.

**-O sea que admites que me estás ocultando algo.**

**-Si. A ti no te puedo mentir. Pero necesito que confíes en mí, cuando te digo que no es nada importante y que cuando sea el momento, te lo contaré todo. –**En realidad no sabía si ese momento llegaría algún día.

**-Como me entere que ese tipejo te ha hecho algo, te juro que no dejo ni su pellejo y creo que no tendría dificultad en encontrar ayudantes para encargarme de él. **

Ella lo sabía.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

**-¿Sere? ¡Dios! estoy alucinando o eres un holograma. –**Ese fue el saludo de Mina con cara de estupefacción.

**-Deja el drama Mina. A veces pienso que no deberías ser modelo, sino actriz. –**Le respondió fastidiada.

**-Dame un poco de crédito ¿Quieres? Tú nunca vienes a nuestro almuerzo tan temprano. –**Explicó después de sentarse a la mesa y sacar un cigarrillo.**– Siempre eres la última en llegar porque tu precioso trabajo te tiene absorbida y eso, cuando tenemos la suerte de que tu 'considerado' noviecito te deje venir a ver a tus amigas.**

**-Pues te vas a alegrar cuando te cuente los detalles de nuestra ruptura. –**Repuso sin emoción en la voz.

De inmediato la cara de la rubia frente a ella cambió por completo. No supo muy bien qué emociones eran las que se dibujaban en el rostro, pero para ella se veía una mezcla de conmoción, incredulidad y asombro.

**-¿Estás hablando en serio? –**Indagó apenas pudo formar palabra.

**-Si. **

**-¡¿Cuándo?! –**Su voz se tornó histérica.

**-El viernes. **

**-¡¿Y hasta ahora me lo cuentas?! – **Le reprochó indignada.

**-Tenía que procesarlo primero. **

**-Cuando me dijiste que te lo estabas pensando, no creí que fueras capaz de hacerlo. ¿Tú lo hiciste verdad? ¿Fuiste tú quien lo terminó todo, cierto?**

**-Si, yo lo hice. Pero, ¿me creerías si te dijera que esa no es la noticia más importante de este fin de semana?**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Hay más? Comienza, ¡comienza de una buena vez!**

Serena rió. El entusiasmo de Mina para todo, siempre la ponía de buen humor. Dudó por un momento de si contarle o no lo que había pasado con Darien, pero estaba a punto de reventar. Necesitaba decírselo a alguien.

Por lo general su mayor confidente era Rei, la hermana de Darien, pero un tema de estos que lo involucraba precisamente a él, no le parecía buena idea consultarlo con ella, teniendo en cuenta lo sobre protectora que era con su hermano. No tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionaría ante lo que habían hecho y no quiso correr riesgos. Además, Mina siempre fue digamos, la precoz del grupo en cuanto a asuntos de sexo, y aunque a este punto, ya todas eran unas desvergonzadas, ella desde siempre fue especialmente descomplicada para hablar sin tapujos y con un desparpajo sorprendente.

**-Vi a tu ex. **

**-¿Cuál de todos? –**Preguntó con humor, haciendo alarde de la fama que le había dado la prensa de salir con muchos.

**-Golfa. A Yaten. –**Continuó con la broma.

**-Eso para nada me parece más emocionante que el que hayas terminado con Diamante. –**dio una gran inspiración a su cigarrillo.

**-Esa no es la otra noticia.**

**-Sabandija tramposa. Me quieres distraer del asunto. ¿Cómo está? Hace tiempo que no hablo con él. He estado bastante ocupada con esa campaña de Versace. Oye espera, ¿Dónde lo viste? Yo pensé que Diamante no dejaba que se te acercara ningún espécimen masculino a 100 metros ala redonda. –**La cabecita loca de Mina era demasiado dispersa para poder seguir su línea de pensamiento. Barajando miles de datos a la vez, entretejía unas conversaciones en las que había que estar bien alerta, para no perder el hilo.

**-Estuve en la noche de póker. Por cierto, hazme un favor ¿quieres? Desenreda tus piernas de la cintura de Mal y déjalo salir de la cama de vez en cuando. No puedo creer que lo tengas tan adicto al sexo, que se atreve a faltar a nuestra noche de póker, ninfómana enferma.**

**-¡Desgraciada! ¿Cómo me dices eso? en todo caso, tú no tienes autoridad moral para reclamarle nada a mi osito hermoso, teniendo en cuenta que es hasta ahora, luego de quien sabe cuantos millones de años, que esa vuelve a ser TÚ noche de póker, ¿no te parece?**

Uh! Golpe bajo.

**-Te lo concedo. **

**-Ahora ¿me vas a decir como viste a Yaten?**

**-Awww, pero que interesadita andas…**

Mina era una rubia preciosa y atolondrada con un cuerpo escultural, que donde entraba, ponía a los hombres de cabeza. Cuando decidió que quería ser modelo y le pidió que fuera ella la fotógrafa de su book, no lo pensó ni dos segundos antes de aceptar.

Su relación con Yaten hizo enloquecer a los medios. Siempre estuvieron interesados el uno en el otro, incluso desde muy jóvenes, pero las circunstancias no se había mostrado propicias para que avanzaran más allá de la amistad.

Cuando al fin los planetas se alinearon y decidieron estar juntos como pareja, las cosas no resultaron ser como esperaban. Si, claro que tenían química. La atracción era clara y fuerte. Pero más allá de eso, no había mucho. Tuvieron juntos un año intenso, pero Mina luego de reflexionar tras la ruptura, le confesó que aquello nunca había sido amor. La falta de tiempo, las presiones de la prensa, el continuo escrutinio, todo fue demasiado para su ya frágil noviazgo.

Después de eso, decidió que estaría sola por un tiempo, pero como usualmente sucede, la vida siempre nos tiene preparada su propia agenda.

**-Amaneciste con alma de payaso hoy. Que linda. –**Le fingió una sonrisa tiesa.

**-El está bien, como siempre. ¿Crees que iba andar penándote después de tanto tiempo? **

**-¡No inventes! Él nunca me sufrió. ¿Ya está saliendo con alguien? La última mujer con la que supe que se involucró tengo entendido que ya no vive por estas latitudes. Es tan predecible, siempre débil por las modelos. No hemos estado sin hablar tanto tiempo, pero se siente como si fuera mucho.**

**-Lamento decirte que no poseo detalles sobre su situación amorosa. No hablamos mucho. Nos dedicamos más que todo, al juego. Estuve a punto de dejarlos sin un centavo. –**Hizo una mueca, al recordar la maniobra de Darien para evitar su victoria. **–Bueno, ahora soy yo quien pregunta, ¿Cómo va todo con mi Mal? Espero que me lo estés tratando bien.**

**-Ya sabes que ese hombre es mi adoración. No puedo creer que me tenga tan a su merced. Lo bueno es que no lo sabe todavía. –**Rió complacida.

Un día atareado de septiembre, mientras estaban en plena sesión fotográfica para una de las tantas campañas publicitarias de las que la rubia era la imagen, tuvo el privilegio de ser testigo del preciso momento en que la vida de su amiga, cambiaría para siempre.

Tomaban un pequeño descanso para que le retocaran el maquillaje, cuando su primo, 1.90 m. de puro músculo atractivo y dorado y cabellera rubia platino, entró en el estudio para revolverlo todo. A pesar de ser amigas desde la escuela y de su proximidad con su primito favorito, Mina y él a penas si se saludaban en aquellos días. No tenían nada el uno contra el otro, simplemente un acercamiento entre ellos nunca se dio.

Aquel día eso cambió radicalmente. Malachite venía malhumorado a traerle un encargo de su 'adorada' hermanita. Como tantas veces le había dicho, el era un hombre demasiado ocupado como para andar de mandadero de dos rubias caprichosas. No era del todo falso. Él era el encargado de ocuparse del emporio corporativo de los Tenoh, un conglomerado empresarial de telecomunicaciones, y tenía muchas más responsabilidades, tomando en consideración que Haruka se había declarado enemiga férrea de la actividad familiar, argumentando que ella no había nacido para podrirse detrás de un escritorio.

Como era habitual, su prima desafiaba a sus padres constantemente. La condenada debía tener sobornado a alguien en el cielo, porque siempre que emprendía algo contrario a los deseos de sus progenitores, de alguna magistral manera lograba el éxito. Eso era algo que admiraba mucho en ella. Trabajó duro y se convirtió en una acreditada corredora de carreras, dejando al pobre Malachite con toda la responsabilidad de mantener el negocio familiar tan próspero como siempre. Pero en esta ocasión, no pudo safarse con el pretexto de estar ocupado y perdida la discusión, no le quedó más que acatar las órdenes de su mandona hermana.

La saludó algo fastidiado por tener que hacer de mensajero y le entregó el paquete.

**-Eres un amor Mal. –**Lo mimó una vez el paquete estuvo en sus manos.

**-Si, si. Solo cuando me tienen de sirviente. **

**-No digas eso. Te voy a compensar. Que tal si vamos a comer luego que termine aquí. **

**-¿Te falta mucho?**

**-Solo unas cuantas tomas más. Lo prometo. **

**-Espero que me estés diciendo la verdad, porque no encuentro para nada divertido estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo viendo la sesión de fotos de alguna modelo insulsa. –**Le advirtió irritado.

**-En realidad, tú conoces a mi modelo de hoy. –**Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

**-Yo no me relaciono con gente con cabezas llenas de aire.**

Mina tosió tras él, exasperada. **–Me parece que no deberías hacerte ideas tan feas y menos si ni siquiera has conversado conmigo algo más de cinco minutos, ¿no crees? –**Preguntó en voz dulce.

**-Lamento herir susceptibilidades, pero es la impresión que ustedes las modelos dan. –**Contestó sin girarse.

**-Espero que en realidad no creas eso, porque entonces basándonos en ese argumento, por la impresión que das, yo tendría que pensar que eres un cretino con poco juicio. –**Replicó la rubia con buen humor, pero en tono solemne como si de una gran verdad se tratara, mientras se ponía frente a su interlocutor.

Por un breve segundo la expresión de sorpresa de Malachite casi la hace carcajearse allí mismo. La belleza de su amiga lo había dejado mudo y si a eso le agregamos el comentario mordaz, había grandes posibilidades de que su primo no se moviera de ahí en un buen rato.

**-Oye, ¿estás bien? perdona, no quise ofenderte. –**Se disculpó al ver que no dejaba de mirarla atónito.

**-Mal, Mal, ¡reacciona! –**Serena subió la voz chasqueando los dedos frente a su cara.

**-Pe-perdón. –**Todavía continuaba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Detrás de ellos escucharon la voz del productor de la campaña publicitaria llamándolas para que reanudaran el trabajo.

**-Mina, Por que no terminamos de trabajar y luego nos acompañas a cenar a mí y a Mal. –**Sugirió sin poder obviar el hecho de que se miraban el uno al otro sin siquiera parpadear. **–¿Te parece Mina? –**Insistió.

**-¿Ah? ¿Qué? Si claro, vamos. **

Durante la siguiente hora, Malachite se quedó observando muy impresionado el trabajo de Mina. Ciertamente, ser una modelo no era tan fácil como él pensaba y aquella tarde fue bastante educativa. Ella era excelente, demasiado talentosa. Estaba absolutamente embelezado, sin perder detalle de cada uno de sus gráciles movimientos.

Luego de eso, Serena no pudo evitar la tentación de inventar que tenía otro compromiso y los dejó solos en lo que constituiría su primera cita. Algo le decía que esos dos congeniarían mucho más de lo que ellos mismos esperaban y no se había equivocado.

A pesar de que Mina se lo había puesto difícil, ya que no se olvidó fácilmente de las equivocadas opiniones de él respecto de su trabajo, él por supuesto, no se rindió; le tocó perseguirla por todos lados, al punto de que el que no sea romántico, habría pensado que era un acosador. Pero aunque le costó, logró atrapar a la rubia de los romances fugaces, como la habían nombrado en los periódicos y revistas. Maravillosa historia, sin duda.

**-Serena, Sereeena… ­-**Mina pasaba su mano frente al rostro de la rubia para que dejara de enfocar la vista en el punto fijo en la nada donde la tenía.

**-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede Mina?**

**-Estás como a kilómetros de aquí. ¿Será que puedes comenzar a contarme que es lo más importante que te pasó en el fin de semana?**

**-Perdona, me distraje un poco. **

**-Si. Andas en las nubes. Comienza de una buena vez, a ver que es lo que te tiene en otro planeta. **

**-Pero si ella no necesita que le pase nada para andar despistada, eso es algo inherente a su naturaleza. Creo que ya deberías saberlo Mina. –**Se escuchó una voz tras la modelo.

**-¿Por que llegas tan tarde Rei?**

**-Pequeños imprevistos, pero nada de cuidado Sere. ¿Y bien? ¿Que es eso de lo que no para de parlotear Mina que tienes que contarle?**

**-Terminé con Diamante, y se saborea por saber todo a detalle. –**Rápidamente Serena intervino antes de que Mina pudiera decir nada, lo que la rubia no pasó desapercibido y le devolvió una mirada cómplice, dándole a entender, que había captado todo perfecto.

**-Tengo que estar alucinando. –**Expresó Rei sentándose a la mesa.

**-Si, ya se, ya se que suena casi imposible, pero en verdad sucedió. Al fin lo hice. **

**-Te felicito. Nunca pensé que tendrías las agallas para hacerlo. Pero, ¿tu papá que dice?**

**-Ay Rei, esa es otra historia. Por que no mejor comienzo desde el principio. **

Después de ordenar lo que almorzarían y comenzar a comer, les relató minuciosamente los acontecimientos de la terminación de su fallida relación, haciendo pausas claro está, para que Mina pudiera expresar sus impresiones y Rei algunos cuantos improperios hacia su ahora ex-novio.

**-Es un maldito Serena, es un verdadero maldito.**

**-Es increíble. De veras que le doy la razón a Haruka cuando dice que es un gusano miserable. **

**-¡¿Pero es que, qué diablos se cree?! –**El temperamento de Rei empezaba a hacer combustión. **–No puedo creer su descaro. ¡Y tu papá! Creo que ya viene siendo hora de que se de cuenta que el que Diamante tenga dinero y buena posición social, no es ninguna garantía de su decencia. Los niños ricos de cuna como él, siempre creen que todo lo pueden solucionar con dinero y es eso lo que hace que sus escrúpulos desaparezcan. **

**-Eso no lo decías cuando salías con Zafiro. –**Apuntó para alivianar un poco el ambiente.

**-Zafiro es muy diferente a su hermano y lo sabes. A veces me cuesta mucho creer que son familia. Diamante es una sabandija que no le llega ni a los tobillos a su hermano menor. **

**-Pues podrá tener todo el dinero del mundo, pero habrá algo que jamás podrá comprar… un dinosaurio. **

Las tres estallaron en risas.

**-No puedo creer que acabes de citar a Homero Simpson, Mina. **

**-Bueno Sere, es que de vez en cuando el hombre brinda sabiduría. **

**-Sigo pensando que es un canalla de lo más bajo. ¡Es que me dan ganas de aplastarlo como el insecto que es!**

**-Cálmate Rei. Ya eso no importa. **

**-¿Cómo que no importa? Lo que ese tipo te hizo fue de lo peor, ¿acaso no quieres desquitarte?**

**-¿De que serviría a este punto tomar alguna clase de venganza? Eso sería como rebajarnos a su nivel y eso nunca. Haya hecho lo que fuera, no fue eso el determinante de mi decisión. Yo lo habría hecho, así no me hubiese enterado de lo que supe, ni hubiese pasado lo que pasó en ese apartamento. **

**-Serena, ¿Qué fue lo que te impulsó a tomar la decisión?**

**-Simplemente me cansé. Ya no podía soporta más. **

**-Pues quiero decirte que es la decisión más sabia que hayas podido tomar en tu vida. Tengo que preguntarte algo, si no te molesta.**

**-¿Qué te pasa Rei? ¿Por qué ese tono tan serio? Pregunta ya.**

**-¿Vas a contactar a Darien?**

**-Bueno, verás, yo- **El celular de Rei sonó impidiéndole terminar. Se levantó para contestarlo, dejando a las dos rubias en la mesa.

**-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? –**Le susurró Mina.

**-¿De que estás hablando? **

**-¿Me crees tonta o que? ¿Crees que no me di cuenta lo nerviosa que te pusiste? Además, ¿Por qué no me dejaste decirle yo misma de que era lo que hablábamos cuando llegó?**

**-Te cuento luego ¿Quieres? –**Le pidió aun en susurros, viendo que la pelinegra ya regresaba.

**-Chicas, lo lamento mucho, pero tengo que irme. Me ha resultado un compromiso y no me puedo quedar. **

**-¿Pasó algo?**

**-No, pierdan cuidado. Es solo que es algo que tengo que atender. Serena, tenemos una conversación pendiente. Has espacio en tu 'ocupadísima' agenda para que nos veamos. **

**-Aja. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, esta mañana hablé con Ami y me dijo que tenía algo importante que contarnos, que organizaría una cena para darnos grandes noticias. **

**-Que raro. Bueno, imagino que no demorará en llamarnos a todas. Entonces nos vemos. **

Habiendo salido la morena, Mina al fin articuló palabra.

**-¿Esa salida no te pareció extraña?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-No se. Rei anda últimamente de mucho compromiso. **

**-Otra paranoica. Solo está ocupada, eso es todo. **

**-Supongo. Bueno ahora si, escúpelo todo. ¿Qué es eso tan emocionante que te pasó y que es más importante que lo de Diamante?**

**-No me vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito que te lo tomes con calma. **

**-¿Puedes dejar el maldito suspenso y decirme de una buena vez?**

Previendo la efervescencia de su escandalosa amiga, le susurró tan bajito, que Mina a penas pudo escuchar, **-Me acosté con Darien. **

**-¡Wow! Espera, ¡¿Qué?! –**El alarido que Salió de Mina, atrajo todas las miradas hacia ellas.

**-¿A eso le llamas tomártelo con calma? –**La reprendió.

**-Lo siento, perdón. Pero tienes que reconocerme que no es algo fácil de digerir. Explícame esto muy despacio porque no entiendo. **

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Acaso no sabes en que consiste acostarse con alguien? ¿Tengo que darte la charla sobre las flores y las abejas?**

**-No seas tonta. Lo que no entiendo es como llegaron a acostarse. No me desvíes el tema.**

Hoy Mina estaba muy perspicaz.

**-Bueno, es que después de la pelea con Diamante fui a su casa. **

**-¡Eres una picarona! Así que fuiste del uno al otro. –**Dijo con su timbre atrevido tan característico.

**-¡No fue así! Que mal pensada eres. Yo- lo extrañaba. Hacía casi dos años que no lo veía. Eso es todo. **

**-¿Entonces podrías explicarme como fue que terminaste en su cama?**

**-La verdad, es que no lo se. Estábamos hablando y bebimos y nos reíamos y de pronto estábamos besándonos y pues el resto ya te lo imaginarás.**

**-¿Estás diciendo que simplemente fue una cuestión de tragos?**

**-Pues eso sería lo primero que imaginarías, pero es que el detalle no es habernos acostado. Lo desconcertante pasó al día siguiente. **

**-¿Cuántos días pasaste en su casa, perdida?**

**-Estuve allí todo el fin de semana. Pero ese no es el punto. Lo importante es que al otro día lo confronté y no me vas a creer el trato que me propuso. **

**-¿Qué clase de trato? ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! –**Mina se emocionaba cada vez más con la llegada de un nuevo detalle.

**-Prácticamente me dijo que fuéramos amantes, claro está, mientras estuviéramos solos y que cuando quisiera salir con alguien más, él no tendría problema alguno. ¿Cuáles fueron sus palabras?... ¡ah si! "Solo somos un par de adultos divirtiéndose" –**Imitó el tono y la mirada coqueta que Darien le había dado.

**-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Darien? ¿El hermano de Rei, el señor, 'siempre hago lo correcto'?**

**-El mismo. Yo tampoco me lo creía. **

**-¿Y tú que le dijiste?**

**-En ese momento estaba tan sorprendida, que solo atiné a decir "entiendo" y me limité a aceptar tácitamente. **

**-¿Y eso que quiere decir?**

**-No lo se Mina. Es decir, escuchar esas palabras venir de Darien fue una experiencia tan surrealista, aunque debo decir que su oferta es estupendamente atractiva ¿Tú que piensas?**

**-No lo se Serena. ¿Estás segura de que puedes manejar esto?**

**-¿A que te refieres?**

**-Bueno, es que yo aun no olvido lo enamorada que estuviste de él. ¿No crees que esto es arriesgarte demasiado?**

**-Pues… no puedo negar que sufrí mucho por él, pero eso fue hace mucho, además eso solo era un enamoramiento adolescente. **

**-¿Estás segura de eso? No se. Yo que fui testigo de todo aquello, no podría afirmarlo. ¿Estás cien por ciento convencida de que no estás exponiendo demasiado tu corazón?**

**-¡Claro que no! Bueno, no creo. Yo ya no soy esa niña. Ahora que pienso en ello, siento como si hubieran pasado mil años. Se siente tan lejano en mi memoria. Además no es como si todavía estuviera enganchada con él, las cosas ahora son muy diferentes.**

**-Bueno, bueno. No se por que de repente esta charla se ha tornado tan seria, y ya sabes cuanto me aburren las conversaciones así, –**Se quejó Mina, sacando un cigarro de su tabaquera de cuero súper chic. Así era ella, le rehuía a las conversaciones trascendentales como a la plaga. **–Y mucho más cuando hay cosas tan importantes y más placenteras por preguntar. –**Terminó, encendiendo su preciada porción de nicotina, con ojitos salpicados de travesura.

**-Ya te habías demorado. **

**-Es hora del detalle crucial, -**Comenzó, **-¿Cómo estuvo?**

**-Pues que te diré, -**Comenzó algo nerviosa.

Realmente no era pudor lo que la hacía sentirse renuente a comentar su fogoso encuentro sexual. Hacía mucho rato que el decoro de sus años tempranos la había abandonado.

En realidad no podía precisar lo que era, pero la necesidad urgente de guardarse las minucias de su contacto con Darien, hacía que la voz le temblara.

Uff! Salvada por la campana: su celular sonó, sacándola de su pequeño apuro.

–**Moshi, moshi. Hola Darien, si ya almorcé. Estoy con Mina. ¿A cenar? Y Rei va estar me imagino. Bueno, creo que no hay problema. ¿Me haces un favor? Llama a tu hermana y dile que la veo ahí. Ah, Ok no hay problema. Entonces apenas termine te llamo para pasarte a buscar. –**Colgó. **–Me encantaría quedarme a continuar con la plática, pero es hora de que me vaya a trabajar. Lamentablemente, a mi no me pagan por ser bonita.**

**-Ni creas que te vas sin contarme que fue esa llamada.**

**-Como pudiste escuchar, era Darien. Me llamaba para almorzar, pero por obvias razones tuve que rechazarlo. Y me dijo que esta noche estábamos invitados a cenar a la casa de sus padres. Eso es todo. Así que me tengo que ir a trabajar para poder salir a tiempo para pasar por él al hospital. **

**-O sea que esta noche vas a tener que hablar con Rei. ¿Qué le vas a decir? Porque ella estaba muy interesada en que hablaran de Darien.**

**-Si, ya lo se. Por eso le dije a Darien que le dijera que nos veríamos ahí. No puedo evadirla, si no, va a sospechar. Ya veré que le digo cuando nos veamos. Creo que tendré que improvisar. Bueno, ahora sí, me voy. Te llamo luego para lo de la comida con Ami, dale mis cariñitos a mi primo y pórtate bien. **

**-Esta conversación queda en pausa, porque aun me debes unos jugosos detalles y no te la perdono. **

**-Ok, ok. Cuando haya tiempo te lo cuento todo con pelos y señales. Nos vemos. –**Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiró.

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ S&D,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

.

El resto de la tarde la pasó entre el trabajo y sus meditaciones. ¿Tendría razón Mina? ¿Estaría arriesgándose demasiado? Realmente ella no lo había pensado. Ni siquiera había cruzado por su mente esa posibilidad. Todo aquello había pasado hacía tanto.

Había que reconocer que a su despistada amiga de vez en cuando se le prendía la bombilla, aunque en este momento no se lo agradecía. Había logrado sumergirla en cavilaciones de esas que hacía mucho no tenía, en esos pensamientos angustiosos que había creído dejar atrás junto con los recuerdos refundidos de su adolescencia.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

**-¿Serena?**

**-Hola Ann. **

A la secretaria de Darien nunca se le había dado bien ocultar su gusto por el jefe. Cuando la conoció no pudo evitar de primerazo que su instinto territorial se activara, haciendo que los primeros encuentros fueran algo ásperos. Eso la contrariaba mucho.

Ella solía ser muy despegada de sus amistades y no tenía problemas en darles su espacio, estando muy conciente de que todos tenían derecho a sus amigos fuera de su círculo, pero no con Darien. Desde siempre había sido muy posesiva con él y eso le causaba un gran conflicto interno.

A pesar de todo, se repuso de la prevención hacia la castaña y una vez la conoció un poco, se dio cuenta de que en otras circunstancias podrían haber sido muy amigas. Ese no era el caso, pero al menos, llevaban una relación bastante cordial cada vez que se veían y Serena rogaba en cada ocasión, que ella no notara el motivo por el cual no confiaba del todo en ella y mucho menos Darien se fuera a dar cuenta de su ligera aversión hacía su secretaria.

**-¿Eres tú?**

**-Sip. Realmente soy yo. **

**-¡Dios! hace tanto que no venías por acá. ¿El doctor Chiba te espera?**

**-Eso creo. Vengo a recogerlo para cenar. ¿Ya está desocupado?**

**-Si. Hace unos minutos terminó su última consulta. ¿Cómo has estado?**

**-Bien, gracias por preguntar. Y ¿Tú? ¿Cómo va todo?**

**-Muy bien, muy bien. Estoy muy contenta porque mi hermano vendrá a visitarme en unas cuantas semanas de Kyoto. **

**-Me alegro mucho por ti. **

**Bueno, yo ya me voy ¿Quieres que te anuncie antes de irme? **

**-No. Vete tranquila, déjame sorprenderlo.**

**-Está bien. –**Contestó guiñándole un ojo. Siempre era su cómplice en ocasiones como esa. Otro motivo por el cual no podía desagradarle por completo. **–Espero que vengas más seguido, ya te extrañaba. **

**-Gracias Ann. Te lo prometo. Que te vaya bien. **

Se asomó un poco sin abrir la puerta por completo. Se veía tan apuesto, ahí concentrado en sus papeles. Casi pudo tener en su cabeza la imagen de la primera vez que estuvo ahí, y sintió recorrer por su cuerpo la emoción de aquel momento, compartiendo con su mejor amigo, su felicidad producto del éxito profesional.

Las preguntas del almuerzo, lograron que la sensibilidad de su mente a los recuerdos, aumentara de una forma vertiginosa. Ahora con cada paso que daba, una nueva remembranza lo invadía todo, tan cruda como si la estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

Maldijo la hora en que escuchó a Mina. Había luchado tanto por contener sus memorias de antaño y ahora todo se había ido a la basura. No podía evitar más, la vorágine de su pasado.

_Abstenerse de recuerdos, a veces es una cuestión de supervivencia._

**-Creo que tenemos una espía suelta por ahí. –**Le escuchó decir sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

**-¡No es justo! Yo quería sorprendente. **

Avanzó algunos pasos hasta que estuvo frente a su escritorio.

**- ¿En que pensabas? Estabas sonriendo como tonta.**

Él se levantó y también avanzó algunos pasos en su dirección. Ya estaban muy cerca.

**-En nada en especial. **

La besó con la ansiedad de haber pasado meses lejos, aunque solo habían sido horas. Eran como imanes. Solo requerían estar solos en una habitación, y la fuerza de atracción de sus cuerpos se convertía en una potencia que los superaba dejándolos sin voluntad de permanecer separados.

Se entregó al beso sin más reparos. Ya después tendría tiempo de continuar con sus disertaciones sobre todo lo que la había atribulado hasta segundos antes de probar de nuevo sus labios.

.

______(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_______

.

**NOTAS**

Ya sé, soy una desgraciada por demorar tanto. Lo siento de verdad, pero he estado hiper ocupada. En este momento debería estar metida en los libros, pero que demonios! Decidí tomarme el sábado para descansar y de paso evitar que alguien me mande un asesino a sueldo por no actualizar más pronto.

¿Qué les ha parecido el chap? En esta historia a pesar de que se desarrolla en torno a mis protagonistas favoritos, también van a jugar papeles importantes los demás personajes, así que espero que se entretengan también ustedes leyendo las vidas de los demás. Ahora paso a agradecer sus generosos comentarios que siempre me ponen de buenas.

**-Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** que bueno que te ha gustado el chap. Tienes muchas preguntas y te prometo que con el pasar de los capítulos se te van a ir contestando todas. Espero que este chap también te haya gustado.

**- Cherrie SA**: No puede ser! Tú también eres traumada por Disney. Vamos a tener que hacer algo, porke esos malvados no hace más sino producir traumas en los inocentes niños, jajajaja. Creo que tú pregunta es de lo que se trata el fic, así ke espero ke no lo abandones.

**- Usako Suyi:** Muchisismas gracias por tus comments tanto aquí como en el otro fic, créeme ke me reí mucho leyendo los reviews de Dudas, miedos… Gracias por la benevolencia y la comprensión. Si dejaste de escribir el chap de hechizo por mi culpa, está bien, pero solo por eso! jajajajaja. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y nos estaremos leyendo por ahí.

**-Isis Janet:** Que vengativa te me estás volviendo, jajajaja. La verdad si fue un golpe bajo, y ya he pensado como se lo va a cobrar y créeme ke Sere sabe como sacarse la espinita. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y me dejes tu comentario.

**-pichicoy:** pues que bueno que te ha gustado y has decidido seguirla. Espero entonces que te guste el chap y decidas dejarme otro review.

**-goordita:** Me pone feliz saber que te ha gustado el chap y espero entonces que este también sea de tu agrado.

**-Susy Granger:** Susy, susy, andas muy perspicaz. Lo de Kaoli es algo ke se va a ir revelando más adelante, poco a poco. No te preocupes que Seiya y Sere son tan amigos ke se sienten como hermanos, así ke no va a haber triangulos, por lo menos no en el presente. Te agregué al msn pero no he tenido tiempo de pasarme por ahí. A penas pueda ojala nos encontremos pronto para charlas un ratito. Muchas gracias por todo linda, espero ke no se te olvide mi review, y nos leemos después.

**-SereyDarien:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. De veras me alegro ke te guste el fic hasta ahora. La pregunta ke me hiciste, es un pekeño misterio ke se revelará más adelante así ke solo me keda pedirte paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap. Bye.

-Marta Chiba: Me encantó tu comment, y cada vez ke lo leo, me deja con una sonrisa en los labios. Yo también espero ke el fic llene todas tus expectativas y lo encuentres bien entretenido. ¿Qué tal te ha parecido el encuentro padre-hija? Con Diamante no va a tener ke enfrentarse en un tiempo, pero si hay algo por ahí. En cuanto a lo de las ansias, yo soy igualita y no sabes como lamento no poder actualizar más seguido. Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, y de veras espero ke continúes leyendo. De nuevo, perdón por la tardanza.

**-salyluna:** Sandy, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, yo también espero ke tu año esté lleno de éxitos y felicidad. Espero ke con este chap, le tengas un poco más de simpatía a la nueva pareja Mina-Malachite, ya vas a ver ke Yaten está bien. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el chap y pues me digas ke opinas. Bsitos!

**-liebende Lesung:** Me encantó tu reflexión y tengo ke decir ke concuerdo completamente. Ya veremos como hacen esos dos para lidiar con lo ke viene producto de su acuerdito. No comas ansias ke los misterios se van a ir desenredando poco a poco. Te aseguro ke el deskite de Sere va a ser dulce… jajajajaja. Saludos.

**-julimoon:** la verdad es ke la relación de Sere con sus amigos le hace la vida bastante amena. Espero ke me digas ke te pareció su discusión con Kenji. Bye.

**-alejaym:** Lamento la tardanza, de verdad. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y dejes tu opinión.

**-TrisChiba:** Creo ke todos queremos un Darien. Cualkier información es deber compartirla, jajaja. Que bueno que te va gustando. Espero que te haya parecido bien el chap.

**-Hehra:** No me he pasado por tu otro fic, pero ando prendida de Maestro y aprendiz. ¿Te dije ya que me ha encantado? Jajaja. A penas tenga un respirito me paso por el otro fic porke algo me dice ke esta igual de bueno al otro. Ojala te haya gustado el chap y en definitiva, nos estamos leyendo. Bye.

**-Amsz88Chiba:** Ana, muchas gracias por lo ke me escribiste y me alegra muchisisisismo ke te guste el fic en lo ke va. Yo también kiero un Darien así, y como no he encontrado pues tocó construirlo y tenerlo al menos en la cabeza, jajaja. Espero que te hayas divertido con el chap y me dejes tu opinión.

**-Aiven Chiva:** si ke se van a enamorar, ¿o ya están enamorados? Uno nunk se imagina…. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap. Bye.

**-Anneliese wayne chiba:** pues aki no hubo venganza, pero pronto, pronto. Espero ke este chap también te haya gustado y me dejes tu opinión.

**-yumi kamagatha:** Que bueno ke te haya gustado, y ojala el chap haya sido de tu agrado.

**-midmoon85:** Si. Darien se pasó con lo que le hizo a Sere, pero no te preocupes que esta muchachita sabe como defenderse y le va a devolver una! ke ni te imaginas. Ya veremos como van a lidiar con todo lo ke viene, pero te aseguro ke se viene mucha diversión. Ke sigas disfrutando del bombonzote ke llamamos Darien, Bsitos!

**-JennySol:** Muchas gracias por tu recomendación y la verdad era ke ya lo estaba considerando, así ke lo puse en practica en seguida. Espero ke tu novio ya haya vuelto y te haya compensado por andar lejos. Menos mal ke no lee, es mejor ke mantengas tu romance con Darien en secreto no sea se ponga celoso, jajaja. Muchas gracias por los rr y espero ke te haya gustado el chap. (Ni te creas ke me he olvidado ke sigo esperando actualización de tu historia, jijiji)

**-mirilla parina:** Otra traumada con Mufasa! Tenemos ke hacer un grupo de oposición a las escenas trágicas en las películas de Disney. Como viste el encuentro de Sere con su papá? Si estuvo un pokito horripilante, pero no cedió y se mantuvo en su posición. Espero ke te haya gustado el chap y me dejes tu review. No te apures si lo dejas tarde, el todo es ke me des tu opinión porke disfruto mucho leyendo lo ke me escribes. Bye.

**-isa1181:** Isa tienes algunas conjeturas interesantes y ya podrás a medida ke se vaya desarrollando la historia, ir despejando todas las incógnitas. Creo ke no miento cuando digo, ke a ninguna de nosotras nos molestaría si nos desconcentraran de esa manera, jijijiji. Ke te diré, si tu comment se demoró un mes, pues el chap también, así ke no tengo cara con ke reclamarte nada y más bien si agradecerte ke te tomes el tiempo de dejarme tu comentario. Cuando puedas pues, espero ke me regales el review y ojalá el chap te haya gustado.

Bueno, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado el chap y desde ya aviso ke el siguiente se va a demorar un pokitin, pero lo subiré lo más pronto como me sea posible. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, les aseguro ke me impulsan a continuar y ya saben ke cualkier duda, comentario o sugerencia, estamos a un review de distancia. Besitos a todas y antes ke se me olvide, así sea un mes atrasado, ¡Feliz 2009 para todas! Y ke este año solo traiga cosas buenas.

**Darienlover**


	4. A Blast From The Past 10

_**CAPITULO 4**_

_**A BLAST FROM THE PAST**__** 1.0**_

"_El tiempo no es sino el espacio entre nuestros recuerdos" _

_Henri Frédéric Amiel_

_*****-Serena, ¿Qué haces aquí? **_

_**-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? vamos a ir al cine ¿no? ¿Oye no crees que estás vestido muy formal? Solo es una película. –**__Se veía extremadamente bien. No era que le molestara, pero no era usual y menos para una simple salida al cine._

_**-¿Seiya no te avisó? **_

_**-¿Avisarme qué? –**__Preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Esto no se veía nada bien._

_**-Que no podré acompañarlos hoy. Tengo una cita. **_

_**-¿U-un-na cita? –**__No logró evitar el pequeño tartamudeo. __**–No sabía que ya andaras en eso. **__–Iba a matar a Seiya, literalmente lo iba a asesinar por haberle hecho pasar esto._

_**-Yo tampoco. –**__Rió. Serena ladeó la cabeza poniendo una arruga entre sus ojos como siempre lo hacía cuando intentaba analizar algo que para ella no tenía sentido. __**–Mamá lo arregló todo. Ya sabes que cuando tiene algo en la cabeza, no hay quien pueda con ella. –**__Terminó de aclarar._

_En ese momento Dai definitivamente no fue su persona favorita. _

– _**¿Y quién es la afortunada? ¿Cómo es? Si se puede saber claro. –**__Quiso sonar lo más casual posible._

–_**Bueno… es la hija de una de las amigas de mamá. –**__Contestó curiosamente nervioso._

_Serena soltó una sonora carcajada, dejando a Darien un poco perdido. __**–Dime que no es lo que creo. ¿Vas a ir a una cita a ciegas? Jajajajaja. Buena suerte con eso. –**__Ese pequeño dato la alivió. Si tenía necesidad de una cita arreglada, tal vez la tipa podría resultar todo un numerito y ella no tendría de qué preocuparse. _

_**-Sabía que podía contar con tu apoyo. –**__Le dijo sarcástico. _

_Claramente él también había considerado la misma idea, aunque para él no sería un alivio precisamente de ser ese el caso. _

–_**No te preocupes, estoy segura de que ella es todo un 'encanto'. –**__Continuó molestándolo._

_Pero así como llegó el alivio, así mismo se fue. Darien se veía increíblemente guapo. Él no tenía nada de malo, y ahora se preparaba para ir a su cita a ciegas. Tal vez la chica era perfectamente deseable y simplemente tenía una mamá tan entrometida como Dai. El pánico la inundó de nuevo. ¿Y si congeniaban?_

–_**Pues mamá dice que es muy agradable. Ella piensa que haríamos buena pareja. **_

_¿Lo __dijo inocentemente o eso fue intencional? ¿Acaso no sabía que con ese tipo de comentarios el terror se esparcía más rápidamente? No, por supuesto que él no tenía ni idea que el solo pensar que le sonreiría a otra, la mataba lentamente. Él estaba demasiado acostumbrado a pensar en ella como su amiga, casi su hermana y ella era demasiado cobarde para decirle que ya no lo veía solo de esa forma. _

–_**Bueno, que te vaya bien entonces. –**__El pequeño hilo de tristeza en su voz no fue pasado desapercibido, pero si malinterpretado._

–_**No pongas esa cara. Te prometo que los compensaré. Pero que yo no vaya esta vez no quiere decir que tengas que cambiar tus planes. Seiya dijo que de todas formas irían. **_

_**-Solo espero que esto de cancelar nuestros planes por cualquier cara bonita, no se te vuelva costumbre. Ahora que te vas a volver casanova, solo quiero que organices tu agenda para que tus escapadas románticas no vuelvan a coincidir con algo que ya teníamos planeado desde mucho antes. **_

_**-Jajajaja, yo casanova… hablas como si me fuera a convertir en quien sabe que clase de playboy. Solo es una cita. **_

_Le encantaba que no lo entendiera. Era demasiado humilde como para darse cuenta de que era mucho más que un buen partido para cualquiera. Ya tenía una larga fila de chicas que babeaban por él; ahora que iba a comenzar a Salir en citas, era solo cuestión de tiempo, para que la fila se alargara aún más._

_Eso tenía grandes posibilidades de cambiar su carácter. Se sentía de la patada por pensar eso precisamente de él, pero al fin y al cabo era un hombre y cuando alguien tiene mucha atención, el ego comienza a crecer. _

_Esto amenazaba con quebrar el delicado equilibrio de se perfecto mundo, pero debió haber sabido que no lo podía evitar por siempre y ya había tenido demasiado tiempo en gracia. Esto se había tardado en llegar mucho más de lo normal y mucho más si tenía en cuenta que Darien lucía como modelo de revista. _

_**-Así se comienza… o eso creo. Ahora que lo pienso, no es que yo haya tenido mucha experiencia en ese campo. **_

_**-Y es mejor así. En lo que tienes que pensar, es en concentrarte en tus estudios. –**__Sentenció mientras batallaba con su corbata._

_**-Si **_**papá. **_**–**__Contestó con claro sarcasmo._

_No lo resistió más y se acercó para ayudarlo con el nudo. Parecía… ¿Nervioso? Pero, ¿nervioso por miedo a su cita, o porque estaba emocionado? El olor de su colonia la golpeó con todo su encanto. Como deseaba ser más alta para estar más cerca de su rostro. _

–_**Aunque… tengo catorce, no es como si no fuera hora ya de comenzar a salir. Quiero decir, que tú te hayas demorado tanto al patético punto en que necesitas una cita arreglada por tu madre, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacer lo mismo. –**__Como le gustaba bromearlo. _

_**-Pues no es que me hayan faltado las ofertas. –**__Se defendió con aire arrogante. De nuevo, ¿eso fue inocente o intencional?__** –Es bueno tomarse el tiempo debido para todo. Bien sabes que he estado muy ocupado primero manteniendo mis notas en alto y ahora con la universidad. Y yo **_**definitivamente**_** no necesitaba ayuda de mamá para conseguir una cita. Una cosa bien distinta es que no pueda contra ella. **_

_**-Pues a mí tampoco me faltan las ofertas. Y si no comienzo a aceptar alguna, voy a empezar a perder admiradores. –**__Agregó guiñándole un ojo._

_Eso sí que fue con evidente intención. Además no era mentira. Es solo que su lógica siempre fue la misma: ¿para qué salir con alguien, cuando sabes exactamente quien es la persona que quieres? _

_Él parecía estar en una especie de batalla interna cuando volvió a mirarlo. Se veía molesto, pero al tiempo contrariado por estar molesto. ¡Dios! eso no tenía sentido. Ya estaba alucinando cosas donde no las había. _

_**-Listo. –**__Dijo terminando el nudo de la corbata. _

_**-Gracias. Creo que es hora de irme. ¿Cómo me veo?**_

_**-Estás perfecto. –**__Cuanto le pesaba admitir eso._

_**-Nos vemos mañana para hacer algo, ¿si?**_

_**-Si es que no te sale otra cita de la nada…–**__contestó enfurruñada. _

_**-Serena… ¿Es esto algo que me vas a recriminar por el resto de nuestros días?**_

_**-No. Lo siento. Se que no fue tu culpa. Nos vemos luego.**_

_Y se alejó tan pronto como sus piernas se lo permitieron.__** *****_

Aquella vez se había salvado. La supuesta cita había resultado ser Molly Osaka, una pelirroja tímida hasta los huesos, a quien efectivamente su madre también había obligado a salir con Darien.

Algunos días después, él la había invitado a conocerlos a ella y Seiya. Congeniaron muy bien y tras unas cuantas salidas más y la confesión de que le gustaba alguien más, él peligro pasó.

Pero aquella posible situación era una amenaza impostergable, que pronto mostraría su fea cara con todo su potencial de destrucción para su entonces, tierno corazón.

**-Hey, ¿Dónde estás?**

Giró su rostro de las caras borrosas que observaba por la ventana quedar atrás con el transitar del auto, para ver a Darien, buscando su atención desde el asiento del piloto. Le había rogado que lo dejara manejar y no pudo negárselo. El auto del pelinegro estaba en el taller y ella sabía cuan molesto era para los hombres no sentirse en control.

**-Perdona. ¿Decías algo?**

**-¿Qué te tiene tan pensativa?**

**-Nada de importancia. No te preocupes. ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?**

**-Claro. ¿Qué pasa?**

**-¿Por qué Dai me envió la invitación a cenar contigo? ¿Ella ya sabe que tú y yo estamos hablando de nuevo?**

¿Era un sonrojo lo que se asomaba en las mejillas de Darien?

**-Es que ella me llamó y bueno… ya sabes como es… –**Murmuraba sin control**– enseguida notó que estaba más alegre de lo normal, y por supuesto me sacó el motivo. Así que decidió que debíamos ir a cenar, 'para verlo con sus propios ojos'. –**Rodó los ojos mirando avergonzado hacia la carretera. Ya casi llegaban a su destino.

**-Ah. –**Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir ante la revelación. ¿Realmente estaba tan feliz de volverla a tener en su vida? No entendía como era que él no estaba enfadado, después de haberse alejado de él por una razón tan estúpida como el que Diamante lo haya exigido.

El camino al hogar de los Chiba se le había pasado en menos de un suspiro. Había estado allí de visita de manera habitual, pero hacía bastante que no veía a Darien dentro de aquella casa.

Su vida se había convertido en la perpetua rutina de buscar los tiempos y lugares en donde pudiera visitar a sus seres queridos sin encontrarse con él. Para el caso, sin encontrarse con ninguno de sus amigos del género masculino, pero al que más dolía no poder ver era siempre a él.

El auto se detuvo en la entrada de la residencia. Desde su asiento podía ver también, la imponente fachada de su mansión, justo al lado. Sus labios se fruncieron en una melancólica sonrisa. Su madre no estaba en la casa. Los lunes era su día de asistir a su club de lectura. Y su padre de seguro seguía en la oficina. Además sabía por descontado que con las cosas como estaban, así estuviera en casa no la recibiría de buen ánimo.

Darien se bajó del auto y rápidamente lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a bajar. A pesar de su abrigo, el frío aire de octubre la envolvió haciéndola tiritar. Él lo notó e inmediatamente la cubrió con sus brazos. La cálida sensación hizo que los temblores de su cuerpo cesaran. En aquel delicioso abrazo, se encaminaron a la entrada.

Una vez pasaron la puerta, se sumergió en la calurosa atmósfera del lugar. Su segundo hogar. Su sonrisa melancólica de antes, se había convertido en una expresión de sincero confort.

En la cocina situada a mano izquierda de la entrada, se escuchaban risas. Darien tomó su abrigo y se quitó el propio, para guardarlos en el armario junto a la puerta.

Volvió a rodearla con uno de sus brazos mientras los conducía a la cocina.

**-He traído un regalito. ­–**Cantó musical la voz del pelinegro a su lado.

Todos los rostros se volvieron hacía ellos dos. Los ojos de Dai se ensancharon y brillaron y como si una hoguera se hubiera encendido en ellos de pronto. En un parpadeo la tenía atrapada en un cariñoso abrazo.

**-Mi niña, me tenías muy abandonada. –**Le recriminó con un puchero.

**-Lo siento. Culpa al condenado trabajo. **

**-Hola bebé. –**Se dirigió ahora a Darien al tiempo que le plantaba un beso en una mejilla y uno en la frente.

**-Hola mami. –**Era encantador verlo comportándose como un niño pequeño con Dai.

**-Dai, deja de tratar al muchacho como si tuviera seis años. **

**-¡Mamo-chan! –**Serena saltó de inmediato a los brazos de Mamoru.

**-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estas?**

**-Mejor ahora que estoy aquí. –**Contestó poniendo besos en todo el rostro del hombre.

**-Cuando dejes de consentir a la enana, puedes recriminarle a mamá el que mime. –**Dijo Darien fingiendo celos.

**-Hijito no te pongas así, que para ti también hay. –**Darien se acercó a su padre, quien desenredando un brazo del cuerpo de Serena, lo tendió a su hijo para acercarlo más y poder besarlo en la mejilla.**– ¿Cómo estas tú?**

**-¡Oye Lárgate! Es mío. –**Se quejó Serena haciendo berrinche, a lo que todos rieron.

**-Corrección. Es nuestro. No hagas pataleta, o te dejo sin nada. –**Replicó amenazante.

**-Bueno, ¿pero es que no hay de eso para mí también? **

**-¡Estrellita! ¡También te invitaron a cenar! –**Saludó soltando a Mamoru para ahora tomar a Seiya entre sus brazos.

**-Queríamos a los tres mosqueteros juntos. –**Explicó Dai.

**-Serenaaa –**Dijo Seiya en tono reprobatorio**– Ya te he dicho que no me digas así. Me haces sonar como una niña. **

**-Ni te quejes que sabes que te encanta. **

**-¿Viste pa'? Así son las rubias, te cambian sin dudarlo por un modelo más joven. –**Acusó Darien.

En la forma más madura que encontró, Serena le sacó la lengua. **–Eres un entrometido. Él sabe muy bien, que es el primero e irremplazable en mi corazón. –**Le lanzó un beso al patriarca, que este cogió en el aire y procedió a poner en su pecho.

**-Claro que sí hija. Así como tú eres irremplazable en el mío. **

**-¡Tal para cual! –**Se echó a reír Dai.

**-¿Y dónde está Rei? –**Interrogó Darien.

**-Dijo que se retrasaría un poco. Algo con que tenía trabajo atrasado, que se tomó mucho tiempo para el almuerzo, ya sabes que cuando se pone a hablar del trabajo por tanto tiempo, dejo de prestarle atención. **

**-Pero si yo almorcé con ella hoy, y casi ni comió por salir corriendo a trabajar. Creo que la están explotando en ese sitio. –**Intervino Serena.

**-¿Y Marie? –**Volvió a indagar.

**-Está en la cava trayendo un vino. **

**-Pero que elegantes nos hemos puesto. –**Bromeó.

Vio a la rubia posar sus orbes, en el amplio mesón donde apoyaba los brazos Seiya. Nuevamente veía como sus ojos de a poco quedaban perdidos en el espacio, súbitamente carentes de expresión, como si estuviera muy lejos de allí.

_*****-Darien! –**__llamó desde la escalera del segundo piso, mientras bajaba buscándolo. No estaba en la sala, así que se dirigió a la cocina__**– Rei quería saber- ¡Oh! –**__Paró en seco de inmediato, dando media vuelta automáticamente, congelada por la impresión. Esa imagen la acecharía en sus peores pesadillas. _

_Neherenia estaba sentada sobre el mesón, casi comiéndose la boca de Darien, con sus piernas enlazadas en la cintura de él, mientras con sus manos jalaba furiosamente de la camisa de su amigo, batallando casi por arrancársela. _

_**-Lo siento, yo- – **__llevó sus manos por acto reflejo a su rostro, tapándose los ojos.__¡Mierda! no encontraba que decir. Quería que la tierra la tragara._

_**-Serena, esto no es- **__Podía sentir a Darien tras ella luchando impaciente por acomodarse la ropa. _

_**-No tienes que decir nada, perdóname. –**__Lo detuvo antes de que dijera más. Las lágrimas ya amenazaban con quebrarle la voz. Salió despavorida deseando morir de la vergüenza y el coraje.__***** **_

**-¡Sere!**

Parpadeó repetidamente al ser traída de vuelta a la realidad. No pudo evitar la mueca que formaron sus facciones. **-¿Qué pasa? **

**-¿En que piensas?**

**-En nada estrellita, solo me distraje un poco. **

**-Bueno, vamos a la mesa, ¿quieres?**

Asintió y procedieron a dirigirse hacia el comedor. Se sentó junto a Mamoru que estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, y frente a Darien que estaba al otro costado del susodicho. Seiya se situó junto a ella.

**-Entonces mi niña, ¿Cómo va todo?**

**-Bien. Algo atareada. El trabajo va muy bien. La revista cada vez está mejor. Con mucho esfuerzo, hemos mantenido las proyecciones que la junta directiva ha trazado para ella. **

Kenji había logrado manejar la junta de manera que impusiera el plan de trabajo más exigente que había podido idear. Con lo que no contaba, era que su hija era una trabajadora inalcanzable igual que él, y que el trabajo extra no era algo que la amedrentara.

**-Espero que no estés sobrecargándote. Debes tomar tiempo para todo, para descansar, para divertirte, Kenji entendería. No creo que quiera que te enfermes o algo por el estilo.**

¿Él entendería? ella en definitiva lo dudaba.

**-No te preocupes Mamoru. Ella se divierte. Bueno, en realidad nos divierte. –**Rió Seiya malicioso, al tiempo que una tímida risa entre dientes por parte de Darien lo acompañaba.

**-¿Y de qué nos estamos riendo? –**Quiso saber Dai que recién entraba a la habitación y se sentaba en el regazo de su marido.

**-Estoy tan perdido como tú. –**Contestó su esposo.

**-Es que Serena estuvo en nuestra noche de póker el sábado, y perdió de una manera TAN divertida. –**Volvió a reír con ganas.

Se revolvió incómoda en su asiento con el recuerdo fresco en su memoria. Al hacerlo, pudo sentir las piernas de Darien chocar con las de ella. Pensó en patearlo, pero pronto una idea mucho mejor llegó a su cabeza como revelación divina. ¿Estaría lo suficientemente cerca?

Podía escuchar a Seiya relatar muy entretenido su nefasta derrota, pero ella estaba más concentrada afinando los detalles de su tan esperada venganza. Se quitó los zapatos y le echó un vistazo a Darien, que le miraba algo curioso.

Serena escuchaba muy callada. No se había atrevido a mirarla, pero al notar que no pronunciaba vocablo se preocupó. Aun se sentía culpable y siendo sincero, también un poco atemorizado. Ella no se las había cobrado y ese sábado le había dejado bien en claro que lo que había hecho no se iba a quedar así.

Parecía estar haciendo cálculos mentales. Deseó saber que pasaba por su cabecita siempre en marcha. Cuando por fin lo miró, notó sus ojos aún más calculadores. Algo se estaba cocinando y él se lo estaba perdiendo. Y entonces… ¡Bam! Que le suelta la sonrisa más diabólica que haya visto en ese rostro de porcelana. Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

Seiya continuaba con su anécdota sobre lo que había pasado hacía dos días y él solo deseaba que se callara, porque algo le decía que eso solo incitaba más lo que fuera que tramaba Serena.

Y entonces sintió un pié acariciando sugestivamente su pantorrilla por sobre sus pantalones de dril. Dio un pequeño respingo ante el contacto y luego quedó estático. Al parecer nadie había notado su reacción, pues sus padres continuaban mirando a Seiya.

La traviesa extremidad comenzó a ascender por su pierna, masajeándola de manera insinuante. No lograba decidirse entre si sentía excitado o aterrado por la mirada pícara en esos ojos azules.

Ella se escurrió solo un poco en la silla y el pié llegó hasta la mitad de su muslo, deslizándose sinuosamente como una serpiente de fuego por en medio de sus piernas. ¿Qué creía que estaba haciendo?

Al notar que continuaba su camino hacía su entrepierna, en un rápido movimiento la detuvo con su mano izquierda bajo la mesa. De inmediato la rubia lo miró con reclamación. Intentó forcejear un poco, pero él no le permitió mayor movimiento.

**-Por cierto Darien, al final nunca nos dijiste que fue lo que le hiciste a Serena. –**Dijo Seiya haciéndolo romper su contacto visual con Serena.

Las manos de ella se zarandearon en su regazo, como si buscara algo.

**-Creo que lo mejor es que ya no toquemos ese tema. –**Pidió intentando dejarlo por la paz.

El bolsillo de su pantalón vibró sobresaltándolo un poco. Era su celular. Lo sacó con la mano libre, procurando no descuidar la otra, ya que ese peligroso pie aun luchaba bajo la mesa por seguir su camino.

"_Suelta mi pie AHORA, o comienzo a contar tu cochina jugarreta (¬¬)"_

**-Darien Chiba, ¿estás jugándole sucio a tus contrincantes? Eso no fue lo que te enseñó tu madre. –**Habló Dai. Él aun no podía apartar sus ojos de su celular. **-¿Me estás escuchando?**

**-Si mami. Fue una simple broma. Y prometí no volverlo a hacer. –**Mientras contestaba, al tiempo tecleaba con dedos temblorosos. Dios bendijera el texto predictivo.

"_No te atreverías"_

**-Pues no te creo nada. Ni siquiera me estás mirando. **

¿Como podría mirarla? Todos sus sentidos estaban pendientes de la respuesta de Serena.

**-Bueno, pero yo aun quiero saber que hiciste. –**Agregó Seiya. Se estaba ganando una golpiza por metiche.

"_Tú lo pediste…"_

**-Bueno, ya que estás tan interesado…–**Comenzó.

De inmediato supo que no estaba alardeando con su amenaza. Antes de que pudiera decir más, soltó suavemente la extremidad, levantando los brazos en señal de rendición.

**-Serena por favor, ¿Podemos dejarlo así? Lo siento mucho ¿Está bien? ¿Tregua?**

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa endemoniada sonrisa. No podía dejar de admitir que le quedaba muy bien en sus delicadas líneas, pero bajo las circunstancias en las que estaba y sabiendo el significado que tenía, estaba muy asustado como para poder admirarla por completo.

**-Tú sucio secretito está a salvo conmigo. **

Estaba muy equivocado si creía que eso era la tregua. No lo iba a delatar pero seguro como que se llamaba Serena Tsukino, que se las iba a pagar.

**-¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? ¿Cuál es el misterio? Yo quiero saber y nadie me contesta. –**Se quejó Seiya haciendo un mohín.

Al juzgar por la mirada envenenada que le dio Darien, si no se callaba pronto, lo iba a lamentar.

**-¿Falta mucho para comer? –**Cambió rápidamente de tema.

**-Quería esperar un tiempo para ver si Rei llegaba, pero ha sido suficiente. Iré a ver si Marie está lista para servir. –**Respondió su madre de camino a la cocina.

Ya era hora de volver manos a la obra. Bueno, para ser más exactos, pie a la obra.

Comenzó de nuevo su tortuoso camino desde la pantorrilla. Por haberla detenido lo haría sufrir otra vez desde el principio y lenta, muuuuuy lentamente. Nuevamente rozó el comienzo de la pierna, esta vez levantando un poco la tela del pantalón y depositando las caricias sobre la cálida piel.

Comenzó a subir, frotando despacio por donde iba. Podía ver el predicamento en esos ojos azul noche. Disfrutando, pero teniendo que contenerse por estar en la mesa junto a su padre y su amigo. Definitivamente lo haría pagar dolorosamente lo que le había hecho. No tan pronto, estuvo de vuelta a donde había sido detenida, a un paso de dar el golpe maestro.

**-Hijito, ¿Cómo va el hospital?**

**-B-bien pa'. –**Dijo en voz ahogada**– El ala de cardiología infantil nueva va sobre ruedas. Muy pronto estará completamente en capacidad. –**Habló rápido, como si el aire no le alcanzara.

**-Me siento muy orgulloso de ti. Ese proyecto es tu bebé y no podría haber salido mejor. **

Darien había presentado el proyecto a la junta directiva del hospital para un ala de cardiología infantil que tratara el cincuenta por ciento de los pacientes pro-bono y hasta se puso frente a la campaña de consecución de fondos auspiciando una serie de eventos de caridad. Su amigo era una persona en definitiva admirable, pero eso no lo salvaría del fuego de su venganza.

Lo tenía donde quería. Movió su pie un poco más adentro y al fin pudo sentirlo. Su palpitante miembro la esperaba firme y en calor. Pasó su pie por toda su longitud, acariciándolo placidamente. Él soltó un gruñido bajo y profundo que retumbó en la habitación.

**-Darien, ¿Estás bien? estás sudando, te ves enfermo. ¿Tienes fiebre? –**Preguntó Seiya viendo la cara de suplicio del pelinegro.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para reprimir la risa que amenazaba con escapar de su garganta.

**-Estoy bien. –**Su voz continuó sofocada. Sus ojos suplicantes.

Su divertida risa ocupó el espacio que había llenado el gruñido momentos antes. Continuaba con su tortura sin darle tregua. Él no le quitaba la mirada de encima. ¿A caso quería volverlo loco? Si, eso era exactamente lo que quería. Su caricia se sentía TAN bien. Deseaba saltar sobre la mesa y hacerla suya en ese mismo instante. Deseaba entrar en ella y saciar sus ganas de probar su piel, de sentir su humedad, de escuchar sus gemidos.

Sacudió su cabeza intentando hacer lo mismo con sus pensamientos. Eso no ayudaba _para nada…_

Dai regresó al comedor con Marie tras ella. Ni siquiera por tener que enfocar su atención en algo más, dejó de mover su pie salido del infierno contra él.

**-Serena, ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien Marie. Muchas gracias por preguntar. Y a ti ¿Cómo te va todo?**

**-Muy bien. Darien, ¿Estás bien? te ves algo acalorado para el clima que está haciendo.**

**-Hola Marie, no te preocupes, estoy bien. **

**-¿Seguro hijo? **

**-Si mami. **

Su pantalón vibró de nuevo,

"_¿Seguro que estás bien?"_

Levantó el rostro para encontrarse con su cara de 'miren que inocente soy'. Y continuó torturándolo.

Mientras Marie servía el vino, ella parecía más comprometida a hacerlo perder la cordura. Su empeño por llevarlo al borde del delirio, parecía crecer a medida que lo veía llegar al límite de su control. Intentaba pensar en monjitas bañándose, en sus tías abuelas bigotudas, uñas contra un pizarrón, ¡nada parecía funcionar! Cada nuevo roce era más satisfactorio que el anterior.

La cara de Darien no tenía precio. Estaba sudando y sus dedos cerrados en puño ponían sus nudillos blancos por la presión que estaba ejerciendo. Quedó hipnotizada viendo su pecho subir y bajar pesadamente con su respiración.

**-¡Ya llegué familia! Ya se, ya se que estoy tarde mami, no me mires así. Me fue imposible salir antes. –**Saludó Rei, yendo hasta el extremo de la mesa para darle un beso a su madre**.**

**-Hija creo que deberías hablar con tus jefes. Serena me contó que hoy por poco ni almuerzas por salir corriendo. **

**-Pues que chismosa. Enana, estás en mi silla levántate. Hola papi. **

**-Hola cariño. **

**-Hola para ti también polvorita. **

**-¿Mi silla?**

**-No veo tu nombre en ella. **

**-No me jodas Serena.**

**-Que vocabulario es ese, jovencita… –**Se quejó Dai

**-Lo siento mami. Solo quiero sentarme al lado de papá. Tú lo has visto más seguido que yo. –**Agregó dirigiéndose nuevamente a la rubia.

**-¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso? –**La fulminó con la mirada**– Solo tienes que pedirlo amablemente. **

**-Por favor, **_**cabeza de chorlito**_**, ¿Quieres dejarme sentar cerca de mi padre?**

**-¿Ves que no es difícil polvorita? –**Dijo levantándose y palmeándole la cabeza.

**-Como odio que hagas eso…**

**-Pero me quieres demasiado como para enojarte. –**Respondió de camino a sentarse junto a Darien. Cuando se levantó de la silla creyó haber escuchado salir de él un suspiro de alivio. El pobre se veía a punto del colapso.

**-Hola hermano, ¿Cómo estás?- bien Rei, que linda por preguntar. -Oh Seiya estás aquí, ¿Cómo estás? -Muy bien Rei. –**Dijo Darien imitando las voces.

**-Hola Darien, veo que estás de buen humor. Aunque tienes una cara… te ves algo sofocado, ¿Estás bien?**

**-Por enésima vez, estoy bien. –**Ya lo estaban exasperando con el mismo cuento. ¿Tan mal se veía?Miró a Serena por el rabillo del ojo, y la pilló sonriendo maliciosamente.

**-Pues no se Darien, yo ya me estoy como preocupando. –**Eso era bajo. Ella lo estaba causando y aparte estaba ayudando a ponerlo en evidencia.

_La venganza el manjar más sabroso condimentado en el infierno *_

**-Hola Seiya. Contrario a lo que piensa mi querido hermano, si te vi, pero como comprenderás no podía saludarlos a todos al tiempo. –**Habló Rei finalmente, poniendo su servilleta en sus piernas.

**-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.**

Marie entró en la habitación para servir al fin la cena. No tenía mucha hambre pero quería terminar con ello de una vez por todas. La mesa comenzó a poblarse de conversaciones cotidianas, distrayendo el tema de si estaba enfermo. Pero cuando creyó encontrar un descanso, la mano de Serena se posó en su pierna, avisándole que esto estaba de todo, menos pronto a terminar.

La deslizó despacio hacia su entrepierna, y atrapó con su palma y sus dedos, su miembro, dándole un apretón que le revolucionó el calor de nuevo. Volteó a verla lleno de sorpresa y ella tomaba un sorbo de su copa de vino, con expresión tan normal como si fuera un perfecto angelito.

Volvió a apretar, esta vez con más energía y en definitiva, dejó de percibir el ambiente que lo rodeaba. Su erección se presionaba cada vez más contra su pantalón y ya se estaba volviendo dolorosa.

Ya no oía nada; solo veía a todos mover sus bocas, mientras hablaban los unos con otros o mientras masticaban bocados de lo que fuera de lo que habían servido de cena, porque sus sentidos no le daban para distinguir que era. Lo único que podía distinguir era el incesante movimiento de la mano de Serena sobre él.

Ella bajó su cierre a una velocidad imposiblemente lenta e introdujo su mano en su pantalón, liberando un poco la presión. Frotaba de arriba a abajo, en círculos, apretaba y soltaba. La situación se estaba tornando insoportable…

La expresión de Darien era un poema. Durante la mayor parte de la cena, estuvo como ausente, con la mirada quien sabe en donde. Bueno, ella sabía más o menos en donde andaba su cabeza… digamos que muy concentrada en cierta parte de su anatomía.

Cuando comenzó su pequeña misión de exploración dentro de sus pantalones, lo sintió tensarse aun más –si es que eso era posible- de lo que estaba. A penas si había probado la comida. Podía darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo esfuerzos imposibles para mantener el último resquicio de autocontrol que le quedaba.

Estaba bastante concentrada en conservar su cara de póker para los demás en la mesa y mantener los movimientos firmes y constantes, pero al mismo tiempo suaves para que nadie más que Darien pudiera apreciarlos, que cuando sintió su ardiente mano sobre la propia, se sobresaltó tanto, que casi se atraganta con lo que masticaba.

Volteó a hacia él, justo a tiempo para verlo cerrar lentamente los ojos y exhalar pesadamente. Las sirenas de emergencia sonaron chillonas en su cabeza. Él se había abandonado a ella, se había rendido a lo que ella le hacía y ahora con su mano, apretaba la de ella marcando el ritmo de su roce.

Esto empezaba a salirse de su control, aunque debía admitir que verlo así, completamente entregado a su placer, fue algo que de repente también la encendió a ella.

Pero definitivamente no podía obviar el pequeño detalle de que se encontraba en una mesa rodeada de toda su familia. Tenía que parar su juego AHORA. Comenzó a ralentizar el compás que Darien guiaba -que por cierto comenzaba a ponerse un poquitín frenético- y muy suavemente empezó a retirar su mano.

**-La cena estuvo deliciosa Dai. –**Alabó Seiya.

**-Y espera que esté listo el postre. Marie hizo ****Crème brûlée** **y ya sabes como le queda. **

**-Que delicia. –**Rei se relamió los labios. El Crème brûlée de Marie, era conocido como una de sus especialidades.

**-¿Falta mucho? –**La voz de Darien salió ronca, como si estuviera muriendo de sed.

**-Unos cuantos minutos. –**Contestó Marie, que comenzaba a retirar los platos de la mesa.

**-En ese caso, ya volvemos. –**Anunció tomando de la mano a Serena y jalándola al tiempo que se levantaba de la mesa con impaciencia.

**-¿A dónde van? –**Interrogó Mamoru.

**-Hay algo que quiero enseñarle a Serena en mi cuarto. –**Contestó, dándole una sonrisa malévola a la aludida mirándola de forma que solo ella pudo entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.

**-Está bien, pero no demoren demasiado. El postre ya no tarda y quiero tiempo con mis niños. –**Se quejó haciendo puchero Dai.

**-Lo prometo. –**Repuso él, urgiendo a Serena para correr escaleras arriba.

Prácticamente la arrastró. Una vez en el segundo piso, en cuestión de segundos ya habían recorrido el pasillo y estaban abriendo la puerta que conducía a la habitación de él.

La atrajo hacía él de un tirón cerrando la puerta y apretándola contra esta.

**-Eso que hiciste estuvo muy mal. –**Le dijo tomando su rostro en sus manos. Su aliento cosquilleó en su cara.

**-El karma es una perra. –**Contestó divertida**– Eso es para que aprendas a no hacerme trampa. **

**-Tienes que admitir que se te fue un poquito la mano. –**Se quejó comenzando a besar su cuello**– Creo que me tienes que retribuir algo. –**Pidió.

**-Solo quería que enseñarte a no meterte conmigo. –**Dijo en tono inocente.

**-Serena, te necesito. –**Gimió en sus labios.

**-¿Aprendiste la lección?**

**-Palabra de niño explorador. –**Contestó justo antes de embestirla con un beso cargado de deseo.

La apretujó más entre su cuerpo y la puerta, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y las manos de él empezaban a bajar por los costados femeninos en un frenesí de necesidad y lujuria. Su sabor era exquisito; agua en el desierto.

Ella subió una de sus piernas a su cadera y él rápidamente la atrapó, apretando con fuerza el suave muslo, bajo la tela del vestido gris que llevaba. Ella lo acercó más profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se retorcían impacientes la una contra la otra. Se separaron solo un instante para tomar aire y nuevamente arremeter contra sus labios.

Él subió la pierna un poco más y acomodó su cadera, frotando su dureza contra ella. Un sonido de satisfacción, resonó en la garganta femenina. Con la otra mano, atrapó uno de sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlo.

Abandonó sus labios para dedicarse a su cuello, llenándose de su inigualable fragancia, pasando su lengua, deleitándose con su piel a su gusto y continuó refregándose descaradamente contra ella.

La respiración de Serena se convirtió en un montón de jadeos entrecortados y presurosos. La mano que antes se movía sobre su muslo, ahora se deslizaba cada vez más cerca de su centro. Su interior ya lo anticipaba y podía sentir la humedad descendiendo, preparándola para él.

Justo en ese momento, la manija de la puerta situada cerca de su cadera, comenzó a girar erráticamente, sobresaltándolos a ambos con el roedor sonido de los rechinantes tornillos.

**-¡Darien! ¡Serena! ¡La puerta tiene seguro! –**Sonó distorsionada la voz de Rei al otro lado de la puerta.

Alterados y a la velocidad del rayo, se separaron como resortes y comenzaron a acomodar sus prendas.

**-Ya- ya va Rei. Espera un segundo. –**Habló Serena, que pasaba sus dedos por su cabello intentando ordenarlo un poco.

Un vistazo a Darien para verlo decente, y se dirigió a la puerta para dejar entrar a Rei.

**-¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto? Bueno ni importa. Mamá dice que el postre está listo y que bajen ya. **

**-Está bien. –**Contesta el pelinegro mientras emprende la salida.

**-De hecho… –**Continuó Rei**– Serena, ¿Podemos hablar?**

**-Nos vemos abajo. –**Agregó él saliendo.

Su amiga cierró la puerta y luego se sentó en la cama, situada junto a la pared enfrente de esta, dando unos golpecitos a la colcha, en el lugar junto al cual se situó.

**-Así que esta eres tú acorralándome… –**Dijo sentándose donde ella la había invitado.

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya habías hablado con Darien?**

**-Yo, iba a decírtelo, pero tu teléfono sonó y luego saliste volando. **

**-Serena… te conozco hace más de quince años. ¿A quien crees que engañas?**

**-Atrapada…–**Susurró.

**-¿Podrías explicarme?**

**-Pensé que te enfadarías. –**Suspiró, sin mirarla a la cara.

**-¿Enfadarme por qué?**

**-Por haber acudido a él antes que a ti. El viernes luego de haber terminado con Diamante, la primera persona en la que pensé fue él. Fue algo fuera de mi control, de un momento a otro estaba tocando su puerta. **

**«Tenía que disculparme. Estaba tan avergonzada con él; aun lo estoy. No entiendo como es que no me echó a patadas de su apartamento, después de haberle dejado tanto tiempo.» **

**-Eres una tonta. –**Al fin la encaró, porque no encontró emoción legible en su voz**– Soy tu mejor amiga, no tu dueña. Se muy bien que ustedes dos tienen una relación muy especial y tengo muy claro, que no tiene porque interferir con la que tenemos tú y yo. **

**-Es que hoy en el almuerzo cuando preguntaste por él, sonabas tan seria…**

**-No me malinterpretes. Comprendo que hayas acudido a él; después de todo, si yo hubiera estado en tu situación y me hubiesen prohibido frecuentar a alguien a quien quiero tanto como tú quieres a Darien, no habría pensado dos veces el ir con él una vez mandado a la fregada el imbécil de Diamante.**

**«Pero tengo algo más que decirte. –**Su última frase se tornó seria…cortante**– Ya que te me has adelantado, porque pensaba decirte esto antes de que hablaras con él, tengo que pedirte algo.» **

Un frío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Rei era amenazante con sus maneras habituales, pero cuando hablaba tan seria, podía tornarse un tanto aterradora.

**-Claro, dime.**

**-Nunca le vuelvas a hacer a mi hermano algo como eso. Si planeas dejar que algún otro estúpido inseguro como Diamante controle tu vida, lo mejor es que desde ya te alejes, ahora que no hay daño. **

**-Rei ¿Por qué me dices eso?**

**-Serena, bien sabes que te quiero como a una hermana y que respeto tus decisiones; es tu vida al fin y al cabo. Pero cuando esas decisiones afectan a alguien como a Darien, no puedo no decirte lo que pienso. **

**«No sabes lo que tu ausencia le hizo a mi hermano. Yo no soportaría verlo así de nuevo. La amistad de ustedes dos, bueno de ustedes tres si contamos a Seiya, es algo muy importante en la vida de Darien. **

**Cuando te alejaste, fue como si algo se hubiera roto en el mundo de todos, pero en especial en el de ellos dos. Se que nunca te lo dijimos, pero el primer año al menos fue casi un infierno. **

**Las chicas y yo, ya no encontrábamos forma de que se alegraran, aunque Darien parecía sobrellevarlo bien. Pero luego de eso, no se que pasó y él y Kaoli terminaron. Ignoro lo que sucedió pero es para mí un misterio como es que él lo llevado hasta ahora, habiendo perdido a dos de las mujeres más importantes en su vida.» **

Las lágrimas ya se deslizaban por las mejillas de la rubia. Ella no merecía tener a Seiya ni a Darien en su vida. Maldijo a Diamante por el cobarde que era y se maldijo a sí misma por su falta de carácter para llevar su vida sin el influjo de su padre.

La suave mano de Rei, rozó su rostro, limpiando los delgados surcos salados que aun brotaban de sus ojos.

**-Serena, no te estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas mal, sabes eso, ¿cierto? –**Ella asintió en respuesta**– Se que para ti también fue difícil, pero quiero que veas las repercusiones que tus actos tienen en ellos, para que reflexiones muy bien lo que vas a hacer de ahora en más. **

**«Te quiero mucho cabeza de chorlito –**Agregó abrazándola**– No quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes lastimado.****» **

**-¿Cuándo maduraste tanto polvorita? –**Dijo con humor.

**-Creerías que tener veinticinco es momento de sentar cabeza…–**Contestó con sorna**– Creo que será mejor que bajemos o mamá ahora sí se resentirá. **

**-Ahora bajo. Necesito un momento. –**Dijo señalando su rostro que debía verse bastante descompuesto.

**-No te demores. –**Finalizó la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación.

Serena se dejó caer en la suave cama soltando un largo suspiro. Observó a detalle aquel cuarto en el que pasó tantas horas de su vida. La colección de autos clásicos de Darien, todavía se posaba en la repisa, junto con fotos de cuando eran más chicos.

_*******__**-Darien, ¡No quiero!**_

_**-Serena, votamos y ganamos dos a uno.**_

_**-Son unos tramposos. Y tú Seiya, eres un vendido.**_

_**-¿Y ahora yo que hice?**_

_**-¡Te dejaste convencer por un carrito de juguete!**_

_**-¡Es un **_**_Jaguar XJ12 Serie 2 del 75_**_**de colección! ¿Sabes cuan difícil es de conseguir? **_

_**-Bla, bla, bla, soy un vendido. –**_Imitó Serena moviendo su mano, simulando una boca**– Eres un egoísta. –**Hizo puchero cruzando los brazos, esperando que funcionara**– ¿Que no ves que me da miedo?**

**-Se muy bien que buscas con esa cara. –**Expuso Darien.

_**-¿Está funcionando?**__**–**__Preguntó con una sonrisa. _

_**-Para nada. Vamos, no va a ser tan malo.**_

_**-Claro que sí va a ser malo. ¿A caso no has leído el libro?**_

_**-Claro, ¿Por qué crees que quiero verla? He oído que jack Nicholson hizo un papel excelente.**_

_**-¡Dios! no voy a convencerte ¿cierto?**__**–**__Él negó con la cabeza__**– Y Kubrick que es un sádico.**__**–**__Se lamentó. _

_**-Es un maestro del terror.**__**–**__Agregó Seiya. _

_Ella era una gallina para el terror, pero Kubrick era hablar de ligas mayores._

_**-¡No quiero!**__**–**__Hizo puchero nuevamente._

_**-No puedes echarte para atrás. Prometiste acatar la votación.**_

_**-Pero Seiya, nunca dijeron que la opción era ¡El Resplandor!**__**–**__Se quejó tapándose el rostro con las manos.__** –Mejor veamos el especial de brujas de los Simpson basado en el libro y verán que es igual, o hasta mejor. –**__Al menos había que intentarlo._

_Darien que continuaba arreglando todo para que pudieran ver la película, decidió intervenir, __**–Hagamos un trato. Te haces en la cama conmigo y te prometo que puedes abrazarme cada vez que sientas miedo. **_

_**-¡Que súper oferta! ¡¿Vas a dejarme abrazarte?! –**__Dijo con fingido entusiasmo. Aunque la verdad era que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Casi dos horas en brazos de Darien era un sueño hecho realidad. _

_**-Es lo mejor que puedo hacer. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas? De todas formas tienes que verla con nosotros. Como Seiya dijo, prometiste aceptar lo que fuera que votáramos. **_

_**-¡Bien! –**__Refunfuñó__**– Pero te aguantas los gritos y si te aprieto mucho, no te puedes quejar. **_

_**-Deja de quejarte y ven aquí. –**__Le indicó su lugar junto a él en la cama, al tiempo que Seiya se acomodaba en el sofá.__*******_

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo. La verdad fue que no tuvo concentración para asustarse. Todo el tiempo se la pasó llenando sus pulmones con el atrayente aroma de Darien y espiándolo con el rabillo del ojo. Fantaseando con que la intención de sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, era la de, de pronto voltear y besarla.

Aunque en lo poco que vio, pudo comprobar que ella tenía razón de no querer ver la infame película. Esa escena, con las gemelas, casi se hace pis encima un par de veces.

Se dirigió al baño y se salpicó un poco de agua en la cara. Se miró al espejo. Tenía los ojos un poco rojos por haber llorado y necesitaba serenarse. Si Darien la veía así, comenzaría a hacer preguntas y no podía decirle nada, porque pondría en evidencia a Rei.

Terminó de acomodar su cara y su cabello y se encaminó de vuelta al primer piso. Cuando llegó al descanso de la escalera desde donde se divisaba la sala, una nueva memoria se detonó en su cabeza.

_***** **__Ella y Seiya habían estado jugando street __fighter__ en la habitación de Darien, luego de que hubiese llegado la bruja y se hubiera llevado al último. Seiya había dicho que tenía hambre y como había sido el perdedor, por compasión ella debía traer los pasabocas. Cuando salió al pasillo, escuchó los murmullos de los dos en la sala y por un impulso idiota, caminó intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. _

_Cuando estuvo en el borde de la pared al que le seguían las escaleras, se puso en cuatro patas y afinó el oído. Que patética existencia la que arrastraba; tirada en el suelo escuchando conversaciones ajenas. Si alguien la viera moriría de la vergüenza._

_**-Caramelito, –**__Como odiaba la voz chillona de la tipa__**– Por favor hazlo por mí, ¿Quieres? **_

_Tenía sus manos en el cuello de él; ¡Puaj! ¡Era una arrastrada!_

_**-Es que no veo en qué te afecta.**_

_**-Vamos Darien. No se ve bien. Es una niñita nada más. **_

_**-¿Y que tiene de malo?**_

_**-Estás dañando tu imagen.**_

_**-Bien sabes que la supuesta imagen me importa un comino. –**__¡Toma eso desgraciada! ¿De qué rayos hablaban?__**– A veces estoy muy ocupado y no puedo volver a aquí; tengo un compromiso con ella. Prometí ayudarla a estudiar y soy un hombre de palabra.**_

_Oh no, hablaban de ella…_

_**-Claro, se me olvidaba que a aparte de puberta, es una descerebrada. –**__Darien no dijo nada y la muy perra continuó__**– ¿No le puedes conseguir a otra persona? No creo que sea necesario que tengas que andarte paseando con ella por el campus. La gente comienza a murmurar que eres alguna clase de asaltacunas. **_

_**-¡Eso es ridículo! –**__Darien sonó exasperado__**– No voy a dejar de darle clases por un chisme tan absurdo como ese. **_

_Por supuesto que era absurdo. ¿Como él se iba a fijar en ella? Beryl tenía razón, ella era una mísera puberta; no tenía nada que hacer a su lado. _

_**-Veo que estás obstinado con esto. ¿Podrías al menos pedirle que se vista como una señorita? No creo que sea necesario que ande como un marimacho, pavoneándose por la universidad. Es una mocosa, pero es una niña, o al menos eso parece-**_

_Ya no pudo escuchar más. Sintió como se le agolparon de pronto un mar de lágrimas en los ojos, formando una película acuosa que le impedía ver bien. Se levantó como pudo del suelo y corrió de vuelta a la habitación de Darien._

_El rostro de Seiya se descolocó al verla en la puerta. _

_**-¡Serena! ¿Estás bien?**_

_**-¡Seiya!**_

_Corrió hasta los brazos de su amigo que se hallaba sentado en el suelo sobre la alfombra café. Los sollozos se apoderaron de su cuerpo. Ella no quiso decir nada y él no preguntó; solo la abrazó y con su mano dibujó círculos en su espalda, arrullándola suavemente intentando calmarla.__*******_

El sentimiento de pequeñez se apoderó de ella. Se obligó a calmarse y prosiguió su camino al comedor.

A penas al entrar al lugar, Darien la recibió con una cálida sonrisa al igual que Seiya. Todos conversaban, regados por la estancia y ella no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un abrazo de oso a su amigo cantante.

**-¿Y esto que es?**

**-Te quiero estrellita. Gracias por tu amistad, no sabes todo lo que significas para mí. **

**-Yo también te quiero Sere. –**Contestó estrechándola más, ante la mirada enternecida de todos los demás.

En especial los hermanos Chiba observaban muy atentos.

Finalmente llegó el postre, y luego de una amena conversación acompañada de café, Serena anunció que se retiraba pues tenía que madrugar al día siguiente.

**-Muchas gracias por la cena, todo estuvo delicioso. **

**-Gracias a ti por venir. –**Contestó Dai**– Me encanta que mi casa se llene con las personas que más amo. **

**-Como negarme a pasar un rato tan agradable como este. Te quiero. –**La abrazó dándole un beso y luego se dirigió a Mamoru**– A ti también. **

**-Te quiero mucho mi niña. Recuerda lo que te dije, tiempo para descansar. **

**-Prometo que lo intentaré. ****Estrellita, te llamo esta semana para que hagamos algo ¿Quieres? **

**-Claro Sere. Conduce con cuidado. **

**-Ami ya me habló de las noticias que tiene para darnos. En esta semana tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo para juntarnos. Dice que nos quiere a todos presentes. –**Dijo Rei.

**-Está bien. **

Darien la condujo a la puerta. **–¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañe?**

**-Darien, eso algo tonto. Tú vas a dormir aquí y te vas a devolver en ¿Que? ¿Un taxi? Creo que más bien deberías emplear lo que te queda de noche, en darte una ducha bien fría. –**Replicó mirando hacia el sur y recordando los eventos tempranos de la cena.

**-Eres mala. Pero te voy a hacer terminar lo que dejaste iniciado.**

**-O sea a ti. –**Rió.

**-El que ríe de último ríe mejor. –**Amenazó**– Vas a ver como lo cumplo. **

**-Uuuuh, que miedo. **

**-Te llamo después ¿Está bien? –**Terminó posando sus labios en una de sus mejillas.

**-Está bien. Y sigue mi concejo, el agua fría es buena para tanta calentura…–**Agregó saliendo por completo de la casa con dirección a su auto.

**-Tú sabrás. –**Dijo él antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya estaba a punto de insertar la llave en la puerta de su Bmw Z4 Z4m plateado, cuando se le ocurrió una excelente idea. Miró su reloj constatando la hora. Sí, aun tenía tiempo.

Caminó a paso lento a la casa de al lado y cuando estuvo frente a la enorme puerta doble, inspiró una gran cantidad de aire, antes de empujarla.

_***** -¡Serena! –**__Escuchó tras ella el llamado preocupado de su madre. Iba como alma que lleva el diablo._

_No quería hablar con nadie. Solo quería acurrucarse y llorar toda la rabia. Empujó la puerta de su cuarto y se tiró en la cama. _

_**-¿Qué te pasa cariño? –**__Los suaves brazos de su progenitora se cerraron en torno a ella._

_**-Nada. –**__Contestó amargamente._

_**-Confía en mí. No te encierres por favor. **_

_**-¡Tiene una cita! –**__Dejó que el llanto se apoderara de ella. No necesitaba decirle a quien se refería. Su mamá se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por Darien, mucho antes de lo que ella misma lo había notado. _

_**-Hija… deberías decirle lo que sientes. **_

_**-¿Cómo podría mami? Me aterra lo que pueda suceder.**_

_**-Lo peor que puede suceder es que te diga que no siente lo mismo. **_

_**-¿Y eso te parece poco?**_

_**-Me parece poco, comparado con todo lo que sufres en silencio. Al menos así puedes saber de una vez por todas y si no se da, puedes superarlo y no estar congelada como estás ahora. **_

_**-No soportaría que se alejara de mí.**_

_**-No creo que él lo soportaría tampoco*****_

Cerró la puerta tras ella y sin vacilar, subió las escaleras para ir a su antiguo cuarto. Una vez allí, fue directo al gran armario que ocupaba una pared entera y buscó en el anaquel más alto. Pronto estuvo en sus manos la caja blanca. Casi se cae cuando intentó bajarla. Estaba más pesada de lo que la recordaba.

La tomó en sus brazos y salió de allí con rapidez. Pronto llegaría alguien a casa y no quería que la vieran allí; además tenía prisa por llegar a su apartamento y escarbar en esa caja.

* * *

**NOTAS**

*****Walter Scott

No estaba muerta… andaba de parranda…

No! Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Lamento haber demorado tanto la actualización, pero tuve más problemas con este chap de los esperados. Solo quiero agradecer a todas por su benevolente paciencia de oro y decirles que si no había actualizado no era por mala. Espero que les haya gustado el chap y me dejen su opinión ¿Qué tal la venganza de Sere? ¿Suficientemente malévola?

Paso ahora a contestar sus reviews, y de nuevo, muchas gracias por entender.

**-Cherrie SA:** creo que con este chap, se te despejan un poquito las dudas, un poquito nada más. Con respecto al comentario del chap anterior, pues ya que estás contenta con ser traumada de Disney, entoces cancelamos las acciones contra ellos.

**-Amsz88Chiba:** me apunto a lo del zape para Kenji, se portó como un idiota. Lo de Diamante, todavía no es tiempo de saberlo, tienes que seguirle para que te enteres, muajajajaja.

**-Marta Chiba:** Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando el fic. Te aviso que ya me pasé por el tuyo. No dejé review porque me pareció algo tarde y te expreso aquí, ke está muy bueno, pero ya kiero ke Sere y Dar se encuentren y se conozcan más! En fin, eso es todo y creo ke nos estaremos leyendo.

**-TrisChiba:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el chap, y espero que este también lo hayas disfrutado.

**-Aiven Chiva:** espero que esta vez también me perdones la tardanza. Lo de Diamante se va a saber, pero más tarde y sobre tu pregunta de si Darien sabía que Serena lo quería, no. No lo sabía.

**-pichicoy:** Ojalá el chap te guste tanto como el anterior.

**-Patty ramirez de chiba:** creo que tu intuición te lleva por donde es. Diamante no va a aparecer por lo pronto pero si va a volver y va a hacer algo muy malo. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-Isis Janet :** Espero que el chap te haya parecido tan bueno como el anterior y perdona la tardanza.

**-Juanis:** ¡Bienvenida al fic! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos y espero que la historia llene todas tus expectativas.

**-Hehra:** Tu fic también me hace reír muchísimo. El gran homero de vez en cuando es de ayuda. En cuanto al señor Strauss, soy un poco inclinada a los existencialistas, así que yo también lo disfruto. Tu petición, no te preocupes que ya lo tenía pensado y estoy casi segura que en el próximo chap o si no en el siguiente te lo concedo. Como dijiste, nos estamos leyendo.

**-SereyDarien:** Eres una de las pocas ke ha mencionado lo de Rei, y te adelanto que ahí se cocina algo que pronto se va a saber. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y no se te olvide mi review.

**-yumi_kamagatha:** Jajaja. Al menos te he servido de inspiración. Me aseguraré de pasarme por tu perfil a leer tu fic. Es verdaderamente lamentable lo de Kenji y si es cierto que nos pasa a muchas. No lo he decidido, pero espero que se arrepienta antes que sea demasiado tarde.

**-ariasserena:** Si, Kenji se ha portado mal. En cuanto a Darien y Serena, creo ke ellos solitos van a buscar como enredarse, pero por ahora, todo va a estar liviano. Es un gusto que te hayas adherido al fic, espero que continúes hasta el final.

**-alejaym:** Lamento mucho demorar tanto, has de estar que me asesinas, pero te juro que estuvo fuera de mi control. Espero que te haya gustado el chap, tarde pero llegó.

**-midmoon85: **Me encantó tu entusiasmo con eso de desterrar la misoginia. Uno creería que en pleno siglo XXI eso ya no debería verse, pero lamentablemente sucede más de lo que se quisiera. Definitivamente el acuerdo ES bastante peligroso no solo para ella, sino para él también. El punto de vista de Darien no lo puedo revelar aun, pero creo que cuando lo haga van a entender mucho más de que va todo esto. En cuanto al 'Doble sentido', jajaja, espero que con el chap, hayas tenido tu dosis. Nos leemos lueguito.

**-liebende Lesung: **nuevamente reafirmo mi recomendación: no comas ansias. Lo de Diamante se va a saber más adelante. Espero que te guste el chap.

**-isa1181: **muchas felicitaciones para Sere por liberarse del yugo de su papá. Mina está muy contenta con Mal y no va a regresar con Yaten (Eso sí, te agradece que le permitas estar con Mal, jajaja). En este chap quedó más claro, que la Sere está que suelta la baba por nuestro adorado médico desde hace mucho. Ya más adelante sabremos que es lo que Darien piensa de toda la situación. Lo de Rei, en próximos chaps se sabrá si el misterio es imaginación de Mina o efectivamente oculta algo.

**-mirilla parina: **me alegra que el fic a parte de fines de entretención sirva para reflexionar una que otra cosa. Confieso que también sufrí una situación similar a la tuya y definitivamente es algo que no se debe permitir. Gracias por el review, ¿ya te he dicho ke me entretengo mucho leyéndolos? Me gusta siempre lo ke me escribes. Bueno espero que el chap haya sido de tu agrado.

**-Usako Suyi:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí estoy reportándome luego de siglos de ausencia. Muchas gracias por las felicitaciones, no te apures, no me molestan los elogios, jajajaja. Pues ya se supo que pasó en la cena como estabas esperando. Lo de Diamante se demora un tris todavía. Ojala el chap te haya gustado y a estudiar con ánimos!

**-salyluna:** Te aseguro de que antes de que el acuerdito se vaya a la fregada, van a tener tiempo de disfrutar. Cuando Darien y Haru se enteren va a ser por algo feo ke el gusano miserable va a ser, pero no te adelanto más porke todavía falta. Nos leemos después y tal vez nos vemos en el msn. Bsitso!

**-Susy Granger:** tu disertación sobre el fic va en Muuuuuuuy buen camino. Te debates en varias posibilidades que pueden resultar como lo estás pensando. Muchas conjeturas van certeras, pero te pido ke no abandones y vayas constatando y corrigiendo tus suposiciones a medida ke el fic avanza. Ciertamente el primer encuentro no fue meramente sexual aunke se haya sentido así, pero han de pasar varias cositas antes de ke todo salga a flote y por último, sí, Kenji es un maldito. Todavía no se si va a tener oportunidad de redimirse. Kiero ke nos veamos en msn, creo ke esta semana me conectaré, aunke por lo ke he visto por ahí andas con problemillas de Internet. De todas formas te agradezco el review y espero podamos hablar un ratito.

**-JennySol:** Se te agradece infinitamente ke te tomes el tiempo de leer, yo también se lo ke es andar alcanzada de tiempo y aprecio mucho ke apartes unos minutitos para leer y otros tantos para dejar review. A Mina y a Rei si les contó la verdad y probablemente a Lita y Ami, también se los dirá. Son las únicas privilegiadas más ke todo porke no tomarán represarias, aunque a Rei ganas no le faltan.

**-mirta serena:** ya te habías tardado mirtita. Ke bueno ke me leas otra vez. Por ahí tuve un par de reviews ke dicen ke leyeron miedos, dudas… en tu metro y tuvieron la delicadeza de pasarse por aki y dejármelo saber, así ke gracias por la publicidad. Espero ke hayas disfrutado el chap y me dejes tu opinión.

**-Luliana Love:** bienvenida al fic, me alegra demasiado que te esté gustando. La espera fue mucha, demasiada diría yo, pero ojala haya valido la pena. Espero ke no te estén coaccionando mucho para ke escribas, a veces hay cosas ke están fuera del control de uno y no keda más ke esperar.

**-mairethchiba:** te prometo ke hay fic para rato. No soy de abandonar las historias y tengo muchas ideas para este fic y hasta ke no siente ke está terminado, no lo voy a dejar, así ke puedes estar trankila. Espero que te haya gustado el chap.

Bueno chicuelas, eso es todo por hoy, voy a intentar adelantar en esta semana lo ke más pueda del próximo chap para ke no demore mucho, pero kiero rogarles por favor paciencia y ke no abandonen, se demorará un pokito pero llegará.

**Darienlover**


	5. Actos De Amistad

Solo para avisarles que el vestido de Serena está en mi perfil, para la que desee verlo. No siendo más, que disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

_****__**CAPITULO 5**_

_**ACTOS DE AMISTAD**_

* * *

_La amistad es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos; un corazón que habita en dos almas._

_Aristóteles_

* * *

_«Hoy pasamos todo el día pintando mi cuarto. Seiya y Darien se gastaron un montón de tiempo intentando de bautizar nuestro pequeño proyecto pero solo consiguieron una lista de patéticos nombres como "Serena's crib remodeling" o "Extreme Makeover Room Edition*" (la originalidad se fue por el retrete). Desde que mamá me dio luz verde para hacerle unos cuantos cambios a mi habitación, esos dos se la han pasado haciendo preparativos y planeando cosas. _

_El par de ilusos pensaban que iba a dejarlos convertir el único lugar verdaderamente mío, en una extensión de esas cuevas plagadas de testosterona a las que llaman dormitorios. Me llevé una buena carcajada cuando les aclaré que la ayuda que solicitaba de ellos era estrictamente logística. De inmediato se alarmaron porque fuera a convertir mi habitación en una replica de alguna espeluznante casa de muñecas llena de tonos pastel y cortinas de corazones. ¡Pffff! ¡Como si no me conocieran! _

_Habiendo dejado claro que no me iba a pasar a lado oscuro (O al rosa en este caso), me dijeron que lo dejara todo en sus 'expertas' manos. Habíamos estado planeando esto durante semanas y me rogaron que los dejara hacer el diseño para pintar, que tenían una gran idea que sabían me iba a encantar y que si terminaba odiándola pues la podíamos cambiar. _

_Acepté por un lado, porque era así de fácil como ellos lo expusieron, en cualquier momento podríamos cambiar de idea y no habría problema, y por el otro, porque ellos dos y mamá son las personas que más me conocen en todo el mundo y si ellos decían que me iba a gustar, pues confiaba en que así sería._

_Bueno pues esta semana me sorprendieron con el famoso diseño que resultó siendo una profunda noche estrellada con una inmensa luna en lo alto, sobre Venecia. Quedé sin aliento cuando me mostraron los bosquejos. En definitiva me encantaba. _

_Hicimos una parte hoy, pero tendremos que continuar mañana, ya que el par de muchachitos perdieron gran parte de la mañana fastidiando con la pintura. A la basura tuvo que irse una muda de ropa que ya no podré volver a usar. Cuando al fin pude calmar a la pareja de párvulos, logramos avanzar algo, pero ni cerca estuvimos de terminar, así que mañana será un día de arduo trabajo.»_

Esa entrada en su diario le arrancó una sonrisa. ¡Se había divertido tanto ese fin de semana! Estaba en sus quince primaveras en aquel entonces y se había gozado hasta el último minuto de esos dos días.

Cuando tenía trece había decidido llevar un diario que eventualmente se convirtió en diarios, para poder luego recordar con precisión aquellos momentos que no quería que se escurrieran de su memoria y ahora encontraba esa, una sabia decisión. Desde que había recuperado su caja de recuerdos, lo primero que había hecho era escarbar en ella en busca de sus diarios. Toda la semana anterior y lo que iba de esta, se la había pasado leyéndolos y remontándose a sus choco-aventuras del pasado.

Era gracioso leer sus fluctuantes cambios de humor, reflejados en aquellas ingenuas palabras. Lo que sí tenía que reconocer era que su atención al detalle en aquel entonces era algo bastante curioso. No en todas las anotaciones claro, pero en momentos muy precisos, narraba todo tan pormenorizado, que era como si se transportara de nuevo allí.

El sonido de nudillos contra su puerta hizo que tuviera que detener sus reflexiones, así que guardó el cuaderno mientras le avisaba a Luna que podía pasar.

**-Señorita Tsukino, todos los jefes de departamento ya confirmaron para la reunión de esta tarde. Quedó fijada para las cuatro en punto. **

**-¿Qué dijeron cuando los citaste?**

**-Se extrañaron como era de esperarse, teniendo en cuenta que el repaso de publicación no se suponía que fuera hasta el viernes, pero todos quedaron más tranquilos cuando les aclaré que el tema de la junta se referiría a un anuncio que tiene que hacerles ud. **

**-Perfecto entonces. Es importante que aclaremos la situación y podamos regresar a trabajar con tranquilidad. **

**-¿Necesita algo más?**

**-Sí Luna. ¿Podrías ser un encanto y hacerme reservaciones en ese restaurante que reseñó Lita en la edición pasada?**

**-Por supuesto. ¿Para cuántos y a qué hora?**

**-Para dos. Esta noche voy a cenar con Seiya. Que sea a las 7:00. **

**-Muy bien. **

**-Te lo agradezco. **

Luna salió y Serena decidió que retomaría su trabajo porque en los últimos días entre sus problemas personales y la entretención de su 'pequeña' caja de recuerdos, había logrado avanzar bien poco en sus obligaciones. Además tenía que preparar la junta. Era de suma importancia tranquilizar a su equipo de trabajo.

El día se pasó rápidamente entre todo el trabajo que tenía atrasado. Al medio día Luna le ordenó el almuerzo que esperaba comer con Lita, pero ella se encontraba en sus deberes de crítica gastronómica para la revista, así que fue imposible.

Cuando menos lo esperó, su diligente secretaria estaba avisándole que ya era hora de la reunión y que debía desplazarse hacia allá.

En la sala de juntas los murmullos flotaban en el aire produciendo un zumbido bajo. Serena sintió una punzada de nerviosismo y las rodillas le temblaron, amenazándola con permitir que se desplomara en cualquier momento. Era ridículo el tener esa reacción tan exagerada, pero por otro lado, lo que tenía que decir no iba a ser nada fácil. No iba a perder su trabajo por su desacierto, pero para ser sincera con ella misma, no era su puesto lo que le causaba esa zozobra.

En realidad, lo que la tenía así, era pensar en los rostros de decepción y reproche de su equipo de trabajo. Y todo lo que quisieran reclamarle, se lo merecía al mil por ciento por haber sido tan crédula y confiada.

Había estado posponiendo el momento y ya era hora de salir de eso. Había querido que todo estuviera solucionado antes de informarles a sus empleados, pero ni siquiera el tener todo listo, le iba a sacudir el cargo de conciencia que la agobiaba.

Solo pocos estaban enterados. Tuvo que mover toda su influencia con la junta directiva de la empresa para que ni siquiera su padre estuviera informado aun, pero ella lo sabía. Sabía que todo era su culpa y ahora no quedaba más que intentar continuar dónde se habían quedado y seguir adelante, porque todas las disculpas que quería pedir, no iban revertir el daño causado.

Abrió las puertas corredizas y apenas entró, fue recibida por las reconfortantes sonrisas de Unazuki y Lita, al tiempo que el zumbido bajo se calmaba en un tranquilo ó su puesto en la cabecera de la amplia mesa y tomó un sorbo del vaso de agua que tenía frente a ella. Con un fuerte suspiro, se dispuso a comenzar.

**-Buenas tardes a todos. Los he citado a esta reunión, porque tengo que hacerles un anuncio, que creo, les va a complacer a todos. Es un verdadero placer informarles, que nuestra fuga de seguridad ha sido solucionada de una vez por todas. **

El recinto quedó abruptamente en perfecta inmovilidad. Nadie siquiera parpadeaba.

Después de meses de ardua batalla contra lo que parecía ser un soplón en las instalaciones, finalmente se veía la luz al final del túnel y la oportunidad de regresar a la normalidad, desechando al fin la paranoia extrema que se había extendido como la plaga.

**-Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! –**Se atrevió a preguntar saliendo del pasmo, Takeshi Nakamura, director en jefe de la sección de cine. De no haber habido tanto silencio, su bisbiseo maravillado no se habría oído en absoluto.

**-No tengo permitido comentar los detalles, pero sí les voy a decir que la fuga que estaba ocurriendo ha sido culpa mía.**

Si antes había habido estupefacción, ahora sí que nadie movía un músculo.

**-¿Cómo que culpa tuya? –**Interrogó Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew y la encargada de la columna editorial de la revista. Incredulidad resaltando en sus palabras.

**-No ha sido a propósito, por supuesto. –**Se apresuró a aclarar Serena**– Pero la fuga estaba teniendo lugar desde mi computador portátil. No fue por descuido, sino más bien por confiar en quien no debía. Sé que no tengo excusas en las qué escudarme, ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.**

**«Soy conciente de mi error y tomo responsabilidad de él. El asunto ya está solucionado y las medidas para corregir la filtración de información, ya han sido tomadas. No tengo permitido decirles más, pero ustedes merecían la verdad. Lamento estos meses de incomodidades, pero les prometo que Darkmoon ya no se beneficiará de nuestras ideas.» **

Tantas precauciones de seguridad que se habían tomado para que la única publicación que representaba una competencia para la revista, dejara de resultar 'mágicamente' con sus conceptos de publicación, y Serena ni en mil años habría imaginado que el eslabón débil de la cadena había sido desde el principio ella.

**-Realmente lo lamento y les presento mis más sinceras excusas. Si está en mi mano, una situación de estas ya no nos agobiará nunca más. Ese era todo el propósito de la reunión, pero antes de que se vayan, quiero recordarles que tenemos repaso de publicación en dos días y espero que todo esté listo. No siendo más, los dejo para que regresen a sus labores.**

Su equipo de trabajo había resultado más comprensivo de lo que había esperado. Tal vez habían percibido la sinceridad en sus disculpas o a lo mejor habían apreciado el que les hubiera dicho la verdad. Cualquiera que hubiese sido la razón, No vio más que alivio en aquellas caras.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y a dirigirse a las puertas mientras la habitación empezaba a despejarse, cuando vio a sus dos amigas acercarse con mirada inquisidora.

**-A nosotras sí nos vas a decir lo que pasó, ¿verdad Sere? –**Preguntó Unazuki en voz baja y algo ansiosa.

**-Sí, lo haré. Pero no ahora ni aquí. Será en un lugar más apropiado y en otro momento. –**Las paredes eran indiscretas y lo último que quería era que su humillación se esparciera por la empresa como chisme de corredor.

**-Pero lo harás, ¿cierto?**

**-Sí Unazuki, lo haré.**

**-Oye, ¿vas a ir a lo de Ami? –**Curioseó Lita.

**-Sí, claro. ¿Acaso estás pensando no ir tú?**

**-No, no es eso. Es solo que tanto secreto me tiene demasiado intrigada. ¿Tienes alguna idea de por qué tanto hermetismo?**

**-Bueno, tengo algunas teorías-**

**-Sí, sí. Ese es un misterio que ya tendremos oportunidad de desmenuzar luego, pero ahora tenemos un anuncio importante que hacerte. **

Interrumpió Unazuki.

**-¡Es cierto! –**Chilló Lita**– Ya había olvidado que tenemos algo grande que contarte. –**Agregó dando pequeños saltos y palmeando sus manos.

**-Pues a ver, ¿qué es eso por lo que Lita está tan emocionada?**

**-Bueno, hoy recibí una llamada de Sakura Mori, la directora de Corazón De Oro. –**Comenzó a relatar Unazuki.

**-¿La fundación? –**Preguntó Serena con su arruga de incomprensión ya situada en su entrecejo.

**-Esa misma. –**Continuó**– Me llamó para informarme que ya tenían al ganador de este año del premio que lleva el mismo nombre de la institución. –**Dijo con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro.

**-¿Y por qué a ti? ¡¿Eres tú la ganadora?! Yo no sabía que fueras muy caritativa-**

**-No, no es ella la ganadora. –**Cortó Lita con desgana antes de que Serena continuara con su despliegue de equivocada emoción**– ¿La podrías dejar acabar? –**Censura inundando su voz.

**-Está bien Lita, como tú dispongas. No hay que ponernos agresivos. –**Serena puso las manos en alto en señal de rendición, para molestar a su amiga.

**-En fin. –**Zanjó la discusión Unazuki**– Como iba diciendo, la razón de la llamada de Sakura, era el informarme del ganador del premio, ya que como la revista hizo una pequeña editorial de la fundación hace un tiempo, ella quiere que cubramos el evento. ****Le dije que con todo gusto lo haríamos, que me enviara los datos del ganador por fax y que la llamaría luego para ponernos de acuerdo en cuanto a cómo haríamos el reportaje. ****Menuda sorpresa me llevé cuando tuve el fax en mis manos y supe quién era el filántropo del año.**

**-¡Te vas a morir cuándo sepas! –**Volvió a chillar Lita, dándole palmaditas en el brazo a Serena.

**-Lita y yo tenemos una propuesta que hacerte y creemos que te va a gustar mucho.**

**-Muy bien, díganme quién es esta persona y cuál es la propuesta.**

**-¿Por qué no nos sentamos? ¿Les parece? –**Sugirió Unazuki.

Una vez de vuelta en la mesa, Lita y su cuñada, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y acto seguido, la última deslizó una hoja blanca con letras negras impresas hasta la rubia. Serena la tomó y comenzó a leer las líneas lentamente. Una vez sus ojos se posaron en el nombre, soltó un audible jadeo de sorpresa. Lita estrujó sus manos, emocionada.

**-¿Es esto cierto? ¿Él será el homenajeado este año?**

**-Una vez superé la sorpresa, llamé a Sakura para corroborar los datos y me lo confirmó todo. Efectivamente, el ganador de este año, es el médico cirujano, Darien Chiba. La fundación ha quedado bastante impresionada con el ala de cardiología que tanto luchó por construir y no encontraron mejor candidato para recibir el Corazón De Oro, que un hombre que se dedica precisamente a reparar corazones.**

**-¿Ya… se lo han informado? –**Indagó Serena todavía intentado recuperar el aliento.

**-No, pero eso es algo más de lo que queremos hablarte. Primero escucha lo que tenemos en mente. –**Le respondió su amiga castaña.

**-Muy bien. Las escucho. –**Aun no lograba normalizar su respiración y las frases salieron en un susurro.

**-Bueno, ¿Qué opinas de dedicar el número de ese mes enteramente al premio y por su puesto al ganador? Por como hemos diseñado el plan, todos obtendrían algo. **

**«La revista puede ocuparse de un tema relevante en la ciudad, como lo es la filantropía, la fundación tendría un medio para difundir su misión, el hospital podría promocionar su ala de cardiología y tú podrías tener un detalle para con tu mejor amigo. ****Sabemos que Darien no es muy afecto a la prensa y la vida pública, pero estoy segura de que tú podrás convencerlo.»**

**-Creo que eso sería perfecto. **

**-Por supuesto, tú serías la encargada de tomar las fotografías para el artículo. No creo que Darien permitiera otra cosa. Además, a mi cuñada estrella, –**Unazuki le dio una mirada de aprobación a Lita**– Se le ha ocurrido una idea brillante.**

**-Bueno, a mí se me ocurrió, pero es Unazuki quien ha estado trabajando todo el día por hacerlo posible. ¿Qué te parecería si hacemos de la premiación una gala benéfica? Podrías pedirle a los chicos que toquen esa noche para atraer más gente y lo que se recogiera se donaría en nombre de la fundación al fondo pro-bono que creó Darien. –**Explicó Lita.

**-Ya he consultado y con Sakura, y ella lo comentó a la junta directiva de la fundación, que no encontró ningún inconveniente en tanto tú des el visto bueno. –**Apoyó la hermana de Andrew.

**-¡Podríamos ayudar a tanta gente! –**Expresó la rubia ya emocionada con el proyecto.

**-Pero lo mejor es lo que ha pensado Lita para recaudar los fondos. –**Continuó.

**-¿Qué?**

**-La idea es hacer una subasta. –**Contestó Lita.

**-¿Una subasta de qué?**

**-Pues Lita piensa que ya que tenemos tantos amigos reconocidos, bien podríamos sacarle provecho a su estatus de celebridades y subastarlos por una buena causa.**

**-¡Esa sí que es una excelente idea Lita! –**Felicitó Serena**– ¡Eso estaría genial! Ya pueden contar con los Three Lights, no creo que se nieguen. Mina estará encantada de ayudar y también Michi. Lo difícil va estar en convencer al dúo estrella, los hermanos Tenoh, pero a Haruka la obliga Michi y a Mal, así nos toque llevarlo a rastras, que colabora, colabora.**

**-También estaría incluido nuestro médico favorito, y tú ni creas que te escapas tampoco. –**Declaró Unazuki.

**-¡¿Y yo por qué?!**

**-Por favor Serena. No te hagas tonta que bien sabes que desde que empezaste a andar con el amante del espectáculo, también conocido como Diamante Black, has sido una figura pública muy asediada.**

Serena frunció la cara en disgusto, sabiendo que las palabras de su amiga de la escuela eran absolutamente verdad. Amaba su privacidad casi tanto como Darien amaba la suya, pero esa había sido otra de las cosas a las cuales había que tenido que renunciar por culpa del gusano miserable. _Maldito Diamante…_

Era cierto que Darien y ella siempre se habían visto algo expuestos al ojo público por andar tanto con Seiya. Y también era cierto que ella había tenido un poco más de exposición por Haruka y por Michiru siendo la piloto más importante y la concertista de violín más destacada del país respectivamente. Pero nada de eso se comparaba al calvario que tuvo que sufrir por culpa de Diamante. Al Sr. farándula le encantaba ser fotografiando en cuanto sitio estuviera y ella era su mejor accesorio colgada de su brazo.

Durante un tiempo los medios la asediaron tanto que hasta el más mínimo gesto era documentado y de ahí se inventaban las historias más inverosímiles que podían idear. Tenían mucha imaginación. Serena les reconocía eso.

**-Vamos Sere, no te pongas difícil. –**Pidió Unazuki, al ver la mirada desdeñosa en el rostro de su amiga.

**-Piensa en todos esos niños que vas a poder ayudar…–**Lita puso los ojitos del gato con botas de Shrek, sabiendo que no podría resistir la carantoña, ni rebatir su argumento.

**-¡No me pongas esos ojos! –**Lloriqueó Serena**– ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! Lo haré. Todo sea por los niños.**

**-Además, ¿quién sabe? ¿qué tal si el que termine pujando por ti resulte ser el hombre de tus sueños? –**Sugirió Unazuki, ya imaginando la telenovela en su cabeza.

**-No seas tonta. En este momento lo que menos quiero es a otro individuo fastidiándome la existencia. Quiero estar sola por un tiempo. No tengo nada de prisa.**

Al único hombre que quería cerca era a Darien y era para asuntos más de piel, por decirlo así.

**-Bueno, como sea. ¡Ahora solo falta la última sorpresa! –**Proclamó Lita.

**¿Hay más? –**Replicó la rubia, incrédula.

**-Bueno, queríamos tener un gesto contigo. Sabemos que estos últimos días no la has pasado muy bien con lo de Diamante y todo eso, así que pensamos que esto realmente te alegría. –**Le contestó la castaña.

**-Después de tener un par de negociaciones con Sakura y de comentarle que eras muy cercana con Darien, ella accedió a permitir que fueras tú quien le comunicara las fabulosas noticias del premio a tu amigo.**

Serena quedó en blanco por unos segundos intentando asimilar el maravilloso regalo que le hacían sus amigas.

**-Chicas… ¡Son las mejores! –**Gritó saltando de su silla para abrazarlas**– Han pensado en absolutamente todo. Las AMO. ¿Se imaginan la cara que va a poner Darien? No puedo esperar a decírselo.**

**-Seh. Sabíamos que esta sería tu parte favorita del trato. –**Expuso Unazuki.

**-Muchas gracias por pensar todo esto con tanto detalle y por hacer esto por Darien. Creo que todas sus ideas son hasta lo más mínimo, inmejorables y no saben lo afortunada que me siento de contar con ustedes.**

**-Claro que hay que afinar muchos detalles, pero hasta ahora creo que pinta bien.**

**-¿Bien? Lita, todo está fantástico. Tenemos mucho que arreglar y creo que comunicaremos las noticias al resto del staff, el viernes en la junta.**

**-Me alegra que te haya gustado la propuesta.**

**-Me ha encantado todo. Me aseguraré de comunicarle a Darien todo lo que se les ha ocurrido y que les agradezca.**

Mientras terminaba la frase, su cintura vibró, brindándole un cosquilleo juguetón en la piel. Tomó su celular y sonrió al ver el identificador.

No había podido verse con Darien desde la cena en casa de sus padres por falta de tiempo, o al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a él. Así que en vista de sus "imposibilidades horarias" habían tomado la costumbre de llamarse todos los días y hablar de los acontecimientos cotidianos.

Le había resultado toda una tortura tener que rechazar las invitaciones y los tentadores planes que se le ocurrían al pelinegro, pero no había tenido otra opción. Era eso, o tener que dar explicaciones que traerían repercusiones nada agradables.

Desde ese viernes en que había vuelto a verlo, el estar separada de él, por corto que fuera el periodo de tiempo, estaba siendo realmente difícil. Y haber tenido que pasar una semana, un día y, _-miró el reloj- _dieciséis horas con cincuenta minutos sin verlo, era algo que superaba ya sus fuerzas. Por suerte, hoy podría cambiar eso.

En el instante en que supo que era él, se le ocurrió una idea interesante para darle las buenas nuevas. Había sido curiosamente conveniente el que hubiera organizado la cena con Seiya bien temprano. Sus planes saldrían perfectos.

Su celular iba por el tercer repique, así que se despidió de las chicas diciendo que tenía que tomar la llamada en privado y agradeciéndoles nuevamente por todo, se retiró a toda velocidad a su oficina, que quedaba a algunos metros de la sala de juntas, cruzando el pasillo.

**-Hola Dar. Creo que te he atraído con el pensamiento.**

_**-¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso por qué?**_** –**Eran impresiones suyas, ¿o él siempre sonaba tan sexy?

**-Pues resulta que estaba a punto de llamarte para decirte que si no había ningún inconveniente, iba a pasarme por tu apartamento porque hay algo muy importante que contarte.**

_**-Pues creo que sí estamos conectados, Sere. Yo te llamaba para invitarte a cenar.**_

**-A cenar no se va a poder, porque ya he quedado con Seiya. Pero, ¿qué te parece si te llego a eso de las nueve y llevo conmigo una botella de vino? Las noticias que te tengo, son dignas de celebración. –**Le dijo, dejando entrever que pretendía que hicieran algo más que hablar.

_**-Suena perfecto. ¿A las nueve, entonces?**_

**-Estaré ahí puntual.**

_**-Me quedo contando los minutos.**_** –**Le respondió en una voz deliciosa.

Su corazón se agitó con anticipación y con eso colgaron. Se despidió de Luna, anunciándole que se tomaría el resto de la tarde.

Necesitaba pasar a su casa, tomar un baño y alistar algo de ropa, para no tener que regresar al día siguiente a cambiarse para ir a trabajar, y mejor salir directamente del apartamento de Darien.

En el camino, llamó a Seiya para darle el nombre del restaurante y recordarle la hora.

Se dio una ducha rápida y luego de untarse crema en el cuerpo y ponerse el conjunto de ropa interior, se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo entero de su vestidor y examinó cuidadosamente su piel, asegurándose de que no se le pasara nada.

Al parecer ya habían desaparecido del todo los moretones de sus brazos, cuello y omoplatos. Era una suerte que el invierno estuviera tan próximo, y que el clima en los últimos días estuviera fresco, tirando frío, porque no quería ni siquiera pensar en como podría justificar el tener que andar en cuellos tortuga y mangas largas, si estuvieran en verano.

Cuando había visto las incipientes marcas en su cuerpo, el lunes en la mañana de la semana pasada, había agradecido a los cielos, que no hubiesen aparecido antes, porque la reacción de Darien no hubiese sido algo 'bonito'. Aquel día, se llenó de pastillas para el dolor y luego de cubrirse con ropa los cardenales, se había olvidado de ellos hasta que Darien la apretujó contra la puerta de su habitación en casa de los Chiba, recordándole que estaban allí.

Y fue ahí, cuando se dio cuenta que tendría que esperar a que desaparecieran para poder volver a ver a Darien y estar con él, como su cuerpo se moría de ganas por hacerlo. Así que ahora que ya no estaban, ya no había impedimento para verse con él.

Sí, la vida era dulce.

Se terminó de vestir, se arregló el cabello y se maquilló un poco. Hizo la maleta que llevaría al apartamento de Darien y miró el reloj.

Se adelantaría un poco al restaurante para encargar la champaña, que había decidido, sería más apropiada con el tono de celebración, que el vino. Nada mejor para esta ocasión que una burbujeante botella de _Moët & Chandon._

De cualquier forma, era algo temprano para salir todavía, así que decidió que terminaría con la lectura de su diario que había tenido que interrumpir en la mañana.

_«¡Mi habitación ha quedado hermosa!_

_No creí que lograríamos terminar, pero luego de jalarles las orejas a mis amigos los bromistas, todo fue viento en popa. Juro que esos dos son mi muerte. Tuve que hacerle de niñera todo el día para lograr que trabajaran un poco. Ahora lo importante, es que al fin tengo mi noche estrellada y ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba._

_A parte de tener que estar regañando a Seiya y Darien por no concentrarse en el trabajo, no hubo mayor contratiempo. Bueno, casi. Mientras intentaba alcanzar el borde superior de una de las paredes y subida en una escalera para ayudarme, perdí el equilibrio y comencé a tambalearme sobre mis pies. Mi mente trabajando a mil por hora, ya me estaba preparando para el inevitable y brutal golpe, pero no contaba con la agilidad de Darien._

_Mi ángel protector, se movió con una rapidez inhumana y me atrapó entre sus fuertes y firmes brazos, evitando que cayera como saco de patatas al suelo. Presionada contra su pecho, quedé hipnotizada entre el sube y baja irregular de su pecho y su incomparable fragancia. Clavó sus ojos en mí y por un breve instante casi cometo la estupidez de inclinarme para darle un beso. En el momento en que se oyó el carraspeo de Seiya, él parpadeó desconcertado y yo logré mirar a otro lado que no fuesen esos dos zafiros._

_Cuando me puso sobre mis pies nuevamente, quedé tan desorientada que no pude contestar a su pregunta de si me encontraba bien. repliqué algún balbuceo que pretendió ser una respuesta afirmativa y salí despavorida hacia el baño más cercano. Estaba completamente sonrojada y necesité de algo de agua en el rostro y algunos minutos, para recuperar la calma. _

_¿Cómo es posible que tenga ese efecto en mí? Digo, no fue nada, fue solo estar tan cerca y ya mi mente se operó sin mi permiso olvidando toda razón y lógica. Si no tengo más cuidado, un día de estos voy a echarme de cabeza yo solita.»_

Era curioso. No recordaba que aquel episodio hubiese sido tan intenso, pero leyéndolo ahí, y aparejando sus recuerdos de lo ocurrido, se encontró respirando más pesadamente para cuando terminó de leer aquella página.

Tiempo después de pintar el cuarto, se dio cuenta que el tono de azul del cielo, era una copia fiel del azul de los ojos de Darien. Eso había resultado bueno y malo. Bueno, porque le recordaba a él. Malo, exactamente por la misma razón.

Cuando algo malo sucedía y ella quería escapar de él y la angustia constante que le producía, parecía que aquel cielo con sus estrellas esparcidas, se burlaba de ella. Era como si él pudiese vigilarla desde allí.

Nuevamente miró el reloj y decidió que lo mejor sería salir ya, para hacer lo que tenía que hacer, y llegar a tiempo con Seiya.

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸** **S&D** **,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸.,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

_._

Seiya manejaba tranquilo por las congestionadas calles del centro de Tokio. Iba bien de tiempo, así que no había prisa. Sus pensamientos estaban con la persona con la que compartiría la cena de esta noche.

Serena había sido su mejor amiga desde que podía recordar. Darien, ella y él, no eran hermanos de sangre, pero lo eran del alma.

Cuando Serena se alejó, pasó por una de las peores épocas de su vida. De no haber sido por '_Ella_' y por sus amigos, estaba seguro que no podría haber salido de ese estado oscuro en el que se había quedado estancado, porque nunca se había percatado de lo vital en que su amiga se había convertido para su vivir.

Había dado por sentado que siempre estaría allí; que nunca le faltaría, y el verla alejarse, había sido un duro golpe del que casi no se recupera. Su vínculo era uno intenso y muchas veces incomprendido.

Siempre que conocían gente nueva, de primerazo no creían que fueran solo amigos. Serena era una mujer excepcional en todo el sentido de la palabra. Era inteligente, vivaz, atenta, pero sobre todo, muy atractiva. Por decir lo menos, ella nunca pasaba desapercibida en ningún lugar y eso era algo que captaba la atención de los hombres. Ellos llegaban atraídos por su aspecto, y se quedaban por lo que había detrás de ese impresionantemente bello rostro.

Él mismo en una ocasión se sintió tentado de cruzar la frontera de la amistad y aventurarse a algo más.

El verla bajar por la imponente escalera de caracol de su casa, el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciséis, marcaría un momento hito en su vida. Fue ahí cuando de pronto notó que le encantaba el rubor que se arremolinaba en sus mejillas al tener todos los ojos puestos sobre ella, y la forma como su sonrisa cambió por completo el humor de la habitación a la que entraba y lograba que todos la imitaran y sonrieran como por reflejo.

Observándola descender el tiempo se detuvo y se sintió mirándolo todo en cámara lenta. Fue entonces, cuando el peso de una revelación se le vino encima de una forma casi aplastante y con una fuerza abrumadora: en algún momento entre sus años de amistad, Serena se había convertido en esta espléndida mujer de la cual no podía apartar sus ojos.

Se halló deseando tenerla más cerca y saber qué se sentiría acariciar la piel de su perfil de porcelana con la yema de los dedos para averiguar si era tan suave al tacto, como lo era a la vista. Y el deseo fue tan agudo, que la boca se le secó de golpe, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones.

Superado por la potencia de este descubrimiento, logró acercarse a ella y apartarla lentamente para llevarla al jardín trasero de la casa, mientras el golpeteo de su corazón le dio la impresión de que éste se quería salir de su pecho. Allí a la luz argentada de la luna, pudo contemplarla realmente.

Y se encontró viéndola con ojos nuevos y despiertos; como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. De pronto se sintió como si estuviera apreciando alguno de esos cuadros impresionistas, llenos de texturas, colores y sensibilidad. Como si de alguna manera, sus rasgos delicados y femeninos, superaran en gracia a los Lirios Acuáticos(*) de Monet o hicieran palidecer los rayos del sol de su Atardecer En Venecia(*).

Y como un cuadro impresionista, descubrió que la verdadera belleza de ella no estaba en lo evidente, sino que se encontraba oculta y envuelta en un velo de sutileza para que solo fuera manifiesta a un observador dedicado.

Pero cuando embebido del brío que su epifanía repentina le daba, osó posar sus labios sobre los de ella en la intimidad de aquel verdor, las cosas no resultaron como había esperado. Aquel inocente beso, a penas un roce de labios, le había resultado tan incestuoso, que tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no romper avergonzado en disculpas.

Entonces comprendió que la única forma en que ella podía presentarse frente a sus ojos, era como parte de su familia, aunque sabía que siempre viviría maravillado por aquella belleza que le había sido revelada aquella noche.

"_La amistad es el amor sin sus alas"**_

Finalmente llegó al restaurante, y miró la hora. 6:59 de la tarde. Estaba justo a tiempo.

El valet tomó sus llaves, entregándole el recibo con el cual podría reclamar el auto cuando terminara la cena. Acto seguido se dirigió al maître, el cual después de anunciarle que la reserva se hallaba a nombre de Tsukino, lo condujo a donde ya lo esperaba ella.

Al verlo, ella ubicó en la mesa la copa de vino de la cual tomaba un sorbo y se puso de pie para recibirlo, regalándole aquella sonrisa que le encantaba. El encaje bordado de su vestido negro de escote en V sin mangas, se aferraba a sus curvas como si de un guante se tratara, dejando al descubierto sus pantorrillas. Las sandalias que llevaba estilizaban aun más su figura.

Lo abrazó a forma de saludo y procedieron a sentarse en la mesa. El maître se retiró después de avisarles que enseguida enviaría a un mesero para que tomara la orden.

**-¿Tuviste alguna dificultad para encontrar el sitio?**

**-No. Está bastante central. ¿De dónde lo has sacado?**

**-Lita.**** –**No necesitó decir más. Nadie cuestionaba los gustos culinarios de Lita.

**-¿Y qué estamos bebiendo? –**Preguntó al ver la copa de vino tinto frente a él.

Ella lo miró algo avergonzada. **–Merlot. Espero que no te moleste que haya ordenado una copa para ti.**

**-Está bien. Me alegra que lo hayas hecho. Ahora, ¿Podrías decirme a qué se debe tanta elegancia y esta cena?**

**-Solo quería pasar un rato juntos. Tener un detalle contigo. Así que esta noche, yo pago y no quiero oír una palabra al respecto.**

**-Soy un caballero, Sere. Bien sabes que no puedo permitirte pagar.**

**-No seas arcaico, ¿quieres? Estamos en el siglo XXI. Necesito al menos intentar lavar algo de mi culpa, ¿podrías permitírmelo?**

Seiya se veía confuso, pero antes que pudiera preguntar nada, el mesero estaba ahí para tomar la orden. Ella pidió pasta y ensalada verde, y él ordenó medallones de ternera en salsa de setas. Una vez se retiró el mesero, él se dispuso a aclarar su duda.

**-Explícame eso de lavar tu culpa. ¿Cuál culpa?**

**-Seiya, te debo una disculpa. A todos, pero en especial a ti y a Darien. Lamento mucho haber hecho lo que hice y no hay día que no me pese.**

**-Eso ya ha quedado atrás, Sere. No pienses más en eso.**

**-¡Ustedes dos son increíbles! –**Exclamó ofuscada**– ¿Cómo es posible que todo esté como si nada? Tú y Darien actúan como si hubiese sido una nimiedad el que los hubiese marginado de mi vida.**

**-No es eso Serena. –**Respondió cortante. Ella sabía que había tocado alguna fibra sensible, porque él nunca la llamaba por su nombre**– Es solo que cuando sientes en la vida tanta alegría como la que nos produce el que estés devuelta, discutir y quedarse en cosas que ya pasaron, parece algo terriblemente tonto.**

**«No te voy a negar que por mucho tiempo no entendí tus motivos. Me enfadé mucho y por un periodo, realmente no fuiste mi persona favorita. Pero algún tiempo después, alguien me hizo ver que no nos correspondía a ninguno de nosotros obligarte a tomar decisiones para las que no estabas lista.»**

**-Nunca debí dejar que Diamante controlara mi vida hasta tal punto. Dejarlo fue algo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo y lo siento tanto. –**Le dijo con las lágrimas en la puerta de los ojos.

**-Sere, creo que sabes bastante bien que el control del cuál debes liberarte no es el de Diamante. –**Le dijo lo más dulcemente posible, tomando con su mano, la de ella que se hallaba sobre la mesa**– Perdóname que te diga esto, pero él no merece tener una hija como tú y me siento impotente al ver que tú muchas veces menosprecias lo valiosa que eres porque él no te valora como debe. Tal vez me estoy entrometiendo, pero no puedo no decírtelo.**

**-No seas tonto. Darien y tú, son como si fueran de mi familia. Tienes derecho a decirme lo que quieras, porque te preocupas por mí y solo quieres mi bienestar. Sé que tienes razón en lo que dices y te aseguro que estoy trabajando en ello.**

_-_**Yo solo lamento que él se pierda de lo grandiosa que eres. –**En su mirada ella pudo ver la inmensa ternura de su amigo**– Espero que cuando se de cuenta, no sea demasiado tarde.**

**-No merezco un amigo como tú. –**Dijo ella bajando la mirada.

**-Nunca digas eso. –**Le contestó él, poniendo su mano libre en el mentón de ella, para obligarla a mirarlo**– Te mereces mi amistad, la de Darien, la de todos nosotros, y mucho más. La clase de bienestar y paz que nos das, es algo que nadie más podría brindarnos. **

**«Darien y tú hacen parte de algo ya fundamental para mí. No puedo obligarte a quedarte, pero necesito que sepas que no quiero que vuelvas a irte. Yo te necesito para que mi felicidad esté completa.»**

**-No voy a volver a irme. Duele demasiado estar lejos. Tú también eres necesario para mi felicidad. Te quiero. –**Ambos se levantaron de la mesa para abrazarse.

Volvieron a sus asientos, mientras les era servida la comida.

**-Ahora que el momento cursi ha pasado, que te parece si comemos. –**Dijo ella con una pequeña risa, observando la comida.

**-Esto se ve delicioso. –**Coincidió él.

**-Y… ¿qué hay de nuevo en tu vida? –**Preguntó Serena con intención.

**-No mucho. –**respondió Seiya notando el tonito que su amiga había utilizado.

**-Pues un pajarito por ahí, me ha contado que se rumora en el bajo mundo, que tienes una novia escondida. –**Dijo la rubia, pinchando algo de lechuga con el tenedor, para llevarla a su boca.

**-Y este avechucho chismoso, ¿por casualidad se llama Darien Chiba? –**Ella soltó una risa encantadora, confirmándole que así era**– Dile a Darien que deje de proyectar su triste vida en mí y se consiga él una novia.**

**-Pero no me has dicho que no sea cierto. **

**-No voy a negar ni confirmar absolutamente nada.**

Entonces, ella volvió a reír. **–Debe ser algo serio, aunque creo que aun no estás preparado para compartirla con nosotros. Pero si eso cambia…**

**-Tú y Darien serán los primeros en saber.**

.

______(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_______

.

La cena continuó entre temas más superficiales y risas. Cuando se habían despedido, Serena pidió que le entregaran la champaña que había encargado en el restaurante y que se estaba enfriando y tomó camino hacia el apartamento de Darien.

Iba con el acelerador a fondo y aun le parecía desplazarse demasiado lento. Quería estar allí cuanto antes y su cuerpo ya vibraba con cada segundo que pasaba acercándola a su destino.

Cuando al fin estuvo frente al edificio su sonrisa se amplió tanto, que le dolieron las mejillas. Se bajó del auto y saludó a Ren, el portero que había estado allí desde mucho antes que Darien se mudara y que era otro de sus cómplices. Era Ren quien la había dejado pasar aquel viernes sin necesidad de anunciarse.

Darien daba vueltas por la sala, observando el reloj cada dos segundos. Parecía que el tiempo lo quería torturar, porque pasaba increíblemente lento. El toque de la puerta le disparó el pulso. Ella ya estaba ahí.

Casi corrió a abrir la puerta. La había extrañado mucho. Parecía ilógico que tras pasar dos años sin verla, ahora no pudiera aguantar tan solo una semana, pero era así como se sentía. La quería a su lado tanto como se pudiera.

**-Espero no haber llegado muy tarde. –**Saludó ella antes de abrazarlo.

**-Estás justo a tiempo. ¿Y esto qué es? –**Preguntó tomando de las manos de ella, la botella, aun abrazados. También notó la pequeña maleta que quedó en el suelo y eso lo puso de mejor humor todavía, pero no quiso comentar nada sobre eso.

**-Hoy tenemos motivos para celebrar, así que creí que un poco de champaña no estaría mal. –**Contestó entrando, mientras él le quitaba la maleta de la mano. Él y Seiya, los eternos caballeros.

Darien tomó el abrigo de Serena y se le atragantó el aire en la garganta. Estaba preciosa y aparte de todo, olía delicioso. Después de invitarla a sentarse, fue a la cocina por un par de copas y regresó con ella a la sala. La habría invitado a la terraza, pero en esos días, las noches habían estado demasiado frescas para un vestido como ese.

**-¿Y qué estamos celebrando? –**Preguntó, mientras servía las copas.

**-Tu premio. –**Dijo Serena sin más.

**-¿Mi premio? –**Preguntó curioso**– ¿A caso has decidido recompensarme por rechazarme toda la semana? –**Concluyó risueño.

**-Bueno sí estaba pensando algo por el estilo, pero no es esa clase de premio la que celebramos. Hoy soy portadora de excelentes noticias y no podría estar más feliz por ti.**

**-¿Quieres decirme de una buena vez de qué estás hablando?**

**-Vengo a informarte que eres el ganador del premio Corazón De Oro de este año.**

Ella se aseguró de tener primera plana de su cara. Darien parecía desorientado y sorprendido, con un toque de conmoción.

**-¿Es en serio?**

**-No pensarás que estoy bromeando. –**Le dijo seria. Un segundo después, estaba saltando emocionada a sus brazos**– ¡Felicitaciones! Nadie más en el mundo se lo merece más que tú.**

Él le devolvió el abrazo, sin salir de la sorpresa. Luego se sentó en el sofá y se tomó su copa champaña de un solo golpe.

**-Esto es… no tengo ni palabras para describirlo.**

**-Dímelo a mí. Cuando Lita y Unazuki me lo informaron esta tarde casi caigo en shock.**

**-¿Cómo te enteraste?**

**-La directora de la fundación llamó a Unazuki para que la revista cubriera el evento y vaya coincidencia la que resultó. Pero, ¿qué te parece? No has dicho como te sientes.**

**-Es increíble. No entiendo cómo gané.**

**-No seas modesto Darien. La fundación también se ha enterado de esa formidable ala de cardiología, pero más importante, de tu fondo pro-bono. Creo que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien te diera un reconocimiento.**

**-Todavía no puedo creérmelo.**

**-Pues créelo porque Lita y Unazuki ya han montado todo un evento y no solo para llenar una noticia de farándula. Ellas han pensado en algo para recaudar recursos para el fondo pro-bono y hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Voy a tener que trabajar contigo por un tiempo. –**Tendió la carnada para anunciarle lo del reportaje.

**-No entiendo.**

**-La revista va a dedicar el número del mes al premio, al hospital, a la fundación, y por supuesto, a ti. –**Contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta.

**-¿A mí?**

**-Sí. Desde ya te digo que no es negociable. Ya todo está planeado y voy a necesitar que me colabores y no te pongas difícil.**

**-Esto comienza a asustarme.**

**-No debería. Solo son unas fotitos y una entrevista. Ah, y también me tendrás que soportar en el hospital. Necesito documentarlo todo. El plan es que yo te haga las fotos, pero si no quieres, puedes escoger otro fotógrafo de la revista.**

**-Estás bromeando, ¿cierto? Sí tengo que hacer esto no voy a dejar que nadie más que tú, lo haga conmigo.**

**-Brindo por este premio y porque eres el mejor. –**Dijo Serena sirviéndole otra copa a Darien y poniéndose en pie.

Él también se levantó tomando la copa que ella lo ofrecía, y suavemente la chocó con la de ella logrando un suave tintineo. Bebieron el contenido, y entonces, la mirada de él se clavó en ella; la chispa ardiendo en sus ojos medianoche.

**-Te extrañé mucho estos días. –**Le dijo ronco. Tomó la copa de su mano y la puso sobre la mesa de centro junto a ellos, para después acercar a Serena más a él.

**-Yo también. Se que podrá sonar tonto, pero estar lejos de ti, está siendo una tarea en extremo dificultosa. –**Expuso, evitando sus ojos.

**-No suena tonto porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mí. –**Respondió al tiempo que recorría con el dorso de la mano, la tersa piel de su brazo**– Todo este tiempo me la he pasado pensando en que ya es hora de que me pagues lo que me hiciste en la cena en casa de mis padres. –**Dijo las palabras, pero parecía ausente, absorto en las líneas de la femenina boca, que trazaba con el dedo índice.

En ese instante la besó y una explosión de placer se diseminó por su cuerpo. La sensación fue divina. Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello, mientras una de las manos de él fue hacia su nuca para profundizar el beso.

El sabor de ella era algo incomparable. Tan dulce, y agradable como nada que hubiese probado antes. Sus dedos en su cabello se sentían tan placenteros. Toda ella era perfecta.

Bajó sus manos acariciando la estrecha espalda, pasando por la cintura y culminando en su trasero. El gemido que ella profirió, fue todo lo que necesitó para que la chispa en él, hiciera ignición, encendiéndolo todo en fuego.

La llevó hacia el sofá y ella comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa. No llegarían al dormitorio. La necesitaba ahí y ahora.

La atrajo hacia él para bajar el cierre del vestido lentamente, mientras se deleitaba con la piel expuesta. Luego deslizó la prenda, hasta despojarla por completo de ella, y nuevamente se quedó sin aire. El conjunto de ropa interior azul oscuro con encaje negro, contrastaba de una manera increiblemente tentadora, con su nívea piel.

Ella lo miró divertida, a notar que se había quedado paralizado solo mirándola.

Se acercó a él y desabrochó el pantalón, quitándoselo junto con sus boxers. Lo empujó al sofá y se montó a horcajadas sobre él. Lo besó nuevamente y entrelazó su lengua con la de él, que con sus manos, desabrochaba el exquisito sostén.

Una vez fuera del camino la estorbosa prenda, hizo un camino de besos desde su cuello, hasta llegar a sus senos. Besó la piel entre ellos y el comienzo de los dos montes. Luego deslizó su lengua desde la base de uno de ellos, hasta llegar al pezón, que de inmediato cobró vida ante la caricia.

Su boca se cerró sobre la pequeña sección de sensible piel, mientras retorcía entre su dedo pulgar e índice, la otra punta. Serena se contorsionó de placer, dejando su cabeza caer hacia atrás. Él desplazó su boca hacia el cuello de ella, y bajó una mano hacia su intimidad. Sobre la delgada tela pudo sentir la humedad cuando la acarició con su dedo.

Suavemente la tomó de las caderas, para indicarle que se levantara y la sentó a su lado. Él se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó entre sus dedos los costados de su diminuta tanguita, para arrastrarla fuera de su cuerpo.

Lo miró directo a los ojos y los encontró oscurecidos de deseo. Se arrastró hasta quedar al borde del sofá y acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él que se acercó para quedar justo en su entrada.

**-Estaba muriendo por hacer esto. –**Le dijo justo antes de empujar en ella con una contundente estocada.

Él puso sus manos en las caderas de Serena, para acercarla más y marcar un delirante ritmo. Su mente quedó en blanco y en todo lo que pudo pensar, fue en el aliento caliente de ella chocando contra su oído y los incoherentes sonidos que lo acompañaban.

Ella se abrazó a él queriendo estar más cerca aunque era imposible. Lo que sentía era tan intenso, que quería filtrarse en él, meterse bajo su piel. Él se movía cada vez más rápido y con cada arremetida ella tocaba con la punta de los dedos el cielo.

Apretó más las piernas a su alrededor al sentir cerca el orgasmo. El movimiento logró que penetrara más hondo en ella y al llegar su clímax, sus paredes se cerraron alrededor de su miembro, logrando que él llegara también.

**-Eres… fantástica… –**Le dijo entre jadeos, intentando normalizar su respiración.

Ella se acercó a su rostro y lo besó. Profundo, sereno, sin ninguna prisa. Solo disfrutando de la mezcla de sus salivas. Cuando necesitó nuevamente oxigeno cortó el beso, pero solo lo logró por tres segundos, porque él volvió a atrapar sus labios, esta vez en un uno cargado de deseo.

Su febril lengua, se enroscó con la propia y sintió a su miembro cobrar vida de nueva cuenta, aun dentro de ella. Sin romper el ardiente beso, la levantó con él, rumbo a la habitación, mostrándole que era hora de la segunda ronda.

* * *

*Es un programa de renovación de casas, de Estados Unidos.

(*)Son los nombres de dos de las obras de Claude Monet, un pintor impresionista. (Solo para las que no sabían)

**Frase del poeta Lord Byron.

* * *

¡Hola a todas!

Ya se que deben querer matarme por ser tan inhumana y no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero esta vez tengo buenas razones. Por cierto, quiero agradecer a mirilla parina, por su encantador PM.

Les contaré que estoy pasando por una situación familiar algo difícil. Mis papás viven en España con mi hermano y pues mi papá resultó ser una mala persona, aunque eso es quedarse corto (No quiero explayarme aquí en palabras que ni valen la pena), por lo que mi mamá y hermano la han estado pasando mal y por extensión, yo también. Así que mi inspiración se largó por un tiempo y no tuve cabeza para nada más que ese problema.

Por otro lado, la universidad me tiene al trote, ya que hubo un cese largo de actividades debido a algunos disturbios ocasionados por estudiantes y pues ahora nos tienen corriendo para acabar semestre en mes y medio y pues he estado enfocada en eso.

Y por último, hace un tiempo me di a la tarea de escribir el chap porque me pareció injusto tanto tiempo de espera, pero el universo conspiró en mi contra. Ya solo me hacía falta la parte del encuentro con Darien, cuando hubo un apagón de luz que fritó mi disco duro, haciéndome perder toda la información que tenía ahí. Así que a penas logré poner a andar mi disco duro y entre los ratos libres que me da la U, reconstruí el chap que espero les guste y quiero que sepan que de verdad intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Solo quiero que sepan que si las cosas se tardan un poco, les respito lo que le dije a mirilla, yo NO voy a dejar la historia. En mi cabeza está el tronco principal del desarrollo y es un fic que quiero mucho y deseo culminarlo, al igual que no me gustaría dejarlas a ustedes con la historia a medias. Así que esas son todas las explicaciones.

Voy a contestarles los reviews aunque imagino que ni se acuerdan después de tanto tiempo, pero de igual manera, voy a contestarlos.

**-****pichicoy****:** Espero que hayas disfrutado del nuevo chap.

**-****Patty Ramirez de Chiba****:** Esta vez también me tardé mucho, pero espero que te haya parecido que valió la pena.

**-****SereTsukino****:** Te cuento que tus teorías no están muy alejadas de lo que pasa, pero tendrás que seguir leyendo para averiguar exactamente como son las cosas.

**-****Cherrie SA****:** ya viste lo que tenía la cajita. Aunque no son solo los diarios. Allí hay un par de cosillas interesantes que irán saliendo más adelante.

**-****yumi_kamagatha:** Pues tienes mucha razón en lo que dijiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap.

**-****Isis Janet****:** lamento haber tardado tanto, de verdad. Ojala el chap te haya gustado.

**-Psyque:** Desde ahora vas a poder disfrutar de las entradas del diario de Sere y vivir sus recuerdos así que espero que te guste. En cuanto a que Serena es mala, Seh, es muy mala, pero Darien no se queda atrás, así que tal para cual. Nos estamos leyendo.

**-liebende Lesung****:** Bueno, el tuyo me toca por partes. Serena sí sigue enamorada de Darien, pero aun no lo ha descubierto. Ella cree que lo que sintió por él fue un enamoramiento adolescente y que lo que hace ahora con él, solo es producto del deseo y una excelente química sexual. Darien si empezó a salir mucho más después de la cita con Molly, pero como todas sabemos él es un perfecto caballero y no fue que se convirtiera precisamente en un casanova, pero alguien tan atractivo como él es imposible pasarlo por alto y pues atraía mucho. Serena sí tuvo un par de novios antes de Diamante y las razones por las cuales su papá la emparejó con él, no fueron precisamente pensando en el interés romántico de su hija, pero eso es algo que se expondrá más adelante. Diamante es demasiado egocéntrico como para notar cualquier cosa en Serena, que ya expliqué aun no ha admitido aun estar enamorada de Darien. Las razones de Diamante para alejar a Serena de sus amigos eran meramente egoístas: por sentirse su dueño absoluto. En cuanto a por qué Serena se quedó con Diamante, por ahí sí vas bien, la razón es Kaoli, pero es también algo que se sabrá luego. Darien no se acostó con tantas, y con todas con las que se involucró, siempre fue porque sintió por ellas algo más que deseo. Siendo el hombre que es, él siempre fue capaz de encontrar en ellas algo bueno qué querer. Dai no lo obligó a salir en citas, porque creyera que necesitaba gente de su edad, sino por otros motivos maquiavélicos de madre que se sabrán más adelante. Con lo de los sentimientos de él por Serena no estás muy lejos. Serena comenzó a salir con Diamante después de que Kaoli entrara en la vida de Darien, así que ahí te doy una gran pista. Lo de por qué Darien y Kaoli terminaron, es algo importante para la historia y por tal motivo no adelanto nada. Espero haber resuelto algunos interrogantes y haberte suscitado otros, jajaja, sí, soy mala. Nos leemos en el siguiente chap. Sigue con tus teorías que me encanta leerlas.

**-****mairethchiba****:** Concuerdo contigo, pobre Darien. Pero él sabía lo que se le venía por ponerse a jugar con Serena. Los Chiba en definitiva, cuentan a Sere como una más de la familia y la adoran. Lo de Dai, ya se sabrá algo por ahí. En este chap se supo algo más del proceder de Seiya y espero haber tranquilizado a las que pensaban que esto se iba a convertir en un triángulo que lo incluyera. Ya veremos como le ajustamos cuentas a Kenji, no te preocupes. Y por último, ya se supo que tenía la caja. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y nos estamos leyendo.

**-Lady Tortoise:** Cambiaste de nombre y me dejaste como pollo sin cabeza, jajaja. Tienes razón en que el amor venía por parte de los dos, pero las razones por las cuales él no dijo nada y por las que ahora no lo hace, son algo complicadas y solo se sabrá con el transcurrir del fic. En cuanto a lo de Kaoli, no estás por mal camino, pero no es exactamente como piensas. Tendrás que leer para enterarte. En lo de las sospechas de la hermana y la mamá de Dar, pues vas bien, pero es también algo importante más adelante, por lo menos, por el lado de Dai que como buena madre anduvo revolviendo el caldero, con la mejor intensión, por supuesto. Y sí, esos dos están que arden el uno por el otro, así que tendremos escenas calientes para rato. Este acuerdo va a salírseles de las manos, pero por ahora están dedicados a disfrutar. Serena sí cambió sus patrones de vestimenta por el comentario de Beryl. La caja no tiene solo diarios e iremos descubriendo cositas en capítulos venideros. El asunto de Kaoli es uno de los embrollos centrales del fic, así que no te puedo adelantar nada, pero digamos que una que otra suposición tuya es correcta. Kenji si tiene motivos escondidos para emparejar a Serena a Serena con Diamante, pero él no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa con Darien. Y en cuanto a lo de Seiya, espero que hayas quedado tranquila de saber que ahí solo hay un hermano. Nunca pienses que me das lata. Me encanta leer tus teorías y tus opiniones, así que que Susy, a ser generosas en el review, bsitos!

**-mirtiangis:** Mirta! Gracias por seguir este fic también. Como ya te había dicho con Dudas… no tengo ningún problema en que lo pongas en tu metro, siempre que me des el crédito correspondiente como lo hiciste con el otro y claro, cuando tenga más chaps, o cuando te quede cómodo.

**-****FourLadies****:** Su grupo de autoras me parece lo máximo y creo que lo que defienden es admirable. Cada quién tiene derecho a escribir sobre lo que le plazca y desde que las criticas sean siempre constructivas y respetuosas, cada quien tiene derecho a su opinión. Por cierto Hehra, lamento mucho lo de tu fic, y mi solidaridad está contigo. Espero que les haya gustado el chap y sobre la escena en el consultorio, va a venir, es solo que primero tienen que pasar unas cosillas, pero prometo que no tardan. Nos vemos chicas.

**-****SereyDarien****:** Espero que con este chap, hayas tenido un aunque sea un poquitito más de información y que lo hayas disfrutado. Ya hoy pudieron apagar la calentura, jajajaja. Nos estamos leyendo.

**-****Katabrecteri****:** Tienes razón en pensar que es más que lujuria lo que hay entre los dos, pero aceptarlo, va a ser un proceso largo y doloroso. Por ahora todo va ir bien, pero la vida son los problemas y estos dos por no ser sinceros, van a sufrir.

**-Salyluna:** Me encanta que te haya gustado el chap anterior y espero que este te haya gustado igual. Se que he estado desaparecida, pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Seiya no va a sufrir aquí, así que puedes estar tranquilita. Nos estamos leyendo y de pronto nos encontremos en msn, bsitos!

**-****mirilla parina****:** Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está el chap. De nuevo muchas gracias por tu PM. Estuvo genial que te hubiese gustado la venganza de Sere. Ella es de armas tomar y para meterse con ella, lo mejor es pensarlo dos veces. Has sido la única que se ha fijado en Rei y por ahí algo se cocina. Pobre Darien, sí que sufrió mientras Serena estuvo lejos, y pues ahora anda bien, pero más adelante la cosa no va a ser tan buena para él. Espero tu review y nos estamos leyendo.

**-monyk:** Lo del comienzo del chap anterior era un flashback y por tanto Serena ahora está más crecida. Ella tiene 25 años, al igual que Rei, y Darien tiene 29 porque le lleva 4. Espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**-****Miko Fleur****:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. La verdad es que trato de poner en el fic lo más que se puede para que ustedes puedan sentir los diferentes estados de ánimos de los personajes y me encanta saber que voy por buen camino. Que bueno que te divertiste con lo de Mufasa, es un trauma de muchas y cada quien tuvo su opinión al respecto. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y nos estamos leyendo.

**-****JennySol****:** Esa caja tiene de todo, y en los siguientes chaps nos iremos enterando de sus detallitos. Oye me encantó el final de tu fic y no te dejé el review porque estaba hasta el copete de trabajo y no pude, pero te lo digo aquí: todo quedó HERMOSO, me encantó la fiesta de cumple de Sere y esa pedida de mano! Espectacular. Ya sabremos el punto de vista de Darien, pero por ahora tendrán que trabajar con las impresiones de Serena. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y no se te olvide mi review.

**-Suyi:** Espero que te esté yendo bomba en esos exámenes finales para que actualices Hechizo. Ya viste algo de la cajita, más adelante saldrán más cosas. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y no se te vaya a olvidar mi review.

Bueno mis niñas, solo me resta por decir, que de nuevo me disculpen por la tardanza y me regalen algo de su infinita paciencia. Cualquier duda o sugerencia, así sea para decir que leyeron y estuvo bien, o si tienen alguna pregunta, solo aprieten el botón verde.

Me despido deseando de todo corazón que hayan disfrutado el chap y esperando subir el siguiente pronto.

**Darienlover.**


	6. Recuerdos, recuerdos y ¡más recuerdos

**CAPITULO 6**

**RECUERDOS, RECUERDOS Y… ¡MÁS RECUERDOS!**

* * *

"_Solo existen dos cosas importantes en la vida. La primera es el sexo y la segunda no me acuerdo.__"_

_Woodie Allen._

* * *

Solo los jadeos llenaban la habitación. Movimiento de caderas colisionando la una contra la otra, falta de aire, piel ardorosa, mucho calor. Serena recorrió con sus manos la amplia espalda de Darien, que se mecía sobre ella. No sabía por qué, pero la sensación de su sudor entre sus manos era algo que la excitaba. Deslizó sus palmas lujuriosas por toda su recia superficie revolviendo la capa de transpiración que se enredó entre sus dedos.

El fuego la invadió apoderándose de todo y el vaivén que él marcaba, aumentó en velocidad con los movimientos ansiosos de la rubia, que se unieron al ajetreo.

No había dormido mucho, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Tener a Darien complaciéndola toda la noche no era algo que pudiese quedar en segundo lugar a dormir.

Y a pesar de haber pasado las horas más maravillosas de toda su vida, de alguna manera no era suficiente. Quería más; mucho más. Empezaba a pensar que había algo mal con ella, que se estaba convirtiendo en alguna especie de ninfómana. Aunque él parecía tan deseoso como ella. Toda la noche había colmado su dispuesto cuerpo con caricias y besos. Era el sexo más alucinante que jamás había tenido.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarse así con él para siempre. Despertar a su lado era… ni siquiera podía ponerlo en palabras. Y menos cuando su día empezaba _tan _bien. A estas alturas, no le importaba llegar tarde al trabajo. No cuando podía en cambio, perderse entre ese vibrante cuerpo que la sumía en semejante goce tan sublime, que ni en sueños hubiera imaginado.

Con una satisfactoria inundación de placer, su cuerpo hizo implosión en un orgasmo extraordinario.

Darien cayó rendido sobre ella, que aprovechó para seguir deleitándose con aquella soberbia cubierta de sudor. Simplemente se dedicó a acariciarlo suavemente mientras sus latidos disminuían en velocidad, lentamente.

Él cerró sus ojos, disfrutando del mimo. Rogaba al cielo poder levantarse así todos los días. A penas si la había dejado descansar un par de horas, y aun así no pudo evitar contemplarla mientras dormía. Necesitaba absorber todo lo que pudiera de ella. Estar fuera de la cuidad le iba a resultar muy duro. Seguro, ni siquiera serían tres días completos, pero no se había ido y ya la extrañaba.

Iría a Kyoto a realizar una operación para la cual había sido especialmente requerido y por lo general esos viajes no eran ningún problema, pero la partida de Serena aun tenía secuelas en él y todavía lo acompañaba el miedo irracional de que de pronto desapareciera y ya no pudiera verla.

Ella suspiró hondamente y Darien, muy a su pesar, levantó la cabeza del pecho femenino, para mirarla a la cara.

**-Es hora de irte, ¿no?**

**-Sí. –**Admitió ella, también apesadumbrada**– Tengo que ir a trabajar. **

**-Ve a bañarte en lo que preparo el desayuno. Necesitas una buena taza de café, no quiero que te estrelles por quedarte dormida al volante. –**Le dijo mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

**-¿Y de quién sería la culpa? –**Preguntó jocosa ya de camino al baño.

Le preparó un café bien cargado, un omelet y algo de cereal con leche. Cuando ella apareció en el comedor, ya él la esperaba leyendo el periódico.

**-Que hombre tan industrioso me has salido. –**comentó al observar la mesa.

**-Una de mis tantas cualidades. –**Contestó con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro.

**-Engreído. ¿No vas a dormir un poco más? No creo que sea conveniente que estés tan cansado para tu operación.**

**-No te preocupes. El vuelo sale hasta las dos. Dormiré un poco cuando te vayas y si no es suficiente, descansaré durante el viaje. No creo que haya mucho problema.**

**-¿Llegarás a tiempo para la cena de Ami? –**Preguntó mientras tomaba un bocado de su omelet.

**-Ya lo tengo todo arreglado. Tendré que viajar el mismo sábado, pero llegaré. **

**-Te voy a extrañar. –**Declaró avergonzada mirando su café.

**-Yo también. –**Dijo él, tomando su mano sobre la mesa**– No tienes idea cuanto.**

El pecho de Serena se inundó de una emoción dulce y cálida, pero que la asustó. Aquella sensación no la había tenido desde el día en que había renunciado a él. Aquel día en que había aceptado que él nunca sería para ella y que su amistad tendría que ser suficiente. El día en que había desechado sus fantasías infantiles de llegar a una relación amorosa con su amigo y había puesto los pies en la tierra finalmente.

Cuánto le había costado convencerse de ello. Tantas lágrimas y noches en vela había pasado forzando la idea dentro de cabeza, y ahora ese sentimiento se arrastraba de nuevo bajo la superficie. No. No podía cometer errores. Este trato era simplemente diversión y nada más. Si se permitía ser descuidada terminaría de nuevo en el hoyo.

Serena deslizó su mano lentamente para liberarla del agarre del pelinegro simulando necesitarla para tomar su taza de café y aclaró un poco su garganta.

**-Ojala que tu operación salga excelente. Estoy segura que será todo un éxito. –**Le dijo sin mirarlo.

**-Eso espero. –**Respondió él, observando la ausencia de la mano de Serena bajo la suya.

**-El desayuno estuvo delicioso. Te lo agradezco. –**Alabó con una sonrisa.

**-Me alegro que te haya gustado. –**Le sonrió de vuelta.

Se levantaron de la mesa y fueron de camino a la sala, donde Serena tomó su mini equipaje para dirigirse hacia la puerta. Darien la tomó de la mano para que se girara y poder estar frente a frente. Se acercó peligrosamente a su rostro y le susurró, "_Que tengas un bonito día"_ justo antes de plantarle un ardiente beso en los labios. Por unos segundos, Serena hizo a un lado sus precauciones y se entregó al contacto. Era difícil concentrarse en nada más, que en los suaves movimientos de la lengua de Darien retorciéndose con la de ella.

**-Gracias. –**Suspiró**– Que te vaya bien en el viaje. –**Agregó abriendo la puerta.

**-Te veo el sábado.**

.

**,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸S&D ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸**

.

_«¡Lo odio!_

_Es un verdadero estúpido. Lo odio absolutamente. Bueno, ¿a quién engaño? No lo odio. Pero anoche estuve muy cerca de odiarlo. ¡Qué patético! Ni siquiera puedo enfadarme del todo con él. Aunque debería decir que más odio ¡a la bruja que tiene por novia!_

_Estaba tan contenta. Por fin había llegado la fecha de la presentación de Oasis. Había resultado ser el mismo fin de semana de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina y eso había sido un problema, pero me había portado intachable para que mamá no me negara la salida. _

_Había hecho mis deberes de la casa sin protestar, me había esforzado por llevar un par de buenas notas en mis exámenes y realmente estaba siendo buena niña. Me había costado un montón convencerla de dejarme salir dos días seguidos, pero lo había conseguido. Todo apuntaba a que este sería un fin de semana redondo, ¡pero no!_

_Se suponía que iríamos Darien, Andrew, Lita y yo, porque a Seiya no le atraía demasiado Oasis y no había querido ir. Y entonces tuvo que pegarse la *%$& novia de Darien. ¡La muy descerebrada ni siquiera sabía quienes eran los que se presentaban! Pero tenía que venir para que mi noche se pusiera simplemente perfecta…_

_Y todo el universo conspiró en mi contra. _

_Lo tenía todo calculado. Mamá había estado más tranquila al saber que iría con Darien y así había logrado que me diera los dos permisos. Con dieciséis años, le parece que aun soy demasiado joven para salir sola de noche. _

_Me arreglé y una vez estuve lista, cerré las puertas de la terraza porque el cielo estaba cubierto por una espesa capa de nubes grises lo que auguraba un fuerte aguacero. Darien llegó por mí y en vista de que no llevaría bolso ya que entre el tumulto de gente sería fácil perderlo, le entregué las llaves de la casa, porque el pantalón que me había puesto no tenía bolsillos._

_Llevar el auto sería demasiado engorroso con tanta gente alrededor, así que caminaríamos hasta el sitio dónde sería la presentación ya que no era muy lejos. Estaba a más o menos una hora y hablando se pasaría rápido. Pasamos primero por Andrew, un compañero de Darien en la universidad, y después por Lita. Luego de las presentaciones emprendimos camino hacia lo que yo suponía, sería el bar en donde tocaría el grupo, pero oh, qué equivocada estaba…_

_Resulta que a Darien se le había pasado informarme el pequeñísimo detalle de que Beryl también vendría porque se había entusiasmado a última hora. Se había entusiasmado, mis pantalones. _Esa _lo único que quería era malograr la noche, y cómo lo logró._

_Tuve que aguantármela toda la noche toqueteándolo por todas partes y por supuesto ella no paró de quejarse por el bar, porque le tocaba estar de pie, porque tenía sed… Tarada. ¿Qué se cree? ¿La princesa de Inglaterra?_

_El recital ni siquiera había empezado cuando el celular de Lita sonó. Su mamá le había enviado un mensaje de texto diciéndole que llamara a su casa. Como no tenía crédito y ninguno llevaba celular, me pidió que la acompañara a uno de los teléfonos pagos que habíamos visto en la entrada del bar. El mensaje parecía algo serio y la cara de angustia de mi amiga no me dejó otra opción más que acceder. _

_Les dije a Darien y a Andrew que acompañaría a Lita, que no se movieran por NINGÚN motivo de dónde estaban para localizarlos cuando volviéramos. El lugar estaba demasiado abarrotado y nos tomó bastante tiempo llegar a la salida. Lita hizo su llamada y al parecer, se había presentado una emergencia en su casa y tenía que volver en seguida, así que nos devolvimos para avisarles a los demás._

_Lita insistió en que no arruinaría la noche y se iría en un taxi, pero quería despedirse y de paso disculparse. Tuvimos que pasar por la misma travesía para volver a donde se suponía, nos esperaban los demás y ahí fue donde todo se fue al demonio. Resulta que Darien no estaba porque Beryl se había sentido mal y él como el caballero que es, se fue a llevarla de vuelta a su casa. (Juro que a veces los modales de Darien resultan ser mis peores enemigos)._

_Andrew comentó que Darien había dicho que no tardaría y que no nos moviéramos de ahí, pero yo necesitaba dejar a Lita segura en un taxi. Se rehusó a aceptar un no por respuesta y nos escoltó fuera del bar para asegurarse de que Lita se iría bien y acompañarme de regreso nuestro lugar. Con lo que no contábamos era que el sitio se atiborraba a cada segundo y cuándo quisimos volver al punto exacto para esperar a Darien, fue imposible._

_Refunfuñé y refunfuñé hasta que me di cuenta que el amigo de Darien me miraba esperando con paciencia a que se me pasara el berrinche. No quise aguarle la fiesta a él también, así que puse todo mi empeño en hacer buena cara, pero la verdad fue que no pude disfrutar el concierto por el que tanto había estado esperando hacía meses._

_¿Por qué hizo lo que hizo? No entiendo por qué me dejó allí con alguien a quién acababa de conocer y muy campante se largó con la imbécil de Beryl. No tengo nada en contra de Drew, pero hacía a penas unas horas que lo había saludado por primera vez y por todo lo que sabía podía haberse largado y no haberse ocupado de la tonta a la que dejaron tirada.»_

A Serena se le estrujó el corazón. Aquella noche había sentido que ella para Darien no significaba nada. Le había lanzado cuanta maldición se sabía y le había deseado la peor de las noches junto a la tarada que tenía por novia.

Luego de que el concierto acabara y no tuvieran señales de Darien, Andrew se había ofrecido a llevarla a su casa, pero esa noche como bien lo decía su diario, el universo había decidido conspirar en su contra. Cuando iban a medio camino, los nubarrones grises que había visto más temprano, descargaron sin contemplaciones sobre ellos. Al principio le había vuelto la histeria con toda su potencia, pero luego de que Andrew estallara en risas al verla chapotear enojada como cría de cinco años, no le había quedado de otra que unirse a sus carcajadas y burlarse de su mala suerte.

Curioso resultaba que fuera aquella nefasta velada la que la había acercado a Andrew. A raíz de eso se hicieron más cercanos y posteriormente decidieron ser novios.

Después de que el aguacero los empapara de pies a cabeza, se habían pasado el resto del camino cantando _Mambrú se fue a la guerra_ y bailando como desquiciados por la mitad de la carretera. Cuando se le había torcido un tobillo, él la había tomado en brazos contra su voluntad y la había cargado el resto del camino, a pesar de sus protestas y de decirle que estaba perfectamente. Y entonces, cuando estuvieron frente a su casa, la última ingrata sorpresa de la jornada, hizo acto de presencia. ¡Sus llaves las tenía Darien!

Tampoco podía entrar por su terraza porque la había cerrado antes de salir. Nuevamente la desgracia le caía encima. Despidió a Andrew y luego tocó hasta que no le quedaron fuerzas. Había rogado al cielo por que alguna de las muchachas la sacara del aprieto, pero no, fue su mamá quien terminó abriendo la puerta con el ceño fruncido y molesta por haberla despertado. Así fue como se ganó su castigo.

_«Dios, que dolor de cabeza. Eso me pasa por beber como pez._

_Pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió para enfurecer a Darien. Cuando le fui a reclamar mis llaves intentó pedirme disculpas pero sonreía como idiota mientras me decía las palabras. Me dio tanta rabia. ¡Que descaro! _

_Mamá estaba tan molesta que me prohibió ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Mina y yo iba a acatar la orden pero luego de verle la sonrisita a Darien decidí que no era justo que yo tuviera que pagar las consecuencias por las irresponsabilidades de él. Así que me escapé. Me salí por la terraza y descendí por las ramas del enorme árbol del jardín. Sería un crimen sin victima. Mamá pensaría que estaba durmiendo y yo volvería antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo. Todo iba perfecto hasta que mi metiche amigo se entrometió._

_Me vio mientras me escabullía y me siguió. _

"_Serena ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?" Me dijo una voz desde mi espalda. _

_Una vez me recuperé del susto que me había llevado, me volví para encararlo. _

"_Déjame en paz Darien. Puedes irte por donde viniste." Le dije con brusquedad._

"_Vamos Sere, ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar molesta conmigo?"_

"_Por lo que me quede de existencia." Contesté entre dientes, ya exasperada, mientras retomaba mi marcha. Lo que menos quería era tenerlo cerca. Creo que pensaba que se me iba a pasar así de fácil el coraje por su traición._

"_Bueno, enfádate. No puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero si puedo hacer algo respecto a esto. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás arrastrándote como prófuga fuera de tu casa?"_

"_¡Estoy castigada gracias a ti!" Le espeté, señalándolo con mi dedo índice._

"_Y si estás castigada, ¿qué haces en la calle?" _

"_Eso, no es de tu maldita incumbencia. Voy a la fiesta de Mina, así que ya puedes devolverte y dejarme sola." Le dije reanudando mi apresurada caminata y dejándolo atrás._

"_Pues voy contigo." Contestó el muy terco. Con lo gigante que era, le tomó menos de dos segundos llegar a mí de nuevo._

"_¡No! ¿A qué vienes? ¿Quieres arruinarme esta noche también?" Quise descargarme. Quise hacerlo sentir como un gusano. Y entonces bajó la cabeza y respondió en voz baja,_

"_Lo siento."_

"_Sí, bueno, tus disculpas no me sirven de mucho ahora. Vete."_

_Estuvo mal haberle respondido así, pero estaba lastimada. Entonces él dijo, "Iré contigo. Yo también estoy invitado."_

_Condenada Mina…_

"_Entonces, por favor, limítate a respirar." Le advertí. _

_Caminamos el resto del trayecto en un silencio rencoroso. Por lo menos por mi parte. Él parecía más bien como tratando de mantenerse lo menos notable posible para evitar que yo le saltara a la yugular._

_Llegamos a la fiesta en unos cuantos minutos y yo aproveché la multitud para alejarme de él. Busqué a Mina para felicitarla y luego de hacerlo, le reclamé por haberlo invitado. Naturalmente ella no sabía nada de nuestra disputa y no me quedó más remedio que dejarlo pasar._

_Mina me dijo que me relajara y me ofreció un vaso plástico de color rojo que contenía cerveza. Sí que se estaba liberando. La muy descarada aprovechó que sus papás estaban de viaje para descarriarse por completo. Miré el contenido y le di una probada. La cerveza tenía un gusto amargo, pero no estuvo mal. De todas formas no tenía intenciones de adquirir otro vaso. Eso, claro está, hasta que llegó papá Darien a darme lecciones de comportamiento y se me voló el genio. "Serena, no es bueno que tomes." "Mejor deja esa cerveza que te va a caer mal." ¡Ah! ¿Quién lo había nombrado mi guardián? Así que sin pensármelo dos veces, me zampé el contenido completo de un solo trago._

_Sentí al licor descender por mi garganta y caer como una explosión en mi estómago. De inmediato me fui de ahí a buscar otro vaso, sin darle oportunidad de que dijera nada más. Y básicamente así transcurrió la noche: yo bebía, y él me miraba con cara de desaprobación y pocos amigos desde el otro lado de la habitación._

_Ya avanzada la noche, la cabeza me estaba dando demasiadas vueltas y el mareo se tornó insoportable. Decidí entonces irme a la segunda planta de la casa y recostarme un rato en el cuarto de Mina. Solo sería un momento mientras lograba componerme un poco para irme a casa. Entré en la habitación y luego de encender la luz, me senté al final de la cama y suavemente me recosté dejando a mis pies tocar el piso. El techo me daba vueltas y cerré los ojos para evitar el vértigo, pero resultó peor, porque sentí a mi estómago revolverse resentido. Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté. Aquello no estaba funcionando. Estaba a punto de levantarme para irme como fuera, y ahí fue cuando Darien entró._

"_Te dije que te iba a sentar mal." Me dijo poniéndose frente a mí. Esperé que sus palabras sonaran irónicas pero estaba más bien serio._

"_Gracias por la advertencia sabelotodo." Contesté amarga mientras masajeaba mis sienes en círculos._

"_Chiquilla maleducada." Resopló bajo su aliento._

"_Pues sí, soy una chiquilla. Si tanto te molesta, no entiendo como es que alguien TAN maduro como tú está en una fiesta de adolescentes." Le repliqué desafiante. El alcohol sacó mi lado pendenciero. Quería gritarle lo idiota que había sido y descargar mi ira._

"_Serena, por favor, no quiero pelear más. Estás muy tomada y lo mejor es que nos vayamos ya." Dijo intentando conciliar._

"¡_Pues yo sí quiero pelear! Y desde ya te advierto que no voy contigo ni a la esquina."_

"_No seas caprichosa. Sabes bien que no puedes irte sola en ese estado." Contestó intentando levantarme de la cama por el brazo._

"_¡Ahora sí te importa el cómo llegue a casa ¿no?!" Le grité sacudiéndome fuera de su agarre. "A mi no me engañas con tu falso interés. Déjame en paz y mejor vete a buscar a tu novia."_

"_Sé que lo que hice ayer no tuvo presentación, pero no fue del todo mi culpa. Yo le indiqué a Andrew que no se fueran a mover de donde estaban. Cuando regresé ustedes ya no se encontraban donde deberían y por eso no pudimos volver a reunirnos."_

"_Pues tampoco fue culpa nuestra. Yo te advertí que no te movieras, te lo dije expresamente. ¿Y cuando regreso con qué me encuentro? Ah, con que la retrasada de tu novia se sintió mal y tuviste que irte… ay, pobrecita Beryl, ¿Ya está mejor?" Contraataqué llena de sarcasmo. "Ni siquiera entiendo qué diablos hacía con nosotros en primer lugar."_

"_Ya te lo había dicho, simplemente se animó a ir." Contestó él como si esa explicación tuviera que ser suficiente para mí._

"_Darien, esa excusa se la creerías tú. Ni siquiera sabía cuál era el grupo, se la pasó quejándose toda la noche, ¡fue una maldita molestia en el trasero todo el tiempo! Se suponía que esa era NUESTRA salida, tuya, mía y de nuestros amigos, Por qué, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tenías que incluirla si sabes que no la soporto? " Le dije, con las lágrimas ya rodándome por las mejillas. Me sentía tan traicionada. "Eres un idiota. Arruinaste mi noche de todas las formas posibles…" Estaba recriminándole cuando sentí las nauseas deslizarse camino arriba por mi esófago. _

_Corrí a la velocidad que me dieron los pies hacia el cuarto de baño al lado derecho de la cama de Mina y vacié mi dieta etílica de la noche, vomitando hasta las entrañas. "Eres un canalla... ¿Cómo pudiste dejarme sola con alguien que apenas conocía?" logré escupir en medio de las convulsiones y las lágrimas._

_Los espasmos de mi pobre estómago retorciéndose fueron lo peor. Me senté en el suelo y Darien acudió a mi lado y me sostuvo el cabello, mientras con su mano trazaba círculos en mi espalda y me pedía perdón en susurros por lo que había pasado._

"_Perdóname, se que estuvo mal, perdóname." Decía mientras intentaba calmarme._

_Cuando las violentas convulsiones cesaron, suspiré pesadamente y me recosté contra la pared frente al excusado. Darien desapareció, pero el malestar estaba aun demasiado presente como para averiguar a dónde había ido. Cuando me sentí más tranquila, me levanté del suelo y me enjuagué la boca._

_Salí del baño y me senté en la cama de nuevo, al tiempo que Darien regresaba. Traía con él un vaso que me ofreció. Era agua helada con azúcar. Mi estómago agradeció el aliciente, cuando lo bebí. Luego entró al baño y tras unos segundos, regresó con una toalla humedecida y la pasó por mi frente, llevándose el sudor que tenía en ella. La frescura de la toalla alejó algo de mi mareo._

_¿Que alguien me explique cómo carajos se hace para no enamorarse de un hombre así? ¿Cómo es posible que estuviéramos en medio de una pelea y yo le estuviera diciendo todo lo que le estaba reclamando y el corriera a auxiliarme, a auxiliar a una adolescente estúpida que bebió de más? Que me digan cómo se logra esa misión imposible ¡por favor!»_

Luego de eso Darien la había llevado a su habitación, ya que ella no estaba en condiciones de trepar un árbol para volver a la propia y no morir en el intento. Se había quedado con ella toda la noche, oyendo sus insultos y sus reclamos, le había preparado café y cuando amaneció y ella estuvo un poco más lúcida, la había ayudado a volver a su cama a tiempo para que su mamá no notara nada.

Al final, no pudo evitar perdonarlo. Además del gesto, estaba todo el asunto de que él le daba vuelta y media con una simple sonrisa y cuando se disculpó con esos ojos desbordantes de sinceridad, no le quedó otra alternativa que dejarlo todo en el pasado. A él no podía resistirse.

Le quedó una sensación extraña luego de leer aquello. No sabía si eso estaba siendo benévolo o perjudicial, pero cada vez leía con más ansiedad todo lo que su diario tenía para decirle.

Cerró su pequeño cuaderno repleto de intimidades y se dispuso a trabajar. Necesitaba concentrarse en ideas para la sesión de fotos con Darien y todo lo que quería tomar del hospital. Tenía un millón de llamadas por hacer. No eran ni las nueve y ya estaba atrasada.

.

•**·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•S&D•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•**

.

Los dos últimos días habían resultado una verdadera locura. El jueves tuvo que pelear casi treinta minutos con Haruka para que aceptara dejarse subastar y aun así no la pudo convencer ella sola y tuvo que hacer que Michiru trabajara su magia con ella. Luego otra media hora con Mal al teléfono intentando que se calmara y que recordara que todo era por una buena causa. ¡Dios! Esos dos sí que eran predecibles. Luego, asistió a ese repaso de publicación y el trabajo se le duplicó como por arte de magia.

Para la siguiente edición tendrían que trabajar como si fueran dos, porque aunque el número no saldría sino hasta dentro de unos meses más, lo harían todo desde ahora, por lo que tendrían que trabajar en la edición de ese mes y la de la premiación de Darien. Además las fotos también se habían extendido ya que no solo sería retratado él, sino también todos los que participarían de la subasta. Aunque para eso último a Unazuki se le había ocurrido una idea muy interesante.

Y después de semejantes días tan atareados, ahí estaba: tumbada en la cama, sin poder pegar el ojo y pensando incesantemente en qué estaría haciendo Darien. Él le había dejado un mensaje de voz esa tarde ya que por estar en su junta, no pudo contestarle; le había dicho que todo iba bien y según el itinerario, pero más importante que todo, le había dicho que la _extrañaba._ Y eso bastaba para tenerla conjeturando toda la noche si era necesario.

Eso le solía pasar cuando era más joven. Sí, ella podía gastar una noche entera sin poder conciliar el sueño, pensando literalmente, tonterías. Y nada funcionaba para lograr dormir. Por más cansada que estuviese, por más que supiera que en la mañana se iba a ver espantosa, por más que supiera que pasaría el día siguiente como un zombi con sueño todo el día con la energía suficiente para apenas conectar ideas, era imposible.

Intentaba poner su mente en blanco, pero pronto se descubría yendo por los recovecos de su cabeza a los lugares más inesperados. Y se ponía a fantasear como loca, imaginando miles de escenarios en los cuales Darien le confesaba su eterno amor y cómo nunca había habido otra más que ella. O imaginaba que despertaba unos años atrás, que se le otorgaba una segunda oportunidad para actuar, para hacer todo lo que no pudo hacer por miedo, por cobardía.

Cuando el episodio psicótico cedía, intentaba contar ovejas, pero eso resultaba peor. Las imaginaba tiernas y cautas saltando una pequeña cerca para que ella pudiera contarlas y depronto a una se le enredaban las patitas y caía de frente al suelo lastimándose. Y entonces todas las que le seguían hacían lo mismo y ya no soportaba la dolorosa imagen.

Así que tenía que abrir los ojos y volver a sus fantasías llenas de delirio y deseos de una realidad que parecía cada vez más lejana.

.

______(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_______

.

_La memoria es el perro más estúpido, le tiras un palo y te trae cualquier cosa.(*)_

No supo cuándo al fin cayó dormida, pero por el dolor de cuello que tenía sabía que no había dormido mucho. De cualquier manera, cuando abrió los ojos la mañana del sábado, ya no pudo quedarse en la cama por más tiempo. Estaba demasiado ansiosa; esa noche sería la cena de Ami y también esa noche vería de nuevo a Darien.

Pero no tenía nada que hacer. Todo su trabajo había logrado dejarlo al día el viernes y sin Diamante fastidiándole la existencia, su fin de semana era enteramente suyo. Así que miró su gigantesco apartamento y decidió que era tiempo de darle una buena limpiada y deshacerse de algunas cosas que le estaban sobrando, por ejemplo ese montón de ropa que Mina y Rei le hacían comprar todo el tiempo y que poco usaba.

Cuatro horas y un almuerzo después, la casa estaba reluciente y solo le faltaba un armario por revisar. Era el armario donde guardaba todas las cosas que no había podido dejar en su antiguo cuarto. Escarbó en una de las cajas y se encontró con algunas cosas del colegio. Papeles que consideró importantes en su momento, exámenes, fotocopias, una prueba de actitud que había tomado en su último año para averiguar qué carrera sería más adecuada para ella. Recordó el día en que la había tomado y se rió entre dientes.

La primera pregunta era '¿Cuál considera es su habilidad más prominente?'

En la secundaria Serena tenía esta rara cualidad de acosadora que le permitía ubicar a Darien en cualquier muchedumbre en que se encontrara. Solo era cuestión de segundos y podía localizarlo sin importar la cantidad de gente alrededor. Cuando comenzó esa prueba se habló a sí misma como desquiciada, '¿Mi habilidad más prominente…? mmm... tendría que decir que como estoy enamorada sin esperanza de mi mejor amigo, nunca lo pierdo de vista y poseo un radar integrado para hallarlo donde se encuentre.' Se le detonó una carcajada involuntaria y todos la miraron como si le hubiese crecido una segunda cabeza.

Esa prueba iría a la basura. Siguió hurgando y encontró otro papel, pero este con mucho más significado. Era el primer examen de trigonometría que había aprobado con un diez, gracias a Darien. Cuando se lo habían entregado no dudó en ir a buscarlo y compartir su alegría con él. Lastimosamente en aquella ocasión él estaba con la zorra de Beryl. Había entrado como tornado a la casa de los Chiba y se le había abalanzado encima como tanto le gustaba hacer con Seiya. Él la había recibido gustoso hasta que la _siempre oportuna_ de Beryl había carraspeado su garganta de alcohólica y él, incómodo, muy _amablemente_ la puso de vuelta en el suelo.

Decidió conservar esa hoja. Tenía valor sentimental invaluable. Eso le recordó su pequeña cajita blanca. No la había vuelto a mirar desde que había buscado como maniática los diarios y una vez los tuvo en su poder, ya no la volvió a mirar. Ahh, tantos pequeños momentos para la posteridad. Metió su mano e intentó tomar lo primero que tocara. Era un trozo de vidrio transparente. Aquel era su "diamante", Darien se lo había dado alguna mañana mientras caminaban hacia la escuela (Antes de que él se fuera a la universidad). Habían pasado sobre una ventana hecha trizas en el suelo; Darien se había agachado y había tomado el pequeño fragmento de cristal y le había dicho, '_Te regalo este diamante. Guárdalo porque cuesta mucho dinero y si lo pierdes no vuelvo a regalarte nada_.' Lo atesoraba más que si hubiese sido verdadero.

Volvió a insertar su mano y se encontró con algo afelpado. ¡Era parchito! Rápidamente lo sacó de allí y lo estrechó contra su pecho. Parchito era un diminuto osito gris que Dai le había confeccionado para su cumpleaños número diez. Amaba ese oso.

Se pasó quién sabe cuánto tiempo revisando la caja. Había encontrado un pedazo de cerámica rota con una fecha, de cuando Seiya había quebrado una de las muñecas de porcelana de su mamá por andar de terco, después que ella le había advertido que iba a terminar rompiéndola; una hoja de un árbol marcada con un bolígrafo abrillantado, que decía '_Recuerdo de nuestros días de eterna felicidad_' junto con la fecha, de aquellas vacaciones que habían pasado en una de las propiedades campestres de sus tíos, los papás de Mal y Haruka, sin supervisión, solo ellos disfrutando de su tiempo libre.

Tenía envejecida en una pequeña cajita de cristal, la primera rosa que Darien le había dado. Ella siempre obtenía la primera de la temporada y aquella había sido la primera de todas esas que vinieron después. También estaban varias de esas cartas increíblemente tiernas que Seiya le escribía cuando estaban más chiquitos y donde los dibujaba a los dos tomados de la mano.

Las entradas del concierto de U2 al cual Darien la había llevado en compensación por la desastrosa noche de Oasis, la envoltura de los chocolates que había recibido como el primer regalo de san Valentín de toda su vida y las entradas del cine a donde había ido con Andrew en su primera cita, entre muchas otras cosas. Sonrió sumergida en el viaje al pasado. Esa caja valía más que todo el dinero del mundo.

Después de mucho tiempo se levantó del suelo; le dolía el trasero por haber pasado la tarde entera curioseando entre sus memorias y decidió que era tiempo de ajustar la dosis de su nueva adicción: la lectura de sus apresuradas palabras testigo de su tumultuosa adolescencia. Si hubiera sabido que se iba a encontrar con semejante entrada, jamás habría tocado ese cuaderno.

* * *

(*)Frase de Ray Loriga.

* * *

Mis queridas he vuelto con un nuevo chap. Como han sido unas lectoras muy pacientes y este chap se me ha alargado más de lo que había esperado, lo partí en dos y los hice más largos para traerles dos capítulos en compensación por su comprensión y apoyo. Espero que les gusten y ahora contesto los reviews.

**-Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Me encanta que te haya gustado tanto el chap. Pues es cierto que Serena necesitaba tanto decir como escuchar todo lo que se habló en la cena con seiya y creo que fue muy beneficioso para los dos. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que disfrutes mucho el siguiente. Espero tus comentarios.

**-Cherrie SA:** Esta vez intenté no demorar tanto. Espero que te haya gustado y me dejes tus impresiones sobre este y el siguiente capitulo.

**-mairethchiba:** Tu tranquilidad está asegurada. Seiya no representa en este fic, ningún tipo de amenaza amorosa. Él es simplemente un muy buen amigo de nuestros dos protagonistas. Creo que te van a gustar los encuentros de Sere y Darien en estos dos chaps y me quedo esperando tus opiniones sobre cómo te parecieron.

**-PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:** que bueno que te esté gustando tanto el fic. Pues yo creo que Serena muy en el fondo sabe muy bien sus sentimientos por Darien, pero como se ve en estos dos capítulos, le tiene terror a salir lastimada otra vez. Ya veremos cómo le caen las consecuencias de sus actos. Espero que te gusten los chaps.

**-pichicoy:** siento mucho que tuvieras que releer. Esta vez intenté actualizar más pronto, pero me ha sido imposible hacerlo más seguido. Espero que te gusten los chaps.

**-Isis Janet:** Espero que este par de chaps te gusten tanto como el anterior. Que disfrutes.

**-Lady Tortoise:** Susy! Absolutamente AMO tus reviews. En el msn ya te tengo, pero es que ahora ke estoy en vacas, a mi familia se le ha ocurrido ponerme a trabajar, así que estoy como hormiguita todo el tiempo y no he podido conectarme. Esta semana por las noches lo voy a hacer a ver si nos encontramos alguna vez. Desde ya te saco de la duda y te cuento no Kaoly no tiene nada que ver con la desastrosa situación de Sere y Diamante, pero eso de que cuando terminó con Darien quiso saber la reacción de Serena, ahí sí vas por buen camino. No te enredes. Kaoly por el momento está muy lejos como para tener que ver algo con lo que sucede, pero no hemos visto lo último de ella, aunque te digo que no es mala en absoluto. A Kenji sí le conviene ke Serena se quede con Diamante. Sus motivos los conocerá Serena después. No sabes cuanto me complace saber que mi historia te pone a pensar porque eso es lo que busco, que armen sus teorías y me comenten y las tuyas son bastante interesantes. De nada por lo de Seiya y Sere, yo tampoco puedo imaginármela a ella con nadie más que no se Darien. Lo de Rei creo que se sabrá en el siguiente chap o en dos más para que puedas tener paz mental. Espero que te hayan gustado estos encuentros entre nuestra adorable pareja y me cuentes todo lo que haya conjeturado esa cabeza tuya. Ojala hayas disfrutado leyendo. Nos vemos lueguito, bye.

**-Luz Cullen Chiba:** lamento mucho las tardanzas pero me ha sido imposible actualizar más seguido. De todas formas espero que te guste la compensación de capitulo doble esta vez y me dejes tus comentarios como hiciste con los demás capis. Muchas gracias por eso. Nos estamos leyendo.

**-SalyLuna:** Sandy, muchisisisisisisismas gracias por tus palabras. Todavía no los puedo poner a morirse de amor, porque tienen que pasar unas cuantas cosas más y como te puedes dar cuenta por los chaps, Serena tiene algunos miedos que debe superar y Darien también tiene su justa cuota de inseguridades que se verá luego. Espero que te hayan gustado los dos capis y me dejes más de tus graciosos comentarios. Bye.

**-liebende Lesung:** Comparto tus opiniones absolutamente con eso de que una nunca, bajo ninguna circunstancia debe dejar que un hombre le levante la mano. La situación con Sere no es precisamente así. Lo que ocurrió fue un incidente aislado pero no te digo nada más porque es algo que probablemente en el siguiente chap o en el siguiente, se va a saber y ahí vas a poder entenderlo todo. A Kenji definitivamente le hace falta una buena dosis de realidad que prontito le va a llegar. Espero que te gusten estos chaps y no se te olviden mis reviews.

**-Dianis:** Bienvenida al fic y te cuento que somos tocayas. Yo también me llamo Diana. Me siento super feliz que te esté gustando el fic y que hayas decidido dejar tu review. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero que te gusten los dos chaps.

**-JennySol:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. En lo de la ortografía te digo que en parte tú me has ayudado mucho en eso y me encantan tus reviews porque siempre traen algo en lo que se pueda mejorar. Me alegro que te guste como va la historia y te digo que no será muy larga pero sí faltan cosillas por contar. En estos dos chaps, se ven algunas cosas de la cajita y más detalles de los diarios, espero que te hayan gustado. Lo de las marcas probablemente se revele en el siguiente chap o en el que sigue. Voy a pasarme por tu historia y te dejo review. Nos estamos leyendo linda, bsitos!

**-mirilla parina:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y créeme que las llevo en el corazón. En estos dos chaps dejo algunas pistillas por ahí y espero que te guste como quedaron. Nos estamos leyendo y que disfrutes.

**-Suyi:** Tu review me hace sonreír cada vez que lo leo. Hazle caso a tu cabeza para que después no se te vaya a la huelga y luego sufrimos nosotras. Espero que disfrutes estos dos chaps y me cuentes que te parecieron. Y te agradezco infinitamente todo lo que me dijiste. Yo también te considero una amiga y espero que si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

Pd: ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? Jajajaja.

**-midmoon:** Muchas gracias por el apoyo y las palabras de aliento. Serena quería esa caja desesperadamente porque en sus diarios podía averiguar si lo que Mina había insinuado era cierto o si solo eran impresiones de ella. Con estos dos chaps, podemos ver que Venus no estaba muy lejos de la realidad y Serena sí pasó su mal tiempo por causa de sus sentimientos hacia Darien. Los de los moretones, lo más probable es que se esclarezca en el siguiente chap. Lo de Rei y Seiya, ya se sabrá lo que pasa ahí, pero no me pidas más porque revelo mucho, jijiji. Te cuidas.

**-SERENITY CHIBA COL:** que bueno que otra paisana se una al fic. ¿De qué parte de Colombia eres? Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero que disfrutes los dos chaps. Nos estamos leyendo.

Quiero agradecer de todo corazón por todas las palabras de comprensión, aprecio y apoyo que me han brindado. De verdad que FF y todas ustedes se han convertido en una parte muy importante de mi vida y no podré pagarles nunca los ánimos increíbles que sus palabras me han infundido. Dejo ya de dar lora para que prosigan con el siguiente chap y espero que se diviertan y todo lo que imaginen y supongan me lo comuniquen. Bsitos!

**Darienlover.**


	7. Una cena y varios secretos

En mi perfil está el hermoso vestido de Sere. Les recomiendo pasar a verlo.**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO 7**

**UNA CENA Y VARIOS SECRETOS**

* * *

"Cuando uno es joven los pensamientos se vuelven amor, con la edad el amor se vuelve pensamientos."

Albert Einstein.

* * *

_«¿Cuándo va a terminar esta agonía? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de sentirme vacía? Ya no se cuanto más pueda soportar. Verlo en los brazos de esa es como si se me abriera un hoyo negro en el pecho que lo consumiera todo, los buenos sentimientos que produce la gente a mi alrededor, las alegrías fruto de mis amistades, el amor incondicional de mi maravillosa madre, todo está eclipsado por la envidia que surge cuando la veo aferrar su mano con la de él, cuando comparten un secreto y ella suelta su molesta y estridente risa, cuando lo besa. Siento que quiero correr y esconderme debajo de una roca donde no tuviera que volver a verlos. _

_La odio porque me ha convertido en este remedo de persona. Ya no soporto ni mi propia piel. Estoy irritable todo el tiempo y ni siquiera tengo una explicación lógica para mi humor. Y para terminar de completar es él siempre, quien termina interrogándome sobre lo que me sucede. _

_Veo el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo evado y le aseguro que no me pasa nada. Me siento impotente y una cobarde de quinta. Se que sufre porque sabe que escondo algo y que de poder contarle hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi vida, he pasado a mentirle descaradamente mirándolo a los ojos. _

_¿Pero cómo podría decirle lo que desconoce? ¿Cómo pasar por alto el pánico que me invade y confesarle que estoy enamorada como idiota de él? Es cuatro años mayor que yo, y a su lado soy una cría. Una puberta, como me llamó la novia trofeo que se consiguió. ¡No la soporto! Quisiera que desapareciera, que se esfumara, que la raptaran los extraterrestres y no regresara jamás. _

_¿Por qué él no se da cuenta que esa tipa no es la indicada? ¡Ellos no tienen nada que ver! Ella es una zorra estirada y cruel, mientras él es la persona más sencilla y dulce que he conocido. Es que la muy ignorante ni siquiera entiende sus chistes. No creo que la conversación fluya entre ellos de la manera fácil como lo hace entre nosotros. _

_Estoy segura que ella no aprecia esos pequeños detalles que lo hacen tan único. ¿Acaso ve el brillo especial que se enciende en sus ojos cuando habla de todo lo que quiere hacer una vez sea médico? ¿O la manera en que frunce el ceño cuando está profundamente concentrado cuando lee? ¿Nota ella que cuando está nervioso se pasa las manos por el cabello más que de costumbre? Apuesto a que no se ha fijado en la risita tonta que se le escapa cada vez que se siente incómodo con algún tema. _

_Pero a todas estas, ¿de qué me sirve a mí saber todo eso? ¿Qué gano yo con saber que él adora ver los atardeceres desde el techo de su casa o desde la terraza de mi cuarto? ¿En qué me beneficia a mí el estar conciente de que la primavera es su estación favorita porque considera que es cuando las rosas rojas que planta con su mamá florecen mejor? ¿O que si está molesto no hay nada mejor con qué comprarlo que con un chocolate? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué rayos saco con estar pendiente de cada movimiento suyo cuando estamos juntos?_

_Estoy demasiado cansada. Lo único que quiero es paz. Quiero sentirme bien por dentro y no que me rompo en pequeños jirones cada vez que lo veo darle a ella las miradas que deberían ser para mí. Quiero que esta desesperación que me carcome se vaya y no regrese. Quiero desterrar esta angustia que me aprisiona el pecho y no me deja respirar como debe ser.»_

Contuvo la respiración, mientras el recuerdo de aquella horrible tarde se sumergía en ella. El pecho se le contrajo y se sintió tan invadida de dolor, como aquella vez. De vez en cuando cedía a la angustia, a la desesperación de ver a Darien cada vez menos suyo, aunque nunca lo hubiese sido en realidad. Le quedó un regusto amargo en la boca.

Con Beryl era con quién más había sufrido. A Molly ni siquiera la contaba como su novia, Neherenia como había llegado se había ido, y a Saori, quién había seguido a Beryl, jamás la consideró competencia. Luego vino Kaoli y con ella siempre todo fue muy diferente. Pero Beryl, esa maldita sí logró hacer de su existencia un verdadero infierno. Por aquellos tiempos se sintió como una auténtica adolescente. Estaba molesta todo el tiempo, se irritaba sin razón, no se aguantaba ni ella misma. Su mamá le decía que era normal, que era solo una fase que pasaría pronto, pero aquel había sido el tiempo más incómodo por el que había pasado.

Tener a la bruja mayor todo el día encima de Darien, refregándole en la cara su asquerosa presencia, le daba ganas de vomitar. Y a través de su diario recordó con claridad de medio día, lo horriblemente contrariada que vivía. Flotando a la deriva en un mar de contradicciones. Deseando estar con Darien, pero a la vez rogando al cielo que desapareciera de su vista con su jodida novia. Fue entonces cuando las palabras de Mina cobraron verdadero sentido. ¿Podría con esto? ¿Sería capaz de manejarlo sin exponer despiadadamente su corazón?

Hasta ahora todo lo que había leído había estado en una nota ligera y bastante placentera. Experimentar nuevamente esa sensación de desesperación tan abrumadora, la había tomado con la guardia baja. Ella respiraba el aire que él le daba. Darien había sido su mundo entero y eso casi acaba con ella. Al final de todo aquello, lo único que rogaba a Dios en sus oraciones era algo de paz. Ya ni siquiera pedía que él la notara; lo que deseaba era sacarlo de su corazón, porque dolía más pensar en no estar cerca de él en absoluto, que ser tan solo su amiga.

Y realmente quería ser su amiga; quería ser esa que siempre lo escuchaba y en la que podía confiar sin que el corazón le terminara en ruinas cada vez que le contaba algo en confidencia. Deseaba tanto superarlo; imploraba a los cielos que el tiempo pasara y poder ver aquellos días como un tonto periodo de enamoramiento pasajero.

Ahora que los días, los meses y los años habían transcurrido, encontraba que estaba peligrosamente cerca del borde de aquel precipicio, de ese lugar tan increíblemente doloroso. Lista a descender en caída libre si no cuidaba su conducta; si permitía que su corazón la guiara por el camino equivocado e interpretaba aquel acuerdo y todo lo que venía con él, como algo más que placer. Su vida no podía ser este ciclo redundante; no podía reducirse a seguir tropezando con la misma piedra. Él nunca sería lo que ella un día había querido y mientras la diversión no se acabara, no tenía por qué complicarse.

.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*¸**S&D**.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`* •.¸

.

Comenzó a vestirse luego de una embellecedora ducha caliente en donde se tomó el tiempo de consentirse con el agua reparadora y de paso aclarar un poco su mente. Se permitió desconectarse por completo del mundo y poner su cabeza en blanco alejando por lo menos momentáneamente todo lo que había estado hilando durante el día.

El estado de sopor mental en el que la había sumergido el baño, era cómodo y relajante. No quería salir de él. Por lo menos no hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario y vestirse y terminar de arreglarse, era algo que no requería mayor cantidad de su atención.

Se enfundó en un vestido azul que había comprado la última vez que había estado en una de las maratones de compras de Mina. Ella la había obligado a probárselo y aunque lo hizo a regañadientes, luego de echarse un vistazo en el espejo, había notado que la prenda le sentaba estupendamente.

Lo subió suavemente por sus largas piernas, sintiendo en cada centímetro el exquisito tacto de la seda sobre su piel desnuda. Acomodó sus pechos dentro del escote y luego ató los delicados lazos que se cruzaban en la espalda descubierta en un coqueto nudo.

Ya su mente comenzaba a despertar pero decidió que en lugar de seguir dándole vueltas a lo mismo, concentraría su atención en la cena que le esperaba. Ami definitivamente estaba demasiado misteriosa con todo el asunto. Por más que habían intentado averiguar por distintos frentes de qué iba tanto hermetismo, no habían logrado sacarle ni media palabra.

Otra cosa intrigante, era la vestimenta que había requerido. En la casa de los padres de ella siempre habían sido algo formales, pero ir de etiqueta y vestido parecía demasiado para que se tratara de alguna trivialidad. ¿Y por qué iban todos? Hacía mucho no se reunían todos en el mismo lugar y ella había solicitado y hecho énfasis en que era importante que estuviera cada uno de ellos.

Se alisó el cabello. Quería verse lo más prolija posible. Si esto estaba demandando tantas especificaciones, debía ser importante para su amiga y no quería decepcionar. Maquillaje natural y ya casi estaba lista. Se puso las sandalias que hacían juego con el vestido y buscó el rosario de plata que le había heredado su abuela, una señora bonachona y alegre que en sus años otoñales había dedicado su tiempo a complacer a sus nietos. La pieza encajaba perfecto con sus aretes y la pulsera también de plata en su mano derecha.

Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y soltó un largo suspiro. Últimamente cada paso que daba, cada acción del día, la realizaba pensando en la reacción de Darien. ¿Le gustaría como se había arreglado? Sacudió la cabeza recriminándose.

No podía seguir así. Si quería que el acuerdo que tenía con él funcionara, tenía que mantener las cosas lo más simples posible. Leer sus diarios había resultado bastante útil. Ahora recordaba todas las equivocaciones que había tenido en el pasado, ya fuera por inexperiencia o por falta de cuidado. Y andar pensando en él a cada momento del día no era lo más sabio por hacer.

Se puso algo de perfume y se dio la última mirada al espejo. Juntó sus llaves, su billetera y el lápiz labial para retocarse en su bolso y estuvo lista para salir.

El recorrido en auto fue breve y pronto estuvo frente a la gigantesca casa de los padres de Ami. Tocó el timbre y fue recibida por un hombre muy elegante que le indicó el camino hacia el jardín trasero luego de que ella le hubiese informado quién era y le entregara su abrigo.

Se detuvo a unos cuantos centímetros del prado verde antes de salir, observando desde las puertas corredizas de cristal. El lugar estaba encantador. Había una enorme mesa vestida con un mantel blanco, dispuesto con cubiertos de plata y copas de cristal. Todo estaba iluminado con lamparones de luz amarilla que daban una atmosfera íntima. En la ciudad hacía ya bastante frío y más en las noches, pero había paneles de calefacción dispuestos por todas partes y casi pudo sentir que estaba más cálido allí, que dentro de la casa. Al parecer solo habían llegado ella y Darien.

Él y Ami parecían enfrascados en un serio diálogo. Tenía apariencia de ser algo académico; ambos gesticulaban con las manos. Los dos se veían de ensueño. Él con su esmoquin completamente arrebatador y ella sobria y elegante en su vestido negro.

Ami soltó una carcajada echando su cabeza hacia atrás y luego tomó un sorbo de su champaña. Serena sonrió. Parecía mentira verla tan desenvuelta. La recordó tímida y algo amedrentada, como la viera por vez primera. ¡Era una mujer tan brillante! Cuando la conoció se sintió un poco celosa. Ami y Darien compartían su intelectualidad a un nivel en el que ella no podía competir. Pero no eran los celos habituales y casi enfermizos que la acompañaban constantemente; era más bien la sensación de sentirse inadecuada. A Ami le tenía profunda admiración. La interna de Darien, el pequeño ratón de biblioteca, había recorrido un largo camino.

**-Se ve muy hermosa, ¿verdad?**

La voz sobresaltó a Serena. Estaba tan ensimismada, que no había notado que el padre de Ami contemplaba al igual que ella lo hacía.

**-Verdaderamente lo es. –**Contestó.

El señor Mizuno era pintor. Desde que Ami era muy pequeña se había divorciado de la señora Mizuno pero conservaban unas relaciones envidiablemente amistosas. Por su trabajo, siempre vivía viajando pero ya lo había visto unas cuantas veces, por lo cual no era un extraño.

**-¿Cómo estás Serena? Ha pasado ya algún tiempo desde la última vez.**

**-Muy bien señor Mizuno.** **–**Dijo con una sonrisa**– ¿Y usted?**

**-Bien, bien. Tú también estás muy hermosa esta noche.**

**-Muchas gracias. Usted no está nada mal tampoco. Me pregunto a qué se debe tanta formalidad. –**Soltó la carnada tentativamente. Así fueran unos cuantos minutos de adelanto, le habría encantado saber el porqué de la reunión.

**-Todo a su tiempo, hija mía. Ya pronto sabrás el gozoso motivo que nos reúne.**

**-Serena, hija, ¡que hermosa te ves! –**Declaró la señora Mizuno uniéndose a la conversación. Habló con el volumen suficiente para que los presentes notaran que estaba allí.

Darien giró y sus miradas se trabaron la una en la otra. La madre de Ami abrazó a Serena, pero viendo por encima de su hombro la rubia no apartó la vista de los magnéticos ojos medianoche.

**-Muchas gracias, señora Mizuno. Le agradezco mucho el haberme invitado esta noche.**

**-Eres una de las amigas más cercanas de Ami, era imperativo que estuvieras presente hoy. Lamento llevarme a tu compañía, pero necesito robarme a Kiyoshi unos minutos.**

**-Pierda cuidado, yo entiendo.**

Los dueños de casa desaparecieron por un pasillo de camino a la cocina. Ella se volvió hacia el lugar desde donde Darien aun la miraba. Se acercó a ellos con paso tranquilo.

**-Ami Mizuno, me tienes en ascuas desde hace dos semanas. ¿Me podrías explicar a qué se debe esta reunión? –**Le dijo mientras la abrazaba**– Estás deslumbrante.**

Ella se sonrojó. Al parecer su timidez irredimible aun no desaparecía del todo.

**-Gracias por el piropo Sere. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás.**

**-Sí bueno, con tanto misterio, quise estar lo más presentable posible. –**contraatacó de nuevo.

**-Creo que estás mucho más allá de presentable. –**Eludió la peliazul nuevamente.

**-¿Me vas a decir al fin el por qué de tanto secreto?**

**-No seas curiosa y ten paciencia. **

La rubia se volvió hacia Darien y saludó. **-Tú también estás muy guapo. –**Le dijo mientras se acercaba para darle un beso en la mejilla. Él envolvió un brazo en su cintura y la atrajo más hacia sí, reteniéndola unos cuantos segundos. El deseo corrió crudo por su cuerpo haciéndola temblar como una hoja.

**-Muchas gracias por el cumplido. –**Le susurró con voz ronca en el oído. El timbre de sus palabras reverberó por su columna como si de un escalofrío se tratara.

**-¿Cómo te fue?** **–**Indagó algo pasmada. Él la soltó lentamente.

**-Todo estuvo de acuerdo al plan. El pequeño fue un verdadero guerrero y todo salió muy bien. –**Darien hablaba satisfecho, exultante, con ese brillo que adquiría su mirada cuando se refería a lo que tanto le gustaba hacer.

**-Lamento dejarlos solos, pero necesito buscar a Richard. –**Se disculpó Ami.

**-No te preocupes, quiero escuchar los detalles del viaje de Darien, eso nos mantendrá ocupados un rato. Ve a hacer lo que necesitas.**

**-No tardo. Serena enviaré a uno de los meseros para que te traiga champaña.**

Ami partió en busca de su media mitad para darles a esos dos un poco de espacio. Serena y Darien eran sus dos mejores amigos y a todas luces se veía que estaban perdidos el uno por el otro, aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera notado todavía.

Gracias a Serena tenía ese círculo de amigos tan maravilloso. Fue ella quien la sacó del caparazón en el que vivía. Cuando llegó a hacer su residencia en el hospital y conoció a Darien, él la intimidó. Era tan inteligente, tenía una excelente reputación; era su superior y su mentor. Sentía la necesidad de esforzarse al 200% para no defraudarle.

Un día encontró a Serena vagando por los pasillos del hospital. Ella se acercó y le preguntó si conocía al doctor Chiba. Cuando Ami le contestó que era una de sus internas, la rubia le preguntó si sabía dónde se encontraba. Ami se ofreció a llevarla con él y Serena de la nada, le dio un abrazo suspirando aliviada. Había pasado veinte minutos intentando localizarlo pero el hospital era enorme y no había logrado dar con él.

Por una vez en la vida, Ami se sintió a gusto al conocer a una persona nueva. La calidez en los ojos de Serena le había dado la sensación de conocerla desde hace años. Charlaron durante todo el camino; bueno, Serena habló pero Ami se encontraba realmente interesada en lo que decía. Le cayó bien de inmediato.

Días después la amiga de su jefe llegó buscándola para invitarla al cine con algunas de sus amigas. La recibieron todas con los brazos abiertos. Eso nunca antes le había pasado. Por lo general la gente la pensaba presumida por su buen desempeño académico y la envidia le ganaba a las buenas intenciones. Hasta que Serena entró en su vida, tuvo un camino muy solitario; ahora estaba rodeada de tanta gente que la amaba, que casi le parecía mentira.

En cuestión de media hora la casa de los Mizuno se llenó de gente. Todos conversaban amenos en un ambiente de camaradería. Si hubiese dependido de Ami, ella solo habría invitado a sus amigos y sus padres naturalmente, las personas más allegadas a ella. Sin embargo, la señora Mizuno había insistido en que era importante invitar a algunos miembros familiares para hacerlos también partícipes. Sus padres habían insistido en esta reunión formal.

Pronto llamaron a la mesa. Todos los comensales se ubicaron en su sitio y la conversación se mantuvo desenvuelta durante la comida. Todo había estado delicioso. De pronto, el papá de Ami se levantó y dio pequeños golpecitos a su copa con un cuboierto para atraer la atención de los presentes, aclarándose la garganta antes de hablar.

**-Quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido esta noche. Es un verdadero placer atender a tan espléndidos invitados. Es momento de rebelarles a todos el motivo de esta reunión y compartirles nuestra gran alegría. Akira y yo estamos increíblemente felices de anunciar que nuestra pequeña Ami va a casarse.**

Todo el mundo quedó silencioso por un segundo y después un zumbido de felicitaciones se extendió en el aire. Aquellos que se encontraban cerca de la pareja de prometidos, les abrazaron. Solo uno de los presentes no se alegró con la noticia, aunque lo disimuló muy bien con una sonrisa educada.

**-Richard ha pedido nuestro consentimiento y no hemos encontrado ningún motivo para negárselo. Sabemos que amas a Ami con un corazón sincero y hoy celebramos este nuevo camino que están a punto de comenzar. –**El patriarca levantó su copa y los demás lo imitaron**– Por Ami y Richard. **

Todos corearon las palabras y bebieron un sorbo de su champaña.

Al finalizar la cena, los invitados se esparcieron alegremente por el jardín, charlando despreocupadamente y bebiendo de los cócteles repartidos. Serena estaba con Haruka, Michiru, Mina y Malachite debatiendo en dos bandos porque los hermanos Tenoh aun no estaban del todo convencidos en participar en la subasta a beneficio del fondo pro-bono del hospital.

A pesar de ser un asunto de suma importancia, Serena estaba teniendo serios problemas para concentrarse en la conversación. Mirando de reojo, captaba la intensa mirada de Darien sobre ella. Parecía ridículo, pero tan solo el hecho de tenerlo estudiándola de esa manera, la hizo sentirse acalorada.

Se disculpó con sus acompañantes diciendo que necesitaba usar el servicio y entró en la casa, perdiéndose tras las puertas de vidrio. Unos minutos después, la mamá de Ami pidió que se reunieran para que el fotógrafo pudiera retratarlos. Tenían la intención de enviar algunas fotografías al periódico y también querían algunas cuantas para el álbum familiar.

Al conglomerarse todos, Akira notó que faltaban seis de los presentes. Su hija había desparecido junto con los hermanos Kou, los Chiba y Serena. Lita amablemente se ofreció a buscarlos y se internó en la casa.

La mansión Mizuno era enorme y se dispuso a ser lo más eficiente posible. Entró a la cocina, al comedor y a la sala principal, pero no halló a ninguno. Revisó el baño de la primera planta y la salita de mañana sin éxito. Solo quedaban dos habitaciones en el primer piso: el estudio y la enorme biblioteca. Inspeccionó el primero y al no encontrar a nadie se dirigió a la segunda.

Desde afuera se oían voces amortiguadas. Lita empujó la gran puerta de madera sin llamar antes y esta cedió suavemente sin hacer mayor ruido. La castaña se quedó helada cuando vio a la pareja adentro. El aliento se le atascó y el corazón se le saltó varios latidos. Sabía que estaba mal espiar pero realmente no se sentía capaz de apartar la vista.

Atrapada entre el escritorio de cedro oscuro y la imponente forma masculina, Ami forcejeaba para que Taiki la soltara y protestaba en susurros.

**-¿Qué diablos es lo que pretendes?** **–**Inquirió ella retorciendo las muñecas de donde él la tenía tomada.

**-¿Qué pretendes tú? ¿Realmente esperas que me coma el cuento de la parejita feliz? ¿Cuánto va a durar esta payasada del compromiso? –**Preguntó él de vuelta, recorriendo con sus manos el menudo cuerpo de la peliazul.

**-¡No es ninguna payasada! –**Contestó en un susurro exasperado**– Richard y yo nos AMAMOS. No espero que entiendas lo que es eso.**

**-No intentes engañarme Ami. Te conozco mejor que a mí mismo. Se que si en este momento tiemblas no es porque estés asustada. Se que mi cercanía tiene en ti el mismo efecto que tienes tú en mí. –**Afirmó pegándola más contra él.

**-Tal vez sea así. Pero el deseo no es amor Taiki. –**Le contestó intentando girar la cara al ver que él se acercaba con intención de besarla.

Lita se aclaró la garganta mientras empujaba aun más la puerta para que ellos notaran que estaba allí. Ambos voltearon a verla sorprendidos. Ami con el terror desfigurando sus rasgos y Taiki parecía ¿decepcionado? Tal vez esperaba que fuera Richard y no ella quién los descubriera.

**-Lamento interrumpir, pero tu mamá nos quiere a todos para tomar algunas fotografías. –**Pronunció Lita justificando su presencia.

Taiki soltó a Ami y salió de la biblioteca sin decir nada. Ella se quedó estática en donde él la había dejado. Lita se apresuró a llegar a su lado mientras su amiga le echaba los brazos al cuello y sollozaba quedamente.

**-Shhh, tranquila. Todo está bien. –**Intentó tranquilizarla.

Lita llevó a Ami a la segunda planta y la dirigió al baño más cercano. Al intentar girar el pomo, se dio cuenta que estaba cerrada. En el interior, Serena intentaba refrescarse el calor producido por la sola mirada fija y penetrante de Darien. No entendía cómo era que lograba trastornarla tanto, y se preguntó si ella tendría el mismo efecto en él. Al sentir que forcejearon con la cerradura, abrió la puerta y se encontró con la nada bonita imagen de Ami.

Entre ella y Lita la internaron en el servicio, para que se rociara algo de agua en el rostro y se sosegara. Serena no preguntó y Lita y Ami tampoco explicaron nada. Cuando Ami se tranquilizó salieron al pasillo, encontrándose con Rei a medio camino recorrido. Serena le dio una mirada elocuente alusiva a Ami y ella las acompañó el resto del recorrido hasta el comienzo de la escalera. Yaten apareció por otro de los pasillos con cara de confusión y alivio al verlas.

**-Gracias a Dios que las encuentro. Esta casa es demasiado grande y me perdí buscando un baño. –**Dijo uniéndose a ellas.

**-Será mejor apresurarnos. La señora Mizuno nos espera hace ya rato. –**Respondió Lita, comenzando a bajar la escalera.

Cuando volvieron al jardín, Darien ya estaba allí y un minuto después, Seiya también regresó. Richard se apresuró al lado de Ami y al ver su rostro le preguntó si estaba todo bien. Ella le aseguró que no ocurría nada y lo besó con necesidad, aferrándose a él y al compromiso que habían adquirido. Eso era lo que la mantendría cuerda.

Tomaron las fotografías y Ami anunció que sus amigos, su prometido y ella se retiraban, ya que tenía planeado que salieran a un club nocturno.

Una vez llegados al sitio, se dispusieron a acomodarse en una amplia mesa junto a la pista de baile. Estaba bastante oscuro y solo una opaca luz azul de neón era toda la iluminación del lugar. Pidieron la primera ronda de tragos mientras volvían las felicitaciones a los labios y los abrazos se diseminaban por doquier. Todos estaban realmente felices de ver que Ami había encontrado a su compañero. En la esquina más lejana a los prometidos, Taiki observaba receloso.

Lita pendiente del intercambio, se apresuró a maniobrar para darle a Ami un respiro.

**-¡Vamos a bailar!** **–**Invitó, tomando a Andrew con una mano y Ami con la otra.

**-¡Eso es Lita! –**Secundó Mina ya arrastrando a Mal.

En seguida Rei tomó de la Mano a Yaten y a Seiya siguiendo a Mina.

**-Mueve el trasero Chiba. –**Le dijo Serena a Darien, jalando de su mano para llevarlo a la pista.

El sitio empezó a llenarse con _Let's Dance_ de Vanessa Hudgens. La mocosa no era de su predilección, pero después de pasar el día devanándose los sesos con recuerdos viejos, lo único que quería era divertirse y la música no estaba mal para hacerlo.

**-Tú sabes que no bailo. –**Repuso él, maniéndose inmóvil en el asiento.

Así que se iba a poner en plan de terquedad.

**-¿Estás seguro que no quieres hacer una excepción esta noche?** **–**Le ronroneó al oído.

Lo miró divertida, caminando hacia atrás y sin desviar la mirada de la suya, comenzó a moverse con la música haciendo que el suave vestido ondeara de forma hipnotizante.

_It's so hot  
I can't stop  
The music fills the room  
Vibrations  
Sensations  
That beat goes boom boom boom._

_I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy people dance_

Santo Dios. El movimiento sinuoso de sus caderas lo había puesto duro en el instante.

_Let's dance (let's dance)  
Show me (show me)  
Hold me (hold me)  
Control me (yeah)  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (take me)  
Shake me (shake me)  
Make me (make me)_

Serena se contoneaba sensualmente con sus ojos sobre él, paseando sus manos por toda la longitud de su perfecto cuerpo. Lo estaba incitando, y cuánto éxito había tenido. El pulso en sus venas se había convertido en un río caliente y desbordante de excitación. No solo él la miraba con atención. Toda la maldita población masculina del club era incapaz de despegarle el ojo de encima.

_Just like that  
Don't hold back  
Get crazy on the floor  
We'll have fun  
All day long  
And then we'll still want more  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
I've got to keep it together  
Watch the crazy dance_

Se tomó de golpe el trago que tenía en la mano y caminó hacia ella envolviéndola en una ardorosa mirada. Quiso transmitirle con los ojos la acuciante necesidad de ella que lo carcomía por dentro. Si Serena supiera que no hubo segundo del día durante su ausencia en que no pensara en ella, tal vez se asustaría. Había mucho que tenía por decir, pero aun no era el momento.

Cuando al fin posó sus manos en su cintura, algo en ella explotó. Su corazón se disparó sin control y el deseo por él, se extendió por cada fibra de su cuerpo.

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

Compaginados hasta lo más mínimo, bailaban como si fueran uno solo. Darien apretó su agarre en la cintura de Serena y ella pasándole los brazos por el cuello, se pegó a él hasta que no hubo ni aire entre sus cuerpos.

_Look in my eyes  
You'll realize  
We can't deny  
I'm into you and you're so into me  
And you know you can't fight what is meant to be (let's dance)_

Él enfocó sus profundos ojos en los orbes celestes de ella y se sintió como si quisiera decirle algo. El brillo entre todo el azul medianoche, penetró en ella y quiso desesperadamente saber cuál era el mensaje implícito en aquellos ojos.

Durante algunos segundos se sumergió en una burbuja extasiada donde solo existían los dos; sin música, sin nadie alrededor. Solo su mirada y sus fuertes brazos quemando en su espalda descubierta. Los labios le hormiguearon y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a su boca. En ese instante, Mina chocó contra su espalda, sacudiéndola abruptamente de su ensoñación.

_Let's dance (tonight)  
Show me (feels so right)  
Hold me (hold me tight)  
Control me  
Let's dance (right now)  
Take me (spin me round)  
Shake me (shake me down)  
Make me_

La música regresó de golpe a sus oídos y desorientada, miró hacia ambos lados comprobando que nadie los estuviera viendo, mientras Darien hacía lo mismo. No podía creer que por poco lo hecha todo a perder.

Y Ami que andaba prevenida al ver que Taiki y Richard se habían quedado los dos en la mesa y por tal razón estaba alerta observando todo a su alrededor, no perdió detalle del pequeño _lapsus_ de su par de amigos. Al parecer ella no era la única con un secreto pisándole los talones.

Habiendo recobrado el sentido común, Serena y Darien bailaron unas cuantas piezas más y él regresó a sentarse, mientras ella se dirigía al bar.

Desde la mesa, Darien continuó dirigiendo su atención hacia ella. Era su grácil caminar y la sonrisa de cortesía que le dio al barman para ordenar su bebida, la forma como delicadamente se apartaba un mechón rebelde del rostro e incluso la manera tranquila del sube y baja de su pecho. Todo sobre ella le fascinaba, le atraía como la miel atrae a las abejas.

Ella extrajo su celular del pequeño bolso de mano que llevaba y lo examinó frunciendo el ceño. Unos segundos después la concentración en el dispositivo fue distraída, por un tipejo que se paró a su lado y le dijo algunas palabras. Ella sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de fastidio, un gesto de irritación. Serena le contestó algo asintiendo y la cara del tipo se contorsionó.

El sujeto insistió y Darien decidió que hasta ahí llegaba su paciencia, así que se encaminó hacia la barra. Cuando estuvo a punto de intervenir pudo oír algo de la conversación y recordar de paso el motivo de que Serena fuera perfectamente capaz de defenderse por sí misma.

**-…otro lado. ¿No te he visto en otro lado? –**Dijo el molesto personaje con un triste intento de tono seductor.

**-Claro que sí. Es por eso que ya no voy por ahí. –**Respondió calmadamente ella, tomando un sorbo de su Tom Collins.

**-Vamos, estoy seguro de que nos conocemos. ¿No me puedes dar tu nombre? –**Que insistente era el individuo.

**-¿Por qué? ¿No tienes tú uno?**

Darien reprimió una carcajada por el ingenioso comentario. Definitivamente no quiso estar en los zapatos del pobre desgraciado. Al fin se rindió al aceptar que de ella no obtendría nada más que sarcasmo y se retiró derrotado.

Serena volvió a inspeccionar su celular, frunciendo el entrecejo nuevamente.

**-Pobre tipo. –**Le dijo en voz baja al oído mientras tomaba asiento en la silla de al lado. Ella saltó sobresaltada.

**-¡Darien! Me haz dado un susto de muerte. –**Le dijo llevándose una mano al pecho.

**-Perdona. –**Se disculpó con la confusión escrita por toda la cara**– ¿Está todo bien? –**Inquirió intentando echar un vistazo al celular que ella sostenía.

**-Sí, por supuesto. –**Rápidamente el aparato volvió a la cartera de mano**– Hace un segundo, dijiste algo, ¿qué era?**

**-Estaba diciendo que pobre tipo. Creo que le has curado de cualquier intención de intentar ligar en un bar.**

**-Querrás decir que les he ahorrado la molestia a un par de mujeres. Con esa técnica tan pobre, ni aunque fuera el último espécimen en la tierra podría conseguir nada.**

**-Pareces versada en el tema. Me encantaría que me enseñaras cómo es que debe hacerse. –**Propuso entre divertido y seductor.

**-Voy a dejar mi cartera en la mesa y ya regreso para darte una lección que no olvides en tu vida.**

Mientras ella iba de vuelta a la mesa Darien reflexionó que ciertamente había dejado claro que no quería que él estuviera cerca de ese celular ni por casualidad. Se preguntó qué sería lo que había visto allí y por qué había eludido de manera tan hábil el contarle de qué se trataba, manteniendo oculto lo que fuera que la había perturbado.

Antes de que encontrara una respuesta, ella ya estaba allí sentándose a su lado. Le hizo una seña al barman.

**-¿Qué puedo servirles esta noche? –**Preguntó con una sonrisa profesional.

Darien pensó que ella ordenaría primero, pero al solo haber silencio, lo hizo él.

**-Un escocés en las rocas, por favor. –**Pidió cortésmente.

**-Yo quiero… mmm… no lo se. La verdad no se mucho de bebidas. ¿Qué me recomienda usted? –**Le dijo con una mirada en apariencia inocentemente curiosa. Serena parecía genuinamente indecisa y poco experta.

¿Así que la lección ya había empezado? Huh. Y al parecer eran un par de desconocidos.

**-Bueno señorita, eso depende de sus planes para la noche. –**Contestó Darien en voz grave y cautivadora**– ¿Desea embriagarse o solo quiere probar algo nuevo?**

Ella fingió pensarlo un minuto. **–Creo que quiero divertirme. Pero por favor, no vaya a aprovecharse de mí, se lo ruego. –**Pidió inclinándose hacia él y tocando suavemente su brazo con la mano**– Eso sí le advierto que aquí entre nos, no me gusta nada con sombrillitas.**

¡Qué maravilla!si no la conociera mejor que a la palma de su mano, su pequeño acto le habría convencido más de lo que ya lo hacía. Era perfecta; abierta a un poco de diversión y dispuesta a ser enseñada en lo que "no sabía". Serena tenía espléndido un conocimiento de la psiquis masculina. Los hombres amaban poder lucirse con despliegues de conocimientos frente a las inexpertas damas. Nada como un buen subidón de ego, para que el hombre se sintiera confiado.

Además como bono, mostraba que se separaba de las demás al implicar que deseaba algo más fuerte que un coctel frutal.

**-Entonces, señorita…–**Dejó la frase en el aire para que ella continuara. Otra buena movida. Era él quién estaba pidiendo su nombre a pesar de haber sido ella quien lo abordó.

**-Serena. –**Completó con una sonrisa coqueta.

**-Serena… –**Pronunció la palabra como acariciándola**– creo que a mi consideración, el trago para usted esta noche sería un **_**Festrus.**_

**-¿Y podría explicarme sus motivos…? –**Ahora ella utilizaba el mismo movimiento, dejando su frase sin acabar.

**-Darien. –**Le informó**– Pues resulta que el **_**Festrus**_** es un trago que puede prepararse con fruta pero en este caso, creo que lo mejor es que lo prepare simple. –**Le indicó al bartender, que en el mismo momento fue a preparar las bebidas**– Es una bebida a base de vodka. No es tan fuerte como para que se desmaye al beberlo, pero puedo asegurarle que le mantendrá el ánimo arriba toda la noche. Además debo añadir que es un trago elegante, que creo yo, si me permite decirlo, hace juego con usted perfectamente.**

Serena sonrió cómplice.** –Creo que se lo ha pensado todo muy bien Darien. Muchas gracias por el cumplido mimetizado en sus palabras. Le agradezco infinitamente su ayuda.**

**-Fue un placer Serena. Se lo aseguro. –**Le dijo, dándole una mirada insinuante.

El mozo regresó con las bebidas y con un 'Que disfruten', se retiró al otro extremo de la barra.

Serena acercó la copa a sus labios y cuando el licor entró en contacto con su lengua, cerró los ojos y emitió un gemido de puro placer. Cada nervio en el cuerpo de Darien se encendió.

**-Creo que ha usted acertado con su recomendación. –**Declaró Serena sin mirarlo todavía.

Cuando giró su rostro hacia Darien, aquellos ojos la veían completamente oscurecidos por el deseo. Su mirada ahogada en pasión, hizo que el pulso se le acelerara. Él puso su mano en su brazo justo antes del codo, y allí donde la tocó, su piel quemó.

Llevándola por el brazo y cuidando que ninguno de sus amigos estuviera viéndolos la condujo a los servicios de mujeres. Entraron a uno de los cubículos vacíos y apenas hubo cerrado la puerta, se abalanzó sobre ella cubriendo su boca con los labios. ¡Dios! Había estado deseando hacer eso hacía tres días y qué bien se sentía.

Sus manos recorriéndola por todas partes, su lengua acariciando lujuriosamente la suya, su cuerpo apretado contra el de él, todo indicaba que la combustión espontánea sí existía y que ella estaba a punto de experimentarla. Con sus manos en su musculosa espalda lo atrajo más contra ella aunque no parecía físicamente posible.

Sus amplias y varoniles manos, se posaron en su trasero y Darien descubrió con _muy_ grata sorpresa, que bajo el vestido, Serena no llevaba nada más. Tomó una torneada pierna desde la pantorrilla con su mano y la deslizó por toda la longitud, arrastrando al tiempo el vestido hasta el muslo. Serena ya se había encargado de desabrocharle los pantalones y de liberar su palpitante miembro.

Acomodó la pierna en su cadera y sin más preámbulo, se hundió en ella con un gruñido. Tal vez las ansias de ella lo iban a volver loco, pero en ese preciso segundo poco le importaba eso. Pegando a Serena contra una de las paredes del cubículo, se perdió entre el roce vehemente de sus cuerpos.

Serena se aferró a la espalda de Darien y enroscó la otra pierna en su cintura, mientras él continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo cada vez más veloz. De momento le hacía falta aire para llenar sus pulmones, pero no podía concentrarse en nada más que el intenso placer que Darien le daba. Con unas cuantas estocadas más, ambos llegaron al éxtasis exhaustos pero satisfechos hasta lo más mínimo.

Unos minutos después ya con la tranquilidad nuevamente con ellos, salieron cuidadosamente del baño y volvieron con sus amigos que bailaban y bebían en la mesa. Mina le dio a Serena una mirada cómplice y ella suspiró pensando en la locura que acababan de hacer. Evidentemente no estaban siendo muy cuidadosos, pero no había podido evitarlo. Darien trastocaba su prudencia y su sentido común.

Cuando volvió a su asiento, miró su bolso y le pareció que el maldito celular le mandaba señales de neón desde el interior. Tendría que leer nuevamente el mensaje de texto porque no entendía la amenaza de Diamante y algo dentro de ella le decía que se traía algo realmente malo entre manos, aunque no imaginaba qué podría ser.

* * *

Mis queridas lectoras, espero haber escrito un capitulo de su agrado y que hayan disfrutado leyendo. He dejado varias pistillas por ahí, espero que hayan leído atentamente. No siendo más me despido, no sin antes recordarles que no olviden dejar sus opiniones criticas y sugerencias, dándole click al botoncito verde.

**Darienlover.**


	8. Chapter 8

En mi Perfil está el disfraz de Serena

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

**UN DÍA EN EL HOSPITAL**

* * *

"_Si vas a hacer algo relacionado con el sexo, debería ser cuanto menos, genuinamente perverso"_

_Grant Morrison_

* * *

Por el pasillo, lo único que podía oírse era el sonido de las suelas de los zapatos de Darien chocando contra el suelo y haciendo eco a través del lugar ya vacío. No era excesivamente tarde pero estaba lo suficientemente noche como para que el ala de oficinas del hospital ya estuviera desierta. Solamente iba a su consulta para dejar algunos informes y recoger sus cosas para marchar a casa. Tal vez podría llamar a Serena, invitarla a alguna parte…

El ruido de la puerta de su consultorio cerrándose lo hizo levantar la cabeza de los papeles a los que no estaba poniendo nada de atención.

**-¿Ann? ¿Qué haces todavía aquí?**

**-Doctor Chiba. –**Dijo la chica con una sonrisa**– Es que estaba pasando sus notas a los registros y perdí la noción del tiempo.**

**-No es bueno que te quedes hasta tan tarde. –**Le dijo, con un ceño fruncido.

**-No es tan tarde, no se preocupe. –**Repuso ella, tomando sus cosas del escritorio y poniéndose su abrigo**– Hay una persona esperándolo en el consultorio. Nos vemos mañana. –**Le soltó, ya a mitad de pasillo hacia la salida.

Esa pequeña bribona. Se le escapó antes de que pudiera decirle nada. ¿Quién venía a consulta fuera de horas de oficina? Y lo más importante, ¿Por qué Ann hacía pasar a esta persona?

Sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro abrió la puerta de su consultorio notando que no había nadie en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Empezaba a pensar que su secretaria estaba teniendo alucinaciones por exceso de trabajo, cuando se fijó que la silla de su escritorio estaba vuelta hacia la pared que sostenía la estantería repleta de sus libros sobre medicina, y que por el lado derecho sobresalían un par de piernas coronadas con unos tacones rojos absurdamente sexys apoyados contra la biblioteca.

Darien se aclaró la garganta y la silla comenzó a girar en redondo, luego de que los pies llegaron al suelo y se apoyaron haciendo mover la pieza de mobiliario.

**-Doctor, que bueno que llega. He estado esperándolo ansiosa. –**Le dijo Serena una vez estuvieron frente a frente**– Soy Serena Tsukino, mañana comienzo a trabajar aquí y tengo entendido que requiero de su visto bueno. –**Terminó poniéndose en pie junto al escritorio, dándole una vista completa de su atuendo.

Que apropiado que un cardiólogo cirujano estuviera a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. El vestido de enfermera ultra corto estaba ampliamente abierto en el pecho mostrando los contornos de su sostén en encaje rojo y su longitud que terminaba justo antes de la mitad del muslo, dejaba a la vista esas piernas matadoras suyas, cubiertas con las medias de malla blancas totalmente tentadoras. El disfraz terminaba en la cofia con la distintiva cruz roja coronando sus cabellos de oro atados en un moño que agrupaba los delicados rizos.

**-¿Pasa algo malo?** **–**Preguntó con aire inocente, mordiendo su labio inferior maquillado de un carmesí intenso.

Darien tosió intentando coger algo de aire en vista de que todas sus funciones biológicas al parecer se habían hecho a un lado para concentrar toda su atención en su dolorido miembro que palpitaba de anticipación.

**-Venga doctor, déjeme ayudarlo. –**Dijo ella acercándosele y tomándolo de la mano para conducirlo hasta su silla**– Parece usted acalorado. –**Agregó, pasando una suave mano por su mejilla y apoyando la otra en su fuerte pecho.

Él solo inspiraba y espiraba profundamente en el intento de calmar un poco sus hormonas.

**-Yo voy a cuidar de usted, no hay de qué preocuparse. Está en buenas manos. –**Le susurró en la voz más sensual que jamás hubiera escuchado.

Darien soltó la carpeta que tenía en las manos y los papeles cayeron desparramados por el suelo.

**-¡Ah doctor! Mire lo que ha hecho. No se preocupe; yo lo levanto. –**Le informó, guiñándole un ojo.

Y así, sin darle tiempo para prepararse, se inclinó frente a él mostrándole su glorioso trasero y esas bragas que tuvo el deseo inmediato de desgarrar como un cavernícola.

**-Déjelo. No se moleste. –**Dijo el pelinegro con voz ronca.

**-No es ninguna molestia. –**Contestó ella meneando el trasero y terminando de recoger el enredo de papeles**– Todo listo. –**Se giró y le dio una brillante sonrisa**– Ahora es tiempo de ocuparnos de usted.**

**-¿Y qué tiene en mente? –**Preguntó en un ronroneo bajo que retumbó en su pecho.

Ella se sentó de lado sobre el regazo de él y lo besó como si no hubiera mañana. Sus labios necesitados y ardientes se apretaron contra su boca con urgencia y demanda. A medida que le respondía el beso, las manos de Darien que se paseaban por la espalda de la rubia, comenzaron a frotar impacientes por tocar algo de aquella tersa piel oculta bajo el falso uniforme. Las trasladó hacia delante y le acarició los pechos por encima de la ropa intentando internarse entre las prendas para llegar a los rosados pezones que seguramente ya se encontraban erectos. Fue entonces cuando Serena notó que se estaba dejando llevar más de la cuenta.

**-Ah, no, Doctor, –**Le amonestó corta de aire, apartándole las manos y colocándolas en el pasamanos de la siila**– ¿Acaso en este hospital no han tenido el seminario sobre acoso sexual? Andar atacando a sus empleadas de esta manera no es precisamente respetar el espacio personal. –**Declaró con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

**«Como usted claramente no puede comportarse, vamos a tener que tomar medidas.»**

Serena volvió a inclinarse hacia él y presionó un nuevo beso sobre sus labios, ahora profundizando la unión de sus bocas y se retorció sobre su regazo. Darien soltó un gemido áspero ante la irresistible fricción. Perdido como estaba en su cuerpo no advirtió los listones de satén rojo que estaban siendo atados alrededor de sus brazos hasta que ya estuvo encadenado a la silla. Cuando intentó levantarlos, lo único que logró fue que la silla protestara por la fuerza aplicada inútilmente.

La rubia se levantó de sus piernas solo para subirse a horcajadas sobre él, haciendo que el diminuto tejido blanco que la 'cubría' se deslizara hacia arriba por sus muslos. Él sacudió los brazos en agonía, las yemas de sus dedos ardiendo por pasearse por aquella suave y cálida superficie; la frustración atravesándolo implacablemente.

Aquellos labios se curvaron de nuevo en esa petulante sonrisa y ella frotó su centro contra la desesperante erección que pulsaba con el acelerado latido de su corazón. Las pequeñas y delicadas manos que apretaban sus hombros, quemaban aun a través de su camisa. Tan solo la visión de tenerla sobre él, de estar indefenso, expuesto y listo para que ella hiciera lo que quisiese con él, le secó la boca y sintió que si no lo besaba en ese instante, bien podría morirse.

Ella lo vio relamerse los labios con aquellos zafiros fijos en su boca y no necesitó que lo pidiera en voz alta. Enterrando sus manos en el lustroso y suave cabello azabache, lo cubrió con un beso húmedo y él se perdió entre el delicioso sabor de su dulce saliva. Serena dejó su boca para pasar a su cuello mientras movía sus caderas adelante y atrás, adelante y atrás…

**-Yo me voy a encargar de que esa fiebre baje doctor. –**La escuchó susurrarle y después sintió su lengua mojada pasarse sobre su oído, enviándole una señal eléctrica directa a su endurecido miembro que de inmediato dio un respingo.

Serena abrió cada uno de los botones de la camisa blanca que lo cubría, pasando sus manos sobre su firme pecho y deleitándose con el calor que desprendía su piel. Se bajó de encima de él y se arrodilló en el suelo mientras con manos diestras soltaba el cinturón y abría sus pantalones. Con los dedos en el elástico de sus bóxer blancos, encontró sus ojos y curvó una de las esquinas de su boca en una media sonrisa traviesa. Comenzó a bajar la prenda y Darien levantó las caderas para felicitarle la tarea.

**-No sabe como me gusta que coopere. –**Dijo, solo dándole un vistazo rápido.

Bajó el enredo de ropas hasta sus pantorrillas liberando la doliente longitud de su cárcel y no pudo más que admirar aquel miembro erguido como si fuese algún tipo de ofrenda a los dioses paganos. Hermoso en toda su extensión, duro, grueso y ardiente, era un ejemplar verdaderamente formidable. No cabía duda que Darien estaba más que bien dotado y su boca se llenó de saliva con el solo pensamiento de que en unos momentos podría probarlo.

Darien miraba curioso como Serena lo estudiaba sin recato y tuvo que admitir que el brillo maravillado de sus pupilas celestes infló su ego enormemente. Ella se levantó del suelo apoyando una de sus perfectas rodillas en el asiento, justo al lado de su pierna y volvió a inclinarse sobre él, sus carnosos labios de nuevo contra su cuello, haciéndole perder cualquier rastro de coherencia que quedara en su cabeza; sus manos apacibles, recorriendo su pecho, erizando el vello de sus brazos con cada ligero toque.

Serena hizo un deliberadamente lento camino de besos sobre la extensión del apretado torso sin ningún orden específico. Besó la piel sobre sus costillas, sus pectorales, se entretuvo un rato con su esculpido abdomen y dejó que su lengua jugueteara en su ombligo.

Cuando regresó a su boca, tomó a la vez con su mano su miembro; muy delicadamente, su contacto casi tímido. Lo besó despacio tomándose su tiempo para saborear su boca y cuando tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sintió su pulgar trazando perezosos círculos sobre su increíblemente sensitiva punta. El aire se le atascó en el pecho y casi pudo sentir como sus neuronas hacían corto circuito.

Serena lo sintió exhalar pesadamente y responder a su beso unos pocos segundos después. La punta de su miembro estaba mojada y se empapó más a medida que ella continuó con sus movimientos sobre él.

**-¿Te gusta? –**Le preguntó, sintiéndose poderosa al ver lo que causaba en él.

**-Oh sí… –**Contestó él; su voz áspera y grave. Su aliento caliente y desesperado en su boca.

Serena envolvió con la mano su dureza y la deslizó de la punta a la base y luego de vuelta hasta arriba, Darien, casi gimiendo contra sus labios, apretó su agarre en el pasamanos de la silla. Decidiendo que ya era tiempo de degustar su sabor, comenzó a descender por su pecho, dejando besos mojados en su camino haciendo que Darien saltara ligeramente; su piel ultra sensibilizada enviándole descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

Al fin lo tuvo frente a ella y no pudo evitar humedecerse los labios, la anticipación por el placer que iba a darle estaba acelerándole el pulso.

Lo tomó con una mano y rozó su punta con su ardiente lengua muy, muy, _muy_ lentamente. Darien emitió un sonido ronco desde el centro de su pecho y Serena sonrió ante su aprobación. Lo acarició despacio con sus suaves labios, simplemente tentándolo, solo tomando una pequeña fracción de él, envolviéndolo y frotándolo deliciosamente.

Situó su boca en la base de su erección y le dio una lamida larga hasta la punta. Repartió besos mojados por toda su circunferencia, amasando y masajeando con su boca y con sus manos. Darien jadeaba dificultosamente, ahogado entre las eróticas sensaciones, con la frente perlada de un delicioso sudor. Serena pasó sus labios por los músculos que formaban aquella poderosa V en sus caderas torturándolo con su ritmo pausado, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente de juegos.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba y lo vio con la cabeza recostada en el espaldar de la silla, su boca entreabierta. Volvió a envolverlo con sus labios y esta vez tomó más de él, adentrándolo lo que más pudo en su maravillosa boca y enroscando su lengua alrededor, cubriendo con su mano lo que no podía con su boca y usando la mano libre para masajear la delicada bolsa de piel que se balanceaba más abajo.

Darien gimió de nuevo, el sonido más que nada un gruñido animal flotando en el aire, que lo habría sorprendido si no estuviese tan ido en aquel fantástico placer. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar ligeramente abrumado por la intensidad de las sensaciones y apretó más sus manos en la silla para intentar estabilizarse.

Su boca era celestial; mojada y caliente. Ella era hábil y cálida y su erección estaba en el cielo. Serena comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo solo un poco más rápido, estimulándolo con sus manos y creando una enloquecedora fricción a su alrededor y ya no pudo controlar el ritmo de su respiración que se hizo más superficial y entrecortada; sus caderas ondulándose sin su permiso hacia arriba.

Ella cambiaba de ritmo sin seguir algún patrón de regularidad; aceleraba y luego tomaba un compás más apaciguado logrando que al incrementar la velocidad nuevamente, las sensaciones lo golpearan con más fuerza y comenzó a sentir el nudo de tensión formándose en su saco, tirante y a punto de explotar.

Serena sintió como el miembro de Darien crecía en su boca y ganaba rigidez. Ella no pudo reprimir el gemido que escapó de su garganta. Ya estaba cerca. Aumentó el ritmo cubriéndolo con todo lo que daba su boca y lo empujó con su lengua contra el paladar, concentrándose en frotar la sensible punta con círculos rápidos y enérgicos y pudo percibir como los músculos del estómago de Darien se tensionaban cada vez más junto con sus piernas.

Y entonces, explotó en un largo quejido de alivio y una sucesión de espasmos de placer, cada espasmo acentuado por un relajado gemido. Serena tomó todo lo que él le dio, regocijándose con su sabor y acariciándolo suave y lentamente alargando la sensación del satisfactorio orgasmo. Se levantó del suelo tomándose su tiempo para suavizar las arrugas de su traje y luego le dio un beso logrando humedecer la reseca boca de él.

**-Eso estuvo fantástico. –**Declaró ella con una expresión jactanciosa en el rostro**– Creo que mi trabajo aquí está terminado. Espero haber pasado mi entrevista, doc. Nos vemos mañana temprano. –**Le dijo antes de darle otro beso rápido, ponerse el abrigo gigante que descansaba en el perchero y que cubría por completo su disfraz y marcharse contoneado las caderas.

Aun aturdido por la fuerza de su orgasmo, no pudo hacer nada por detenerla y cuando lanzó sus ojos alarmado a las ataduras de sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que uno de los listones había sido ya desatado.

.

_(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_

.

Darien llevaba ya veinte minutos en su oficina sin poder obligar a su cerebro a crear al menos una idea productiva en lugar de seguir reproduciendo meticulosamente en su cabeza la escena que había ocurrido solo unas horas antes en su consultorio. Definitivamente ya nunca podría ver esa silla con los mismos ojos.

El espectáculo de tener a Serena complaciéndolo con su boca fue una de las imágenes más eróticas que sus ojos jamás hubiesen tenido la gracia de presenciar. Ella realmente parecía haberlo disfrutado —casi tanto como él— y el recuerdo de sus gemidos llenó sus oídos poniéndolo duro de nuevo. No a muchas mujeres les gustaba practicar el sexo oral, pero Serena como siempre, nunca resultaba ser muy convencional y en realidad le había dado la impresión de haber gozado al haberlo hecho.

Dios… ¿Cómo rayos se suponía que iba a poder mantener las manos alejadas de ella en cuanto entrara por esa puerta? Se suponía que hoy tendría que darle el tour por el hospital y presentarle al personal y algunos pacientes para el asunto del artículo que la revista estaba haciendo. Se suponía que él era un hombre de veintinueve años hecho y derecho y no un adolescente cachondo que no podía pasar más de unos minutos sin pensar en sexo. Se suponía que era un médico disciplinado que debería poder mantener sus impulsos sexuales a raya y no dejarse desbordar por el deseo ardiente que tenía por su mejor amiga.

Sí… había muchas cosas que se suponían debían ser de cierta manera y no lo eran.

Y entonces ella tocó la puerta y nada más importó.

**-Hola doctor Chiba. –**Lo saludó batiéndole las pestañas**– ¿Cómo amanecimos esta mañana?**

**-Muy bien señorita Tsukino. Me alegra ver que llega puntual. ¿Gusta un café? –**Preguntó extendiéndole el recipiente plástico lleno de cafeína.

**-Que considerado, doctor.** **–**Rió ella, tomando el vaso**– Creo que mi tratamiento de anoche fue muy efectivo. Ya no se le ve afiebrado…**

**-Ja-ja. Eso fue una emboscada, pero te aseguro que te devolveré el gesto.**

**-Perro que ladra no muerde. –**Le contestó mostrándole los dientes y tomando un poco de su café.

Como buen hombre sabio, Darien lo dejó pasar. **-¿Estás lista?**

**-Completamente.**

.

_(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_

.

Observar a Darien desenvolverse en su trabajo era absolutamente fascinante y aunque Serena ya lo había presenciado muchas veces, jamás se cansaría de ver el aura especial que emanaba de él cuando estaba en 'modo doctor'. Su seguridad y aquella forma erudita de hablar no era algo que ella esperara encontrar tan enloquecedoramente excitante, pero ahí estaba, completamente deseosa por arrastrarlo de vuelta al consultorio, arrancarle la ropa y montarlo sobre aquella condenada silla.

Había pasado la última hora siendo testigo de las rondas de internos deseosos por impresionar a su brillante jefe y tratando desesperadamente absorber lo que fuera que saliera de esos perfectos labios, porque sabían tan bien como ella, que todo cuanto dijera constituiría la mejor de las lecciones que jamás pudieran encontrar.

Y ella tan atontada como estaba, casi olvida que estaba allí para trabajar y no para mirarlo fijamente y con la boca abierta. Así que en cuanto pudo salir del aturdimiento de tanta perfección, se puso manos a la obra y comenzó a sacar algunas tomas de las instalaciones del hospital, del personal y para qué negarlo, muchas otras de Darien. Algunas de aquellas fotografías serían candidatas para aparecer en la revista y muchas otras irían al archivo personal de Serena. Sí, ella lo sabía; era una completa acosadora y se moriría de la vergüenza si alguien descubriera que guardaba millones de fotos tanto físicas como digitales de Darien, pero con un poco de suerte, nunca nadie lo haría.

**-Ven. –**Le dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

**-¿A dónde vamos? –**Preguntó, mientras caminaban.

**-Hay algunas personas que quiero presentarte. –**Le contestó con una sonrisa brillante.

Darien la condujo hacia la parte este del hospital y luego de subir un par de pisos por el elevador y recorrer un pasillo, entraron a una habitación gigantesca con dos largas filas de camas, una frente a la otra, cada una con un pequeño ocupante en ella.

Las caritas se encendieron al verlo entrar por la puerta y de inmediato saltaron de los lechos para ir a su encuentro, todos soltando saludos y risitas por doquier.

**-Buenos días para todos.** **–**Sonrió Darien exultante. Y de nuevo ese brillo en sus ojos hizo que Serena perdiera su tren de pensamiento.

Su rostro completamente iluminado, fue toda una visión y la absoluta alegría que irradió, se impregnó en la piel de Serena, provocando un delicioso cosquilleo y haciendo que aquella sensación cálida, se esparciera nuevamente en su interior. De repente esa pequeña realización hizo que se sintiera menos cómoda.

**-Antes de que comencemos, hoy traigo a una amiga que quiero que conozcan. –**Continuó Darien, completamente ajeno al leve malestar de Serena**– Niños, esta es mi amiga Serena; Serena, estos son los pacientes más valientes de todo el hospital entero. –**Terminó con tono halagador.

**-Hola señorita Serena. –**Se escuchó varias veces en diversas vocecitas de timbre alto.

**-Soy solo Serena, por favor. Es un placer conocerlos a todos. –**Saludó la rubia con una sonrisa; un pequeño reflejo del gesto en su amigo.

**-Serena está aquí, porque está tomando unas fotografías para una revista que quiere hablar de ustedes.**

**-¡¿De verdad? –**Dijo una pequeña cabecita castaña dando brinquitos desde sus pies, mientras corría hacia Darien, pero sin apartar los ojos de Serena.

Él se agachó y la tomó en brazos, tan diminuta entre aquellas fuertes extremidades y tan delicada, con mejillas solo ligeramente sonrosadas a pesar de la evidente palidez en las facciones.

**-Sí, es cierto. Pero solo si ustedes me lo permiten, por supuesto. –**Respondió Serena, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

La niña soltó una risita, poniéndose el pulgar en la boca y enterrando el rostro en el cuello de Darien.

**-No estaba enterado de que fueras tímida Hina. –**Rió Darien, mientras acariciaba en círculos la espalda de la pequeña.

Serena sintió un tirón en el pantalón y cuando bajó la cabeza para averiguar qué lo causaba, dos luceros ámbar, le devolvieron la mirada, atrapando su atención por entero.

**-Hola. –**Dijo, luego de arrodillarse y que sus cabezas quedaran a nivel**– Soy Serena. –**Complementó, estirando su mano hacia el chiquitín.

**-Hola, yo soy Rui. –**Replicó él, tomando la mano ofrecida y agitándola a modo de saludo**– ¿De verdad eres amiga de Darien?**

**-Ajá. Desde que éramos tan chiquitos como tú. –**Manifestó ella, picándolo en la panza con el índice. El sonido alegre proveniente del niño, fue como música para sus oídos**– ¿Te importaría si te tomo una foto, Rui?**

**-Pero asegúrate de sacar mi mejor ángulo. –**Dijo Rui, levantando los brazos como para sacar músculos y esta vez fue el turno de Serena para reír.

Procedió a tomar la fotografía, totalmente cautivada con el ámbar líquido de aquellas hermosas pupilas, y una imagen, se convirtió en treinta disparos del obturador sin que se diera cuenta.

Darien observó atento el encantador intercambio entre su amiga y Rui, él haciendo monerías para la lente y ella totalmente sumergida en el momento, completamente inconciente del círculo de niños que miraban curiosos también. Se veía majestuosa allí entregada a su trabajo.

**-Yo también quiero. –**Murmuró Hina, escondida aun contra su cuello.

**-Allí escondida no te pueden fotografiar. –**Le amonestó Darien cariñosamente**– Bueno, bueno, lamento arruinar la diversión pero antes de que Serena pueda tomarles las fotografías, tenemos un compromiso, ¿no? –**Informó, mientras extendía la mano hacia Serena para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

**-¡Si! –**Se oyeron los gritos entusiasmados.

**-¿Alguien averiguó lo que les dejé de tarea?**

**-¿Tarea? –**Indagó Serena intrigada.

**-Sí. Estos juiciosos pacientes y yo, tenemos un trato. Cada día antes de la revisión se contesta y luego se deja una pregunta sobre cualquier tema y el que averigua la respuesta, obtiene un premio. –**Le explicó mientras los niños asentían corroborando lo dicho**– ¿Bueno? Imagino que alguien averiguó, ¿verdad?**

**-Sí Darien. –**Dijo una rubia menuda que estaba de pie junto a uno de los inmensos ventanales por donde se colaban los beatíficos rayos del sol, mirando hacia el horizonte. Tan irresistible imagen, Serena no dudó un segundo en inmortalizar.

Sus mechones dorados tomaban un aspecto angelical cuando el astro rey los encandilaba. Siempre que veía a la pequeña Mei, Darien experimentaba la sensación de estar frente a una Serenita, absorta en ella misma y tan hermosa que casi dolía mirarla, y entonces su mente vagaba entre posibilidades sobre cómo se verían los hijos de ella cuando los tuviera, una eventualidad tan bella como dolorosa para él.

**-Dime, Mei. ¿Cómo se llama el volcán frente a ti? –**La voz de Darien, de pronto se tornó un susurro tintado de la más sutil insinuación de pena, y la rubia junto a él no pudo decidir si lo imaginó o no.

**-Se llama Monte Fuji. –**Respondió ella muy seria.

Serena no pudo pasar por alto, el hecho de que ella parecía estar cargando el peso de la tierra entera sobre sus hombros. La forma como hablaba, la carencia del candor infantil en su voz, la manera en como sonaba tan adulta, como si hubiese tenido que crecer antes de tiempo, le ungió el corazón en tristeza.

**-Muy bien, Mei. ¿Cómo lo has averiguado?**

**-Se lo pregunté ayer a mi hermano y él me lo dijo. –**Clarificó ella, con los ojos fijos en el parque frente a la ventana donde un puñado de niños jugaban**– Así que, ¿Cuál es mi premio? –**Quiso saber, girando sobre sus talones y mostrando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Era la pequeña quien intentaba con aquel gesto decirles que todo estaba bien, pensó Serena. Un angelito tan frágil procurando sosegar al par de adultos en el cuarto. Notó los profundos círculos malvas bajo sus ojos y lo cansada que se veía con el rostro demacrado y lívido y le pareció que aquellas orbes parecían encerrar años y años de dura supervivencia.

Sin hacer de ello una acción conciente, su rodilla fue al piso mientras sus dedos tomaban la cámara y la ponían frente a su rostro, para luego oprimir una y otra vez el botón que controlaba la lente, mientras el incesante click-click se perdía en el viento cada vez que Serena congelaba la imagen de Mei en variados ángulos y expresiones.

Fue vagamente conciente de la respuesta de Darien diciéndole que hoy podría acompañarlos a ella y a él, para que le ayudara a mostrarle el resto del hospital y luego pasó a formular la pregunta del día siguiente, algo sobre el nombre del ave nacional o algo así. La verdad es que Serena no pudo enfocarse en nada más que en la chiquilla rubia que parecía haber vivido cien años aunque solo tuviese ocho como mucho y no estuvo de nuevo con ellos hasta que Darien le dio un par de toquecitos en el hombro.

**-Sere, eso es un poco aterrador. Pareciera que estás acosando a la pobre Mei. –**Susurró Darien, claramente tomándole el pelo y aun sabiendo eso, Serena se sonrojó. Ella más que nadie sabía lo intensa que podía ser su dedicación a su arte una vez lograba captar toda su atención.

**-No te preocupes Darien, ya casi te toca el turno. –**Replicó, sintiendo satisfacción instantánea al ver la mueca de disgusto del pelinegro.

Darien procedió a comenzar con la revisión diaria de la mañana, mientras ella se dedicaba a fotografiar y hablar, las dos actividades en las que mejor se desempeñaba. Esta era el área de pacientes de cardiología infantil que Darien tanto amaba y allí se encontraban mezclados los afortunados, junto con los que no lo eran tanto. La mitad de aquellas diminutas camas eran asignadas a pacientes sin recursos que gracias a la persistencia y entereza de su amigo, a su gran y compasivo corazón, tenían ahora la posibilidad e inigualable oportunidad de ser tratados por el mejor de los mejores.

De solo pensarlo, el pecho de Serena se hinchaba de puro y concentrado orgullo. Así que continuó tomando fotos y conociendo a este montón de personitas tan fascinantes y en verdad valientes. Todos y cada uno con una historia singular llena de situaciones que ella no se explicaba como podían sobrepasar siendo tan jóvenes y dio gracias a Dios por que tenían a Darien para aligerar la carga.

Y entonces estaba él. Tan dedicado y cuidadoso, los manejaba con inmensa ternura, escuchando con atención y brindándoles aliento. Era muy bueno con ellos y Serena supo que el día que su amigo tuviera hijos propios, esos niños serían los más afortunados del mundo, aunque no supo explicarse por qué ese pensamiento causó la punzada de dolor que se instaló en su corazón.

Nah, no era nada, se dijo. Pero entre más se internaba por esa línea de pensamiento, mientras más se esforzaba por intentar visualizar a Darien con una linda esposa y un pequeño, una copia perfecta de aquellos espectaculares ojos medianoche y cabello azabache, más creció su necesidad de frotar su pecho con su mano para intentar espantar el dolor.

Era irracional y estúpido sentirse así y lo sabía. Pero igual que cuando Darien comenzó a salir en citas, ella estaba aterradoramente en lo cierto al reconocer que aquel escenario ocurriría tarde o temprano. Era tan seguro como que la gravedad atraía a los cuerpos hacia la tierra; Darien estaba destinado a tener una hermosa familia que le trajera toda la felicidad que merecía, y ella se sintió como un monstruo por desear que nunca sucediera, porque el día que pasara, lo perdería otra vez. Casi pudo percibir el sonido de su corazón; roto otra vez. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de que los viejos sentimientos estaban tan presentes como el primer día.

Quiso resistirse y huir, correr lejos del dolor. Estaba asustada; no quería experimentarlo de nuevo, el desamor, el sufrimiento, la dificultad para respirar mientras se ahogaba entre la miseria, la incertidumbre; siempre esperando el golpe definitivo, la verdadera hecatombe sobre ella. Pero la grande mano de Darien, suave y cálida, le acunó la mejilla y no pudo evitar inclinarse contra ella y deleitarse en el reconfortante calor de la caricia.

**-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Qué pasa? –**Le susurró. Sus preguntas destilando preocupación.

Su cara definitivamente debía reflejar el terror que esos hechos le producían, porque eran hechos y no posibilidades. Y ni siquiera encontró la voz para contestar, porque el nudo de lágrimas en su garganta era demasiado grande como para que pudiera responder sin que se notara lo afectada que estaba.

Él lo vio; como era usual, podía leerla mejor que nadie, la conexión entre ellos tan profunda como siempre, sin requerir palabras; ella necesitaba consuelo, solo un poco de evasión, y él se lo proporcionó. La abrazó fuerte y ella casi creyó que tal vez todo sí estaría bien al final, aunque sabía, que tanto la sonrisa pacificadora de Mei como ese abrazo que estaba recibiendo eran solo intentos desesperados por no sucumbir.

Pero a ella todavía le quedaban fuerzas para intentar flotar, a pesar de no saber cuánto duraría. Nadaría en la negación, hasta que no tuviera otra opción, porque prefería como siempre la fantasía de tenerlo a su lado, que renunciar a él del todo. Se refugiaría en sus brazos hasta que ya no pudiera hacerlo porque fueran reclamados por otra, pero no pensaría en ello hasta que no le quedara de otra e intentaría preservar en su memoria lo poco o mucho que le quedara con él. Sí, la dulce negación bastaría por lo pronto.

Darien la apartó solo lo suficiente para verla a la cara y cepilló delicadamente su pulgar por sus mejillas para limpiar las silenciosas lágrimas que se habían escapado sin su permiso. Dios santo, lo amaba; sus sentimientos por él eran tan intensos como lo habían sido hacía más de diez años atrás. Nunca se habían ido, los muy traicioneros estaban agazapados y al acecho para resurgir cuando ella menos lo esperara.

Él apoyó su frente contra la de ella al tiempo que inspiraba profundamente y Serena nunca tuvo tantas ganas de besarle. Su dulce aliento la tentaba y quería su sabor en su lengua, pero cuando se inclinaba para cerrar el apenas par de centímetros que separaban sus labios, oyó las risas y exclamaciones de los niños que aun estaban en la habitación presenciándolo todo.

**-Darien tiene novia, Darien tiene novia. –**Canturreó una vocecilla y pronto, todos la acompañaron.

Con un suspiro, Serena se apartó de su cercanía, susurrándole un 'Gracias' antes de hacerlo y regalándole una sonrisa alentadora. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a manejar sus recién reconocidos sentimientos, pero sí había algo que tenía claro: lo que fuera que significara este _acuerdo_ entre ellos, ella no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a él; se quedaría a su lado hasta que fuera él mismo quién la apartara y se rehusaba a desperdiciar un segundo más del tiempo que tuvieran juntos.

.

_(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_

.

Para los alrededores de la hora del almuerzo, Serena se encontraba revoloteando de ida y vuelta entre la oficina de Darien y el escritorio de Ann fuera de esta. Darien había tenido que retirarse hacía poco más de cuarenta minutos y ella estaba descargando en su portátil las memorias de la cámara con la que había estado tomando fotografías toda la mañana.

Ann la había llevado a una de las estaciones de enfermeras y pudo tomar algunas fotografías más; conocía a varias, pero muchas otras eran nuevas y no supo cómo interpretarlo, pero al principio muchas se mostraron un tanto hostiles. Le preguntaría a Darien sobre ello después.

Había entablado una conversación fácil con la secretaria de su amigo y ahora ella cotorreaba sin cesar sobre su maravilloso hermano y sobre como no podía esperar para verlo, pero que lamentablemente tendría que hacerlo porque había tenido que retrasar su visita unos cuantos meses. De pronto el celular de Serena timbró y vibró desde el bolsillo de su pantalón, haciéndola dar un brinco sobresaltado.

Era un mensaje de texto. El mismo mensaje que había estado recibiendo del 'gusano miserable' diariamente desde la noche de la fiesta de compromiso de Ami.

"_**Espero que estés preparada para mi desquite; muy pronto vas a saber de mí, muy pronto Serenita. D"**_

La rubia hizo una mueca al leer la línea una vez más. Comenzaba a hartarse de esto; ¿Quién diablos se creía para estarla molestando? Al parecer iba a tener que cambiar de celular si este maniático no dejaba de fastidiarla. Esta era justo la clase de cosas que haría ese desgraciado. A Diamante le encantaban los juegos mentales; para él no había nada como torturar a alguien en su propia cabeza.

**-¿Todo bíen? –**Preguntó Ann mirándola a la cara con curiosidad.

**-Sí, no te preocupes, es solo-**

No pudo terminar su respuesta porque el aparato estaba sonando de nuevo.

"_**Apuesto a que te mueres de curiosidad por saber mis planes para ti. Revisa tu correo. D"**_

¿A qué diablos estaba jugando este psicópata? Demonios, odiaba que estuviera entreteniendo su enferma fijación. Había estado resistiendo el impulso de enviarle un mensaje de texto diciéndole que la dejara en paz, pero pensó que eso sería precisamente lo que él buscaba. Ahora, su paciencia estaba llegando al límite.

Con paso decidido se dirigió a su portátil para averiguar detrás de qué andaba el demente de Diamante esta vez.

**-Ann, ¿Podrías ser tan amable de facilitarme la contraseña de la red, para conectarme? Es que necesito revisar mi correo; algo del trabajo.**

La chica le sonrió y cuando ella le hizo lugar, la castaña se inclinó y digitó la contraseña en el equipo. Una vez Serena le agradeció, Ann salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dándole a Serena privacidad para revisar el dichoso correo.

"_Pensé que para este entonces el incompetente de tu padre ya te habría hecho entrar en razón, pero creo sobre estimé su control sobre tu microscópica voluntad. Ni siquiera eso pudo hacerlo bien; no me sorprende que me necesite tanto como lo hace. Estaba considerando aplicar mi buena voluntad con ustedes, pero después de lo que has hecho me importa un bledo su futuro. A mí nadie me deja Serena, y mucho menos una mujer tan insignificante como tú. Yo siempre tengo la última palabra y te aseguro que cuando acabe contigo, vas a desear desaparecer. Adiós, _amor._"_

Serena soltó un jadeo cuando terminó de leer la repulsiva misiva. ¡Este tipo no tenía vergüenza! Después de lo que le hizo, ahora resulta que el ofendido era él, y para colmo, ¡tenía el nervio de amenazarla!

Cuando intentaba leer el mensaje por una segunda vez, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, la conmocionó más de lo que esperaba y saltó como resorte a cerrar el portátil. Iba a terminar sufriendo un maldito ataque cardiaco si continuaba así.

Darien se asomó luciendo una adorable sonrisa y cargando un montón de papeles en las manos.

**-Hola. Lamento haberte dejado sola tanto tiempo. –**Dijo, mientras terminaba de entrar y empezaba a depositar los papeles en el escritorio.

**-No te preocupes Darien. Estaba adelantando trabajo de las fotografías y revisando unos e-mails, además, Ann me ha mantenido entretenida y no pretendo evitar que trabajes. **

**-Sere, hoy soy tu guía y ya había arreglado mis asuntos para poder mostrarte el hospital, pero aquí siempre surge algo de último momento. De cualquier forma ya está todo solucionado. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Qué te parece si te invito a almorzar? Tengo un receso de hora y media, así que no hay prisa.**

**-Seguro. Dame un segundo mientras termino aquí, y nos vamos. –**Le contestó, señalando al computador.

**-Tómate tu tiempo. Voy a darle algunas instrucciones a Ann y te espero afuera. **

Serena leyó el mensaje una vez más y a medida que sus ojos se posaban en las palabras, una mezcla de cólera y miedo se iba apoderando de ella. Decidió al final que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por su desequilibrado ex y no gastaría más de su tiempo dándole gusto al preocuparse por lo que le decía, porque seguramente eso era lo que él pretendía. Además, Darien estaba esperándola para pasar un delicioso almuerzo juntos y si quería vivir de acuerdo a la pequeña epifanía que había tenido unas horas antes en esa habitación llena de niños, lo mejor era disfrutar de todos y cada uno de los momentos junto a Darien.

Apagó el portátil y guardando todo su equipo en sus maletines, se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Ann.

.

_(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_

.

Mientras Darien empujaba la silla de Ruedas de Mei, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos sobre Serena. Su amiga y la pequeña conversaban de trivialidades y él estuvo perfectamente conciente de que todo el parloteo que estaba saliendo de Serena era su forma de intentar que Mei se distrajera y pasara un buen rato. Era típico de ella intentar a hacer sentir mejor a quien la estaba pasando mal y la mayoría de las veces podía lograrlo sin dificultad. Por supuesto, la historia de Mei no era corriente y distaba mucho de ser fácilmente remediable y cuando se la contó durante el almuerzo, lamentó ver llorar a la rubia de tristeza e impotencia por la pequeña.

Con una afección cardiaca que no retrocedía, un transplante de corazón fallido a causa de esta y esperando por otro que no parecía llegar nunca, la pequeña Mei luchaba todos los días como un soldado en guerra; luchaba por mantenerse viva el suficiente tiempo, luchaba porque su madre y su hermano no se marchitaran de tristeza cuando ella se marchara, y sobre todo luchaba porque no se dieran cuenta que había perdido la esperanza.

Solo tenía ocho años pero llevaba toda su existencia luchando por su vida, aferrándose a ella, dando la pelea. Y ahora, solo estaba cansada; exhausta, a decir verdad.

Cuando Serena perdió el control en aquella habitación, Darien no pudo evitar pensar que había sido su culpa. El corazón de su mejor amiga era inmenso y su actividad favorita era repartir alegría por doquier; supuso que presenciar tantas historias de vida tan duras tuvo que haberle resultado angustioso y se golpeó mentalmente por haberle vertido toda esa carga emocional tan de repente. Era cierto que él lo sobrellevaba bien, dentro de lo que cabía, pero él contaba con tiempo para asimilar cada situación; no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si alguien le hubiera soltado todo eso tan abruptamente.

Pero entonces pensó que de cualquier manera, Serena era una persona fuerte, siempre lo había sido, y si en un momento consideró que tal vez había sentido, con esa habilidad extraña que tenía para leer el alma de las personas, la tristeza de Mei, en todo caso no fue en ese momento en que se desmoronó. Si bien la había visto en sus ojos, aquella comprensión de la terrible carga que llevaba Mei, no fue en ese instante en que sus emociones le ganaron; fue después. Y no sabía si estaba imaginando cosas, pero cuando la tomó en sus brazos para consolarla, lo que vio en su rostro fue miedo, miedo y derrota, resignación, como si en ese instante se le hubiese revelado un verdad dolorosa que no hubiese tenido más opción que aceptar.

En sus ojos se veía tan desamparada que lo único que quiso fue protegerla, custodiarla en sus brazos y decirle que mientras estuviera allí él no dejaría que nada le pasara. Quería decirle que él cuidaría de ella y no permitiría que nada la lastimara. Cuando unió sus frentes y estuvo tan cerca que podía sentir su dulce aliento, el deseo de besarla cayó sobre él abrumadoramente. Y entonces los pequeños canturrearon trayéndolos de nuevo a la realidad y el momento se perdió, pero al menos ella pareció quedar más tranquila, aunque no le gustaba esa expresión de derrota que había quedado con ella.

Y luego cuando la fue a buscar para almorzar estaba nerviosa, él había notado perfectamente como había cerrado aquel portátil como si su vida dependiera de ello y no le gustó que le guardara secretos. Experimentó la misma emoción que lo había recorrido, cuando se había quedado mirando el celular con esa expresión extraña en aquel bar donde celebraron el compromiso de Amy.

Cierto, ella no tenía ninguna obligación de contarle hasta el mínimo detalle de su vida, pero realmente sentía que se estaba perdiendo de algo grande y ella lo estaba excluyendo. Se moría de pavor al pensar que tal vez después de dos años algo sí se había perdido entre ellos y no quiso siquiera concebir aquella posibilidad. No, Serena se lo contaría cuando estuviera lista. Solo esperaba que no fuera algo demasiado grave y que ella por testaruda no le estuviera ocultando algo en lo que él le podría ayudar.

Ahora parecía estar tranquila mientras le enseñaba la cámara a Mei y le enseñaba como utilizarla, pero aun así, Darien no lograba sacudir sensación de que algo pasaba bajo la superficie. Tendría que ser paciente y dar tiempo a que ella estuviera lista para dejarlo entrar. Por ahora, lo único que podía hacer es esperar.

_A veces la impaciencia da más frutos que los más profundos cálculos (*)_

* * *

(*)Frase de Bernard Shaw.

* * *

Si encuentran errores y cosas raras en el chap, todo es culpa del servidor de FF. Casi no puedo subir el chap, pero intenté hasta que se pudo. Si algo quedó raro, intentaré corregirlo cuando el servidor lo permita.

¡Hola chicas! Les traigo un nuevo chap y un montón de 'Lo siento's' por la tardanza. La verdad no pretendía demorarme tanto, pero la universidad estaba a un ritmo insoportable y he tenido que escribir el capitulo a pedacitos. Entre otras cosas, supongo que la tardanza también se debe a mi estado de ánimo de porquería; aunque tengo en mi cabeza bien delineada la historia principal, cuando uno está pasando por un momento feo, como que no puede sentarse a escribir apropiadamente sobre cosas que no sean igual de malas y no he querido traerles algo mediocre en miras de la velocidad. De cualquier forma, les agradezco a todas las que continúan acompañándome en este fic y espero que hayan disfrutado el chap. Desde ya estoy empezando el siguiente chap a ver si nos sale más rápido, pero les ruego paciencia y por favor no abandonen la historia.

Paso ahora a contestar los reviews.

_**-Cherrie SA:**_ Espero que hayas disfrutado del chap y hayas despejado al menos una dudita, jajaja. No se te olvide mi review.

_**-gabyhyatt:**_ Que bueno que te esté gustando la historia y ojala te haya gustado el capitulo nuevo.

_**-PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt:**_ Tienes muchas preguntas, pero podrás conocer las respuestas a medida que vayas leyendo. Lo que sí te puedo decir, es que aunque mucha gente ha sospechado de los sentimientos que tienen Darien y Sere el uno por el otro, solo Ami tiene confirmación de que ha pasado algo entre ellos y por supuesto Mina, que lo supo de primera mano; el resto, solo conjetura.

**-Lady Tortoise:** ay susy, nunca me cansaré de decirte que tus reviews son espectaculares. Ya le tengo miedo a tus dotes de detective porque te me estás figurando muchas cosas que son como las estás imaginando y no se como lo haces, jajajaja. Entre estos reviews y la conversación que tuvimos por msn, me has mostrado que esta historia activa tu gen Sherlock Holmes y me encanta que te guste tanto el fic. Amy está confundida por las sensaciones que Taiki produce en ella, pero hay que esperar un poco a ver como resuelve su embrollo, lo que si te aseguro, es que ella no pretende jugar con nadie, simplemente está enredada. En cuanto al intercambio de secretos, te digo que Amy es muy discreta y ella va a esperar a que alguno de los dos le confíe algo, pero todavía no tengo previsto si alguno lo hará o no, y respecto a los demás, te repito lo que le dije a PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, todos desde siempre han tenido sus sospechas, pero no pasan de ahí; tal vez por ese lado nos aguarde una sorpresa, pero no te adelanto nada, jajajaja. Eso sí, Mina sí lo sabía desde antes, porque Serena no podía confiarle esas cosas a Rei y Mina se convirtió en su confidente para esos menesteres. Ciertamente Darien estaba y está hecho bolas en su propia cabeza y aunque ha habido muchos factores que lo han detenido de tomar cartas en el asunto de Serena, es más que todo él mismo limitándose. En cuando al episodio con Andy, te digo que una vez tenga oportunidad de mostrar el punto de vista de nuestro amado doctorcito, vas a ver cómo fue ese 'agradable' momento y apuesto a que te va a gustar. Diamante se las trae y te aseguro que no lo vas a querer mucho cuando actúe en su desquite, pero es necesario para que Serena descubra algo de la verdad que le ocultan. Espero que te haya gustado como quedó el chap y déjame tus teorías de la conspiración, jijijij.

**-Marta Chiba:** Ya te estaba extrañando. Que bueno que venciste tu pereza para dejarme review y espero que este chap también te inspire. ¿Así que las pelirrojas no son de tu agrado? Jajajaja, en todo caso, Kaoly no es tan mala y pronto veremos como fue que impactó en la vida de Serena. Creo que el asunto de Diamante está por estallar y obtendrás tus repuestas en cuanto a eso. Me encanta que te guste el fic y espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y me dejes tu opinión.

**-karibonita:** Me parece genial que te parezca bueno el fic y espero que te haya gustado el chap.

**-Hehra:** no sabes lo que significa para mí, saber que te gusta tanto mi historia, porque la tuya a mí me tiene igual. Como lo decías en tu review, Serena estaba perdida desde antes de comenzar el acuerdito y aunque quisiera hacer algo al respecto, no podría porque lo que siente por Darien, la supera irremediablemente. Por Darien, no te apures que él también ha tenido su cuotita de angustia en todo esto y si bien Serena no lo va a poner en una situación comprometedora como la llamaste tú, ella en su afán de protegerse, va a terminar lastimándolos a los dos. Amy, pues que te digo, la citación es complicada, pero ya encontraremos forma de resolverla, jajajja. Diamante, ya se está dejando ver lo que pretende y pronto va a actuar y por supuesto todas lo van a odiar, jajajaja. Me enviaste review cuando ya estaba terminando el chap pero admito que me apuré a ultimar detalles por tu impulso. Nos estamos leyendo niña, bye.

**-SalyLuna:** Hola Sandy, hace como mil años que no hablamos, te extraño :(. Sí Diamante es un gusano miserable y sí, esos dos no tienen remedio y están caladitos hasta los huesos, jiijijij. Espero que nos veamos por ahí, bsitos!

**-Katabrecteri:** No desesperes. La posición de Darien vamos a irla viendo en pequeños fragmentitos, pero te digo que cuando llegue el chap desde su punto de vista, todas las dudas acerca de sus motivaciones van a quedar disipadas, pero cuando eso suceda, va a ser un punto de quiebre en la historia y todavía no es tiempo, pero pronto, pronto. Sere ya dio el primer paso para aceptar su situación y aunque Darien parece ajeno a eso, no todo es como lo pintan. En cuanto a Diamante, él quiere acabar con Serena y pretende darle en una de las cosas que más le importan y esto lo sabremos yo creo que en el próximo chap. Espero que te quedes en sintonía para que resuelvas tus dudas.

**-Neo Reyna Serenity: **Espero que te haya gustado el chap y déjame tu opinión compatriota, jajaja.

**-Luz Cullen Chiba:** que bueno que te gustó y apuesto a que ahora estás odiando a Diamante aun más, ¿estoy en lo cierto? Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y me dejes tu review.

**-mirtiangis: **yo también odio a Beryl, jajajaja. Espero ke te haya gustado este chap también y no se te olvide mi review.

**-liebende Lesung: **Me encanta tu entusiasmo! Jajajaja. Sí Serena no tiene remedio. Hasta ahora tiene el coraje de admitirse a sí misma que siempre ha amado a Darien y no puede hacer nada contra eso, y aun habiéndolo aceptado, sigue con su actitud derrotista y resignada, pero ya veremos como se soluciona el embrollo. Darien carga con su propia cruz y pronto sabremos más acerca de eso y lo de Diamante aunque ya se sabe otro poquititititito, eso ya no demora en reventar y pronto sabrás con pelos y señales como fue el asunto. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y que me dejes tu opinión.

**-Natustar:** ojala ya hayas llegado hasta aquí y me gustaría oír tu opinión sobre el fic.

**-belenchu**: Hola! Gracias por tu review, me alegra que la historia esté llegando lejos. Ciertamente ya están aceptando que no solo es calentura lo que los mueve pero faltan algunas cosas por revelarse. Ojala hayas disfrutado el chap, bye.

**-TrisChiba: **Si sigues leyendo te enteras de todo, adiosito.

**-JennySol: **Ni menciones la demora porque no tengo cara para recriminar nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado el chap y déjame el review cuando puedas, pero déjalo, jajajaj.

**-Usako Suyi:** me encanta que ames la historia y pues te aseguro que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que todas se entretengan con ella. Espero que también te haya gustado el chap y nos estamos leyendo por ahí, bsitos!

**-breyda de chiba:** Niña, no pude ver tu correo porque si lo pones todo junto, fanfiction no lo muestra. Si quieres déjalo de nuevo pero con espacios. Espero que te haya gustado el chap y me dejes tu review.

**-Maylincita:** Te aseguro que el fic va a llegar a su término. Puede que no sea tan rápido como todos quisiéramos pero la historia tendrá su conclusión. Me pone extremadamente alegre que el fic te esté gustando y espero que nos acompañes hasta el final. ¿De qué ciudad eres? Yo soy de Bucaramanga.

**-midmoon:** Me agrada mucho que los recuerdos de Sere hayan impulsado los tuyos propios; es bueno que la compadezcas porque la pobre sufrió mucho en ese tiempo, aunque no todo haya sido culpa de Darien. No estés sentida con él, porque muchas de sus metidas de pata han sido por ese defecto que tienes los hombres de no prestar atención a los detalles o hacerlo cuando es demasiado tarde. Te aseguro que él no lo hacía de mala voluntad. Ojala te haya gustado el chap y me dejes tu opinión.

**-mirilla parina:** Estás peligrosamente cerca de la verdad, así que no voy a comentar sobre tus conjeturas porque si lo hago me delato y quiero tenerte pendiente de la historia, jajajajja, soy ligeramente mala, lo se. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capi y me dejes mi review, que los tuyos me encanta leerlos.

Pd: espero que tu año esté lleno de éxitos y bendiciones para ti y para los que quieres. Un poco tarde, pero los buenos deseos siempre son bienvenidos no?

**-princess-serena-stukino-any-17:** Bienvenida al fic, y espero que te haya gustado lo que va.

**-natsch:** ojala hayas disfrutado el chap. Nos estamos leyendo, bye.

Bueno chicuelas, esto es todo. De nuevo les agradezco por su infinita paciencia y por no abandonar. El 15 de este mes es mi cumple, así que tomaré todos sus reviews como un muy especial regalo de cumpleaños adelantado. Las quiero montones!

**Darienlover.**


	9. Jaque Mate

**CAPITULO 9**

Ok, antes de comenzar, como ha pasado tanto tiempo, un résumen para que se ubiquen.

Serena y Darien tenían aproximadamente dos años de no verse debido al sicótico novio de Serena, Diamante, que por celos la alienó de todos sus amigos varones. Luego de un incidente que aun no conocemos, Serena termina con el gusano miserable como cariñosamente lo apoda Haruka y busca a Darien que la recibe con los brazos abiertos y le propone un arreglo sexual para liberar tensiones. Poco a poco, Serena ha estado reestableciendo relaciones con los sus amigos abandonados y reconectando con ellos, todo para descubrir que Seiya tiene una novia escondida, Ami tiene algún asunto furtivo con Taiki, y Rei anda en movimientos raros. En medio de todo esto, Darien ha ganado un premio por su labor como cardiologo infantil y su trabajo de caridad, así que Serena prepara un numero especial de su revista para homenajearlo, todo mientras intenta evadir el control de su déspota padre. Recordando gracias a sus diarios, Serena se ha encontrado con que está tan perdidamente enamorada de Darien como lo estaba cuando era adolescente y ha decidido que aprovechará el tiempo que le quede con él hasta que se consiga una novia seria como lo era kaoli (de quien aun no sabemos por qué se fue) y se organice a formar una familia. Y ahí vamos. Espero que les guste el chap y nos vemos abajo.

PD: en mi perfil hay imágenes del chap así como del anterior.

* * *

**JAQU****E MATE**

* * *

"_De__ todos los animales, el hombre es el único que es cruel. Es el único que infringe dolor por el solo placer de hacerlo"_

_Mark Twain._

* * *

Cuando Serena era más chica y si durante el día había experimentado algo que había logrado asustarla particularmente (casi siempre —si no siempre—, por culpa de Darien y Seiya, ya fuera que la hicieran ver una película de terror o le contaran historias 'verdaderas' sobre asesinos en serie o fantasmas), una vez era hora de dormir, ella solía esconderse debajo sus cobijas y sentir que bajo ellas nada podía tocarla; no importaba si era invierno o si por el contrario hacían treinta y ocho grados de temperatura a causa del verano, ella se aguantaba lo que fuera con tal de mantener su cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza cubierto por la protección de su colcha.

Así que ahora, mientras escuchaba las voces de Rei y Darien llamarla a través de las barreras de una puerta y su espeso edredón, implorándole que les dejara entrar, simplemente no podía encontrar la voluntad para salir de su cama. No, ella no iba a sentirse culpable por preferir la seguridad de sus sábanas, cuando afuera todo lo que le esperaba la aterraba como nunca. Era una suerte que estuvieran en invierno…

Pero para entender el estado de cosas presente, era necesario retroceder una semana, cuando todo estaba bien y ella llevaba su dichosa e ignorante vida totalmente ajena del infierno que alguien tramaba para ella.

.

,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸ ,.-´¨¯¨·-..-´¨¯¨·-.¸

.

En los días posteriores a su primera visita al hospital, Serena se dedicó a empaparse por completo en los asuntos del establecimiento y a documentarlo todo con su lente. En varias ocasiones la jornada había transcurrido en compañía de Unazuki debido a que ella sería la encargada de escribir el artículo completo sobre el especial de caridad y hablaría en él tanto del trabajo del hospital, como el de la fundación Corazón de Oro y por supuesto del de Darien, aunque del último se encargaría más extensamente y con más detalle Serena, quien tomaría en sus manos la nota editorial que sería dedicada a la desinteresada labor del pelinegro y su amor por los pequeños que cuidaba con tanto esmero.

Ahora pasaba su tiempo entre el hospital, la revista y Darien que casi siempre se quedaba en su apartamento y parecía que todo al fin se acomodaba en su sitio. Para poner la cereza en su pastel, su padre se encontraba en el exterior haciendo un extenso viaje de negocios en miras a expandir _Publicaciones Milenio de Plata_ más allá de las fronteras del Japón, así que por aquellos días, Serena caminaba más ligera que una pluma y más feliz que un niño en la mañana de navidad.

A medida que iba aprendiendo más la dinámica del hospital, más se encontraba sumergida en la misión de su amigo. Cada día extra que pasaba junto a los pequeños pacientes, más se encariñaba con ellos y más deseos de ayudar surgían en ella. Quería hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para brindar todo el apoyo que fuera posible y aun más allá.

Cada minuto en compañía de aquellos niños era una fuente inagotable de aprendizaje que jamás creyó posible y se encontraba tremendamente agradecida con Darien por compartir con ella el pedacito de cielo que eran esos chicos. Su presencia era tan estimulante que se encontró trabajando con más creatividad y ciertamente le proporcionaron ideas ingeniosas y bastante útiles para el tema de la sesión de fotos de Darien e incluso pudo incluirlos en el diseño.

Sabía perfectamente que el concepto avergonzaría a Darien pero no le pudo parecer más adecuado. Cuando les pidió a los niños que hicieran unos dibujos para ella sobre cómo veían a Darien, todo lo que apareció frente a sus ojos fueron hermosas alas esponjosas, aureolas doradas e inmaculadas túnicas blancas; esos niños percibían la verdadera esencia de Darien y dedujeron con facilidad lo que en realidad era: un auténtico ángel.

Pero aún con toda la preparación mental a la que se había sometido, jamás en sus más salvajes imaginaciones habría podido dar crédito a la hermosura que se presentó ante sus ojos aquel jueves por la tarde.

Había estado todo el día coordinando el acondicionamiento del cuarto que el hospital le había facilitado, dirigiendo gente que caminaba con aparatos de un lado a otro y preparando sus lentes, controlando cada detalle y haciendo tomas de prueba con los niños cuando Darien entró y lo demás dejó de existir en ese instante.

Vestido de pies a cabeza de un impoluto y resplandeciente blanco, Darien era toda una visión y un deleite a los ojos. El traje de corbata le había quedado a la perfección y contrastaba increíblemente con el azabache de su pelo y el profundo azul zafiro de sus ojos. Todavía no se ponía las alas, pero aun así, daba una imagen impactante. Tal como Serena lo imaginó, su amigo entró en la habitación arrastrando los pies, mirando al suelo y viéndose realmente avergonzado por lo que sabía que tendría que hacer a continuación.

Serena sintió simpatía por él, pero no la suficiente como para cambiar el concepto. Darien detestaba con todas sus fuerzas ser el centro de atención y aquella tarde todos los ojos estarían sobre él. _Bueno,_ –se consoló serena– _es un pequeño precio a pagar por promover su causa._ Además, era todo un bonus poder disfrutar de semejante hombre vestido tan espectacularmente y ella ya había hecho mucho por su amigo evitando que Andrew se paseara por allí a burlarse como seguramente lo habría hecho de no ser porque ella se lo había prohibido tajantemente con esa cara que solo reservaba para disciplinar a sus traviesos amigos.

**-Oh, vamos Darien, deja esa cara de tragedia. –**Bromeó Serena**– Parece que fueras hacia el paredón de fusilamiento y no a una sesión fotográfica.**

Darien le lanzó una mirada furibunda y soltó un gruñido bajo que no pudo terminar porque detrás de él, sonó un jadeo colectivo y de pronto estuvo rodeado de niños mirándole con ojos grandes como platos.

**-¿Y bueno? ¿Qué tal nos quedó su doctor, niños? –**Preguntó la rubia, disfrutando inmensamente de los rostros asombrados.

**-¡Wow, Darien! ¡Te ves genial! –**Expresó Rui, dando la vuelta alrededor de Darien para mirarlo de todos los ángulos.

**-¿Dónde eztan tuz alaz Darien? –**Cuestionó Hina, halando de la chaqueta de Darien en un costado.

**-Sí Darien, ¿dónde están tus alas?**** –**Se mofó Serena.

Nuevamente el pelinegro le envió una mirada mortal, antes de agacharse para contestarle a Hina.

**-Aun no me las han puesto, pequeña. **

**-Bueno pues allá te esperan. –**Dijo Serena, indicando con su dedo hacia una esquina del cuarto en donde había un grupo de personas acicalando las mentadas alas**–** **No olvides acomodarte bien el arnés. –**Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante.

**-Creo que estás disfrutando esto demasiado. –**Gruñó Darien**– ¿No podemos abandonar esto del arnés? –**Suplicó.

**-No lo creo. Ya discutimos esto antes Darien. Sé un niño valiente y ve a ponerte lo que te falta. –**Le respondió dándole un pequeño empujón en dirección al rincón en donde se encontraban esperándole las alas**– Bueno niños, vamos a sus posiciones, necesito medir la luz y que repasemos lo que van a hacer.**

Los pequeños siguieron las instrucciones y se dispusieron a situarse frente a la pantalla sobre el respectivo piso verdes para facilitar los efectos en la foto, mientras Darien sufría la postura de las alas de forma no muy estoica. Serena definitivamente pagaría después por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Se sentía como un payaso disfrazado y esa idea de estar colgando por los aires tampoco era de sus favoritas.

Una risilla llegó a sus oídos penetrando en sus refunfuños y cuando se giró hacia el lugar de donde provenía, recordó el motivo por el cual toda la tortura valía la pena; esos niños merecían todos y cada uno de sus esfuerzos y cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver un pequeño rostro iluminado por la alegría de una reluciente sonrisa como la que ahora veía en Mei, se daba cuenta de lo afortunado que era. Esos niños constantemente le recordaban que su lugar en el mundo era privilegiado y que tenía que sacar el mayor provecho de él.

La forma como Serena había logrado rescatar a Mei de su melancolía lo maravillaba cada vez más y le reconfirmaba lo que sabía desde hace mucho: como Serena no habían dos. Aun cuando ahora lo estaba haciendo pasar por el infierno mismo con sus "creativas" ideas, Darien encontró que si era sincero consigo mismo, no le importaría ponerse un tutú rosado si con eso podía verla tan feliz como lo había estado los últimos días.

Así que como ella le había dicho, se portaría como niño grande e iría a hacer el ridículo en frente de toda la gente que estaba ahí para presenciar su pequeña humillación y lo haría sin quejarse más; aunque la miraría ceñudo de vez en cuando porque sabía que ella disfrutaría de eso. Serena era la persona más bondadosa que conocía, pero eso no evitaba que su vena sádica asomara más frecuentemente de lo que a él le gustaría.

Resignado luego de haber tenido que aguantar al tipo que le puso el arnés, –que si le preguntaban a él, estaba demasiado tocón– se dirigió hacia donde los niños continuaban posando exageradamente para Serena.

**-Bien, ya estoy listo. –**Dijo derrotado**– Listo para el papelón de mi vida.**

**-No seas dramático; oye, ahora que lo pienso, creo que eso es una cosa de modelos –**Dijo ella con la sonrisa sarcástica asomándose en sus labios**– Mina también se pone igual de pesada y teatral. Además –**Susurró**– el papelón de tu vida sucedió hace unos años, ¿recuerdas? cuando Dai te encontró ese cargado escondite lleno de pornografía en el armario. Bueno chicos, –**Dijo ahora con tono más fuerte, dirigiéndose a los encargados de la polea y evitando así la respuesta de Darien**– ya pueden levantarlo.**

Recibida la orden, los hombres comenzaron el esfuerzo de poner en el aire aquellos gloriosos 75 kg de musculo macizo y deliciosamente tentador… Serena se abofeteó mentalmente; tenía que dejar de pensar en Darien de esa forma o no podría trabajar.

Desde su posición podía ver que Darien luchaba trabajosamente por mantener el control del balance de su cuerpo, pero le estaba resultando realmente difícil. Las alas estaban haciendo de la tarea un imposible y Serena quiso reírse pero supo que no podría hacerlo si lo que quería era que Darien no perdiera la paciencia.

Finalmente le pelinegro logró una posición lo suficientemente estable en el intermedio entre lo horizontal y lo vertical y mantener una cara de despreocupada calma.

**-Muy bien; niños, cuando Darien se balancee sobre ustedes, quiero que lo miren y eleven los brazos hacia él, tal como lo ensayamos. ¿Están listos? –**Cuando los niños asintieron, serena gritó**– ¡Háganlo volar!**

Y con eso, los hombres que manejaban la polea hicieron que Darien se columpiara en un amplio arco sobre las cabezas de sus pequeños pacientes, que comenzaron a dar brinquitos y a reír estirando los brazos, completamente fascinados con el mecanismo, al tiempo que Serena tomaba las imágenes con su lente una y otra vez.

**-¡Eso es, niños! ¡Intenten alcanzar al ángel, no dejen de mirarlo! ¡Darien estira los brazos hacia ellos! ¡Eso, muy bien!**** Suaviza el rostro Darien, Así, eres un ángel grácil, eso está perfecto. Inclínate… muy bien…**

Tres horas después todos disfrutaban de un merecido descanso y un rico refrigerio sentados en el suelo. En el mismo instante en que le dijeron que la primera parte de la sesión fotográfica había terminado, Darien salió disparado a cambiarse; al parecer su vergüenza por el traje era genuina y no desperdició ni un segundo para ponerse el siguiente atuendo que tendría que usar y que era mucho más su estilo. Ahora, cambiado en jeans desgastados y oscuros y camisa negra de mangas largas remangadas, se le veía mucho más relajado y listo para lo que seguía.

**-Niños, quiero felicitarlos; todos estuvieron muy profesionales. –**Apremió Serena**– Espero no haberlos cansado mucho. –**Agregó, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a Darien.

**-No te preocupes, el tiempo entre tomas que les diste para descansar fue suficiente; además****, todos sabían que si sentían mal solo tenían que decirlo y ya ves que nadie se quejó, ¿verdad niños? –**Le aseguró él, guiñándole el ojo a los pequeños.

**-****Bueno pues yo quiero hacer una pregunta. –**Anunció Rui mirando a Serena.

**-Te escucho.**

**-¿Nos van a dejar montarnos en eso? –**Cuestionó señalando hacia la polea**– ¡Yo también quiero volar! –**Agregó levantándose de un salto y alzando los bracitos.

**-¿Así que quieres vola****r, eh? –**Peguntó Darien, poniéndose de pie también y tomando a Rui en brazos y balanceándolo mientras daba vueltas por la habitación.

Inmediatamente el refrigerio quedó olvidado y todos comenzaron a correr detrás de Darien riendo y agitando los brazos para ellos también volar.

**-O.K. niños, pueden subir a la polea en lo que yo preparo la siguiente parte de la sesión, pero tienen que prometerme que van a tener mucho cuidado y que después de esto regresan a su habitación para descansar. Ya han hecho mucho esfuerzo por hoy y no quiero que se pongan mal. –**Dijo Serena con cara muy seria.

**-¡Yei! –**Gritaron los pequeños mientras corrían a hacer fila para que les pusieran el arnés y los levantaran por los aires.

Todos estaban allí menos Mei que se encontraba sentada en su silla de ruedas aspirando del pitillo en su boca un poco del jugo de frutas que les habían dado en el refrigerio.

**-Darien, ve a que te maquillen y cuando estés listo me avisas para continuar. –**Le dijo la rubia a su amigo que miraba embelesado como los niños disfrutaban.

Aquella expresión en el rostro de su amigo la inquietó más de lo que quería reconocer. Ahora que estaba hiper-consciente de que su tiempo con él era limitado, veía señales de su final por todas partes. A lo mejor esa mirada de anhelo era su deseo por tener hijos pronto y eso significaría que iría en busca de algo más real y más sólido que su pequeño y retorcido acuerdo. Fuera lo que fuera, se dijo a sí misma, tenía que recordar su propósito: disfrutar lo mucho o poco que tuvieran juntos y aceptar con serenidad lo que viniera.

Serena dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a Mei y esperar allí junto a ella.

**-Oye, ¿no quieres tú también volar? No me gusta verte aquí sola. Pensé que estábamos progresando. –**Expresó Serena un poco preocupada.

**-Estoy un poco cansada. –**Contestó la pequeña rubia**– Aparte, le tengo miedo a las alturas; me mareo mucho. Así que a menos que quieras tener la habitación cubierta de vómito lo mejor será que me quede donde estoy. **

Aun con todo el tiempo que había estado pasando junto a Mei, a Serena no dejaba de desconcertarle lo adulta que sonaba y se veía. Poseía esa madurez que solo viene con los sufrimientos que ofrece la vida y era una pena que así fuera.

**-Además, desde aquí puedo ver todo lo que quiero. –**Agregó soltando una risita al ver que Rui quedaba de cabeza forcejeando por ponerse derecho como un pequeño escarabajo sobre su espalda agitando las patas.

Para cuando estuvieron listos para seguir trabajando el día ya se había terminado y la noche había cubierto el cielo de terciopelo negro. Serena despachó a su equipo explicándoles que lo que le faltaba por fotografiar no requería de nada más que su lente y el modelo y que el equipo podrían recogerlo al siguiente día.

Sin todos esos ojos de más sobre él, Darien pudo relajarse más aunque seguía avergonzado y no había nada que lo hiciera sentirse mejor. Le daba la impresión de que con su cámara, Serena podía ver el interior de su alma y tenía miedo de lo que podría revelar sin darse cuenta.

De cualquier forma, no había como sustraerse de lo que seguía y con un suspiro resignado, se sentó en el sofá puesto contra la gran pared ahora naranja y frente a Serena y su lente, mirando avergonzado hacia sus pies descalzos. Para ser sinceros, se encontraba algo inseguro sobre qué hacer. En las fotos con los niños al menos sabía que tenían un concepto específico y direcciones claras sobre cómo manejarse, porque por tonto que pareciera y se sintiera, estaba interpretando un papel. Ahora en cambio, se sentía vulnerable y expuesto a los curiosos ojos de su amiga, que parecían verlo todo.

"Solo sé tú mismo" le había dicho ella. ¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo se muestra una personalidad simplemente estando sentado en un sofá?

**-Darien, estás tan tenso que temo que de un momento a otro te estalle un músculo facial. Relájate un poco. –**Le dijo ella.

_Siempre tan perceptiva…_

Darien soltó una profunda exhalación, tranquilizándose solo marginalmente gracias a la sonrisa frente a él.

**-Es que me siento tonto estando simplemente aquí sen– **

Tuvo que interrumpirse a mitad de oración porque el flash de la cámara se había disparado, desconcertándolo.

**-¿Qué haces? Tienes que avisarme cuando vayas a hacer esas cosas. –**Amonestó a Serena.

Ella rió suavemente, bastante entretenida con la expresión de su amigo.

**-No pongas atención; solo estoy haciendo algunas tomas de prueba para testear la luz. Ponte cómodo y no te fijes en la cámara.**

Serena pudo ver como él intentaba hacer lo que se le indicaba pero no lograba tener mucho éxito. No estaba acostumbrado a hacer de modelo y el escrutinio, aunque eran solo él y ella, de alguna forma pareció más profundo e intimidante.

**-¿Crees que los niños se divirtieron hoy? –**Preguntó ella para distraerlo.

Darien no decepcionó. En el momento en que su mente fue hacia sus adorables pacientes, la sonrisa que se abrió paso en su rostro fue algo realmente digno de ver y Serena no perdió un segundo en capturarlo con su cámara.

**-Creo que han tenido un día muy especial. No sabes cuánto te agradezco lo que estás haciendo por ellos. –**Darien quiso fundir todos sus sentimientos en su mirada, deseando transmitirle con sus ojos lo mucho que significaba para él lo que ella hacía por regalar un poco de felicidad a sus queridos niños.

Y Serena lo sintió. El calor y el afecto, la gratitud y algo más que no pudo identificar plenamente, todo condensado en aquel par de zafiros hipnotizantes, todo alcanzando su corazón y su alma, envolviéndola en cálida paz.

_Click, click, click…_

La cámara vibró con el movimiento de las compuertas del obturador abriendo y cerrando de forma constante y casi furiosa con la velocidad a la que Serena ordenaba inmortalizar una y otra vez la expresión de su amigo. Ella continuó hablándole y de vez en cuando le dio direcciones como sentarse en el espaldar del sillón o pasarse una mano por el pelo, pero más que todo se dedicó a recordar anécdotas que lo hacían reír, ganándose una gran carcajada cuando rememoraron la historia que les había contado Ikuko sobre aquella ocasión en que Serena había hecho sopa con lodo y algunos cuantos víveres de los cuales había echado mano y mezclándolo todo con agua del excusado porque a sus cuatro años no alcanzaba nada más alto.

Absorto como estaba en ella, él se olvidó de posar y se entregó a la muy placentera actividad de observarla y llevar esa conversación fácil que siempre se daba entre ellos y que no fallaba en hacer que el tiempo se desvaneciera y solo fueran en el mundo él y ella.

De pronto, Darien bajó del sofá y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose contra el mobiliario y abrazando una de sus bien formadas piernas producto de años de joggin por las calles de Tokio y apoyando el pie descalzo en el suelo mientras lo rodeaba con la pierna libre.

Serena observó descaradamente el magnífico cuerpo de Darien, sus poderosas piernas, sus fuertes brazos, su largo y esbelto cuerpo, su mandíbula afilada y pómulos altos, y sus ojos, sus impactantes ojos resaltados por todo el negro de la ropa y el cabello, convertidos en un par de gemas penetrantes y profundas, dos zafiros hermosos y únicos.

Él la miraba con tal intensidad, que era imposible apartar la vista. El dedo de Serena se movió frenético presionando una y otra vez el botón accionante de la cámara mientras Darien causaba estragos en su ritmo cardiaco con el solo hecho de mirarla.

**-Mantén la pose. –**Dijo Serena, mientras abría uno de los botones superiores de su camisa debido al repentino calor que la invadió. Las palabras fueron como un ronroneo, como si le estuviera diciendo que llevaba lencería sexy.

La aspereza de su voz junto con el movimiento, se registraron de inmediato en el miembro de Darien, tensando sus pantalones y elevando a niveles insoportables la excitación que siempre lo acompañaba cuando estaba con Serena.

En un segundo estaba sentado allí en el piso y al siguiente gateaba su camino hacia Serena que estaba en cuclillas tomando una fotografía tras otra.

**-Creo que ya fue suficiente. –**Dijo él tan ronco como ella.

Estando ya frente a la rubia, apartó la cámara de su rostro con delicadeza, poniéndola a su costado en el piso y sin más preámbulos puso su boca sobre la de ella arrastrándola hacia adelante mientras él caía de espaldas con el delicioso peso femenino sobre sí.

Con formidable y lujuriosa destreza sus talentosas manos recorrieron su espalda y más abajo, acariciando y estimulando, apretando y saciando, al tiempo que su boca trabajaba maravillas en su cuello, provocándola, volviéndola loca de deseo.

Tendida como la tenía sobre la suave alfombra naranja empezó a desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la camisa blanca que vestía mientras ella imitaba sus acciones con la prenda de él. Él trabajaba en desvestirla a ritmo apacible pero constante, y con cada nueva porción de piel descubierta, se deleitaba tocando, acariciando y saboreando, simplemente tomando todo lo que ella le daba. Cuando solo quedaba la fina tela de su diminuta ropa interior, Darien se tomó su tiempo en verter besos, devoción y entrega en el cuerpo de Serena alargando la dulce tortura hasta que pudiera estar en el lugar al que su palpitante miembro moría por entrar.

Sin poder soportarlo más pero con suma sutileza movió el encaje de su sostén fuera del camino y fue recibido con la maravillosa vista de nívea piel y pezones rosados. Inhaló lenta y profundamente para reinar sobre su desenfrenado deseo por ella, para obligarse a ser cuidadoso y no atacarla como el animal irracional que se sentía; volvió a unir sus bocas, acariciando su cuello con su mano derecha, mientras apoyaba el peso de su torso con el codo y el antebrazo izquierdos puestos firmemente en el suelo sobre su esponjosa cubierta.

Serena respondió al beso fogosa y desesperada, tomando el rostro de Darien con las manos para acercarlo más a ella. La mano que le acariciaba el cuello comenzó a descender en un suave camino de delicados roces, hasta que con una palma completa y firme se posó sobre su pecho izquierdo y apretó con la suficiente presión para desencadenar un lazo de fuego que se enroscó por su cuerpo, sus llamas lamiendo deliciosamente su interior y viajando desde la corona de su cabeza hasta la punta de los dedos de sus pies.

Su gemido se perdió en la boca del pelinegro y sus manos descendieron hacia los pantalones de él, luchando por deshacer el botón y sacarlos del camino. Darien captó pronto la idea y en un suspiro sus jeans oscuros estaban fuera de vista y sin perder un latido estuvo de vuelta con Serena, probando sus labios y provocando la sensible piel de sus apretados pezones.

Serena acomodó sus muslos a ambos lados de las caderas de Darien y él sin hacer de ello una acción consiente empujó contra ella haciendo que su dureza colisionara con el increíble calor que irradiaba del centro de la rubia; tuvo que recurrir a cada onza de su fuerza de voluntad para no venirse en ese mismo instante. En lugar de eso sus labios descendieron sobre uno de los pechos de Serena, envolviendo la sensitiva cumbre con el mojado calor de su boca y tentando la excitada punta con su lengua.

Desde el interior de Serena se formó un gruñido que reverberó contra la mano de Darien que descansaba en sus costillas y que hizo erupción en sus labios al tiempo que las femeninas manos se enterraban en el cabello azabache de él presionando su boca más fuertemente contra su encrespado pezón y sus caderas ondularon hacia arriba revelando traicioneramente su necesidad. La mano de Darien entonces fue hacia el sur, filtrándose entre sus bragas y colando sus dedos entre los pliegues lisos y expectantes de su parte más íntima.

_Tan mojada…_

La adquisición de la conciencia de lo preparada que estaba para él casi lo envía de nuevo por el precipicio. Con sus nudillos hizo un pase sobre su pequeño bulto de nervios ganando un profundo gemido como premio.

Darien levantó su cabeza del pecho de Serena para concentrarse en su rostro mientras con su dedo medio, estimulaba con fricción alucinante su punto más sensible. Realmente era todo un espectáculo la belleza de aquellas delicadas facciones contorsionadas por el placer; su mano aferrándose a su brazo libre mientras la otra estaba empuñada en la alfombra, ojos cerrados en concentración, boca ligeramente abierta y labios ligeramente hinchados y rojos por los besos recibidos, _todo _en ella era perfecto. Y los sonidos, _oh, Dios,_ los sonidos que emanaban de ella hacían que su miembro ganara dureza con cada segundo que pasaba.

Las caderas de Serena se levantaron del suelo pidiendo más y Darien no dudó en complacerla como era debido. En el movimiento más perfecto que jamás hubiera experimentado ella, el pelinegro sincronizó un dedo en su interior con el asalte de su lengua en su boca. Pronto, otro dedo siguió al primero y los dos entraron en compás con el ritmo de su lengua, adentro y afuera una y otra vez hasta que con una exclamación Serena llegó a su clímax, en medio de un ardiente beso y un desborde de placer indescriptible.

Él no podía encontrarse más excitado y siendo honestos también un poco arrogante al saberse el artífice de tal reacción en ella, así que antes de que pudiera recuperarse por completo de su orgasmo se deshizo del último par de prendas que los acompañaba y pronto estuvo sobre ella, reclamando sus deliciosos labios y encendiendo de nuevo el fuego que los consumía desde el mismo momento en que estuvieron juntos la primera vez.

Serena bajó una de sus manos entre los dos cuerpos y sin ningún tipo de duda tomó el endurecido miembro e hizo perezosos círculos con su pulgar en la punta. Darien gimió contra sus labios y la mano de Serena lo guió hasta su entrada mientras murmuraba,

**-Ahora Darien, te necesito ahora.**

Siendo incapaz de negarle ningún deseo entró en ella al tiempo que un suspiro de alivio salía de amabas bocas y el increíble calor que radiaba de ella lo envolvía; había tanto, que se diseminó por todo su cuerpo, por sus brazos y sus piernas y se asentó en su pecho trayendo consigo la sensación de plenitud que Darien solo lograba experimentar cuando estaba así con Serena.

Pronto sus movimientos levantaron el ritmo y los labios de Darien se esforzaban por alcanzar tanta piel de Serena como fuera posible y sus manos se empeñaban en estimular cuanto estuviera a su alcance.

De repente él se levantó un poco y con su mano le tomó pierna derecha para ponerla sobre su hombro, causando que ambos gimieran. El nuevo ángulo y los incansables labios de Darien rozando su tobillo, su lengua deslizándose por su pantorrilla, su mano bajando por la longitud de su pierna, él mismo enterrado en ella y a Serena le fue imposible resistirlo más y alcanzó su segundo orgasmo con un extasiado ¡_Darien!_ mientras su interior se contraía sin control y la dicha pura la embargaba.

El pelinegro empujó unas cuantas veces más para momentos más tarde, alcanzarla con su culminación liberándose dentro de ella y colapsando sobre su delgada forma con un quejido satisfecho.

.

•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·••·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•·.·´¯·.·•

.

Serena se miró al espejo sin saber si sentirse ridícula o bizarramente entretenida. Cuando se echó un vistazo de pies a cabeza soltó una carcajada involuntaria y decidió que bizarramente entretenida era la elegida. Realmente no sabía por qué siempre se dejaba convencer por Mina y sus descabellados planes, pero siempre terminaba siguiendo sus disparatadas propuestas.

Stilletos negros, gabardina oscura, guantes de cuero negros, labios rojos, lentes oscuros y peluca negra todo coronado con un sobrero también negro. _Sutil Mina, Muuuy sutil. _No iban a llamar la atención para nada…

Serena suponía que su curiosidad le había sacado demasiado provecho, pero realmente deseaba saber lo que sucedía y en aquel momento la idea de Mina pareció ser el mejor curso a tomar.

**-Serena, ¿estás lista? ¡Vamos a llegar tarde!**** –**Lloriqueó Mina.

**-Está bien, está bien, vámonos.**

Cuando la vio vestida exactamente igual a ella no pudo evitar la risita que se le escapó.

**-Madura, ¿quieres? –**Le contestó ella, mirándola ceñuda y apresurándola hacia la puerta.

**-Si alguien me viera vestida así… -**Murmuró Serena.

**-Nadie te reconocería. Ese es el punto de un disfraz. –**Replicó Mina condescendiente**- Es hora de concentrarnos en la tarea que tenemos por delante. Te agradecería que te enfocaras.**

Serena volvió a soltar otra risita y Mina rodó los ojos. Serena pensó en ese instante que Mina había leído demasiadas novelas de detectives y se las estaba tomando muy en serio, pero decidió que le seguiría la corriente porque la pequeña aventura estaba resultando demasiado divertida.

El par de rubias (temporalmente pelinegras) se subieron al taxi que las esperaba fuera del apartamento de Mina y le dieron las direcciones de la oficina de Rei. El taxista les dirigió una mirada de sospecha que Serena decidió pasar por alto. La secretaria de Rei les había dicho que estaría ahí hasta las seis y tenían quince minutos para llegar antes de que se perdieran su salida y con ello la oportunidad de develar sus actividades clandestinas.

Hacía exactamente tres días que habían descubierto que Rei estaba mintiendo acerca de su paradero. Serena y Mina la habían invitado a cenar con ellas y Rei había declinado la invitación aduciendo que ya tenía planes con Dai. Al final, Mina y Serena habían optado por quedarse en casa de Mina viendo películas y comiendo basura.

En eso estaban cuando Serena recordó que necesitaba que Rei le llevara al siguiente día unos documentos sobre un acuerdo legal que tenían que firmar con uno de los distribuidores de la revista los cuales Rei se había encargado de redactar y revisar y decidió llamarla a su celular para recordárselo.

Cuando efectuó la llamada la recibió el buzón de voz. Intentó entonces en casa de los Chiba y fue allí donde se llevó la sorpresa de su vida. Dai le había dicho que pensaba que Rei se encontraba con ella, que precisamente le había dicho que se pasara por la casa ese día y esta había dicho que tenía planes con sus amigas. Serena inventó una excusa floja sobre haberse olvidado y luego de asegurarle a Dai que su hija no demoraba en llegar, colgó el teléfono.

Luego de diseccionarlo todo, Mina y Serena habían concluido que era necesario llegar al fondo del asunto y era así como ahora jugaban a las detectives, siguiendo a Rei para ver si podían cogerla infraganti.

Por su puesto, de antemano se habían asegurado de que Rei se dirigiera hacia su misterioso lugar o persona, habiéndola invitado a salir previamente para encontrarse con una nueva negativa. Solo esperaban que realmente se tratara de algún asunto oculto y excitante porque habría resultado realmente decepcionante si simplemente las estuviera evadiendo para llevar su ropa a la lavandería o algo por el estilo.

El taxi había estacionado hacía rato frente al edificio de la oficina de Rei y cuando empezaban a pensar que simplemente trabajaría hasta tarde, la vieron salir y subirse a su automóvil.

La adrenalina recorrió el cuerpo de Serena cuando oyó a Mina indicarle al taxista que siguiera el vehículo de Rei. Si no resultaba ser nada, de cualquier forma Serena la estaba pasando de lo lindo. Tal vez por eso era que siempre le hacía caso a Mina; sus planes siempre resultaban por esperar lo menos, emocionantes.

Luego de unos minutos de viaje, el auto de Rei estacionó frente a la entrada de nada más y nada menos que el hotel Okura. El lugar se veía lujoso, pero no era muy conocido. ¿Perfecto para obtener privacidad? Eso pensó Serena. Entregándoles sus llaves al valet parking, se bajó del vehículo y luego procedió a entrar al establecimiento. Tanto ella como Mina, inhalaron afiladamente al darse cuenta de hacia dónde estaba conduciendo esto. Mina no pasó demasiado tiempo sumergida en su asombro y se apuró a pagarle al taxista y a apresurar a Serena para que salieran del auto, pues de lo contrario se iban a perder hacia donde iría Rei.

El dúo dinámico corrió por la carretera, cruzando la calle a la velocidad que les daban sus tacones, con el corazón latiéndoles a mil, la conspiradora excitación corriendo por sus venas y el frió cortándoles las mejillas. Al ingresar al hotel no vieron a Rei en la recepción ni en los alrededores, así que Mina regresó a la entrada en donde estaba de pie el botones y sacando su sonrisa número 45 —la coqueta y sexy—, le preguntó hacia dónde había ido la pelinegra que había entrado un minuto antes que ellas; el pobre hombre no supo que lo había golpeado y pronto le contestó en tono desubicado a Mina que la señorita había entrado al bar del hotel que se encontraba a la derecha del vestíbulo.

Mina regresó en rápidos pasitos cortos donde Serena la esperaba, unos cuantos metros dentro del hotel y tras comunicarle la información adquirida, ambas se dirigieron hacia el sitio en cuestión, cuidando por supuesto de ser muy sigilosas y entrar al lugar sin ser notadas y se posicionaron en la barra desde donde tenían una vista si no óptima, lo suficientemente apta para localizar a Rei sin ser avistadas ellas mismas, aunque Mina lamentara el no poder un vistazo claro del acompañante con el que su amiga compartía la mesa en la cual había tomado asiento.

**-¿Una cita? ¿Eso es lo que oculta? –**Preguntó Mina, torciendo el cuello para ver si lograba un mejor ángulo de visión.

**-Lo que no entiendo, es por qué tendría necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto.-**Comentó Serena en respuesta.

**-¿Qué les sirvo señoritas?-**Preguntó una animada voz a sus espaldas, logrando definitivamente provocarles un semi ataque al corazón.

Lanzando una mirada asesina al barman, Mina ordenó un martini y un whiskey puro y regresó su atención al intrigante misterio por resolver.

**-Rei siempre ha manejado sus asuntos sentimentales con mucha discreción per****o tengo la sensación de que esto no se limita a un deseo de privacidad. –**Aportó Mina a la discusión.

**-Pero, ¿qué tendría que ocultar?** **No se me ocurre una razón por la cual tuviera que andar diciendo mentiras y teniendo reuniones clandestinas. –**Musitó Serena, mientras retorcía el cuerpo casi desafiando a la gravedad al no caer al suelo sobre su trasero, todo por intentar lograr un vistazo del acompañante de Rei.

**-Tal vez es un ex-presidiario… -**Sugirió Mina distraídamente, mientras imitaba las dotes contorsionistas de Serena.

**-No seas tonta Mina. –**Contestó Serena**– Bien sabes que Rei no se involucraría en nada así.**

Y era cierto. Rei era extremadamente exigente en cuanto a hombres se trataba; tanto así, que pasaba largos periodos sin pareja porque prefería estar sola que conformarse con un hombre que no llenara sus expectativas.

**-Tal vez no es nada romántico. Después de todo no he visto ni un solo beso; ni siquiera se han tomado las manos ni han hecho nada que lleve a pensar en algo más. Quizás es una cita de negocios. –**Aventuró Serena tomando un sorbo de su whiskey, aunque para sus propios oídos esa idea no sonaba muy convincente. Mina no tardó en hacérselo saber tampoco.

**-¿Y ahora quién es la tonta? –**Le preguntó sin siquiera retirar los ojos de la pareja a la que espiaban**- Si fuera eso, Rei no estaría haciendo tanta maniobra encubierta ni nos estaría mintiendo al respecto. No tendría nada de raro si nos hubiese dicho que no podía vernos porque tenía una cita de negocios. Sin embargo, el hecho es que escogió mentir y decirnos que estaría trabajando en su oficina cuando claramente sus planes era verse con un hombre- ¡OH POR DIOS! –**Jadeó Mina con los ojos a punto de escapar de su cabeza.

Serena rápidamente pasó sus ojos del sorprendido rostro de su amiga hacia la pareja frente a ella y de pronto todo se congeló.

Frente a Rei, que había inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar salir una sincera carcajada, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que un muy complacido y sonriente Seiya que observaba con entretenimiento el rosto de la pelinegra.

¿Qué diablos significaba esto? ¿Por qué Rei se estaba viendo en secreto con Seiya en un hotel? Concedido, no estaban en una habitación, pero aun así esto estaba resultado muy raro. Serena no lograba encontrar un motivo que justificara lo que sus ojos estaban viendo y no sabía qué hacer con ello.

Mientras Serena batallaba en su cabeza por hallarle algún tipo de sentido a la escena frente a ella, Mina estaba ya pagando sus tragos y urgiéndola a salir del bar.

**-Muévete Serena. Se están levantando para salir y van a vernos si no salimos nosotras antes.**

Mina tenía razón. Seiya estaba poniéndole el abrigo a Rei si no se apuraban iban a ser descubiertas.

Mina las condujo fuera del hotel y se ubicó detrás de una de las columnas de la entrada principal, suponiendo que si se estaban poniendo los abrigos ello quería decir que no iban hacia una de las habitaciones sino que indicaba que dejarían el hotel. Una vez fuera de la vista, la modelo echó un vistazo hacia su acompañante y viendo la confusa expresión en el rostro de Serena quiso reconfortarla.

**-Oh, cálmate Serena. Como dijiste, puede no ser nada. Después de todo nunca vimos un beso ni nada. **

Pero Serena volvió a las razones con las que Mina había refutado su anterior declaración. Si no pasaba nada, ¿Por qué tanto secretismo al respecto?Su tiempo para ponderar ideas no duró mucho porque solo unos cuantos segundos después la pareja salía por la misma puerta por donde ellas lo habían hecho.

Serena observó con detenimiento la conducta de sus amigos mientras esperaban (presumió ella) que el valet parking trajera sus automóviles. Seiya le decía algo y ella reía con ganas. Ninguno le quitaba los ojos de encima al otro pero aparte de eso Serena no vio indicación de que algo más allá de una inocente reunión para tomar un trago estuviera pasando. Pero ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué? Lo que la desconcertaba eran las mentiras de Rei.

Y entonces pasó y todo cayó en su sitio. Seiya puso una de sus manos en la mejilla de Rei y la otra en su delicada cintura y con la familiaridad de haberlo hecho muchas veces antes, puso sus labios sobre los de ella. Suave y lleno de ternura, el beso llenó de calidez a Serena e hizo que se formara una sonrisa tan grande que sus mejillas se sentían tirantes.

Claramente Mina no tuvo una reacción tan sosegada, porque en ese mismo instante, salió de su escondite gritando 'No puedo creerlo' y haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos sin poder esconder la adrenalina que le produjo su descubrimiento.

Inmediatamente Seiya y Rei se separaron, sus rostros con idénticas expresiones de horror y desconcierto ante la realidad de encontrarse descubiertos.

**-¿Qué diablos haces aquí Mina? –**Fue lo primero que salió de la sorprendida boca de Rei**- ¿Y qué demonios es esa ridícula cosa que llevas puesta?**

**-Estábamos espiándote. –**Contestó sin ninguna vergüenza la aludida, ignorando por completo el comentario respecto a su vestuario**– ¿De qué otra forma íbamos a descubrir tu pequeño secreto?**

**-¿Estábamos? –**Ahora habló Seiya.

Serena dejó la seguridad de su escondite y totalmente ruborizada ondeó su mano a modo de saludo.

**-¡¿Tú también? –**Exclamó Rei**- Esto no puede estar sucediendo. –**Se quejó, hundiendo la cara en el pecho de Seiya que inmediatamente rodeó el cuerpo de la pelinegra con sus brazos.

**-Aw, pero mírate todo protector Seiya. –**Continuó Mina provocándolos**- ¿Hace cuánto está sucediendo esto y por qué no estaba enterada? –**Interrogó impaciente.

**-Porque no es de tu maldita incumbencia. –**Farfulló Rei desde el pecho de Seiya.

**-Lo hiciste de mi incumbencia cuando empezaste a evitarnos para venir a tus citas clandestinas. –**Replicó ella sin afectarse en lo más mínimo.

Durante todo el intercambio Seiya y Serena no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Él preguntándose qué pensaba ella, y ella preguntándose qué significaba esto de ahora en adelante para todos ellos.

**-¿No dices nada? –**Inquirió él en un susurro.

**-Yo… no se… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?**

Seiya le contó rápidamente y sin mucho detalle que cuando ella se había alejado Rei se había convertido en su mayor soporte y que pronto su nueva cercanía se había convertido en algo más. Había sucedido de forma natural y sin darse cuenta llegaron al punto donde ya no había marcha atrás.

**-¿La amas? –**Preguntó Serena a su amigo.

Cuando Seiya asintió, sus brazos se apretaron ligeramente alrededor de Rei. **–Mucho. – **Dijo, plantando un beso en su cabeza.

**-Que ****increíble… -**Suspiró Serena soñadoramente. Le resultaba definitivamente inesperado que dos de sus mejores amigos estuvieran juntos y sin embargo, todo parecía curiosamente perfecto.

Después de abrazarlos y manifestar lo increíblemente romántico que le parecía todo, Serena les aseguró que contaban con su apoyo incondicional y que aunque realmente no entendía por qué lo estaban ocultando entendía que era una decisión de ellos.

**-¿Podrías****… podrías no decirle a Darien? –**Pidió Rei en una pequeña voz**- Se lo vamos a contar cuando el momento sea adecuado.**

**-Por mí no te preocupes; soy romántica, no suicida. –**Declaró Serena jocosa, pero totalmente en serio.

Los hermanos Chiba eran demasiado parecidos en ciertos aspectos y tal y como estaba absolutamente segura de que Rei se pondría histérica si algún día se enteraba del acuerdo sexual entre ella y Darien, estaba totalmente convencida de que no quería ser ella quien le llevara a él las noticias del noviazgo entre su hermanita y su mejor amigo. Nop, esa pequeña tarea era enteramente de ellos.

.

_(`*•.¸ (`*•.¸**S&D** ¸.•*´) ¸.•*´)_

.

Aquel domingo mientras se dirigían en el auto de Mina hacia el apartamento de Darien, Serena pensó en sus amigos y en lo que había sucedido. Mina, Lita, ella y Ami irían de compras pero Rei no las acompañaría, porque a pesar de que Seiya y los Three Lights estaban fuera del país cumpliendo compromisos musicales, ella estaba retrasada en su trabajo de la semana por todo el tiempo había pasado junto a su novio; aprovisionándose para el tiempo que pasaría sin él, había dicho la pelinegra.

Serena entendía perfectamente la necesidad de no querer malgastar ni un solo minuto en compañía de la persona a la que se amaba y sintió simpatía por su amiga. Rei era una abogada destacada, completamente consagrada a su trabajo, tan dedicada y brillante que en poco tiempo logró hacerse lugar en una de los bufetes legales más importantes y prestigiosos de Tokio. Serena sabía que solo un motivo muy poderoso la haría posponer sus responsabilidades así fuese por un segundo y ese conocimiento solo sirvió para confirmarle la profundidad de los sentimientos de su amiga hacia Seiya.

Pero así como se sentía mal por ella, también tuvo celos. Tal vez Rei no tuviera a Seiya junto a ella por el momento, pero tenía la seguridad de que él regresaría a sus brazos, de que sus sentimientos eran completamente correspondidos, que las posibilidades de un futuro junto a él eran infinitas. Ella en cambio, no contaba con semejante lujo. En su cabeza rondaba constantemente el recordatorio de que se le estaba acabando el tiempo, de que cada segundo que pasaba era uno que la acercaba más al final de su precioso lapso con Darien.

**-Serena ¿Se puede saber por qué la cara de desolación? –**Preguntó Mina de la nada.

Sorprendida, Serena notó que ya habían estacionado fuera del edificio de Darien y que Mina la observaba con preocupación.

**-No ****sé de qué estás hablando. –**Contestó, intentando componer una pequeña sonrisa**– Deberíamos entrar. Entre más nos demoremos aquí, menos tiempo tendremos para comprar…**

Sí, eso logró el truco. No había nada que se interpusiera entre Mina y las tiendas con sus inacabables artículos listos para ser comprados por ella.

**-Es tu culpa. ¿No podías arreglar tus negocios con Mal en horas de trabajo? –**Dijo mientras bajaba del auto.

**-Ni te quejes que bien sabes que no te cae nada mal poderte besuquear con él antes de irnos.**

**-Blah, blah, blah. Muévete mujer, o vamos a perder todo el día aquí. Ami y Lita ya están esperándonos en el centro comercial para ver si podemos recorrer algunas tiendas antes de almorzar.**

El día estaba completamente planeado para pasarlo entre chicas pero Serena necesitaba hablar con Mal sobre la pauta publicitaria de su empresa que aparecería en la revista y necesitaba ultimar detalles porque la edición salía para impresión a primera hora el lunes. Los chicos tenían su propio día planeado y ya se encontraban en casa de Darien para un perezoso domingo de fútbol y póker, así que a Serena no le quedó más remedio que interrumpir su pequeña actividad para concretar negocios.

Andy les abrió la puerta, pero no se detuvo mucho a saludarlas pues estaba demasiado ocupado con el partido que miraba en la pantalla plana de Darien.

**-Hola a ti también, Andrew. –**Se quejó Mina.

**-¿Quiénes juegan? –**Preguntó Serena mientras escaneaba los alrededores en busca de Darien y Malaquite.

**-Barcelona**** - Real Madrid.-**Contestó Andrew sin levantar la mirada.

**-¿Champion****s League? –**Volvió a interrogar la rubia fijando también su atención en el televisor.

**-Aja.**

**-¿Dónde está Malaquite? –**Indagó Mina notando que si no lo hacía en ese momento en unos segundos perdería la atención de los otros dos que ya desaparecían en la televisión.

**-En el**** estudio con Darien. Mal te está esperando Sere.**

**-Perfecto. Vamos Serena.**

**-No, Mina. Tú quédate aquí con Andy, mientras yo hablo con él. Si vas conmigo estoy seguro de que no voy a lograr despegarles los rostros el uno del otro y recuerda que tenemos prisa. –**Rogó Serena mientras sentaba a su amiga en el sofá junto a Andrew.

**-Pero Serena ¿qué me voy a quedar haciendo aquí? Andrew ni siquiera está presente; míralo, está completamente embobado con una pelota. –**Se quejó, haciendo puchero.

**-Te voy a contar un secreto acerca de fútbol. –**Susurró Serena en tono conspirador**– No necesitas que te guste el deporte para que puedas disfrutar de un buen partido. Hay otras cosas que pueden disfrutarse, y bastante, si me preguntas.**

**-Realmente no entiendo lo que quieres decir. –**Declaró Mina contrariada.

**-Es muy fácil. ¿Ves a ese adonis que acaba de enfocar la cámara? –**Preguntó, apuntando con su dedo a la pantalla**.**

**-¿Qué? Oh... **_**Oh.**_** –**Dijo Mina a modo de respuesta, sus ojos grandes, mientras observaba como uno de los jugadores levantaba su camisa para secarse el sudor de la frente dejando ver su muy musculoso abdomen.

**-Veo que has comprendido mi punto. –**Declaró Serena complacida**– Ese, **_**ese**_** es Cristiano Ronaldo. Diviértete. –**Le dijo palmeándole el hombro y se dirigió hacia el estudio de Darien.

No era que Serena solo viera el fútbol para admirar el físico de los jugadores. Siendo amiga de una mayoría de hombres por una gran porción de su vida, ella pronto le había cogido el gusto al deporte y muy rápidamente se había convertido en una ferviente aficionada. Pero en esto, ella era una excepción en su sexo como en muchos otros casos y estaba muy consciente del aburrimiento que los partidos de fútbol causaban en su género, así que siempre que podía hacerlo, no dudaba en compartir un pequeño beneficio que venía con sentarse noventa minutos frente a un televisor viendo veinte hombres patear y correr tras un balón mientras otro par evitaban que el mismo entrara a los arcos.

Serena tocó suavemente la puerta del estudio de Darien para hacer notar su presencia y la empujó un poco, asomando su cabeza en el cuarto.

**-¿Interrumpo?**

**-Claro que no. –**Respondió Darien con una brillante sonrisa** –** **Los dejo solos para que resuelvan sus asuntos. –**Agregó, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentado y saliendo de la habitación, no sin antes depositar un beso de saludo en la mejilla de Serena.

Serena sintió como la caliente sangre se arremolinó en el punto preciso en que él había posado sus deliciosos labios, mareándola con la cantidad de lujuria que la recorrió. La rubia se preguntó como un gesto tan inocente podía provocar tales reacciones en su cuerpo; se sentía febril y deseaba que Malaquite desapareciera para poder quitarse la ropa y obligar a Darien a que la 'desacalorara'.

Con la cabeza en otra parte, se dispuso a tratar su pendiente con su primo con la mayor agilidad que pudo convocar para poder escaparse al baño y rociar un poco de agua fresca en su rostro, pues de otro modo se le derretiría la cara.

Una vez estuvo en la privacidad del cuarto de baño Serena se permitió un hondo respiro para calmar a sus locas hormonas. _Esta noche_, se dijo a sí misma, prometiéndose alivio y Dios sabía que las horas no pasarían lo suficientemente rápido.

La verdad era que no había tenido que esperar tanto; al menos no por una pequeña probada de los maravillosos manjares que vendrían, porque apenas salió al pasillo, Darien jaló de su brazo, metiéndola de nuevo al estudio y aprisionándola entre su duro cuerpo y la puerta.

Sus labios ardorosos y demandantes se movieron contra su boca, reavivando el fuego que apenas si había logrado hacer retroceder momentos antes en el lavabo.

_¡Al demonio!_, pensó Serena mientras lo apretaba contra ella y se entregaba con abandono al beso. Si tenía que pasar el día entero con la incómoda humedad entre sus piernas que se había instalado allí en los últimos diez segundos, que así fuera porque no pensaba negarse al delirante placer que los labios y la lengua de Darien retorciéndose con la suya le brindaban.

Jadeando y apoyando una mano en su mejilla y su frente contra la de ella Darien dijo, **-Lo siento. No pude contenerme, me resultas demasiado tentadora.**

**-Nunca, Darien, escúchame bien, **_**nunca**_** te disculpes por algo así. –**Contestó ella besándolo de nuevo.

Esta mujer iba a ser su perdición; Darien estaba seguro de ello.

Muy renuentemente, Serena terminó el beso y se arregló las ropas que no había sentido moverse en la pasión del momento.

**-Será mejor que me vaya. Entre más rápido me vaya, más rápido puedo regresar. ****–**Le dijo mientras lo empujaba suavemente y salía por la puerta, guiñándole el ojo. Darien la siguió hacia la sala sin decir palabra.

**-Serena, ¿se puede saber qué le has hecho a Mina? –**Preguntó Malaquite apenas la vio entrar a la sala.

**-¿A qué se supone que te refieres con eso?**

**-Oh, no sé, ¿tal vez al hecho de que no logro despegarla del televisor? –**Contestó enfadado el rubio.

**-No seas dramático Mal, simplemente le mostré una nueva perspectiva del fútbol.**

**-Pues es realmente molesta. –**Gruñó Andrew**– No deja de preguntar **_**'¿Y cómo se llama ese? ¿Y cómo se llama este otro?**_** Es realmente fastidioso.**

**-No sufran más hombres, ya nos vamos. Camina Mina, las tiendas nos esperan. –**Dijo Serena mientras tomaba a su amiga del brazo sin lograr que la misma despegara la cara de la pantalla frente a ella.

Malaquite la tomó en sus brazos y con su mano la obligó a que lo mirara justo antes de plantarle un beso que debió ser clasificado triple x.

**-Asco, mis pobres ojos. –**Se quejó Serena volteando el rostro.** –Definitivamente es hora de irnos. –**Declaró mientras se despedía de Darien con un beso en la mejilla y le dejaba un susurrado 'más tarde' cosquillándole en la oreja.

.

¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*•.¸¸.•*´¨`*

.

Dos horas y muchos paquetes más tarde Serena se encontraba fuera de una tienda comiendo un helado y esperando Junto a Ami a que Lita y Mina salieran de un almacén en donde admiraban vestidos, incapaces decidirse por uno y ya poder irse a almorzar.

**-Serena, ¿cómo puedes comer eso? Vas a arruinarte el apetito para el almuerzo.**

**-No te preocupes Ami, esto es solo un aperitivo. –**Contestó la rubia dando otro lengüetazo a su golosina. **–Así que, ¿cómo estás? –**Le preguntó mirándola de soslayo. Serena no quería entrometerse pero desde el incidente de la noche del compromiso, estaba realmente preocupada por Ami.

Lita no había querido decirle ni una sola palabra pero ella y Rei habían notado la forma extraña y casi abiertamente hostil en la que se había comportado Taiki en aquella ocasión y tanto habían adivinado.

**-¡Ugh! Serena, odio cuando hace****s eso. –**Se quejó la peliazul poniéndose las manos en el rostro.

**-¿Qué? –**Preguntó Serena _inocentemente._

**-Eso, hacer que un simple '¿cómo estás?' me haga sentirme obligada a contártelo todo.**

**-Es una simple pregunta Ami, no estás obligada a nada, pero si algo te está agobiando, sabes que soy toda oídos y disposición a ayudarte.**

Sí. Ami lo sabía. Sabía que Serena no lo hacía por chisme; sabía que sus instintos le decían que algo iba mal con ella. Así que decidió contárselo todo; su breve romance con Taiki y la falta de resignación de este a aceptar que todo había terminado y que ella estaba comprometida con otro.

**-¿Realmente todo ha terminado? –**Preguntó Serena una vez ella hubo terminado con su relato.

**-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?**** –**Contrapuso ella a su vez**– Estoy comprometida con Richard ¿no? –**Contestó a la defensiva. Realmente no le gustaba que cuestionaran sus sentimientos hacia él; nunca había dado muestras de sentir algo distinto a lo que decía, o al menos eso creía.

**-No te estoy acusando de nada Ami. –**Dijo Serena lamentando haberla ofendido**– Es solo que por lo que me has contado, Taiki parece muy seguro de lo que dice. Acerca de tus sentimientos hacia él, me refiero. Es un cabeza dura, pero realmente no creo que esté intentando dañarte.**

**-No Serena, yo tampoco lo creo. Pero yo ya hice mi elección y él debería respetar eso. **

**-Pero no contestaste mi pregunta. ¿Está realmente todo terminado entre ustedes? **

**-No voy a mentirte y decir que Taiki no remueve algo en mí, pero es exactamente como se lo dije a él, la lujuria no es amor. Durante nuestro tiempo juntos Taiki fue incapaz de ofrecerme algo distinto a eso y yo no estoy dispuesta a sacrificar la estabilidad, la confianza y el amor que me brinda Richard por un capricho de calentura.**

**-¿Y qué pasaría si Taiki estuviese dispuesto a darte esas cosas ahora? –**Inquirió Serena con un propósito.

**-¿Qué estás diciendo Serena? ¿Te estás oyendo? Yo tengo un futuro planeado con Richard; ****Sé que Taiki es tu amigo, pero él tuvo su oportunidad y Richard no se merece nada de esto. –**Contestó Ami ya casi indignada.

**-****Y sin embargo, no me has contestado lo que pregunté. No me malinterpretes Ami, Sé de primera mano que Taiki es testarudo, mimado y caprichoso, pero como te dije antes, no creo que quiera dañarte, o por lo menos no lo hace intencionalmente. Pero más que todo eso, quiero que sepas que estoy de tu lado.**

**«****Eres mi amiga y no quiero que cometas un error que difícilmente podrás reparar. Has hecho un compromiso con Richard, es cierto; uno bastante serio, a decir verdad, pero no irrompible. Supongo que lo que intento decirte es que si tienes dudas, lo mejor es que medites la situación sacando a los demás de la ecuación. Estamos hablando de tu vida, de los próximos cuarenta a sesenta años de tu existencia y si bien Richard no se merece un corazón roto, ¿crees que tú mereces un matrimonio incompleto?**

**Sé que amas a Richard pero tanto tú como él merecen una relación vibrante que los emocione y los entusiasme; ¿Crees que él merece que te embarques en este viaje sin invertir todo de ti? Y si tu futuro está con él o con Taiki o con cualquier otro, es eso lo que deberías buscar; algo que te mueva y te encienda hasta la última célula. No quiero verte conformada con las circunstancias Ami, lucha por lo que sea que necesitas. A veces es mejor causar un dolor temprano que provocar una herida que con el tiempo puede llegar a ser imposible de curar. Como te dije, se egoísta, saca a los demás de las consideraciones y piensa en qué necesitas tú, porque a lo mejor hacerlo distinto puede resultar peor para todos.»**

Ami pensó durante varios minutos en silencio todo lo que Serena le había dicho. ¿Cómo era que esta rubiecita siempre le saliera con algo que la dejaba totalmente sorprendida? Al principio, había tenido miedo de contárselo todo pensando que iba a juzgarla; luego mientras la conversación se desenvolvía, pensó que Serena estaba poniéndose demasiado de parte de taiki y descartando a Richard como si careciera de importancia. Pero al final resulta que desde el inicio estaba pensando en ella.

Ciertamente su consejo había resultado por decir lo menos, novedoso. Y aun así quedó repicando en las paredes de su cabeza. Realmente nunca había pensado que se estaba conformando, pero si era así ¿qué iba a ser de ella? ¿Iba a levantarse una mañana veinte, treinta años después y descubrir que su vida no había resultado como ella esperaba? No, Serena tenía razón; ni ella ni mucho menos Richard merecían algo así. Al parecer aun ausente Taiki no hacía más sino traerle problemas.

Cuando al fin Mina y Lita regresaron con ellas, el estómago de Serena ya rugía de hambre. Estaba cansada, le dolían los pies y tenía un montón de paquetes por cargar y ya eran bien pasadas las horas del almuerzo. Esperaba haber acertado con lo que le había dicho a Ami. Ciertamente era irónico que ella anduviera por ahí repartiendo consejos amorosos cuando su propia vida sentimental se balanceaba peligrosamente al borde del desastre.

Mientras caminaban dentro del centro comercial camino a la plaza de comidas, el celular de Serena sonó alertándola de un mensaje de texto. Ella y Lita iban delante de las otras dos así que bajó algunos de sus paquetes al piso para mirar su teléfono; podía ser algo importante, aun mejor, relacionado con Darien. Durante todo el día había estado enviándole mensajes tentadores, pequeños adelantos de lo que se avecinaba por la noche.

Sin embargo, el mensaje con que se encontró fue mucho menos placentero y mucho más espeluznante: _**"Contesta el teléfono, pequeña Serena. D"**_ un segundo después, el timbre de su celular sonó, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa.

**-¿Qué diablos quieres psicópata? ****–**Contestó hostilmente habiendo visto que el identificador le mostraba 'Número privado' y sabiendo bien que era su desagradable ex.

**-Solo me preguntaba si tendrías un televisor cerca, eso es todo. En un minuto estarás en todos los noticieros y no quisiera que te lo perdieras.**

Y sin más, colgó. Serena frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué demonios había sido eso. Frenética, dio un giro de 360º buscando la tienda de electrodomésticos que sabía estaba cerca de ella. La había visto más temprano y ahora no lograba encontrarla; sus ojos barrieron sus alrededores, buscando desesperadamente mientras su corazón martillaba en sus costillas y latía en sus oídos.

Pasando como una exhalación junto a Lita entró en el almacén una vez lo localizó y solicitó al encargado con toda la amabilidad que pudo convenir, que le sintonizara el canal de noticias principal de Tokio y entonces el mundo se salió de su eje.

Todo lo que los ojos de Serena podían registrar era las gigantes letras con su nombre junto a un titular que jamás pensó estaría asociado a ella.

_"**EXCLUSIVA: ****EL ESCÁNDALO SEXUAL DE LA HEREDERA SERENA TSUKINO"**_

Las letras se movían en secuencia frente a sus ojos prometiendo detalles, mientras una ráfaga de imágenes granulosas y con pobre luz, destellaban en la pantalla mostrando su cuerpo desnudo en lo que parecían ser cuadros congelados del material de un video.

Serena no podía respirar. Intentaba arrastrar aire a sus pulmones, pero estos no le respondían. Parecía que su interior había hecho corto circuito y todo lo que podía hacer era ver con ojos atónitos como la debacle se vertía sobre ella.

Su corazón amenazaba con hacer estallar sus oídos y se estaba clavando las uñas en las palmas de las manos por lo fuerte que estaba sosteniendo las manijas de las bolsas de la compra, pero estaba curiosamente adormecida. Lo único que podía sentir era el ardor en su pecho y el mareo que amenazaba con tirarla al suelo.

No supo muy bien en qué momento llegó Lita a su lado, pero por el rostro lleno de horror de su amiga, adivinó que no debería verse muy bien. Los brazos de la castaña la rodearon mientras la conducían a un sofá cercano. Serena la veía gesticular hacia el encargado que le había hecho el favor de sintonizar la peor pesadilla de su vida, pero su voz le llegaba distorsionada, lejana y extranjera.

Su rostro estaba ahora entre una bolsa de papel marrón que las manos de Lita sostenían en su lugar y solo entonces Serena notó que estaba jadeando furiosamente; estaba hiperventilando. Sus ojos no se apartaban de la horrible imagen en la pantalla. _Mi vida está arruinada_. La frase se repetía sin cesar en su mente.

El aire no la alcanzaba. Por más que forzaba a sus costillas a moverse el maldito oxígeno no saciaba su ataque de pánico. Serena quería desaparecer. Quería que la tierra abriera un hoyo y la tragara. Pequeños puntos comenzaron a danzar frente a ella y después todo negro. A salvo. En la inconsciencia estaba a salvo.

.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

.

Ahora todo lo que tenía era la seguridad de su ropa de cama como escudo de lo que había afuera. Definitivamente no sentía remordimientos por no moverse a abrir la puerta.

Serena apretó más las sábanas a su alrededor y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada intentando ahogar las súplicas de sus amigos. No, aun no podía enfrentarlos, no podía mirarlos a los ojos después de semejante vergüenza. No quería encontrarse con los ojos de Darien y ver decepción en ellos; eso la destruiría. Necesitaba más tiempo; solo un poco más, _solo un poco más…_

* * *

"_La base de la vergüenza no es algún error personal nuestro, sino que… esa__ humillación es vista por todos." (*)_

* * *

(*) Frase de Milan Kundera.

* * *

Un nuevo chap chicas! Sé que me demoré horrores pero la vida en la U se está poniendo imposible. De cualquier forma como ya lo había dicho el fic de ninguna manera va a quedar sin terminar. Después de todo, más vale tarde que nunca no? _(DL Espera que no le tiren tomates)._

No contesto reviews porque después de más de un año, supongo que no tiene mucho sentido, pero quería dejarles saber que los he leído todos y cada uno y que aprecio mucho cada palabra que me dirigen.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el chap y que me cuenten qué les pareció. Fue mucho de Serena pero era necesario para avanzar en la historia. Debo decir que su truco para el fútbol no está nada mal aunque no apruebo su gusto en futbolistas; personalmente aprecio mucho más las dotes de Casillas que las de Cristiano, pero en fin, para gustos, colores.

No siendo más, despido deseando que continúen leyendo el fic a pesar de las adversidades.

**Darienlover.**


End file.
